Free daemon
by Traffy-D-Lamy
Summary: Le monde de One Piece, n'est-il pas formidable? Mais bien des mystère l'entoure, comme les fruits du démons. Que sont-ils vraiment? D'où viennent-ils? ... Et si un jour, toutes ces questions trouvaient réponses grâce à une condamnée.
1. Kagugaramie Otake Moysïa, l'exilée

_**Nombre de mots: 5495**_

* * *

 **PDV du narrateur.**

Les rires gras de gardes parvenaient à ses oreilles alors qu'elle soupirait. Elle était seule, dans une pièce pourvue d'une unique fenêtre offrant une vue apaisante sur la pleine lune. L'astre céleste, elle l'admirait sous toutes les coutures car s'était de loin sa seule occupation depuis déjà un certain nombre d'heure qui n'en finissait pas.

Soudainement, devant sa cellule un cortège de ses semblables s'arrêta. Elle ne prit pas la peine de les regarder, car après tout elle savait pertinemment se qui l'attendait. Le bruit distinct d'une clé retentit, puis les grilles coulissantes glissèrent sur le raille rouillé, alors que la brune assise à même le sol se relava, et s'avança sans un mot jusqu'à ses bourreaux.

Sans être menottée, on la fit sortir de ce méprisable lieu insalubre, mais fut tout de même garder sous un bon oeil en étant entourée de quatre gardes méfiants vis-à-vis d'elle. Mais cette fois-ci nul crainte, la prisonnière avait pour de bon capitulé. L'espoir n'illuminait plus son regard émeraude, elle en avait fini, telle pour une cigarette arrivant à son terme, on l'avait écrasé brusquement.

En sortant de la prison de la capital de la cité l'ayant vu grandir vingt deux longues et sombres années, elle constata que les rues étaient bondées, qu'elle était la nouvelle attraction du moment. Assaillit de tous les côté par ses regards haineux, elle releva avec arrogance la tête tout en serrant les dents demeurant ainsi muette.

La jeune femme parait d'une robe noire marchait à hauteur des gardes, leur dictant le rythme à suivre. Son pas était pressé car finalement elle s'en réjouissait de s'en aller, de ne plus revoir ces lieux méprisables. La brune ne se formalisait même plus que ses pieds étaient continuellement picotés par la désagréable sensation de pierres pointues. Tout se qu'elle voyait miroiter devant ses prunelles fendues était la porte lui faisant fasse, grande, non immense, dont s'extrayait une léger lueur bleutée ainsi qu'un faible brouillard.

On la fit se stopper, affronter les regards disgracieux et impérieux de la populace, ainsi que ceux des membres de sa famille. Au devant des siens, elle ne put résister et cracha aux pieds de l'un d'eux, son propre père qu'elle haïssait plus que tout. Ce dernier nullement ébranlé par tel geste resta froid, distant et hautain.

-Pourriture, cracha t'il en l'encontre de son unique enfant.

Unique enfant qui n'en avait que faire de ses mots. Dans son dos un petit vieux s'approchait, il était vêtu d'une longue toge en satin, et d'un couvre-chef inutilement haut. Dans sa main, il tenait fermement un parchemin, et alors qu'il montait sur un petit escabeau faisant face à des tribunes où siégeait majestueusement « l'honorable » famille royale aux visages couverts.

Quand à la foule, elle resta calme, les nobles au devant et les simples paysans derrière. Le temps passait avec lenteur aux yeux de la condamnée n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite le récit de ses fautes. A la fin du monologue du petit vieux, les larges battants de la porte au devant d'elle s'ouvrirent, et dans son dos on la poussa pour la contraindre à avancer. Une par une, la fautive d'actes réprimandés gravit quelques marches et parvenue au devant du passage des condamnés de son monde. Elle ne fut pas hésitante, bascula en fermant les yeux vers l'inconnu avec la triste et incontournable constations qu'ici, ou dans le monde des humains, elle n'était attendue nul part par quelqu'un.

Et en une fraction de seconde, le calme de la nuit de son univers fut balayé par le jour. La jeune femme tombait du ciel, bras enlaçant son corps et se repliant sur elle même. Elle s'interdisait de verser la moindre larme, après tout d'elle en avait déjà trop coulées. Et à chaque fois, elle se remémora presque inconsciemment que cela ne servait strictement à rien.

Elle était seule depuis si longtemps qu'elle considérait dame solitude comme son unique amie. Les derniers instants qu'elle vivait pouvant être les derniers, elle choisis par conséquent tout en souriant de graver au creux de ses souvenirs les cris des mouettes, ses splendides cheveux bruns claquant au vent, l'odeur fortement salée parvenant à ses narines puis... ** _Douleur!_**

Un mal de chien se saisit d'elle alors qu'elle rencontra une matière solide. Elle s'attendait à ressentir l'eau de mer, la voici étalée de tout son long sur le pont d'un navire fendant les eaux de Red Line. Elle eut à peine la force de papillonner des yeux et d'entre apercevoir la lourde porte du navire qu'elle avait percuté avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience lui tendant, non la forçant à se réfugier dans les bras protecteur du repos.

Mais passons. Si l'on revenait quelque instant auparavant que la brune ne sombra, plus précisément au moment de sa collision, on apprendrait qu'au sein du navire qu'elle avait percuté chaque membre à son bord avait relevé leurs têtes de leurs besognes, et s'étaient agglutinés au devant de la sortie de leur sous-marin. Entre eux, l'équipage émit des hypothèses sur la cause de ce mystérieux bruit tandis que les pas calmes de leur supérieure parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Supérieure qui n'était qu'autre que le tristement célèbre chirurgien de la mort, Trafalgar Law.

-Qu'on m'explique, ordonna ce dernier adossé au mur.

-Et bien capitaine, il semble que ça provienne de l'extérieure, expliqua un rouquin à lunette. Dois-je allez voir se qu'il s'y passe?

-Oui, mais sois prudent Shachi.

Le dénommé Shachi hocha vivement la tête avant d'obtempérer à l'ordre de son capitaine. Il avait beau s'être dévoué, une boule d'angoisse se formait au creux de son estomac, alors qu'il s'avançait vers la sortie tout en étant incendié par les regard impatients ou anxieux de ses nakamas. Passant la porte, il vu de suite une inconnue étalée sur le pont du Polar Tang. D'un rapide coup d'oeil il s'enquit de l'état de la jeune femme, puis s'approcha d'elle tout en laissant la porte grande ouverte pour les regards curieux de ses amis s'agglutinant devant.

N'étant pas un sombre imprudent, le jeune homme vérifia l'absence de toute arme sur la demoiselle avant de se pencher à ses côtés et de vérifier son pouls. Le trouvant, il prit note qu'il était faible avant de reporter son regard vers son capitaine sortant à son tour.

Shachi s'écarta tout en espérant pour la brune que son capitaine veule bien faire quelque chose pour elle. Après tout, seul lui avait son sort entre ses mains. En décidant de la soigner, il lui sauverait la vie.

Le ténébreux capitaine des lieux observa un instant l'inconnue à ses pieds. Brune, le visage finement dessiné, de taille moyenne et au teint cadavérique. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de cette miss? Un sourire sadique aux lèvres glaçant même le sang à quelques un de ses hommes, il ordonna qu'on l'emmène à son infirmerie.

-Elle tombe bien. Je m'ennuyais.

A cette phrase Shachi reconnu bien là Law et n'émit aucun commentaire. Il s'approcha de nouveau de l'inconsciente, passa une main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses fines jambes cachées par sa robe avant de la soulever avec précaution. Emboîtant le pas du capitaine pirate, il s'engouffrèrent dans leur navire puis arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Sur l'un des lits de la salle, il y déposa le corps inerte puis s'éclipsa laissant seul Law et la brune.

Penché au dessus de sa nouvelle patiente, le chirurgien était encore indécis. Sujet d'expérimentation ou la soignerait-elle? Replaçant une mèche de sa tignasse derrière son oreille il prit sa décision.

-S'est ton jour de chance miss.

Se détournant, Law farfouilla dans ses armoires et ressortit le nécessaire dont il avait besoin pour la soigner. Il semblerait que malgré sa chute la patiente du médecin des heart n'eut rien de grave, et après quelques bandages, et de la pommade le capitaine des heart quitta en silence la salle, dès lors impatient à se que la miss ne se réveil.

Et s'est en fin de journée qu'elle fit cette action. La brune encore sonnée ne comprit pas de suite que se passait-il puis, brutalement le fil de ses souvenirs lui revenu. Elle se redressa d'un bond, geste qu'elle regretta lorsqu'elle fut prise de vertige. Mains sur la tête, elle se maudit elle même alors qu'elle remarquait que son ancienne robe avait était troquée par une tenue d'hôpital.

Une constations la menant à la conclusion qu'on l'avait dévêtu, action dont elle ne se préoccupa guère n'étant pas particulièrement pudique, mais aussi car elle était heureuse de pouvoir encore profiter du fait qu'elle puisse se mouvoir. Souriant doucement, elle prit mille précautions en descendant de sa couchette.

Assise sur le lit, jambes pendantes dans le vide elle examina les lieux qu'elle occupait. Tous étant blanc, du sol au plafond en passant par le mobilier, et une forte odeur de désinfectant régnait. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la pièce était une infirmerie, mais de qui?

La brune ne pouvant garder cette question en suspens acheva de s'extirper de matelas qu'elle occupait puis regarda la porte tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Au bout d'un moment, elle céda face à la tentation et s'y approcha.

-Pensez que je puisse rester en place est bien une preuve qu'on me connais mal, rigola t'elle doucement alors qu'elle passait d'une infirmerie à un couloir semblant sans fin.

S'aventurant d'un pas confiant vers l'inconnu elle prit les intersections en tournant de gauche puis de droite sans trop d'inquiétude. Le mordant du froid ne la dérangeait pas trop après avoir passé plusieurs jours entre les quatre murs d'une cellule. Puis, au bout d'un moment elle entendu une voix outrée.

-Shachi! Ne touche pas à mon flan!

Face au sujet de cette dispute, la brune sourit doucement puis engagea sa route en direction de la provenance de cette voix, vite rejoint par d'autres créant rapidement un joyeux brouhaha. Au devant d'une porte, elle se stoppa, arrêtant sa main à mi-course jusqu'à la poignée. Allait-elle réellement débarquer comme une fleure, un joli sourire comme toute excuse? Et bien si. Soufflant par le nez, elle prit son courage à deux mains et passa le pas de la porte.

A son entrée, le joyeux brouhaha se stoppa, la brune venait de faire éruption dans une pièce où déjeunait joyeusement un groupe d'homme assez nombreux. Jouant la carte de la politesse, la nouvelle arrivante leur offrit un signe de la main.

-Je peux m'en aller si je dérange. Mais puis-je savoir où suis-je au moins?

Le silence pesant de la salle prit brusquement fin lorsqu'un des hommes habillé comme tous d'une combinaison blanche, mais d'un bonnet marqué Penguin s'approcha de la demoiselle. Il lui sourit gentiment avant de lui répondre.

-Tu ne déranges pas. Viens donc te joindre à nous. Elle peut, n'est-ce pas capitaine?

Le regard que lançait le heart derrière le dos de la brune força cette dernière à regarder par dessus son épaule et vu ainsi un jeune homme à la peau halée adossé à un mur de la pièce. Il portait un pull jaune canarie, ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu aux motifs circulaires noires identique qu'à ceux de son bonnet blanc. Le dit capitaine porta son regard à sa patiente puis plissa des yeux.

Devant cette réaction la dévisageant, la brune fronça des sourcils tandis que le jeune homme s'approchait d'elle. L'aura qu'il dégageait lui donna des sueurs froides, et sans qu'il n'est à dire un mot elle savait dès lors qu'on ne jouait pas avec lui. Tous attendant le verdict, Law s'approcha de cette inconnue puis songeur déclara :

-Des pupilles fendues. C'est atypique.

Curieux, le heart auprès de la demoiselle l'observa à son tour et remarqua ce détail. Il fut surpris mais oublia vite toute question lorsque soudainement l'estomac de la jeune femme émit une plainte que tous entendu. Honteuse, « l'invitée » des heart fit un sourire crispé se sentant d'un coup toute petite face à tous ces regards braqués sur elle, alors que de nouveau son estomac gargouillait.

Pour elle s'était de la torture! Elle les avait interrompu en plein repas, et l'odeur des plats appétissants se dégageant de chaque assiette l'ensorcelait.

-Désolé, bégaya t'elle tendis que le rire contagieux de Shachi atteignit le reste des hommes présents.

Restant plus sobre, Trafalgar quand à lui ferma les yeux une seconde avant de passer devant sa « patiente » pour rejoindre sa place habituel. Pour sa part, Penguin tira à sa suite la demoiselle que l'équipage avait recueillit et l'assit entre lui et son meilleur ami Shachi. Plongée si brusquement dans leur univers, la jeune femme fut perdue alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna son regard vers le propriétaire de cette main, et tomba nez à nez avec un homme dans la cinquantaine arborant un sourire franc et un tablier marqué d'une tache de sauce tomate.

-Je vais te nourrir gamine, je suis cuistot après tout!

Hochant la tête, la dit gamine ne refusa aucunement cette proposition. En attendant son repas, la jeune femme se vu imposer les prénoms et questions de chacun, apprenant ainsi le prénom de certains tel que Penguin comme l'indiquait le couvre chef, Shachi le roux le plus sympathique qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, ainsi que Tim un grand peureux face au sexe opposé et tant d'autre heart.

-Moi, je me nomme Moe, déclara un brun de plus lui faisant face avec un bonnet en forme de cône et rayé de multiple colorie et finissant par un pompon noir. Il reste plus que toi. Allez, s'est quoi ton nom p'tite dame?

-Kagugarami Otake Moyesïa.

-Encore une fois, très atypique, rigola joyeusement Moe, surnom? Avec une telle longueur j'espère que oui.

-Non. Je n'en ai jamais eut. Appelle moi donc la dixième.

Face à cette réponse la bonne ambiance se troqua par l'incompréhension des pirates. Pour lever le voile sur les interrogations de ses sauveurs avec joie Moyesïa développa sa réponse.

-Ma famille m'appelle la dixième car je suis la dixième a porter le nom Otake. On a rajouté Moyesïa pour me distinguer de mes aînées. 

-Pas très joyeux, intervenu un ours polaire.

Face à la remarque du mink la brune lui fit un tendre sourire, alors que le fait qu'elle ne soit pas surprise du fait que le second puisse parler étonna les pirates présents, si bien que le capitaine prit la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

-N'es-tu pas choquée de voir un ours parler?

Avec lenteur l'invitée de l'équipage tourna son attention vers le capitaine des lieux, puis le sonda de son regard émeraude comme ce dernier l'avait fait durant toutes les présentations. Sans doute, il était quelqu'un de posé et calme conclut rapidement Moyesïa, quelqu'un dont les idées pouvaient être dangereuses s'il l'on est son ennemi.

Alors que son repas tant attendu était posé devant elle, la brune due se faire violence pour ne pas l'attaquer de suite pour à la place poursuivre la conversation avec le capitaine pirate par politesse.

-Non. Pas le moins du monde. Ap- **_CLASH._**

La sérénité des lieux fut brusquement envolée alors que la pièce tanguait brusquement. Les pirates s'accrochèrent tant bien que mal aux meubles de la salle alors qu'avec effroi qu'elle ne tenta pas de dissimuler, Moyesïa vu son assiette rejoindre le sol. Gonflant les joues face à cette tragédie, elle se tourna vers Penguin et lui demanda vivement des explications.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi le sous-marin est malmené ainsi, répondit ce dernier.

A cette réponse, le visage de la jeune femme se pencha sur le côté, ne sachant visiblement pas qu'est ce était un sous-marin. Une réflexion qu'elle n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir car quelque instant par la suite, par la porte un homme approchant des trois mètres, et habillé d'un débardeur bleu marine apparut et engagea de suite la conversation avec Law.

-Capitaine.

-Que se passe t'il Jean Bart? s'empressa de demander l'interpellé faisant preuve d'un calme déconcertant face à la situation.

-La marine. On n'a de gros soucis. Deux navires de guerres à tribord approchant, et le dernier au-dessus de nous. En ce moment ils sont en train de nous canarder de boulets de canons.

S'autorisant de précieuses minutes de réflexions, finalement Law ordonna une remontée en urgence et bien vite, obéissant sans poser de question, l'équipage quitta la salle à mangé laissant seule la miss qu'ils avaient recueillis. Cette dernière dont mille questions se bousculaient au sein de sa boite crânienne fut subjuguée devant le spectacle qu'elle capta du regard.

Du sol, elle se releva doucement puis s'approcha d'un hublot. Main dessus, il admira l'océan d'en bas, et s'attrista de constater que tout cela coupait court. La surface du grand bleu approchant, Moyesïa se reprit. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Sortant à son tour, seule l'agitation et la panique l'accueillirent. Elle souffla, ferma les yeux, et tous lui apparut. Chaque âme sur le navire elle les ressentit, pré-visualisant leurs gestes.

-La "présence", toujours aussi utile.

* * *

Plus loin, en salle des commandes on s'activait. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre et dès lors qu'on put accéder à l'air libre, le chirurgien divisa son équipage en quatre groupes et partit bien vite en découdre avec l'un des navires. Le ménage achevé, le ténébreux ne ressentit rien entre les corps des marines morts. Chirurgien de la mort, quel surnom qu'il adorait.

Puis, le sortant de ses songes son mini escargot phone sonna. Il décrocha le petit animal, puis dû faire face à la voix paniquée de son second.

-Capitaine! 

-Qu'y a-t-il Bepo? Vous avez du mal avec le dernier navire. L'équipe de Shachi vient de m'appeler. Ils ont terminé et...

-Capitaine! On n'est mal, de...deu.., DEUX VICE-AMIRAUX!

\- Bepo les as-tu identifié?

-Oui. Il s'agit de Momonga et le nouveau promu Saundo.

-J'arrive. De ton côté prend contact immédiatement avec le groupe de Shachi et dit lui de venir nous donner main forte. Et quand au groupe chargé de garder le sous-marin informes-les de se préparer pour une retraite dans les pires conditions. Face à deux vice-amiraux, on ne va sûrement pas en revenir indemne.

-Bien capitaine. 

Après cette brève communication escargot-phonique, Law se retourna vers le groupe qui l'avait accompagné, leur informant rapidement de la situation précaire avant de créer une room assez grande. Usant de son shambel, il se retrouva sur le dernier navire de guerre encore en état, et eut le déplaisir de voir effectivement deux vices amiraux. Mais pour autant il ne se posa pas de question, kikoku en main, il engagea la confrontation avec son équipage pouvant le suivre jusqu'en enfer aveuglément.

* * *

Sur le navire du chirurgien, sur le pont apparut à son tour sa patiente du jour. Moyesïa passa son regard sur les navires de la marine puis passa un main dans sa tignasse brune. Voyant Moe penché à la rembarre blanche du navire, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule. Geste qui le fit faire un bond.

Après une telle peur, il reprit pieds en prenant conscience qu'il ne s'agissait heureusement pas d'un ennemi.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là miss. S'est dangereux dans le coin. On est en plein combat contre deux vice-amiraux et de plus s'ils te voient, ils pourraient te prendre pour l'une des n'autres. Le mieux se serait que tu rentres te cacher avant d'être blessée ou pire.

-Euh,...Moe. S'est quoi un vice-amiral?

Le jeune homme écarquilla des yeux face à la question de la demoiselle, hallucinant face à pareille demande avant de lui expliquer.

-Un amiral c'est juste l'un des plus haut gradé chez la marine.

-Ah!...et s'est quoi la marine?

A cet instant, le heart pensait à une mauvaise blague de la part de Moyesïa. Se n'était tout simplement pas concevable qu'elle ignore l'existence de l'organisation mondial qu'était la marine.

-Moyesïa, tu débarques d'où?!

-D'un autre monde où je suis exilée.

-...t'es folle?

-Non.

-Si. J'en toucherai un mot au capitaine plus tard. Enfin si l'on s'en sort.

-Comment cela?

-Les gars sont à bout de force et le capitaine est lui même exténué. Ça me coûte de l'avouer, mais nous ne sommes pas encore assez puissant pour rivaliser contre deux costaux de la marine sans y perdre quelques plumes. Donc s'il te plaît rentre te mettre à l'abri, à moins que tu n'aies l'idée du siècle qui nous sortira de ce pétrin.

-Et bien, oui je l'ai ton idée de génie. Je vais tout simplement vous aidez!

-...hein?

-J'ai une dette envers vous, et mes affaires je les règle toujours. Alors je vais vous donnez un coup de main. 

N'ayant même pas eut le temps de tenter de dissuader Moyesïa, Moe vu cette dernière accoururent vers la barrière alors que des chaînes apparurent entre dans les main de la demoiselle usant d'elles pour se hisser sur le navire de guerre encore à flot. Le jeune heart se rongea les ongles d'inquiétude alors qu'il se demandait si la jeune femme possédait un fruit du démon.

Dans un même temps, sur le pont du navire de guerre le temps était contre le chirurgien de la mort atteignant ses limites. S'auto demandant par moment d'où trouvait-il la force de parer les assauts de Momonga. Et du côté de son équipage les choses n'étaient guère mieux, comme le témoignait l'état d'Olive et Shachi ne pouvant plus se battre.

-Chirurgien de la mort ! Tu devrais t'inquiéter de ton cas, s'écria l'amiral déjà près à décapiter Law.

-Shambels!

Echangeant sa place avec l'un des cadavres de marines jonchant le sol, le capitaine des hearts se retrouva derrière son adversaire essayant de lui affliger un coup qui pourrait inverser la situation. Malheureusement, s'est plutôt la mouette qui faillit faire basculer cette confrontation.

Reculant d'au moins quatre mètres, à peine Law avait-t-il relevé la tête que Momanga utilisa son pas de lune. Et comble de malchance, s'était à ce moment là que sa room disparut alors que le pirate posa un genou à terre, le souffle court. Quand à la mouette, intérieurement elle se vanta de sa future arrestation alors qu'elle proposa une dernière fois à Law de se rendre, qui bien sûr, refusa en ajoutant un magistral doigt d'honneur.

Comprenant que seule la mort ferait plier le pirate, le gradé du gouvernement utilisa l'une de ses attaques qui fendit vers le chirurgien de la mort. Law, qui entre temps s'était relevé, regarda l'attaque venant de la lame maudite de son adversaire se diriger vers lui dans un faisceau de lumière pourpre.

Alors, à cet instant le ténébreux envisagea à une vitesse fulgurante ses possibilités de survies, quand d'un coup une chaîne s'entoura au niveau de sa taille, le tirant vers le mat du navire le faisant ainsi pour son plus grand soulagement éviter la technique de Momonga. Se ne fut seulement quand il fut suspendu tel un opossum qu'il remarqua la présence d'une brune assise en tailleur sur la planche retenant la voile du navire.

-Hey! Mister bonnet tacheté, comment vas-tu? l'interrogea Moyesïa avec un grand sourire.

Le pirate ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, préférant lui ordonner sèchement de le faire descendre n'appréciant décidément pas le surnom qu'utilisait Moyesïa. Avec une moue, la demoiselle ne se risqua pas à le désobéir et les fit tout deux regagner le pont en utilisant ses chaînes. En contre bas, Momonga avait reculé de quelques mètres par précaution face à cette potentielle ennemie.

Le tableau qu'il vu était assez flippant. Le **_chirurgien_ ** de la **_mort_** auprès d'une **_jeune femme habillée_** d'une **_blouse de patiente_**. Déconcertant, pensa t'il alors que les deux jeunes gens lui faisant face échangèrent quelque mots.

-Miss, puis-je savoir pourquoi es-tu ici?

-Un simple merci m'aurais largement suffit, dit sur un ton ironique la brune, mais vu que s'est une question auquel j'ai droit, je vais te répondre. Je suis entrain de vous remercier pour m'avoir sauver la vie. Et maintenant ça te dit qu'on fasse équipe pour défoncer le clown en costume à rayure voilette? proposa t'elle tout en arborant un grand sourire.

Mais à peine avait elle achevé sa phrase qu'une attaque s'abattit sur eux. Reculant, les deux jeunes durent faire face à Momomga rejoint par Saundo laissant toute sa surprise s'exprimer en voyant Moyesïa.

-La 10eme Otake, dit il surpris, pourquoi êtes-vous ici?

-Hadrumondo Saundo! Se que je fais ici... hein bien...comme toi.

-Tu t'es faite exilée?! s'exclama le vice amiral.

-Oui.

-J'arrive pas à y croire, une Kagugarami exilée.

-Vice-amiral Saundo, connaissez-vous cette personne? l'interrogea Momonga.

-Et toi miss, tu connais ce vice-amiral? demanda le chirurgien d'un œil méfiant.

-Oui s'est l'ennemie de ma famille! répondirent-ils en même temps.

-Et la 10eme, l'interpella le vice amiral, qu'as-tu fais pour te retrouver ici? Mon père avait raison quand il disait que tu étais le vilain petit canard de ta famille. Tu dois être la seule à avoir sali son honneur. Allez, dis moi, entre exilés, t'as fais quoi?

-Castré, marmonna t -elle, j'ai castré l'un de mes prétendants, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Saundo pour perdre tout sérieux et se laisser emporter dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Pour sa part, Moyesïa très agacée claqua sa langue tout en souhaitant étrangler ce gamin. Cette scène digne des plus grand sketch dû prendre finalement fin lorsque de la poche de Momonga la sonnerie d'un escargot phone retentit. Décrochant le vice amiral se demanda que pouvait-il bien se passer.

 **- _Vice-amiral Momonga, nous avons besoin de vous. Eustass Cap'tain Kidd fait du grabuge au cap 24°nord; 68°ouest de votre position.  
_** _  
_-Je suis déjà en pleine interaction contre Trafalgar Law.

 ** _-Mon vice-amiral, la base que Eustass attaque contient des secrets défenses.  
_**  
-J'ai compris, soupira Momonga, j'arrive. Trafalgar ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça. Ton arrestation n'est que partie remise. Vice amiral Saundo, nous partons.

-D'accord, et la 10eme à la prochaine!

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça! hurla la brune hors d'elle.

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre les deux vice amiraux se retournèrent puis usèrent de leur pas de lune pour s'en aller. Désormais seule avec les heart, la brune dû se soucier de la présence pesante du capitaine qui la fixait intensément de ses deux pupilles grisâtres. Heureusement pour la demoiselle, il finit par se détourner en direction de son équipage.

-Prenez tous les vivres et la trésorerie puis faite couler les navires. Par la suite, revenez dans le sous-marin et immersion immédiate. Mais avant tout, emmenez les blessés à l'infirmerie.

-Aye aye capitaine!

-Quand à toi miss, dit-il en se retournant de nouveau vers sa patiente, tu me suis.

-J'ai le choix?

-Non. 

Partant en direction de son navire, Law fut ravie de ne pas à avoir à répéter son ordre. La demoiselle semblait avoir compris que se n'était pas le moment de l'énerver et le suivit sans trop divaguer. Arriver à sa cabine, le chirurgien lui ordonna de l'y attendre. Si bien qu'elle y patienta quatre bonnes heures lui laissant le loisir de visiter chaque recoin, de sous le lit double aux draps noirs, à la porte menant à une douche privée en passant par les trois bibliothèques pleine à craquées de livres encastrées dans les murs.

Lorsque Law revint il la surprit un livre à la main, assise sur son lit. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, et partant s'asseoir à son bureau où il dénicha un bloc note avant de planter son regard sur son vis-à-vis reposant son ouvrage sur sa table de chevet.

-Alors miss j'ai quelque question pour toi.

\- Tu ne vas pas le croire mais je m'en doutais ! Je suis certainement devin!

-Tu as le sens de l'humour, mais je te conseille de ne pas aller trop loin? J'aime qu'on me respecte.

Face à ce conseil, la demoiselle reprit son sérieux ne trouvant plus trop l'envie de rigoler actuellement. Et cette réaction sembla plaire au médecin affichant un sourire fourbe.

-Très bien. Je veux ton nom, ton prénom et ton âge.

-Je m'appelle Kagugarami Otake Moyesïa et j'ai 22 ans.

-Date et lieux de naissance, et explique moi cette histoire de fruit.

-D'accord, j'ai plus rien à perdre de toute manière. Je suis né le 30 avril à Akuma la cité des démons qui se trouve dans un autre univers. Je suis la fille unique d'un général et comme l'a dit Hadrumondo Saundo, j'ai été exilé car j'ai castré un de mes prétendants qui était bien placé politiquement comme socialement. Cette histoire de fruit, s'est en faite que quand on n'est exilé on n'a deux possibilités. Qui sont soit avoir la même longévité de vie que toi en gardant ses pouvoirs, normalement on peut vivre jusqu'à 1000 ans, ou toucher la mer en donnant nos pouvoirs à cette dernière. Après on se transforme en fruit jusqu'on vienne nous sauver ou l'on s'éteint, devenant uniquement des fruits qui confèrent des pouvoirs. Il me semble que vous nous appelez; fruit du démon.

Scrutant la demoiselle des yeux, le médecin tentait de détectait toute trace de mensonge qu'il ne trouva pas. Il soupira, que faire de cette miss? Etait-elle lucide ou tout cela n'était-ce que le fruit de la folie. Venait-il réellement d'apprendre l'origine des fruits du démon? Un savoir que nombre de personne jalousait, et pour l'obtenir, lui, il lui a suffit de s'assoire devant une parfaite inconnue aussi prudente que Monkey D Luffy. Quand on vous dit que la vie est injuste...

-Euh, excusez-moi.

Interpellé, Law sortit de ses songes puis planta ses prunelles aciers sur la demoiselle qui prenant son courage à deux mains se jeta à l'eau.

-Puis-je voyager avec vous?

Ne démontrant pas sa surprise, Law ne répondit pas à Moyesïa qui reprit la conversation.

-Je n'ai nul part où aller, et je suppose que vous vous en doutez après mon récit. Vous avez aussi dû constatez que la seule personne que je connaisse, Saundo pour être précis, nous ne pouvons pas dire que l'on se porte dans nos cœurs. Et enfin, j'ai toujours voulu vivre des aventures palpitantes. Votre combat du jour face à cette fameuse marine montre que vous devez en vivre des aventures, alors que diriez vous de me prendre dans votre équipage?

La prendre dans son équipage? Le capitaine ne sait que dire, et veut prendre son temps pour réfléchir à la question. Alors avec le plus grand sérieux, il lui donne une réponse.

-Très bien. Je te donne une chance miss. Pour l'instant bienvenue chez les heart. Appelle moi capitaine.

-Quel est votre nom?

-Trafalgar Law.

-Je peux vous appeler Trafalgar? S'il vous plait capitaine.

-Tu désobéis à mon premier ordre.

-J'ai du mal avec l'autorité. Alors?

-Très bien. Va pour Trafalgar et capitaine.

-Merci capitaine Trafalgar!

 ** _Et voilà, elle était pirate._**


	2. Passé indélébile

**Réponse à la review ^^**

 **Guest:** _Deux jours à attendre, ça va? L'attente n'était pas trop longue XD_

* * *

 **Nombre de mots : 4023**

* * *

 **PDV du narrateur**

Dans le calme des quartiers du capitaine des heart, ce dernier en compagnie de sa toute nouvelle nakama discutait encore lorsque soudainement, et de nouveau, l'estomac de la demoiselle émit un son digne du chapeau de paille. Un sourire plus que crispé, la demoiselle dû faire face à l'un des rictus fourbes de son capitaine, bien qu'il soit nettement plus amical que les précédents dont elle eut droit.

-La miss semble être affamée.

-Je n'ai pas mangé depuis un certain temps mais ça va, expliqua Moyesïa en souriant gentiment.

-Et ce depuis?

-Environ deux jours, mais je jure que je me sens bien.

D'un coup le chirurgien de la mort troqua ses traits détendus mais tout de même calculateurs, et fixa la jeune femme tout en accompagnant cela d'un froncement de sourcil. Cette observation accrue gêna doublement la demoiselle qui continua de sourire sans démontrer son trouble.

-Le dîner est prévu dans une trentaine de minutes. Allons dans le réfectoire l'y attendre. Nous y profiterons pour informer les autres de ton admission à l'équipage.

-Ouais! Et en toute honnêteté j'ai les crocs, déclara la démone tout en joignant les mains, geste qui eut le mérite de faire revenir l'amusement de Trafalgar.

-Allons-y miss Moyesïa, ordonna le ténébreux en se levant de sa chaise. 

Acquiesçant vivement de la tête la nouvelle recrue pirate emboîta le pas de son capitaine, et tandis qu'ils traversaient les longs couloirs du sous-marin leur conversation porta sur quelques points du récit de la demoiselle ayant intéressés le chirurgien. Lorsque finalement ils arrivèrent à la salle à manger en bons derniers, ils furent contraints de s'asseoir sur les deux dernières places côte à côte.

Le temps s'écoula doucement jusqu'à ce que le cuisinier n'ait déposé des plats plus qu'appétissant les uns que les autres devant les pirates s'apprêtant à se jeter sur ces derniers. Mais ils furent brutalement stoppés par leur capitaine affichant un sourire sadique.

-Bien, je vous ai demandé le calme quelques instants pour vous informer que miss Moyesïa fait désormais partit de l'équipage.

-Sérieux capitaine! s'écria Moe.

Pour toute réponse de la part de son supérieure le jeune homme obtenu un hochement de tête, alors que de toute part de la salle des cris d'enthousiasmes s'élevèrent à cette nouvelle.

-Une fille dans l'équipage, dirent à l'unisson Shachi et Penguin des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Fait gaffe se sont deux pervers, glissa Ban à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

\- Dit Moyesïa, tu es originaire d'où? Désolé.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses, réprimandèrent Shachi et Penguin à l'encontre du pauvre ours polaire Bepo rentrant de suite la tête entre ses épaules et déprimant subitement.

-Désolé,... Moyesïa?

-Je viens d'un autre univers.

A cette déclaration la salle se mura dans le silence alors que les gestes de tous se stoppèrent en plein élan, et que des paires de yeux ébahis se braquèrent sur la brune. Shachi et Penguin se battant pour un morceau de viande à l'aide de leurs fourchettes s'arrêtèrent, alors que Ban lâcha les plats qu'il tenait, heureusement rattrapés in-extremis par Moe désormais au sol à tenir entre ses mains ces derniers. Seuls le capitaine, l'ours polaire, et le géant ne parlant guère gardèrent leurs calmes.

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer, déclara doucement Moyesïa tout en leur souriant, je suis une démone exilée pour avoir castré mon dernier prétendant qui était bien placé dans la société. Et comme chaque démon châtié, on m'a envoyé dans votre monde où j'eus le choix de vivre aux côtés des humains ou de me transformer en fruit du démon.

-Pas,... pas possible! argumenta Ban qui entre temps s'était assit au comptoir séparant la salle à mangé et la cuisine.

-UN DEMON! Dirent Shachi et Penguin pâles comme des cadavres en se serrant l'un l'autre dans leurs bras.

-Pourquoi la seule femme de l'équipage... poursuivit Penguin.

-Doit être une démone coupeuse de bijoux de famille! finit en pleure Shachi.

-Donc Moyesïa, reprit Bepo, les fruits du démon sont des exilés de ton monde qui donnent leurs pouvoirs lorsqu'on les mange. Comme avec le capitaine.

-T'as mangé un fruit du démon Trafalgar?

Ce dernier qui était resté à l'écart de tout ce remue ménage jusqu'à présent tourna sa tête en direction de sa nouvelle nakama puis sans un mot affirma les dires de son second d'un simple hochement de la tête.

-Que fais le tien? demanda la miss bien curieuse et ne le cachant pas.

-Enumère moi tes capacités en première, miss.

-Donnant-donnant capitaine?

-Tu as tout compris. Alors?

-Mon pouvoir est relativement simple. D'après mes connaissances sur votre monde vous classez mes capacités dans les Paramecias. Je peux créer des chaînes et les utiliser à ma guise. Et toi Trafalgar?

\- Mon fruit est l'Ope Nii Ope Nii. Il me permet de créer une sphère qui devient pour moi un bloc opératoire où je peux influencer sur le corps humain et les objets de l'intérieur. Par hasard, connaîtrais-tu l'identité du démon qui détenait mon pouvoir?

-Oui. Un vrai malade mental ce type.

-Vraiment, miss? Puis-je connaître l'histoire de mon fruit, demanda sans montrer de réel intérêt le capitaine des heart. 

-Quelqu'un qui souhaitait avoir plus de pouvoir qu'il en possédait. Il était une personnalité respecté grâce à son titre de docteur auprès du souverain mais un beau jour, il tua sans crier garde les quatorze concubines et vingt enfants royaux avant de disparaître dans la nature et de tenir dans l'ombre les ficelles d'une organisation voulant détruire le système actuel. Mais au final on le retrouva puis exila pour l'éternité. Je pense que son énergie vitale s'est épuisée. Il n'est plus qu'un fruit sans doute.

Suite aux explications de la miss la salle alimenta encore un instant la conversation, avant que de nouveau les pirates retournèrent à leurs pitreries habituels tout en poursuivant dans les rires leur repas. A la fin de celui-ci, Law entraîna sa nakama dans une visite guidée du navire, où il n'oubliât pas un point. Exemple, son laboratoire qu'il défendit l'accès sans sa permission à moins de souhaiter devenir son nouveau sujet d'expérimentation.

A la fin, le crâne bien remplit, Moyesïa et le capitaine du navire abordèrent un sujet un tantinet urgent.

-Je n'ai pas de cabine pour toi, déclara Law. Tu as le choix entre l'une des cabines de mes hommes ou la mienne. Bien entendue cette situation est temporaire, juste le temps de te trouver une place. Car après tout, c'est un peu compliqué de trouver une place à une femme tombée du ciel dans un équipage qui était exclusivement masculin.

-Je choisis avec le capitaine.

-Tu en es sûre, on ne sait jamais se qui peut arriver, dit Trafalgar avec un mauvais sourire.

-Je te rappelle que j'ai été exilée pour avoir castré mon dernier prétendant. Si tu essayes, c'est à tes risques et périls.

-Un point pour toi. Suis moi jusqu'à ma cabine, tu pourras y prendre également une douche.

\- Je ne dis pas non à une douche mais je n'ai rien d'autre que cette immonde robe noire.

-Je te prêterai quelques vêtements en attendant. A la prochaine île on ira t'en acheter, et au passage le port de l'emblème de l'équipage est obligatoire.

-Il doit être sur les vêtements?

-Non, tu peux le porter en bijoux ou autre. La seule obligation et qu'il doit être visible.

Suite à cette courte conversation les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers les quartiers du capitaine où Law passa quelques habits à la demoiselle qui partit gaiement dans la salle adjacente, où elle se détendu sous un jet d'eau chaude. Ses muscles se détendirent doucement, la pression des derniers jours s'envola alors que l'eau ruisselait sur ses formes n'étant pas à en faire pâlir d'envie mais qui n'était pas inexistantes tout de même.

Puis, décidant qu'il était temps de couper court à ce moment de pure paix, la démone tourna les robinets d'arrivée d'eau, tendit la main au delà du rideau de douche et saisit sa serviette. S'habillant rapidement du jogging et du débardeur deux fois plus larges qu'elle, Moyesïa sortit de la salle d'eau et retrouva à son bureau son nouveau capitaine. Elle s'approcha sans faire le moindre bruite, et par dessus son épaule regarda sur quoi travaillait-il.

-Qu'est ce le haki? demanda la jeune femme après lecture du titre du livre intéressant le pirate.

-Tu es très curieuse miss.

-L'un de mes plus grands défauts! Alors, qu'est-ce?

-A se que je sache miss, s'est une énergie qui sommeil en chacun de nous. Il en existe trois formes et les utiliser lors de combats est un réel avantage.

-Donc le haki équivaut à la **« présence », « le renforcement »** et au **« sens du divin »**

Intéressé par se que lui expliquait la demoiselle, le chirurgien tourna sur sa chaise à roulette. Il considéra la jeune femme puis approfondit le sujet de la conversation. De son côté, pour confirmer ses propos la jeune heart enduit son bras gauche du **_« renforcement »_** prenant ainsi une couleur grisâtre. 

-Miss se que tu utilises est le haki de l'armement. On doit simplement l'appeler différemment. Sinon, le maîtrises-tu parfaitement ?

Souriant à Trafalgar, la jeune femme hocha la tête tout en souriant.

-Parfait. Dès demain tu me l'enseigneras, conclut le ténébreux qui ne se frottant à aucun refus de la part de son vis-à-vis se leva de sa chaise puis prit à son tour possession des douches. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il vue la miss dormir paisiblement dans ses draps, et visiblement elle ne l'avait pas prévue. Elle avait farfouillé dans ses ouvrages, en avait ouvert un et dû s'endormir peu à prêt. De travers sur le lit, un livre reposant sur elle, cette scène était assez amusante.

Alors, tout en soupirant Law récupéra son ouvrage qu'il rangea sur l'une de ses étagères avant de se coucher à son tour tout en poussant la demoiselle qu'il avait couvert d'un drap.

* * *

Au petit matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla le chirurgien fut surprit de ne pas trouver à ses côtés la miss. Ne faisant aucunement confiance à la démone, il fronça les sourcils à cette constations puis en entendant du bruit derrière lui se retourna. Il y vu justement la cause de son tracas tournoyant sur une chaise roulante un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Trafalgar, s'est géniale cette chaise! Ça n'existe pas ce genre de meuble à Akuma.

L'ignorant sans plus de cérémonie le chirurgien vaqua à ses occupations, puis une fois tous deux prêt ils sortirent de la cabine. Sur le trajet jusqu'à la salle à manger le ténébreux fit part du programme de la journée à la miss souriante dès le matin.

-Après avoir déjeuné nous irons à l'infirmerie, puis nous commencerons mon entraînement aux haki.

-Pourquoi l'infirmerie?

-Je tiens à que chaque membre de mon équipage ait un dossier médical complet, l'informa le capitaine. 

Ne posant pas plus de question à ce sujet, et surtout un peu refroidit par le ton glacial qu'employait continuellement son capitaine, Moyesïa et ce dernier arrivèrent sans un mot de plus au réfectoire du navire. Après avoir salué d'un hochement de tête son cuisinier, Law s'assit à l'une des places libres de la salle, tandis que la brune s'approcha de Ban.

-Dis-moi Ban, veux-tu que je t'aide à mettre la table?

-Si tu te proposes j'vais pas dire non gamine, rétorqua avec entrain le quarantenaire.

Déchargé de cette tâche pour son plus grand plaisir, le cuistot posa la vaisselle qu'il transportait dans les mains du démon, qui sous l'oeil froid et calculateur de son capitaine mit la table. S'en suivit l'arrivée du duo Penguin et Moe qui ravie de revoir leur nouvelle nakama lui sourirent, puis déclarèrent:

-Alors Sïa toujours ravie d'être parmi nous?

-Oui, très. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Sïa?

-Sïa est ton surnom. L'équipage l'a choisi pour toi hier soir vu que tu n'en as jamais eut. On s'est tous dit que tu apprécierais le geste.

-Ça me touche beaucoup. Merci.

Par la suite, ravie de pouvoir faire ample connaissance avec leur nouvelle nakama, les deux amis de longue date s'assirent à la table de Sïa. Ils eurent une discussion très animée durant leur petite déjeunée. Ban quant à lui avait posé sur la table nombre de viennoiseries, et apporté le café à son capitaine qui après s'être assuré que la miss ne faisait pas de vagues lu son journal en silence.

Lorsque Moyesïe finit de se sustenter, elle dû partir avec Law vers son infirmerie. Le ténébreux lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur le lit alors que lui prenait place sur un tabouret tout en prenant en main une fiche médical, où au préalable il avait déjà marqué le nom et prénom de la miss.

-Des allergies ?

-Non.

-Maladie héréditaire, autre?

-Là encore non.

-Problèmes de santé?

-Nadas.

-Des points à préciser sur les dossiers médicaux de tes parents.

\- Je ne le connais pas. Dans ma famille chacun à son médecin et les dossiers sont confidentiels. Comme cela, on est sûr que si l'un des membres de la famille se fait enlever il ne pourra rien dévoiler. Quant aux médecins qui nous suivent ils n'ont rien sur papier, tout est de mémoire.

-De mémoire? 

-Oui, grâce à leurs pouvoirs. On ne choisit que des médecins qui ont les capacités de tout mémoriser. Ensuite, si eux-mêmes se font enlever on a placé un système de localisation sous leurs peaux et à la moindre pression sur un petit bouton cela libère des toxines qui les tueront en moins de cinq minutes.

-Je vois. Maintenant ton poids et ta taille?

\- Un mètre soixante douze et quarante huit kilos.

-Tu es légèrement en sous poids, nota t'il.

-Oui mais pas ma faute. Allez-vous plaindre à ma famille. Moi, je demande qu'à arrêter les portions d'anorexique.

-Rassures-toi, j'ai bien l'intention de te remplumer. Enlèves ton haut je vais t'ausculter. 

La jeune femme obtempéra et retira rapidement le débardeur que son capitaine lui avait passé, la laissant uniquement vêtue d'un soutien gorge noire qu'elle portait la veille avec sa robe. Et de suite l'attention du pirate fur dirigée vers une cicatrice partant de son épaule et finissant à sa hanche.

Le capitaine intrigué souhaita recevoir des explications sur pareille blessure, mais avant qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche, la jeune femme hocha négativement la tête. Elle ne lui donnerait apparemment aucune réponse dessus.

-Je finirai par l'apprendre miss?

-Peut-être ou peut-être pas.

-Peut-être pas dans l'instant mais un jour si. Mais pour le moment retournes-toi. 

De nouveau aucun refus de la part de la miss, qui se détourna du visage sérieux du rooki, puis empoigna sa tignasse brune qu'elle laissa retomber sur l'une de ses épaules.

Une fois son dos dévoilé il fut aisé de voir une marque au fer rouge au niveau de sa hanche droite, représentant un étrange pentacle dans lequel y étaient représenté un triangle et quelques symboles.

-Et celui-ci miss? Vais-je devoir également rester dans l'ignorance de l'existence de cette marque?

-Non, lui n'est pas important. A Akuma on marque les filles au fer rouge quand on leur a trouvé un conjoint. Bien sur cela ne m'allait pas du tout et par conséquence je me suis enfuit. Une semaine après on me retrouva, et marqua. Le jour de mon mariage on dû littéralement me traîner, et alors que le daemonis amoris commençait la cérémonie j'ai sortit un couteau des jupons de ma robe et transpercé l'œil de ma fiancée.

-Ta fiancée? 

-Oui. On me mariait avec une femme de mon âge. D'où je viens, entretenir de bonnes relations entre familles de noble est bien plus important que les sentiments ou même des préférences. Mais bon, passons. Et s'est ainsi que mon mariage fut annulé ainsi que bien d'autres qui suivirent. Faut dire que j'ai une sacrée réputation de coupeuse de doigts, dit-elle avec fierté, et fin de mon histoire! 

Le capitaine des heart assimila cette information sans un commentaire. Il est certes froid et distant, mais il n'oubliât pas de noter tout sur la miss, n'étant pas si difficile à cerner que cela. Elle inspirait la joie, et parlait d'elle sans trop montrer de réticence. Pourtant, il le sait qu'elle lui cachait encore des choses à son sujet? Comment? Ses moments d'égarements en sont la preuve. Il lui arrivait de se perdre dans ses pensées, que son regard perdre cette étincelle l'illuminant, mais bien vite, comme si elle se rappelait qu'elle n'était pas seule, Moyesïa reposait les pieds sur la terre ferme.

-Vous avez fini capitaine?

-Non, lui répondit il tout en enfilant des gants en latex.

A cette réponse, la jeune démone gonfla des joues tout en détournant son regard assombris sur autre chose que le ténébreux amusé par pareille réaction.

-Une prise de sang et s'est fini.

-On va s'entraîner après, hein?! Et tu verras avec moi on apprend vite et bien!

-J'espère. Je déteste perdre mon temps.

-Et ben faites cette prise de sang, capitaine! s'éclaffa Moyesïa tout en tendant son bras au rooki soupirant tout en voyant sa patiente comme l'une des plus grande gamine qu'il n'est jamais vu.

* * *

Rapidement après cette consultation il eut l'entraiment au haki du capitaine, qui fut suivit de plusieurs autres. Ses moments qu'il partageait uniquement avec sa nakama lui permirent d'achever sa vision sur elle, tout comme ses capacités.

Moyesïa était forte, et il ne pouvait le nier. Au corps à corps, elle avait de la répartie, et parvenait à se débrouiller avec une arme entre les mains. Les bases qu'elle possédait étaient solides, tout comme son endurance.

Et encore, les voici tous deux à se confronter l'un l'autre. La jeune démone n'avait pas froid aux yeux, et s'élança vers son capitaine. Le point armé, elle chercha à le toucher, mais Law saisit sa main avant qu'il ne fût à sa portée. Ne manquant pas de détermination, la miss retenta sa chance avec son genoux lui aussi bloqué par Law.

Coincée de nouveau, la confrontation resta braquée sur cette scène alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur un heart. Pour faire par de sa présence, Rodrick, l'un des mécaniciens de l'équipage étant certainement le pus retissant à la présence d'un démon à bord, toussota. Le jeune homme portait des gants noir en cuire pour éviter toute blessure en salle des machine, et était revêtu de l'habituel combinaison blanche de l'équipage. Comme tous ses compagnons, il était coiffé d'un chapeau, lui avait opté pour un béret brun camouflant ses cheveux de jais.

-L'île est en vue, déclara sans enthousiasme le mécanicien.

-Dit au reste de l'équipage de se préparer à accoster.

-A vos ordres.

Alors qu'un fin sourire prenait place sur les lèvres de Moyesïa Rodrick tourna les talons, allant effectuer l'ordre de son capitaine. De son côté, délaissant Law, Sia sortit de la salle d'entraînement tout sourire alors que le regard sombre de Rodrick se posait dans son dos. Décidemment, il ne sentait pas cette histoire de démon.

* * *

Les rues étaient animées alors que Shachi et Moyesïa les parcouraient, car après avoir accosté leur capitaine les avait chargé de chercher de quoi vêtir la miss. Lui passer ses vêtements ne pouvait être une solution à long terme de toute façon.

Alors s'est pourquoi le rouquin ainsi que la brune entrèrent dans le premier magasin décent qu'ils virent.

Passant les portes de la charmante boutique le son mélodieux d'un carrions indiqua à une femme derrière un comptoir datant qu'elle avait de nouveau client. Délaissant un cours instant son journal elle salua sa clientèle puis repartit à sa lecture.

Du côté des deux pirates, l'un alla s'asseoir dans un coin, tandis que l'autre passa entre les étalages saisissant au passage se qui lui tapait dans l'oeil. Un peu plus d'une demie heure plus tard, ils sortirent du magasin puis s'arrêtèrent devant une armurerie pour le plus grand plaisir du démon.

-Les armes t'intéressent tant que ça Sïa?

-Beaucoup! Surtout celles en fer ou dans d'autres métaux. En faite, les chaînes que j'utilise sont fabriquées par mon corps et dès que je touche un métal mon esprit le mémorise la composition. Par la suite, je produis le même matériau pour fabriquer mes chaînes. Pour l'instant je sais utiliser le fer, le bronze et l'or.

-C'est vachement utile ton pouvoir! Pourquoi tu n'as pas touché plus de minerai ?

-Ma famille ne voulait pas. 

Se traitant d'idiot mentalement le rouquin rattrapa en quelque pas sa jeune amie d'un coup moins joyeuse. Son manque de tact lui ferait faire une belle gaffe un de ces jours, et qu'il ne pourrait pas rattraper.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te contrarier, s'excusa le mécanicien. Je suis nul, j'aurais dû me rappeler que tu as quelques différents avec tes proches. Mais maintenant sache que je te considère comme une amie et tu peux compter sur moi et me raconter tous tes problèmes. Enfin si tu le veux bien sûr! Déballer son sac fait du bien tu sais.

-Zefty, murmura-t-elle.

-T'as dis quoi?

-Heu rien!

Pensant qu'il n y avait plus cas de se tracasser, le rouquin reprit sa route tout en sifflotant quand subitement, derrière lui on le retint par la manche. Triturant ses doigts entre eux, Moyesïa se lança tout en lui souriant à la D.

-Shachi, est-ce que je peux t'appeler aniki? A Akuma ça signifie grand frère.

Surpris, le heart prit son temps avant de lui répondre mais fut ravie face à pareille demande. Il était de loin celui qui l'avait le mieux accueillit et apprit à la connaître.

-Mais bien sûr Sïa! Ça me fait très plaisir que tu me prennes comme grand frère. Et moi j'ai toujours voulu une petite sœur. De plus tu es très mignonne.

-Merci, aniki! dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

-Comme ta bonne humeur est revenue, tu veux de nouveau visiter l'île?

-Ouais!

Alors d'un accord commun ils visitèrent les lieux et leur magnifique journée "frère", "soeur" prit fin avec la joie de savourer une glace pilée. Les yeux en étoile, des coups de langue s'enchaînant, Sïa fut la première à terminer la sienne et acheva celle de Shachi voulant revoir ce spectacle qu'il décrit comme étant kawaii.

-Bon il est temps de rentrer. Si on tarde trop le capitaine va péter les plombs et ce n'est pas beau à voir. Mais, sinon ma petite sœurette chérie tu voudras prendre un bain avec ton aniki?

-Génial! S'est moi qui choisis mon aniki et j'écope d'un pervers!

-Tu ne veux pas alors, mais on peut parler garçon? Je veux tous les noms de tes amoureux !

-Taquin, pervers de frangin!

Tirant la langue à son idiot d'anaki les deux heart se « disputèrent » joyeusement jusqu'à se que leur navire fut en vue, puis rejoignirent le reste de l'équipage. Décidément la présence du démon était partagée sur le navire, mais cela animait les journées. 


	3. Aventure de pirate! Voici mes débuts!

Réponse review ^^

Guest: Oui ça change ^^ Voici la suite petit guest ^^

* * *

Nombre de mots: 6820

* * *

 **PDV de Moyesïa**

Depuis notre dernière escale, je tente de m'entendre avec les derniers membres de l'équipage les plus retissant à ma présence à bord. Mais cela est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Malgré tout, mon occupation principale reste tout de même l'entraînement de mon capitaine aux hakis, étant un excellent élève.

Également, dans le courant de la semaine j'eus ma chambre. Mon petit espace personnel me convient à merveille et bien plus que mon ancien à Akuma. Ici, je me sens vraiment chez moi dans un lieu chaleureux malgré des murs en métaux froids peints en blanc, d'un sol recouvert de moquette bleu marine et d'un mobilier trouvé à la vas-vite pour m'accueillir le plus rapidement possible.

Mon petit lit simple me paraît encore plus douillet que l'ancien aux draps de soie et à l'oreiller en plume de je ne sais quel oiseau en voie d'extinction d'Akuma.  
Aussi, près de l'entrée repose un petit bureau avec une chaise à roulette. Quelle délicate attention de mon capitaine, qui dû se rappeler le matin où je mettais amusée avec la sienne.

Et dire que je suis déjà pleinement satisfaite de ma nouvelle vie alors que la réelle aventure d'un pirate n'a pas encore commencé à s'immiscer dans cette dernière ! Les mystères de ce monde et la connaissance qui mettaient hors de portés il y a encore peu, je les touche désormais du bout du doigt.

Notre prochaine île est déjà en vue et paraît remplie de secrets. Son histoire m'a été contée par le navigateur de l'équipage, Kiro un gentil gars dans la vingtaine, mince et les cheveux bleu clair arrivant aux épaules:

L'île de la lanterne, et laissez-moi vous informez que son nom lui va comme un gant, car elle comporte pas moins de quatre phares éclairant les bateaux dans les nuits les plus sombres, et détient une légende à vous en glacer le sang.

On dit qu'il y cent ans de cela, des esprits vengeurs morts suite à une attaque de pirates s'en sont prit à ceux qui leur avaient ôté la vie. Ils étaient au nombre de quatre et pour revenir sur terre ils vendirent leurs âmes aux enfers. Par la suite, ils revinrent sous formes transparentes et entourés d'un halo de lumière chacun ayant acquis une technique de combat. L'un avait un sabre, un autre un pistolet à la main, le troisième combattait à main nues et quant au dernier il était resté à l'écart, silencieux à prédire les attaques de leurs ennemies.

En moins de temps pour le dire: j'ai trouvé le One Piece! Les pirates furent tous mit hors d'état de nuire et l'île débarrassée de ces scélérats. Par la suite, les valeureuses âmes guerrières allèrent chacune à leur tour dire adieu à leurs familles respectives puis disparurent dans un flash lumineux. En leur honneur on construit quatre phares sensés les guider vers un repos malgré qu'ils aient offert leurs âmes au mal.

-Mais bon ce n'est qu'une légende Sïa, m'affirme Kiro arborant un sourire.

-Le penses-tu vraiment, rétorquais-je, moi je sais si ce n'est que sottise. Je suis un démon connaissant le fin mot de l'histoire.

Beaucoup moins sûr de lui, le navigateur à la chevelure bleu pâlit puis s'empresse de me demander si les fantômes existent. Pour toute réponse je lui embrasse le front puis lui demande:

-On arrive quand à l'île?

-Normalement dans deux heures, mais on va se prendre une tempête, articule-t-il difficilement... 

* * *

Les dires de Kiro s'avéraient être justes. Notre précieux navire se retrouve ballotté de part et d'autre par une mer déchainée. En compagnie du reste de l'équipage, mis à part les mécaniciens, nous attendons anxieusement dans la salle des commandes la fin de ce tour de manège non voulu qui n'est qu'autre que le sous-marin prit entre des vagues dont les hauteurs sont impressionnantes.

La salle des commandes, l'une des plus grandes pièces du navire peut facilement accueillir tout l'équipage. Elle comporte un immense tableau de bord en son centre recouvert de multiples boutons de toutes les couleurs, de sièges accrochés au mur et un dernier au milieu de la pièce de couleur bleu réservé au capitaine. En face de ce siège une barre de direction est fixée au sol et j'en déduis que le sous-marin peut certainement être manœuvré comme un navire traditionnel également. Un peu plus loin, sur une table à l'écart, Kiro examine une carte méthodiquement.

-On va mourir! Hurle Bepo prit d'un élan de panique.

\- NE DIS PAS DE BÊTISES! le réprimande Moe se soutenant à l'aide du mur pour éviter de chuter.

Alors qu'une dispute débute entre le second et le brun, la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur un Penguin affolé qui a failli se rétamer la figure sur le sol. Sa combinaison est trempée de sueur et il essaye tant bien que mal de retrouver son souffle tout en prenant appui sur ses genoux.

-Capitaine, finit-il par dire,...l'un des moteurs...a rendu l'âme... et un autre ... va pas tarder à lâcher... on va jamais... atteindre l'île...

La salle plongée dans le silence suite à l'annonce du mécanicien reste pendue aux lèvres de Trafalgar attendant avec une grande impatience bien mal dissimulée les ordres, ou le plan qui nous sortira de cette galère.

\- Penguin, commence le capitaine toujours aussi calme qu'à son habitude, retourne auprès des autres et faites de votre mieux avec les moteurs.

-A vos ordres! réplique Penguin tout en repartant dans un sprint dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle des machines.

-On ne va pas y arriver avec un moteur en moins, argumente Kiro d'un air sombre, le sous-marin n'arrivera pas jusqu'à l'île.

-En es-tu sûr ? l'interroge Law.

D'un pas sans entrain Kiro retourne à ses cartes et calcules. Puis plusieurs fois il vérifie les probabilités de réussite avant de relever son regard sur nous et d'hocher négativement la tête. A cet instant, Trafalgar frappe rageusement du point un accoudoir de sa chaise. Tout en ayant un regard brûlant de détermination, il tente sans doute de trouver une solution au problème, tandis que Ban comme une âme sans vie se dirige vers Kiro et regarde songeusement les cartes à son tour. Des secondes précieuses passent ainsi et comme frappé par la foudre les yeux du cuisinier s'écarquillent et un voile d'espoir les recouvre.

-Et ça, c'est quoi ? dit-il en pointant du doigt un point qui m'est impossible de voir d'où je me trouve.

-L'un des phares de l'île, explique Kiro.

-Est-ce que l'on peut l'atteindre ? le questionne le cuisinier.

Replongeant dans un nombre incroyable de calculs le navigateur vérifie. Quand il a fini, tous les regards de la salle sont braqués sur lui, brillants d'une lueur d'espoir.

-Oui, on peut l'atteindre.

-Très bien, résonne subitement la voix forte du capitaine, on va faire comme ça.

Prenant en mains la barre, le capitaine sous les indications de son navigateur manœuvre avec aisance son navire. A cet instant, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un profond respect pour lui en le voyant maîtriser son embarcation malgré les éléments qui se déchaînent. Et en seulement trente minutes Law parvient à nous emmener près du phare. Ne faiblissant pas, Trafalgar tient son rôle de capitaine à la perfection devant les quelques regards admirateurs de son équipage, et quant à moi, malgré la situation je souris. Ces personnes sont tellement fascinantes.

-Capitaine ! S'est bon! On est assez proche pour essayer d'amarrer !

-Kiro, prends ma place. Je veux que tous ceux qui ne font rien me suivent dehors. Nous allons accoster.

Sortant accompagné de Bepo, Ban, JB, Moe, Archer, de deux autres personnes dont les noms m'échappe encore, et moi fermant la marche, nous traversons le couloir en quatrième vitesse et arrivons devant la sortie menant à l'extérieure.

En ouvrant la porte, mon capitaine laisse le vent nous percuter de plein fouet. Dehors les éléments se déchaînent contre nous. Une pluie torrentielle d'une rare intensité s'abat sur nos corps, le ciel noir se fend de temps à autres d'un éclair et pas un rayon de soleil ne pointe le bout de son nez. A peine sortie que je suis trempée de la tête aux pieds, et pense de suite à Law qui ayant mangé un fruit du démon doit être affaiblit. Je le regarde, mais il ne montre pas un signe d'une quelque baisse de force.

Assurée que mon capitaine n'est pas en difficulté, je m'active à aider les autres. Sur l'îlot où le phare est construit nous distinguons un petit ponton. JB lance une corde vers celui-ci et arrive à atteindre l'un des plots d'amarrage. Son geste est répété par Archer et Moe qui y sont parvenus également du premier coup et désormais tout le monde tire sur les cordages pour pouvoir atteindre le ponton. Nos forces misent en communs nous permettent de rapidement atteindre notre objectif mais malheureusement l'une des cordes cède alors qu'une vague plus forte que les autres nous percute nous faisant lâcher les deux autres. Sans oublier que nous tombons tous à terre.

-Merde.

Je laisse un jurons siffler d'entres mes lèvres, tout en tapant du poing le sol trempé puis me relève et court vers la balustrade.

\- Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça! hurlais-je.

Je crée quatre chaînes de fer et les projettent vers les plots. Ces dernières s'enroulent autour, et par la suite je tire de toutes mes forces. Les gars comprenant qu'il serait assez sympa de me donner un coup de main se relèvent à leurs tour et joignent leurs efforts aux miens. Mais, mes simples chaînes de fer ne tiennent pas, et suis donc contrainte d'agir.

-Pas le choix!

S'enduisant de bronze mes entraves deviennent plus résistantes mais en contre partie je faiblis. Au moment où je suis à deux doigts de passer par dessus bord, deux bras musclés et tatoués m'entourent par la taille m'empêchant d'être entraînée.

-Un coup de fatigue miss, fit mon capitaine taquin.

Je relève la tête pour voir celle de mon capitaine un sourire au coin m'étant destiné. D'une voix à peine audible, je lui dis:

-Je vous conseille capitaine de vous dépêcher. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

Reprenant un regard dès plus sérieux et par la suite se reconcentrant sur les autres mon capitaine donne ses ordres.

-Les gars ! Accélérez le rythme sinon on perd la seule chance d'atteindre la côte, hurle-t-il.

-A vos ordres capitaine !

Au fil des minutes je me sens plus faible et l'envie de dormir vient doucement à moi. Mais en m'assoupissant mes chaînes disparaîtront et je n'aurai pas rempli mon rôle dans l'équipage et cela est totalement impardonnable pour moi. Mais, j'ai si froid et mes paupières deviennent si lourdes que je me sens glisser vers l'inconscience.

Sentant que je divague de plus en plus loin, les deux bras qui m'entourent la taille resserrent leur emprise et rapprochent le plus possible mon dos du torse de Law. Cette chaleur est agréable et me tient un peu plus éveillée. Se penchant à mon oreille Law, et son souffle tiède caressant mon cou, me murmure.

-Tiens bon miss.

-A vos ordres capitaine.

Je ferme alors les yeux sans pour autant me laisser aller vers l'inconscient, restant attentif à tout ce qui m'entoure à l'aide du haki. Ainsi, je perçois deux présences venant du phare s'approcher.

-Capitaine, murmurais-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Deux personnes viennent à notre rencontre.

-Tu en es sûre?

-Utilises le haki, tu verras bien.

 **PDV de Law**

Elle est drôle celle-là! "Utilises le haki", mais bien sûr, et je te fais du thé aussi?  
Comment veut-elle que j'utilise le haki à une telle distance et dans de pareilles conditions ? Cela fait moins d'un mois que j'apprends à l'utiliser et tu veux que j'accomplisse ce tour de force.

-Tu peux y arriver capitaine. J'ai confiance en tes capacités. Et puis fais-le, point à la ligne Trafalgar.

Je n'apprécie pas, mais pas du tout. La miss, dernier membre de mon équipage, me donne un ordre à moi son capitaine. Il faudra qu'on n'y revienne plus tard pour éclaircir de nouveau le point que je déteste que l'on me donne des ordres. Mais il y a aussi le fait qu'elle a réussi à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert qui me dérange.

Tout de même, faisant abstraction de ces quelques points négatifs, je tente l'utilisation du haki. Et chose étonnante, j'y parviens et discerne deux êtres. L'une s'arrête tandis que l'autre prend de la vitesse et se rapproche de nous.

-Attrapez, hurle la mystérieuse personne désormais au ponton.

Moe rattrape l'objet que l'individu nous a lancé et se rend compte qu'il s'agit d'un grappin.

-Accrochez-le à votre navire ! Je vais vous ramener.

-Capitaine, on fait quoi ? me questionne le brun toujours le grappin en main.

-Fais-se qu'il dit !

Obtempérant de suite, Moe enroule le grappin à la balustrade. En temps normal je n'aurai pas suivi les indications d'un inconnu mais la situation actuelle est assez urgente.

Par la suite, l'inconnu nous fait un signe de la main pour s'assurer que l'on a écouté. En réponse, Moe lui fait un pouce levé et de suite le ponton devant nous se sépare en deux et continue dans un gouffre sombre partant en descente sous l'îlot. Soudainement les chaînes de Sïa s'évaporent. Je la regarde pour m'apercevoir qu'elle est inconsciente.

La situation est de pire en pire, une tempête, un membre de mon équipage inconscient dans les bras et un passage sombre devant moi. Quelle journée de merde pensais-je alors qu'une vague plus puissante que les autres me fit perdre l'équilibre. Résultat, ma tête rencontre la rembarre du navire et bien vite tout devient noir.

 **PDV de Moyesïa**

Doucement et sans aucune envie pressante, je sors de mon sommeil. La dernière chose dont je me souviens est la tempête et de deux inconnus. Pour la suite, trou noir. Décidant d'ouvrir les yeux, je me rends compte que je suis allongée dans une pièce que je ne connais pas. En soulevant les draps qui me recouvre, je m'aperçois que je suis en sous-vêtements et que de chaque côté de moi deux personnes sont également allongées.

Empoignant mon courage, je porte l'une de mes mains au drap qui recouvre le visage de l'une de ces deux personnes, et d'un mouvement brusque je le retire. Révélation...S'est Moe. Plus sereine je décide de savoir qui est le second individu et me penche au visage de ce dernier qui n'est qu'autre que Trafalgar dormant comme un loir.

Dans un soupir, toute mon anxiété disparaît mais soudainement une rage sans borne la remplace quand par accident, Moe toujours endormi pose sa main sur mon sein...Sans indulgence pour lui, je lui assène un coup de poing et il se retrouve vite envoyé hors du lit.

-Pervers !

 **PDV de Law**

M'extirpant brutalement de mon sommeil, ô combien réparateur, par un bruit de fracas et d'un hurlement strident je me redresse d'un coup de ma couchette, et tombe sur une scène incompréhensible. Miss Sïa, en sous-vêtements, devant un Moe rouge comme une tomate à balbutier quelques excuses incompréhensibles dont la miss ne semble même pas prendre compte.

-Je vais te couper les mains Moe.

-P-par pitié Sïa ! J-j'ai-i pas fait exprès. Je dormais !

Spectateur de cet échange, je reste de marbre préférant me concentrer à analyser le lieu où je me trouve. C'est à dire une pièce exigüe, aux meubles datant. Il y a de l'espace juste pour un grand lit qui prend les deux tiers de la salle et une armoire en contre face. Sortant du lit, je me dirige vers cette armoire. En l'ouvrant j'ai l'agréable surprise de retrouver mes vêtements et ceux de mes nakamas lavés, et pliés. En une minute, je me retrouve de nouveau vêtu de mon pull canari et de mon jean. Par la suite, le linge des deux autres sous le bras je les leur apporte. En me voyant, Moe m'adresse un regard me suppliant de l'aider.

Tout en soupirant, je me pince l'arrête du nez puis sans un mot donne ses vêtements à la miss qui arrête à ce moment de chahuter avec Moe, à qui je donne également sa combinaison.  
Une fois tous habillés, nous discutons quelques minutes et d'un accord commun décidons de s'aventurer hors de cette chambre.

En sortant de la pièce, nous nous retrouvons de suite dans un salon dont la couleur qui domine est le marron. Une couleur qui à mon gout s'éloigne beaucoup trop d'un beau jaune criard. Dans un coin, il y a un sofa placé devant une cheminée, une étagère remplie de bibelots dont le plus grand nombre sont certainement inutiles, et une porte située au fond de la pièce.

-Capitaine, Sïa, Moe ! Vous êtes enfin réveillés ! Désolé...

Comme si nous étions une seule et unique personne, nous nous retournons en même temps et découvrons de nouveau une mine abattue de mon second. Je m'approche et lui offre une caresse derrière l'oreille ce qu'il apprécie tout particulièrement.

-Bepo, commençais-je, sais-tu ou nous sommes? Et par la même occasion le reste de l'équipage?

-Oui capitaine, me répond t-il sur un ton rempli d'entrain, nous sommes dans le phare que nous cherchions à atteindre. Quant aux autres, ils sont à l'étage à se régaler des plats de la propriétaire des lieux.

-Conduis-moi auprès d'eux, lui ordonnais-je.

Obtempérant, mon second tourne les talons et me demande poliment et respectueusement de le suivre. Alors, nous avançons dans la salle puis Bepo ouvre la seconde porte que j'avais remarquée plutôt donnant accès à un escalier.

 **PDV de Moyesïa**

Mon capitaine s'avance le premier suivi par son second, Moe et puis moi fermant la marche. Gravissant les marches à un rythme soutenu, nous entendons assez rapidement les voix de mes nakamas. Enfin à la fin de notre ascension nous faisons de nouveau face à une porte. Law mène sa main tatouée à la poignée puis l'ouvre, et en un instant tous les chants, éclats de rire et autres bêtises que devaient faire mes camarades s'estompent.

-Capitaine, Moe, Sïa ! S'écrit mon anikie, Vous êtes enfin réveillés.

Shachi se dirige vers nous tout sourire, quant à moi je suis bien heureuse de retrouver mon "frère" et de constater qu'il n'a rien. S'approchant de moi pour m'enlacer, il est interrompu par mon capitaine se plaçant entre nous deux, ses yeux cachés sous l'ombre de son bonnet.

-Shachi, ou quelqu'un d'autre, peut-il m'expliquer la situation, ordonne mon capitaine d'une voix sèche.

-Heu,...ben capitaine...

-Ne grondez donc pas votre équipage je vous prie.

Comme par magie une vielle femme entre dans la salle avec un plateau de petits pains qu'elle dépose sur une table. Elle récupère une canne posée dans un coin puis s'avance vers nous d'un pas lent causé par ses longues années d'existences. Elle a le dos légèrement voûté, est habillée d'une paire de mocassins marron, et d'une robe bleue foncée accompagnée d'un châle vert cachant ainsi ses épaules et une bonne partie de ses bras. Quant à son visage, lui aussi n'avait pas échappé au poids des années étant ridé de partout, avec la peau des joues tombantes et des yeux si plissées que je me demande si elle parvient réellement à nous voir. Tout cela est encadré par la coupe au carré de cheveux blanc. Malgré tout, elle affiche un sourire dès plus convivial. Ça ne fait aucun doute qu'elle doit avoir dans les quatre-vingt ans.

-Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je affaire ? rétorque mon capitaine,visiblement contrarié que cette vielle dame lui ait donné un ordre.

-Moi ? Je suis Anastasie la propriétaire de ce phare.

-Et maintenant, dites-moi pourquoi mon équipage et moi-même sommes ici.

-Ô la raison est toute simple ! Durant la tempête mes petits enfants vous ont vu et sont allés vous aider.

-Oui ! Se que dit mamie est vrai !

Une petite fille fait à son tour apparition dans la salle, accompagnée d'un autre enfant d'à peu près quatorze ans qui lui tient la main.

-M. yeux panda s'est moi et mon frérot qui vous avons aidé durant la tempête.

Law se pince l'arrête de nez et soupire. Il semble ne pas trop apprécier son surnom même s'il faut que je l'avoue ça lui va comme un gant. C'est vrai! S'est de sa faute si à vingt quatre ans il a des valises sous les yeux.

-Donnez-moi l'état du sous-marin et de l'équipage

-Alors pour l'équipage tout va bien, répondit Penguin, et pour le navire à part le moteur trois qui nous avait lâché rien de grave. On l'a même déjà réparé et par ailleurs la vieille nous a informé que le log pose ne prend qu'une journée.

A peine mon nakama a t'il achevé sa phrase, qu'il se prend un coup de canne sur la tête et rapidement une bosse apparaît suite à cela. Penguin se retourne pour savoir qui a osé lui faire cela et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec la vielle femme rouge de colère, sa canne levée vers le ciel se préparant à un nouvel assaut. Instantanément Penguin se met à courir dans la pièce, coursé par la vieille dame courant bien assez vite pour son âge avancé.

-Comment-ça "la vieille" ! Je te signale que je suis seulement une jeune dame de quatre-vingt deux ans, enfant insolent! Et je te défie qu'à ton tour à tes quatre-vingt quatre piges de traquer un jeune ingrat tel que toi pour le corriger! Et puis "la vieille" a un nom. Répète: ANASTASIE !

La salle explose de rire face à ce spectacle plus qu'affligeant pour Penguin. Même Trafalgar laisse apparaître un fin rictus devant la bêtise de son camarade, tout en semblant prendre la situation à la légère ne jugeant pas ses personnes dangereuses. Entre temps, je m'assoie à table et chipe un petit pain alors que des commentaires de la part de Shachi, soutenu par Moe, fusent de tous les côtés argumentant ainsi la scène de poursuite.

Après quelques minutes, le jeu du chat et la souris prend fin en faveur de Madame Anastasie offrant une fessée à Penguin placé sur ses genoux, le tout accompagné des railleries de l'équipage. Trafalgar m'avait également rejoint, parce qu'actuellement j'étais la moins agitée, chose très, très mais vraiment très rare. Par la suite, la petite fille du phare, une jolie brune avec de petites joues qu'on a envie de pincer, vient près de moi. A ce fin visage, il faut aussi ajouter de magnifiques yeux couleurs chocolat.

-Vous êtes très belle madame.

-Merci beaucoup. Toi aussi petite, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire, comment tu t'appelles ?

S'approchant encore plus, elle vient se lover contre moi tout en me faisant un câlin que je m'empresse de lui rendre. Et devant ses yeux pétillants de malice, je ne peux que me laisser attendrir.

\- Si tu ne me donnes pas ton nom en première, je ne dirai pas le mien.

-C'est d'accord. Je m'appelle Kagugarami Otake Moyesïa

-Moi c'est Akui et je suis grande comme ça, dit-elle en montrant sept de ses doigts. Mon grand frère il s'appelle Velt, révèle t'elle fièrement, le regard remplit d'admiration en parlant de son frère.

Un seul mot me vient alors ; mignonne. Puis, toujours aussi gentille et attendrissante elle se met à me tresser quelques mèches de mes cheveux, le bout de la langue visible sur le côté apparemment absorbée dans sa tâche.

-Vous êtes vraiment trop belle madame.

-C'est vraiment très gentil de dire ça, mais arrêtes. Tu me mets mal à l'aise.

-Mais c'est vrai! La preuve ! panda, pas vrai qu'elle est belle ?!

La salle se mut dans un silence et tous regardent dans notre direction, mis à part le frère d'Akui observant je ne sais quoi par une fenêtre, un mauvais sourire fixé sur ses lèvres étant visiblement bien amusé par la situation. Quant à moi, je reste bloquée et espère en me tournant vers Trafalgar trouver de l'aide. Malheureusement, ce dernier ne semble pas plus en mesure de gérer cette phrase.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ce qu'il pense de moi ? dis-je en prenant mon courage à deux mains essayant de débloquer la situation.

-Ben parce que vous êtes z'amoureux, dit gaiement la fillette sûre de ses propos.

Et cette dernière phrase finit d'achever la salle. Akui fière d'elle commence à répéter avec une joie non-dissimulée: ils sont z'amoureux ! Alors que les autres se referment dans un silence digne d'un enterrement.

-Et je peux savoir comment tu peux dire un truc pareil gamine, demande d'un coup un Trafalgar furieux mais le cachant parfaitement.

-De un, la gamine a un nom et elle est grande ! J'ai sept ans ! De deux, tu es mal placé pour dire que t'es pas z'amoureux d'elle !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Quand on vous a trouvé, tu lui faisais un gros câlin sur le pont de ton navire. Les gens z'amoureux se font beaucoup de câlins, non ? Et puis s'est mon grand frère qui l'a dit, donc s'est forcément vrai. Les z'amoureux se font des câlins.

Est-ce que la situation peut-elle empirée ? Et bien au point où j'en suis je crois que non. Donc, avec le moral dans les chaussettes j'allais essayer de sortir tout le monde de cette situation quand soudainement le bruit d'une détonation brise le silence. Aussitôt après, la vieille dame se redresse précipitamment et dévale les escaliers suivie par ses deux petits enfants et de nous, les hearts pirates.

Arrivée devant la porte de sortie, la vieille mémé sort un trousseau de clés où tellement y sont suspendues que je me demande comment elle fait pour s'y retrouver. Quelque instant après, nous passons les uns après les autres le seuil de la porte et je peux enfin voir les environs. Le phare est en faite sur un îlot assez grand, recouvert d'herbe avec un peu plus loin un petit potager sûrement cultivé par Anastasie. Enfin près de la berge, nous pouvons constater la présence d'un navire démesurément grand qui n'était pas là auparavant.

-Mais s'est quoi ce bordel ?! Qu'est qu'il se passe ?! s'écrit Moe

-S'est le seigneur Bob, dit sur un ton sévère le frère d'Akui dont cette dernière est cachée derrière ses jambes.

-De qui? demande Penguin.

-D'un gros méchant pas beau, rétorque la voix de la fillette à deux doigts de pleurer, il veut le phare et nous faire partir de chez nous mais on ne veut pas donc il est encore plus vilain.

Sur cette dernière explication peu constructive, nous n'avons pas le temps d'en demander plus. Devant nous, une femme entre la trentaine et la quarantaine vient de faire son apparition. Elle a des cheveux violet et mi-long. Elle porte une combinaison noire dans la coupe d'un maillot une pièce dont la partie entre son bas ventre et le début de sa poitrine est fendue, sans oublié un décolleté qui ne cache pas grand chose et des talons d'au moins quinze centimètres de hauteur. Une seule pensée me vient, comment fait-elle pour ne pas se ramasser par terre? Elle a également dans son dos une lance dont la lame est aussi transparente que du cristal et la poignée est de couleur bordeaux.

-Ô, il semble que vous avez de la visite Anastasie ! Et pas n'importe qui ! Le grand chirurgien de la mort à la réputation si tristement célèbre, s'exclame l'inconnue d'une voix très aigue me cassant littéralement les tympans.

-Et puis-je savoir qui êtes-vous ? demande Law.

-Moi! Tu veux vraiment savoir mister sexy boy ! Tu me fais rougir ! Je suis Mirada le bras droit de mon seigneur Bob.

-Et une connasse, hurle subitement Velt sorti de ses gongs et le regard remplit de haine envers cette certaine Mirada commençant à se déhancher sur place tout en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues rougies.

\- Que c'est mignon un jouvenceau!, dit-elle dans une voix ridiculement mielleuse, Vient ici gamin! Je vais te dresser!

 **PDV du narrateur**

Mirada attrape d'un mouvement fluide et rapide sa lance étant dans son dos. Elle fléchit légèrement les genoux puis en un clin d'œil se retrouve devant Velt près à l'embrocher de sa lance.

Ne se laissant pas si facilement avoir, le jeune garçon sort de sa manche un révolver et tire quelques balles à Mirada les esquivant avec une aisance déconcertante, malgré la précision qu'avait mit l'adolescent. Ainsi, la voilette se retrouve sur le côté gauche des enfants (la petite étant toujours accrochée à la jambe de son grand frère) et repart à l'assaut qui aurait abouti à une réussite, si Moyesïa n'eut pas protégé les deux plus jeunes en enroulant une chaîne autour de la taille de Mirada. Par la suite, utilisant l'élan de la voilette contre, Sïa fait reculer cette dernière de plusieurs mètres. Devant les enfants, sur ses gardes Sïa fait office d'un barrage entre leur ennemie et les jeunes occupants du phare avec l'idée de les protéger.

-Pourquoi t'es intervenue ! On t'a rien demandé ! hurle Velt hors de lui.

-Quand on te sauve on dit d'abord merci et on ne se plaint pas ! rétorque Sïa au garçon tout en lui tirant la langue laissant Velt déconcerté devant ce geste plus qu'enfantin pour une adulte.

-Qui a osé me tourner en ridicule?!

La poussière qui s'était levée à cause du choc entre le sol et Mirada se dissipa, laissant ainsi voir le visage rouge de honte appartenant à Mirada. Attrapant sa lance qui reposait près d'elle, Mirada passe son regard sur les hearts et les gardiens du phare quand tout à coup elle remarque la présence de Moyesïa. Son visage se déforme d'une grimace sous l'effet de la colère, puis tout à coup un sourire fourbe s'y dessine. Elle fait tourner sa lance à l'aide d'un mouvement de poignet et s'approche du petit groupe, ou plus précisément de Moyesïa.

-Je vois... Une taille de guêpe, les muscles du corps finement musclés, une poitrine bien proportionnée, des cheveux volumineux et d'un brun magnifique, les traits du visage finement dessinés, des lèvres pulpeuses et d'une jolie couleur légèrement rosée, un regard franc, des yeux d'un vert émeraude. Et des pupilles fendues! Que c'est atypique!

-Merci de m'avoir décrite je ne mettais jamais vue dans un miroir, réponds Sïa ironiquement, maintenant qu'est-ce que tu m'veux?

-Très simple, tu es la nouvelle.

-La nouvelle de quoi?

-Ma nouvelle rivale! Tu es comme moi! Je vais te tuer comme leurs mères et...

-Mirada!

 **PDV de Law**

Mon équipage et moi-même tournons nos têtes vers le navire ennemi. Sur le pont se trouve un homme dans la cinquantaine en costard. Ses cheveux sont blancs et coiffés en queue-de-cheval. Il passe ses yeux sur chacun de nous et en même temps que du dégoût se lit dans ses prunelles jeunâtes, il descend souplement en sautant de son embarcation malgré sa carrure imposante.

-Mirada, est-ce bien l'équipage du heart?

-Oui mon seigneur, dit notre ennemie féminine tout en s'inclinant devant le nouveau venu.

-Mirada, te souviens-tu de hier lorsque nous parlions des jolly roger et d'un homme qui en faisait sa collection. Comment s'appelait-il déjà? Auraciot, non Mantchot...

-Il me semble mon seigneur qu'il s'appelait Accino.

-Oui c'est cela! Et ma chère Mirada, j'ai décidé qu'à partir de maintenant se serait moi qui ferait une collection de Jolly roger. Ne penses-tu pas que celui d'une supernova pour commencer ne serait pas un très bon début?

-Assurément mon seigneur.

Mirada se lève et brandit sa lance dans les airs. Son arme se met soudainement à briller, puis dans un flash de lumière tout devient blanc et j'ordonne à temps à mes hommes de se protéger leurs yeux. Nous restons au moins cinq bonnes minutes ainsi jusqu'à ce que la lumière devienne moins intense. Quand l'on peut enfin voir plus loin que le bout de notre nez, nos ennemis et leur navire ne sont plus présents.

-Capitaine!

Je tourne mon regard vers un Shachi affolé. Il pointe son index vers le sous-marin.

-Notre Jolly roger a disparu! S'est cette femme qui l'a pris, je l'ai vue grâce à mes lunettes.

-Et t'as rien fait pour les arrêter? s'emporte Penguin.

-Arrêtez, de suite!

Mon équipage attire son attention sur moi venant d'hurler et mes deux mécaniciens sont séparés avant qu'une dispute idiote n'éclate et pour une énième fois dans cette journée décidément bien longue, je me pince l'arrête du nez. En même temps, j'ai le pressentiment que j'aurai une migraine aujourd'hui. Avant que je ne me rende compte, un sourire sadique prend place sur mes lèves exprimant à la perfection toutes les tortures que j'imagine pour les deux gugusses de tout à l'heure qui ont eus l'envie suicidaire de voler mon drapeau.

-Nous allons récupérer notre emblème. Et faire payer à cette miss Mirada et ce Bob le vole de mon étendard.

\- Aye capitaine!

-Hey, chirurgien de la mort!

Je me retourne vers le jeune gardien du phare rangeant son pistolet s'approchant de moi d'une démarche assurée. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il s'arrête et plante son regard brûlant de détermination et de haine dans mes yeux.

-Si tu vas régler tes différents avec ceux qui t'on pris ton drapeau, emmènes-moi avec toi!

-De un gamin, je ne reçois d'ordres de personne. De deux, je n'emmènerai pas un poids mort et surtout un gosse sur un champ de bataille.

-Et ben le gosse te dit qu'il a quatorze ans, de deux que tu vas dans une baston sans connaître tes adversaires alors que moi si! Et pour finir je veux simplement que vous m'emmeniez sur l'île avec vous, et qu'ensuite chacun trace sa route de son côté.

Je le regarde dans le blanc des yeux, et vois qu'il n'est pas le moins du monde effrayé ce qui me déplaît. Je trouve que beaucoup trop de gens me prennent à la légère ces temps-ci. Mais il marque quand même des points. S'il connaît réellement nos ennemis ceci est un plus.

-J'accepte de t'emmener mais tu me donnes des infos sur nos ennemis et je ne serai en aucun cas impliqué dans tes faits et gestes. S'il t'arrive quoi que se soit tu seras tout seul.

-J'en demandais pas plus de toute manière.

-Mais grand frère! s'écrie la petite. Mamie dis quelque chose?!

-Velt, prends des munitions avant de partir, dit tout simplement la vieille en choquant tout mon équipage.

-T'as vu grand frère si j'avais rien dit tu serais parti sans balles!

Je me détourne de cette conversation plus que louche et donne des ordres à mon équipage.

-On part dans cinq minutes.

-Aye aye capitaine!

Je passe mon regard sur tout mon équipage, puis vois Sïa avec la gamine en pleine conversation. Une fois finie, elle retourne aider les autres. 

* * *

Tout mon équipage et moi-même ainsi que le jeune garçon Velt sommes réunis dans la salle de navigation pour un débriefing de la part de celui qui s'est incrusté sur mon navire.

-J'vais faire court, simple et précis, commence Velt. Vos futurs adversaires sont nombreux mais faibles. Ils seront surtout des gardes combattants pour la plupart avec une lance et un bouclier. Les exceptions qui seront dures à faire tomber sont l'inventeur. Un petit génie dont les inventions font graves chiés. Ensuite Mirada, qui est le colonel/instructeur des troupes ennemies et bras doigt de Bob. Puis Sofia, mais elle je vais m'en charger personnellement. Et pour finir, il y a Bob. Je sais rien sur lui à part qu'il a mangé un fruit du démon. Vous voulez votre drapeau. Il est sûrement dans l'une des quatre tours du château, là où sont conservées également d'autres collections, constituées par le chef de nos ennemis. Donnez-moi une feuille et un crayon j'vous fais un plan.

Kiro lui donne se qu'il a demandé et Velt sort de sa poche une boussole et un compas et commence à dessiner rapidement et sans hésitation un plan d'une immense demeure en s'aidant des instruments de géométrie.

-J'vous mets les endroits où il y a des pièges, mais je les connais pas tous.

-T'es drôlement doué gamin, s'exclame Kiro, où t'as appris tout ça?

-Mon paternel était navigateur. Il m'a appris deux, trois choses avant de passer l'arme à gauche. Fini!

Velt me tend la carte et je la regarde quelques econdes jugeant si elle est effectivement lisible, avant de la passer à Kiro qui lui est tout simplement fasciné par le travail accompli en si peu de temps par un gamin.

-Ha! J'allais oublier. Faites gaffe aux habitants de l'île. Certains sont des combattants hors paires cherchant les bonnes grâces du seigneur. Sans oublier les trois autres familles.

-S'est quoi ces familles? demande Penguin.

-Avant que Bob et sa clique débarque, chaque phare avait une famille protectrice pour l'île. Exemple, ma famille s'appelle Gun car on est expert dans les armes à feux. Puis, y a aussi Sofia, elle fait parti des Saber. Elle est un génie dans le maniement des armes blanches comme son père, mais lui fait parti de la résistance. Un organisme qui lutte contre Bob. Quant au deux autres familles, il ne faut pas s'en faire. Les Spirit et les Martial sont nombreux mais vieux et ceux qui auraient pu combattre sont actuellement cloués au lit avec une fièvre de cheval. Donc ça m'étonnerait qu'ils fassent parler d'eux. Bon maintenant des questions?

-Ouais, dit Moe, pourquoi presque toute l'île sait se battre?

-Par rapport à la légende. On honore ainsi les mémoires des guerriers maudits. Autre chose pour satisfaire votre curiosité ?

-Non ça ira. Jean-Bart dans combien de temps arrivons-nous?

\- Cinq minutes, capitaine.

\- Gardes le cap.

-A vos ordres mon capitaine, me répondit l'ex-capitaine pirate.

Je tourne ma tête alors vers Sïa qui depuis le début de la conversation était restée dans son coin, et décide de l'interpeller. Je voudrai bien savoir son état d'esprit lors d'une bataille.

-Et toi Sïa? Rien à dire?

Tous mes hommes se sont tournés vers elle ayant compris que je cherchais à voir quel type de personne elle est lorsqu'il s'agit d'une bataille. Elle me regarde dans le blanc des yeux et je vois dans ses pupilles fendues de l'impatience et de la détermination.

-Capitaine, pourrai-je m'occuper de la courgette sur échasses?

Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre que la courgette sur échasses n'est autre que Mirada, puis lui adresse un sourie franc.

-Bien sur miss. Prends-y plaisir.

-J'y compte bien capitaine! S'exclame t-elle de joie. Allons retrouver notre drapeau! 

* * *

_**Laissez moi une petite review, please.**_


	4. Partir à la Moria!

Merci pour DangerJacky972 et JeTapeL'incruste pour leurs review.

JeTapeL'incruste: Merci pour ces compliments */* j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également ^^

* * *

Nombre de mots: 4776

* * *

 **PDV de Law:**

-Capitaine, nous ne sommes plus qu'à cent mètres de l'île.

-Bien, gardes le cap Kiro.

Assis à mon fauteuil dans la salle des commandes les jambes négligemment croisées sur le tableau de bord, mon chapeau cachant mon regard, j'attends impatiemment notre arrivée sur l'île. Depuis près de cinq minutes, je ne cesse pas de sortir Kikoku de son fourreau, tout en laissant la lame se frotter contre l'étui pour entendre le son bien distinct de l'acier. Impossible de cacher mon impatience d'en découdre avec notre futur ennemi. Ces moins que rien vont amèrement regretter le vol de mon étendard.

-Hey, le chirurgien ! On va se séparer ici.

Velt, qui était jusqu'à présent resté sagement dans son coin se faisant oublier de tous, fit enfin part de sa présence.

-Le môme, si tu n'es pas au courant même si on a immergé nous sommes encore à cinq minutes du port.

-Je nagerai.

Il sort de la salle sans ajouter un mot de plus, les mains dans les poches sous les regards choqués des membres de mon équipage étant présents, c'est à dire Kiro et Jean-Bart. Pour ma part, j'affiche l'un de mes rictus.

-Intéressant ce gosse, dis-je subitement. Les gars, amarrez le sous-marin le plus vite possible. 

* * *

Une fois le Polar Tang amarré au port, nous ne prenons même pas la peine de le cacher. Selon Velt, qui nous a effectivement fossé compagnie, l'île n'a pas de base de la marine. Aucune protection de la part du gouvernement et en regardant la ville, à première vue les lieux ne semblent pas être soumis à la monarchie de ce Bob. Les rues regorgent de vie et la population arbore un sourire radieux. Mais par expérience, je sais parfaitement que les plus beaux tableaux cachent souvent de sombres secrets.

-Bien, nous n'avons rien n'à faire des problèmes de l'île. J'ai vu nos réserves en nourriture et on tiendra facilement jusqu'à la prochaine escale sans soucis, enfin, si les personnes qui se reconnaîtront arrêtent de prendre en douce durant la nuit. Récupérons notre drapeau, faisons le moins de grabuge possible et partons ce soir, une fois que le Log Post sera chargé. Plan simple, claire et précis, n'est-ce pas? Donc suivez-le à lettre.

-Aye aye capitaine.

-Nous allons procéder en quatre équipes. La première reste sur le navire et en cas de problèmes qu'elle se tienne prête à intervenir. Kiro, Gustave, les jumeaux, Charles et Charlie, et puis Archer vous êtes de ce groupe. Ensuite, quelques uns viennent avec moi pour la recherche de notre étendard. Bepo, Ban, Jean-Bart et Tim vous m'accompagnez. Pour finir les personnes restantes forment deux groupes égaux numériquement, qui seront en charge des premiers assauts en attaquant le château au nord et au sud, et ce simultanément. Penguin tu seras chargé d'un de ces groupes. Sïa du deuxième. Mais n'oubliez pas, malgré qu'un plan semble sans faille rien n'est jamais écrit à l'avance comme dans d'autres de nos précédentes batailles. Des questions?

-Ouais, intervint Rodrick.

-Qui y a-t-il?

-S'est plus une information dont je veux vous faire part capitaine. Le groupe chargé par l'unique membre féminin du navire, et bien la leader nous a faussé compagnie.

 **PDV de Moyesïa**

-On fait quoi maintenant Velt?

-Pour la centième fois, pourquoi t'es là?!

Marchant avec le gamin du phare depuis près de dix minutes, je me rends compte que caractériellement il ressemble un peu trop à Trafalgar. Ce dernier n'arrête pas de me donner des ordres. Haut de ses quatorze ans, il ne va pas me dire quoi faire quand même?!... Bien qu'il semble plus responsable que moi... Mais bon, j'ai décidé de le suivre tel un pot de colle. C'est mon choix et il n'a pas son mot à dire. Ne serait-ce pas un peu égoïste ? Non, je fais cela pour son bien.

-Peulepe, peuleupeule...

A cet instant, où mon mini den den mushi retentit, je me pétrifie.

\- Tu ne réponds pas? me demande Velt

-Ouais. Je me prépare juste psychologiquement.

Me jetant à l'eau, ou mieux me jetant à Law, je décroche tout en déglutissant.

-Allô...

-Moyesïa, entendis-je de l'autre côté du combiné.

-Capitaine! Quelle surprise! Vous savez quoi Trafalgar! Mush-mush imite à la perfection une tête très, mais vraiment très contrariée. Vous ne voulez pas l'aider ? Faites une jolie risette pour qu'il nous la reproduise.

-Où es-tu? me questionne t-il sévèrement.

-Ha! On rentre tout de suite dans le vif du sujet eh bien...Heu...enf- Et Velt rend moi Mush-mush?!

Velt vient de me saisir des mains mon escargot phone. Pas cool...

-Chirurgien de la mort, pourquoi ta girl me colle au cul. Si tu veux, je la laisse dans un bar et tu viens la récupérer.

-Laisse tomber! rétorquais-je de suite, je reste avec toi!

-Miss tu...

-Désolée capitaine, dis-je en lui raccrochant au nez avant de ranger Mush-mush dans la poche de mon jean.

Suite à cela, Velt et moi nous refermons dans un silence un peu pesant alors qu'une vieille femme passe près de ma personne. Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop, Velt lui saisit son poignet et récupère mon den den mushi que j'avais rangé un peu plus tôt. Aussitôt la vieille s'en va en courant dans une ruelle prouvant ainsi qu'elle n'est pas si âgée qu'il n'y parait.

-Alors la girl des Hearts. Même pas capable de prendre soin de tes affaires, dit l'adolescent pour me taquiner. Faits attention, depuis que Bob est arrivé les habitants utilisent tous leurs savoirs faire pour essayer de survivre. Les taxes qu'il nous demande sont énormes. Personne ne tiendrait s'il suivait la loi.

Alors que l'adolescent me faisant face rigole bien en pensant qu'il m'avait eut, je me mets à mon tour à rire et bien vite celui de Velt cesse, préférant me regarder de travers. Une fois calmée, je lui ébouriffe sa tignasse blonde amicalement et lui proteste.

-Mais t'es fêlée! On te dérobe tes affaires sans que t'aies rien vu, et toi tu rigoles?

-Pour ta gouverne, je l'avais remarqué et me suis rendu rapidement compte que la mémé n'était qu'une jeune femme déguisée. Et pour finir veille plutôt sur tes affaires.

En lui lançant son pistolet qu'il réceptionne, ses yeux gris s'écarquillent de surprise et déplace son regard de moi à son arme. Puis il débute maladroitement une phrase que je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir.

-Com-

-On te l'a piqué dans la rue précédente.

-Merci, fini-t-il par lâcher dans un murmure.

-Pas la peine de me remercier. S'est à moi de m'excuser. Si tu ne me surveillais pas autant tu l'aurais remarqué.

-Remercie.

-Allez, arrêtes. Maintenant devenons ami. Même si t'es plus jeune que moi, je t'apprécie énormément et trouve que tu me ressembles sur certains points. Alors ne boudes plus quand t'es avec moi! Les têtes d'insomniaques dépressifs sont réservées à Trafalgar.

-Tu veux vraiment devenir ami avec un gamin comme moi?

-Bien-sûr. Allons sauver ta précieuse Sophia, dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

A l'entente de ma dernière phrase, Velt prend quelques colorations rouges aux joues et quand à moi je ricane face à sa réaction. En m'entendant, il rétorque un jolie la ferme,tout en détournant les yeux. Par la suite, aussi gamine que je le suis, je prends plaisir à le taquiner gentiment avant de me calmer suite au coup de poing que je reçu sur la tête.

-T'es qu'un méchant! c-je les mains posées sur ma nouvelle bosse. Et puis, vas-tu te décider à me dire où l'on va?

-Ha, t'es vraiment qu'une enquiquineuse! Tu ne peux pas te taire plus de quatre minutes, hein?

-Si! Quand je dors!

-Bravo. T'as raté combien de fois l'école du rire. Et en plus on arrive donc silence.

-Pff...

A l'entrée d'un petit bois nous nous stoppons. Devant nous un arbre me rend plus que sceptique. Il est aussi raide qu'un piquet et en posant ma main sur le tronc je remarque qu'il est froid. En collant mon oreille, pour par la suite tapoter dessus, je remarque qu'il est creux et qu'un bruit métallique résonne. Ne pensant pas que les végétaux de ce monde soient aussi différents de ceux d'Akuma, je retourne mon attention sur Velt affichant un fin sourire.

-Velt c'est normal que ton sapin soit un bout de ferraille.

-Bravo ma grande ! T'as trouvé toute seule! Bon maintenant arrêtes tes enfantillages, et par la même occasion d'embrasser un bout de ferraille.

Reculant en boudant je lui laisse la place. Il saisit une des branches qui s'avère être un levier, qu'il abaisse. Aussitôt, et accompagné d'un bruit de mécanisme, une partie du tronc du faux sapin s'abaisse et laisse la place à un passage secret.

-Cool! m'exclamais-je.

-Cela en jette, hein! Et ce n'est pas fini. J'espère que t'aimes les glissades.

Avant même qu'il n'est le temps de réaliser, je m'élance tête la première dans le passage secret. L'adolescent peste sur mon manque de sérieux, puis m'emboîte le pas. Aussitôt dans un tic tac mécanique le passage se referme derrière nous, alors que ma chute me mène de plus en plus loin sous terre.

 **PDV de Law**

Merdeuse, stupide, idiote, et tous les synonymes de ces mots. Sïa va m'entendre parler dès que cette histoire sera réglée. Depuis quand elle se fait la malle comme cela?! Mmh, son problème avec l'autorité je vais le lui régler bien rapidement.

-Capitaine, notre groupe est près!

-Le notre aussi!

Penguin et Shachi, dont finalement j'ai du mettre chacun en leader d'un groupe de diversion, m'informent par l'intermédiaire d'escargot phone qu'ils sont prêts.

-Très bien. Lancez l'attaque simultanément.

-Aye aye capitaine!

Mettant fin a cette communication, j'attends avec mon groupe que le reste de l'équipage fassent leur boulot. Cela ne tarda pas trop. A deux endroits opposés du château des cris se font entendre et une alerte intrusion résonne. Trouvant rapidement son chemin sur mon visage, l'un de mes fameux sourires prend alors que je crée une room suivie d'un shambles. Ainsi, nous pénétrons dans le château de Bob en toute discrétion.

-Très bien, on continue sur notre lancée. D'après le plan du gamin, on a trois étages à monter avant de trouver la salle des collections.

-Aye aye capitaine!

-Je suis désolée pour vous messieurs et l'ours, mais vous n'irez pas plus loin.

A l'entente de cette voix m'étant inconnue, je me retourne et remarque la présence d'une jeune fille étant adossée au mur en pierres. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs, porte un débardeur blanc, un pantacourt bleu marine et une épée rouge sang ceinturée à la taille.

-Qui es-tu?

-Saber Sophia. Et toi, tu dois être Trafalgar Law la supernova dont la tête vaut 220 000 000 de berrys. Egalement laisses-moi t'informer, que si s'est ton étendard que tu es venu réclamer il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps.

-Je ne me bats pas avec les mioches. Passe ton chemin, lui ordonnais-je.

-Tu ne sembles pas connaître l'expression, ne pas juger un livre à sa couverture.

La gamine, nullement impressionnée par nous, se met en garde et s'élance vers moi, son sabre pointé vers ma gorge. Malheureusement son assaut est stoppé par Tim, l'un de mes mécaniciens ayant une couleur de cheveux vert pomme. Mais, à ma plus grande surprise, elle le met hors d'état de nuire avec une aisance déconcertante pour son jeune âge, en lui transperçant la jambe de son sabre avant de reprendre sa course vers moi.  
Mais encore une fois, elle est stoppée dans son élan. Cette fois-ci Ban s'en charge, et de nouveau elle feinte habilement. Le contournant rapidement, elle se retrouve dos à lui et lui plante son sabre dans sa cuisse droite et mon nakama s'effondre à son tour.

En ayant assez, je dégaine mon nodachi et pare son coup. Son agilité et sa petite taille, sans oublier l'espace restreint dans lequel nous nous affrontons, m'handicape. La longueur de mon sabre n'est nullement un avantage actuellement. Cette contrainte m'empêchant d'être au maximum de mes capacités, oblige notre affrontement à s'éterniser. Mais, la jeune fille commence à faiblir et je décide de créer une nouvelle room pour me téléporter derrière elle. En riposte, elle me donne un coup de pied dans l'abdomen puis retente un coup avec son épée. En ayant assez de ce petit jeu, je finis par utiliser "scalpel", et Sophia écarquille les yeux en voyant le troue dans sa poitrine, remplaçant la place de son cœur. Mais son expression est vite remplacée par un regard haineux m'étant destiné. Elle s'apprête à m'attaquer de nouveau mais, je l'arrête en serrant légèrement son organe vital détenu entre mes doigts tatoués. Sous la douleur, elle en lâche son épée et porte ses mains à sa poitrine.

-Et bien, tu avais raison jeune miss. Ne jamais juger un livre à sa couverture.

\- Tu ne sais même pas à quel point.

A peine a-t-elle fini sa phrase, qu'elle apporte ses mains à ses boucles d'oreilles et les arrache d'un mouvement sec, pour par la suite me les planter profondément dans la jambe droite. Instantanément, je sens mes forces m'abandonner et tombe à genoux. Egalement ma room disparaît, et déduis donc que ses bijoux sont fait en granite marin. Se relevant rapidement, Sophia me donne un coup de genoux dans la mâchoire. Serrant les dents, je ne laisse aucune plainte de douleur s'extirper de moi. Pas question de lui donner cette satisfaction. Quand à Jean-Bart et Bepo, ces derniers se lancent à ma rescousse, mais comme sortis de nulle part deux gorilles mécanisés foncent sur eux à vive allure et une lutte féroce à mains nues commence.

-Seb! Les menottes! crie Sophia en récupérant son cœur qu'elle replace dans sa cage thoracique.

En voyant sortir de l'un des gorilles mécaniques par une trappe un garçon âgé d'une dizaine d'années, je comprends que mon plan est définitivement tombé à l'eau. Le gamin lance une paire de menottes en Granite marin à mon adversaire, qui me les passe dans la secondes aux poignets. Quand à mes nakamas, l'un d'eux, Bepo vient de se faire assommer et Jean Bart a reçu une poudre noire en plein visage, sortie de la bouche de l'un des deux gorilles. L'ex-capitaine pirate s'effondre quelques secondes après. Malheureusement, je dois affronter la vérité. Je perds, il gagne cette manche. 

* * *

**_Quelques minutes auparavant._**

 **PDV de Shachi**

 ** _Clash!_**  
Et un ennemi de moins, mis KO en lui cassant la nuque. Comme d'habitude, ou dans quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des cas, le plan de mon capitaine marche à la perfection. Vu l'heure qu'il est, Law doit déjà être au deuxième niveau du château. Le plus important est de suivre le plan. Nous devons continuer sur notre lancée, parvenir à attirer Mirada et l'occuper. Seul bémol, d'après les informations de Velt cette dernière est chargée de cette partie du château, mais pas un signe de sa présence en ces lieux.

-Shachi!

Par surprise, en me tirant par le col de la combinaison Moe me fait esquiver un bout de ferraille tombé d'en haut. J'atterris sur les fesses et remarque qu'il y a au-dessus de nos têtes un essaim d'insectes robotisés taille XXL. Puis, rapidement nous nous retrouvons cernés par d'autres animaux robotiques, tel que des lions, tigres, crocodiles et même un éléphant. Mes nakamas et moi même, nous resserrons dans une formation de combat nous permettant d'avoir une vision globale et aucun point mort dans notre défense.

-Mais s'est quoi ce foutoir! s'écrit Olive.

-Ce foutoir est ma création.

Nous reportons tous au même moment notre attention à la voix qui vient de parler. Cela conduit nos yeux sur le crâne de l'éléphant où y est assis en tailleur un jeune garçon affichant une expression d'indifférence. Il est habillé d'un pull vert, d'un jean bleu marine et est tatoué sur la partie gauche du visage.

-Je me nomme Seb. Et je suis le créateur de ces machines. Egalement, j'en suis navré mais je dois couper court à notre combat et conversation. Je dois aller aider Sophia à s'occuper de votre capitaine.

-Pour qui te prends-tu, sale gosse ?! Notre capitaine va vite te remette à ta place, hurle hors de lui Moe.

Ne se préoccupant pas de nous, Seb claque des doigts et l'éléphant pointe sa trompe en hauteur, alors qu'au même instant une abeille emmène plus loin le jeune inventeur. Quant aux soldats présents, ils sortent des masques à gaz et les enfilent. Alors, et sûrement trop tardivement, un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit. De la trompe de l'éléphant sort une étrange fumée noire. Immédiatement, je stoppe ma respiration mais peu de temps après le manque d'air devient trop important et dois reprendre de nouveau le précieux oxygène que mes poumons me réclament, comme mes autres nakamas. En inhalant cette fumée, progressivement je sens mon esprit s'embrumer et ne tarde pas à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Nous avons perdu. 

* * *

**_Quelque instant plus tard, en se situant par rapport au combat Sophia/Law._**

 **PDV de Penguin**

-Et un coup dans le tibia! Je te déboîte la main! Et un bon coup de genoux dans le ventre pour finir KO!

-Arrêtes de te vanter, me dit Rodrick.

L'ignorant royalement, j'affiche un sourire victorieux en voyant que le ménage est fini. Plus un larbin de Bob n'est debout. Me retournant vers mes amis pour faire le bilan, je suis ravi. Zéro victime, et que des petites entailles superficielles en blessure. En passant mon doigt sous mon nez, je pense que le capitaine peut être fier de son équipage, et surtout du leader de ce groupe. Qui n'est qu'autre que moi-même! Manque plus que Mirada. On la chope, le capitaine récupère notre drapeau, on fout une raclée au maître des lieux et c'est fini!

Par contre, pauvre Sïa. A coup-sûr le capitaine va lui remonter les bretelles. Mais bon, elle aurait jamais dû filer à la Moria.  
Toujours dans mes pensées compatissantes envers mon amie, je m'approche de mes compagnons puis prends part à leur discussion, tout en prenant quelques gorgées dans la bouteille d'eau que j'avais apportée. Autant faire passer le temps avant que les autres n'arrivent.

-Vous devez être le reste de l'équipage de la supernova.

Faisant un demi-tour sur moi-même je remarque la nouvelle arrivante, qui n'est qu'autre qu'une adolescente tenant fermement un sabre ensanglanté entre ses fines mains. C'est flippant.

-J'abrège les présentations, dit-elle sans nous regarder le regard dérivant sur tout sauf nous. Je suis Saber Sophia et vous êtes à la fin de vos aventures pirates.

-Et calmes toi petite, tentais-je, on ne veut pas te faire de mal. De plus, on connaît ton ami Velt. Alors on s'occupe de Bob et tout est fini.

La jeune fille devant moi s'est arrêtée, puis baisse sa tête nous empêchant ainsi de voir son visage. La prise sur son sabre se fait plus forte, et sur un ton haineux elle nous crache en pleine figure.

-Vous avez osé enrôler Velt dans vos conneries! Allez tous en enfer!

Enveloppé dans une aura noire, le sabre que la jeune fille tient disparaît progressivement pour devenir une simple bande rouge carmine. Egalement la demoiselle étant notre ennemie, obtient un changement physique. Tel notre Sïa, ses pupilles se fendent. Par la suite, à une vitesse phénoménale Sophia se rapproche de nous. Elle dirige sa bande vers nous, et je l'esquive en reculant. Malheureusement, ma bouteille d'eau n'a pas cette chance. Quand la bande est arrivée près de ma bouteille, elle se fit transpercer comme si elle rencontrait une lame. Par la suite, cette même bande tourne autour de nous, puis fini par nous ficeler mes nakamas et moi comme si nous étions un paquet cadeau. La jeune fille, qui est notre ennemie nous regarde avec indifférence puis appelle des renforts. Nous sommes alors, hors d'état de nuire et emmenés je ne sais où. 

* * *

**_*Au même moment du combat Law/Sophia*_**

 **PDV de Kiro**

Passant une main dans mes cheveux bleu océan, pour ne pas qu'ils gênent ma vision, un fin sourire apparaît sur mon visage. J'ai toutes les cartes en main. As de pique, celui de trèfle, le carreau et celui de cœur. Vous allez déguster Gustave et les jumeaux. En étalant mes cartes sur la table, les regards de mes amis s'écarquillent devant mon jeu parfait.

-Quoi..., commence Charles

-...il a gagné, finit Charlie.

-Merde il nous a tous plumé en beauté... dit avec morosité Gustave.

-Allez les gars par ici la money-money.

Avec une moue renfrognée, ils me donnent chacun quelques berrys, égalent au final une belle somme de mille berry. Aujourd'hui, paraît-être mon jour de chance. En me levant de ma chaise, je sors de la cafétéria avec mon café sous quelques injures mal étouffés de mes amis que je viens de plumer. Effaçant doucement ce moment de détente de ma mémoire, je repense aux choses sérieuses. J'ai vraiment hâte que le capitaine et les autres reviennent. Cela fait pratiquement deux heures qu'ils sont partis. Mais malgré tout, je ne m'inquiète pas pour autant. Il devrait peut-être prendre encore une ou deux heures avant de revenir victorieux sur le Polar Tang. Mais, malheureusement la petite Moyesïa va se faire engueuler dans toute cette histoire.

Mais bon. Elle n'aurait pas dû partir comme cela, et encore moins lors de sa première aventure avec nous. Elle va déguster. Je ne veux même pas imaginer la punition que notre capitaine lui affligera sans frémir. En arrivant dans la salle de navigation je me dirige de suite devant la grande baie vitrée. Dommage que l'on soit amarré dans un port, pensais-je, il aurait été mille fois mieux de siroter ma boisson chaude en admirant les fonds marins. Tout en prenant une gorgée de ma boisson, soudainement de violentes secousses ébranlent notre sous-marin. Très vite, les autres se ramènent dans la salle des commandes.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Me demande Charles

-J'en sais rien!

-Tournes à bas-bord! Y a des poissons robot! S'écrie Charlie

-Des quoi?

Pas le temps de comprendre. Une explosion se fait ressentir dans tout le navire et je tombe par terre, ma tête heurtant le coin du tableau de commande dans ma chute. Je me redresse difficilement et ce qui m'entoure se met à tourner. En touchant mon front avec mes doigts, je remarque que je saigne au niveau de la tempe.

-Et merde.

-Kiro faut remonter! Y a de l'eau qui s'infiltre dans le sous-marin!

Malgré que ma tête me lance un appel à l'aspirine, je me remets sur mes deux pieds et commence les manœuvres pour remonter. Et par, je ne sais quel miracle, et malgré le fait que j'ai du mal à distinguer le moindre objet nous parvenons à faire le sous-marin crever les eaux cristallines. Sans plus tarder, nous sortons du navire pour constater l'étendue des dégâts et on se retrouve nez à nez avec Mirada, et au moins une centaine d'hommes armés.

-Mains en l'air les Hearts. Vous êtes cernés, dit narquoisement le bras droit de Bob.

Nous capitulons et nous faisons emmener au château. Espérons que les autres viennent vite à bout de leurs ennemis. Que pourrait t-il bien arriver à notre précieux navire maintenant étant dans les mains de nos ennemis?

 **PDV de Moyesïa**

-WOW!

-Sombre idiote! Calmes-toi par pitié ! ma réprimande Velt.

Bien trop heureuse de ce tour de toboggan durant depuis six bonnes minutes, c'est à peine si j'entends la remarque de mon nouvel ami. En arrivant au bout du tunnel, une lumière m'éblouit puis subitement, je ne ressens plus rien en dessous moi. Rien que le vide, et donc en toute logique je tombe par terre. En ouvrant mes yeux, que j'avais fermé inconsciemment, je remarque que je me suis ramassée la face par terre, et qu'autour de moi une cinquantaine de personnes me regardent.

-T'as le chic pour les entrées fracassantes, déclara Velt sortant à son tour du passage avec plus de grâce que moi.

-Heu, ouais. J'suis au courant.

-Velt!

Un homme dans la quarantaine, dont les cheveux bruns étaient plaqués par du gel, également habillé d'une longue cape et d'une épée verte placé dans le dos, s'approche de l'adolescent que j'accompagne, puis à mon plus grand étonnement, plutôt d'être puni de m'avoir conduit ici, Velt se fait enlacer par l'homme.

-Ha! Mais lâche-moi le vieux! se plaint l'adolescent.

-Mais ! Mon p'tit Velt! Un mois qu'on ne t'a pas vu! Et c'est qui la femme qui t'accompagne? A mon avis, tu vises un peu trop haut pour ton âge, gamin. Et dire que je pensais que ma fille t'intéressait?

-Mais ça va pas de dire des trucs pareils !

Donnant un coup de poing, comme il me l'a fait un peu plutôt, sur la tête de l'homme, Velt se débarrasse du brun. Puis, il craque ses doigts tandis que sa nouvelle victime crie, qu'il va mourir par hémorragie interne.

-Bon maintenant que t'es calmé on va parler sérieusement, au ton sérieux qu'emploie Velt l'homme brun se calme de suite. De un, je te présente Moyesïa ou Sïa, c'est comme on veut.

-Bonjour ! dis-je.

-De deux, reprends l'adolescent, elle fait partie de l'équipage de Trafalgar Law, qui au moment dont je te parle s'arrache les cheveux avec Bob.

-Attends deux secondes. Tu me dis qu'un pirate de la pire génération est en conflit avec Bob. Et que cette nana là, fait partie de son équipage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici?

-Ben c'est assez compliqué, commençais-je, normalement je n'aurais pas dû accompagner Velt mais je l'ai fait et sans l'autorisation de Trafalgar. Mais, pour faire court, l'équipage du Heart veut simplement récupérer son drapeau.

\- On n'aura pas meilleure occasion pour renverser Bob! s'empresse d'ajouter Velt.

Tout le monde le regarde, et durant un long moment la salle est plongée dans le silence, durant lequel la tension dans la pièce devient électrique et que les regards de chacun deviennent déterminations . L'homme qui prit plutôt Velt dans ses bras s'approche subitement de moi, puis me tend sa main pour m'aider à me relever.

-Tout cela est bien beau, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu accompagnes Velt, ma demoiselle.

-Mon instinct m'a toujours dicté ma conduite, dis-je, et aujourd'hui, il m'a littéralement hurlé de laisser en plan mon capitaine et de suivre Velt.

-Je t'aime bien p'tite, m'avoue le chef de cette clique de révolutionnaires dans un fin sourire. Je me nomme Gilbraltar.

-Kagugarami Otake Moyesïa, ravie de te rencontrer GR.

A l'entente de son surnom, son sourire s'accentue, et puis sans me lâcher du regard, GR s'adresse à ses troupes de sa grosse voix portante.

-Les gars! Vous avez entendu y'aura pas meilleure occasion pour abattre Bob

A cet instant tous lèvent leurs armes dans les airs et crient un : Ouais, collectif.

-Très bien, poursuit GR, lancement du plan: T.B.E.S.C.A.L.P.D.H.E.A.

 _ **What ?!**_


	5. A la rescousse de l'équipage!

Review:

DangerJacky972: Oui le nom du plan est long XD, et bravo pour avoir trouvé trois mots dans: T.B.E.S.C.A.L.P.D.H.E.A. *0* j'avais même pas remarqué...Aussi je m'excuse pour le précédent chapitre, j'espère que pour celui-ci tu arriveras sans encombre à le comprendre. Egalement merci pour tout ces conseils que je m'efforce à appliquer ^^

JeTapeL'incruste: De l'action? Peut-être. Pour avoir ta réponse, il te suffit de lire le chapitre ^^

Nombre de mot: 5743

* * *

 **PDV de Moyesïa  
**

-Le plan T.B.E.S.C.A...Hein?!

-C'est trop long chef Gilbraltar!

-Une horreur!

-Et ça veut dire quoi de plus?

-Ça veut dire: tuons Bob et sa clic avec les pirates du Heart en alliés, rétorqua GR tout en étant vexé.

-T'as pas compris ce qu'est un acronyme ma parole, envoyais-je en une remarque piquante.

-Ben fait mieux, me répondis Gilbraltar tout en gonflant des joues.

-D'acc, mmh...que penses-tu du plan: R.D.P: reprise du pouvoir.

-Yeah, c'est vachement mieux que ton truc le vieux, intervient Velt.

-Ouais, si on veut. Passons y a plus important pour le moment.

GR se retourne vers les habitants de l'île qui forment la résistance, et donne des directives à chacun. Le plan se met doucement en place, et tels les engrenages d'une horloge chaque chose trouve sa place. Et tout cela, peut se faire car bien que le chef de la résistance ressemble à un clown évadé d'un cirque, il dirige d'une poigne de fer ses troupes. Sa voix forte communique des ordres, et s'élève dans tout le brouhaha et de suite à s'applique à les exécuter.

-Je veux que touts nos informateurs infiltrés au château nous fassent parvenir la situation là-bas. Ensuite les troupes d'élites en camouflages informez les deux autres grandes familles de la tournure des derniers événements. Pour finir, une partie d'entre nous allez aider la population. Les autres préparez-vous au combat ! Nous pouvons partir à n'importe quel moment!

-A vos ordres chef!

 **PDV de Law**

Vraiment la pire journée de ma vie. Je suis menotté à du granite marin, ce qui bien sûr m'affaibli à un point inimaginable, mais de plus je suis conduit et mené part le bout du nez par une gamine de quatorze ans. Toute cette histoire est honteuse, et je ne cacherai pas que mon ego en prend un sérieux un coup. Imaginez seulement, si Eustass me voyait comme cela. Mais de un, pourquoi je pense à lui alors que ma journée est déjà suffisamment merdique?!

Tout en étant plongé dans mes pensées, je sens que la gamine au sabre tire sur mes chaînes, me forçant ainsi à tourner à un nouveau croisement. Au début, j'avais essayé de faire un plan des lieux mais le château est bien trop grand. Impossible de trouver son chemin en n'étant pas habitué à côtoyer au quotidien ces longs et interminables dédalles de couloirs. Continuant à marcher dans ces longs couloirs, la jeune Sophia s'arrête sans crier garde, au devant d'une grande porte en fer. Par la suite, l'adolescente se saisit de la cordelette pendouillant à son cou, dont une clé est accrochée. Sophia insère cette dernière dans la serrure de la porte, et un clic retentit avant que la porte s'ouvre tout en graissant. Puis, sans délicatesse la jeune sabreuse me pousse dans le dos pour me faire entrer dans la pièce, n'étant qu'autre qu'une cellule. A mon entrée une veine apparaît sur ma tempe. Shachi, Moe, Olive, Nico et Fred y sont déjà présents et enchaînés bien évidemment.

-Non pas possible, souffle Shachi accablé, vous aussi capitaine.

-Pas de commentaires, pestais-je.

Alors que les gardes me menacent avec leurs ridicules lances, je décide de coopérer et de m'asseoir dans un coin, à même le sol tout en me promettant mentalement de leur faire tous payer cet affront. En parlant de regrets, il faudrait que je trouve également une punition à ma nouvelle nakama. Quelle sanction lui irait-elle le mieux ? Durant quelques minutes, des pensées toutes plus sadiques les une que les autres se dirigeant vers la miss me viennent, tout comme un rictus sadique se plâtrant sur mes traits.

Mais, malheureusement de nouveau la porte de la cellule s'ouvre sur le reste de mon équipage et je déchante immédiatement. Chaque membre de mon équipage, est désormais coincé entre les quatre murs de cette prison, devenant pour moi de plus en plus oppressante et détestable.

-Capitaine, ose me demander timidement Tim pour ne pas changer, que faisons-nous maintenant?

Tout en laissant l'ombre de mon bonnet couvrir mon regard, j'évalue la situation. Ainsi, de nouveau un calcule stratégique, bien complexe prend forme dans mon esprit. Je ne laisse aucune solution de côté, envisageant toutes les portes de sortie possibles et imaginables. Une fois que tour à tour, toutes les idées que j'eus furent traitées, je lui réponds.

-Aucune idée.

-C'est la fin pour nous! Panique Bepo

-Arrête de dire des âneries, s'écrie d'un coup Shachi, moi il me reste un espoir!

-Et c'est quoi ton espoir, demande sans conviction Rodrick

-Ben, Sïa, pardi !

Suite à la riposte de Shachi, Rodrick lève les yeux au ciel et je crois entendre quelques remarques peu glorieuses à propos de la miss, sortir de la bouche de mon mécanicien à la chevelure corbeau. Malgré tout, je ne relève rienpour le moment. J'ai oublié cette petite retenue. Sïa, peut-être, est-elle la pièce manquante qui débloquera la situation. 

**PDV de Moyesïa**

Un fin sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres alors que j'observe les résistants de l'île s'activer. En moins de deux heures, plusieurs réunions se sont enchaînées au sein de la base des insurgés. Les autres grandes familles ont toutes été prévenues, et des membres de cette joyeuse confrérie sont allés dans tous les villages pour déballer de grands discourt pour monter le peuple contre Bob. Est-ce-que quelque chose pourrait déraper, là maintenant?

-Sïa!

La voix forte de GR arrive jusqu'à mes oreilles. Vu que c'est moi la concernée, je retourne mon attention vers lui. Je descends du muret ou j'étais assise et me plante devant lui tout sourire.

-Ouais, y a problème?

-Malheureusement oui. Tout ton équipage, c'est à dire les Heart, c'est fait capturer.

A cette triste nouvelle, mon sourire se transforme en une grimace. Tout mon corps se tend, et je pense bien que mon cœur a raté un ou deux battements. Faut bien le reconnaître, en peu de temps je me suis bien attachée à cette bande de gentils pervers.

-D'où tu tiens cette info? Demandais-je.

-Un de nos infiltrés au château a réussi à nous transmettre un rapport. Ecoute ma petite Sïa, sans vous on n'est tous dans la mouise. Si l'on a décidé d'attaquer enfin Bob, c'est parce que ta supernova de capitaine s'en prend à lui. Si vous êtes hors d'état de nuire, le plan tombe à l'eau et on arrête là.

-Pas besoin de me dire ce que je sais déjà.

-Alors que fait-on?

-Simple j'vais dans la gueule du loup et libère mes camarades, déclarais-je.

En entendant ma phrase, touts ceux autour de nous écoutant d'une oreille discrète notre conversation se sont arrêtés dans leurs activités. Tous préfèrent me dévisager, au lieu de s'occuper de leurs tâches. Chaque résistant sous le choc, imite à la perfection une carpe sortie de l'eau, avec leurs bouches grandes ouvertes, et leurs yeux sortant des orbites.

-C'est suicidaire, rétorque Gilbraltar après quelques secondes qui m'ont parues durer des heures.

-Normale c'est du made in Moyesïa, finis-je par dire en rigolant. Bon moi j'y vais.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'en aller, une main me retient soudainement le poignet droit. En tournant ma tête, je tombe nez à nez avec Velt arborant un regard presque aussi flippant qu'un Law des mauvais jours. Mais bon, tant qu'il n'y a pas les cernes c'est encore acceptable.

-J'viens avec toi.

-Hein?!, s'écrie toute la salle.

-D'accord mais me ralentis pas, répondis-je à l'adolescent.

-C'est une blague?! hurle de nouveau la salle.

-Chef Gilbraltar faites quelque chose!

-Ne laissez pas Velt partir avec cette tarée, quasi suicidaire!

\- Calmez-vous tout le monde! S'exclame à son tour le chef des lieux avant de se tourner vers moi. Petite demoiselle, j'conçois ton choix de vouloir sauver tes nakamas, et donc je n'irai pas à l'encontre de ta décision.

-Encore heureux mais de toute façon, même si tu voulais m'arrêter t'y arriverais pas, lui dis-je en tirant la langue.

-Oui j'imagine, souffle GR comme un aveu, mais Velt est un enfant de cette île et un ami de ma fille. S'il te suit, je veux m'assurer qu'il a au moins une chance de s'en sortir. Laisse donc quelqu'un de mon choix vous accompagner.

-Je peux parfaitement me débrouiller, contestais-je d'un air boudeur.

-Je n'en doute pas mais je te propose l'aide de quelqu'un qui connais le château de fond en comble.

-D'accord, acceptais-je sous la contrainte, mais je pars tout de suite.

-Donc ne perdons pas de temps. Sïa je te présente Diane!

Tout en pointant du doigt une silhouette restant dans l'ombre, GR sourit de toutes ses dents. Quand à la mystérieuse personne sortant de sa cachette, je prends note qu'il s'agit d'une jeune femme d'à peu près mon âge. Cette dénommée Diane, est habillée d'un gilet vert foncé, d'un leggins à imprimé militaire, et d'une paire de bottine à talons. Le tout est complété par une cigarette qu'elle a en bouche.

Malgré quelques mètres nous séparant, de là ou je suis je ressens toute l'assurance qui se dégage d'elle. Diane a une démarche fière et ceux qui sont sur son chemin s'écartent rapidement, après avoir effectué un garde-à-vous irréprochable. Puis, la jeune femme arrive à mes côtés, tout en affichant sur son visage un air supérieur et agressif. Bref, en plus clair elle en impose.

-Je te présente Diane, commence GR, elle est ma fille aînée. Diane, voici Sïa.

L'atmosphère devient rapidement électrique et tendue entre nous deux, alors qu'on se fixe du regard. Et au moment ou je sens qu'elle va me laisser en plan, comme une vielle chaussette d'Aniki, je lui tends la main, ce qui la force à reporter de nouveau son attention sur moi.

-Kagugarami Otake Moyesïa, enchantée. Et considère-moi comme ton amie. Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, mais pas le moins du monde.

La salle reste de nouveau dans un silence post apocalyptique. De temps en temps, on entend le bruit distinct de quelqu'un qui dégluti difficilement, alors que Diane me jauge du regard. Ainsi une joute muette vient de commencer entre nous deux. Puis presque par surprise, elle me saisit la main et me sourit.

-Saber Diane. Heureuse de pouvoir enfin rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne fait pas dans son froc dès qu'il me rencontre. 

**PDV de Diane**

Elle me plait. Ouais, la girl des Heart, comme l'appelle Velt, en a des tripes, et bien accrochées. Les gens comme cela, je les aime. Se sont des têtes brûlées, des malades qui ne jurent que par le mot liberté.

-Tenez.

En balançant à Velt, et Moyesïa, des tenues de gardes la Heart reluque quelques secondes le vêtement, puis ne trouve rien de mieux que commencer à retirer ce qu'elle a sur le dos pour se changer, devant les yeux de Velt commençant à prendre quelques colorations sur les joues.

-Mais arrête! Te dessapes pas devant moi! hurle l'ami d'enfance de ma sœur.

-Ben pourquoi, Velt?

-Mais, j'suis un homme!

-Désolée je ne pense pas, rétorque Moyesïa tout en lui tirant la joue, je vois qu'un gosse moi. Et si ça te gêne t'as qu'à détourner le regard, petit voyeur.

-Arrête! Et je ne te permets pas! Je ne suis pas un pervers!

Leur dispute digne des meilleurs spectacles humoristiques, me fait légèrement glousser. Une fois qu'ils ont fini de s'habiller, je parviens à les faire entrer dans le château. Leur servant de guide, je leurs fait éviter facilement les pièges et les lieux les plus dangereux, avant d'arriver devant un long escalier descendant dans les entrailles de la terre.

-Sïa, Velt on se sépare là, déclarais-je. Vous, vous continuez tout droit puis vous chopez l'ascenseur. Vous descendez au plus bas niveau, et puis dirigez-vous vers les cellules. J'suis certaine que tu y trouveras tes nakamas, Moyesïa. Des questions?

-Ouais, tu vas où toi? m'interroge Sïa.

-Simple. Vais me faire discrète, tout en restant ici pour voir comment la situation va évoluer. Après j'appellerai mon vieux, et par la suite soit on attaque le château, soit on fait rien. C'est bon, maintenant?

-Ouais.

-Alors, bonne chance, finis-je par dire en m'en allant sans un regard dans leur direction. 

**PDV de Moyesïa**

En suivant à la lettre les dernières indications de Diane, j'arrive avec Velt facilement devant l'ascenseur. Mais, malheureusement un garde y est posté. Par chance, une idée germe dans mon esprit. Je chuchote quelque chose à Velt dans l'oreille, puis sans attendre l'avis de l'adolescent m'accompagnant je m'approche d'un garde, dans un déhanché associé à un sourire. Arrivée au niveau du subordonné de Bob, ce dernier engage la conversation.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vue ici, ma donzelle. T'es nouvelle ? Et pourquoi ce gosse t'accompagne ?

-Effectivement, j'suis belle et bien nouvelle dans les rangs de notre seigneur Bob, mentis-je en m'agrippant au bras du garde, et le jeune garçon qui m'accompagne est lui aussi nouveau. Malgré son jeune âge, il est bien doué.

-Donc vous voulez descendre? poursuit le garde, montrez-moi vos badge.

-Et bien, dis-je avec un air faussement peiné, j'ai égaré le mien ! Prétextais-je en me collant encore plus sur le sbire de Bob qui n'est nullement insensible à mon numéro de charme. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi passer ! Sinon notre seigneur va me punir.

-Ô, et bien je vais faire une exception pour toi ma jolie. Après tout entre collègues, on peut bien se rendre des petits services, rétorqua le garde un sourire malsain accroché aux lèvres.

-Merci !

Ne posant plus de questions, la pauvre victime de mon numéro de charme passe son badge devant un scanner, déclenchant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur. Nous entrons, touts les trois, et durant la descente je surprends le regard du garde sur moi. Beurk, j'ai l'envie de vomir qu'en cette fouine me sourit. C'est un véritable soulagement, de voir que l'ascenseur se stoppe et que nous commençons notre marche dans le sous-terrain. Les cellules défilent, mais nous ne nous arrêtons à aucune d'elles. Puis,quand enfin je vois au loin l'une des portes de prison gardée par deux autres sbires de Bob, je suis quasiment certaine que s'est là que sont retenus mes amis.

-Au fait pourquoi vous êtes là? M'interroge soudainement le type qui nous accompagne.

-Notre seigneur veut voir le rooki, mentis-je

Quand on arrive au niveau des autres larbins du tirant des lieux, d'un signe de la tête celui qui nous accompagne leur demande d'ouvrir la cellule. Alors, en suivant mes directives, Velt se fait discret et recule en même temps que la porte s'ouvre et s'appuie contre le mur de derrière. Une fois plus aucun obstacle, c'est avec soulagement que je vois derrière la porte chacun de mes nakamas. Mais, pour autant je continue de jouer le rôle d'une ennemie.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi, notre seigneur veut voir le rooki ?

-Il a appelé la marine. Un colonel vient le chercher sous peu.

A l'entente de mes mots, certains de mes camarades sont devenus blancs comme un linge et j'ai même pu apercevoir le corps de Trafalgar se tendre. Aucun ne m'a reconnue mais en même temps mon déguisement est parfait et je change ma voix. Je ne dissimulerais pas que jouer cette mauvaise farce à mes amis m'amuse un peu. En m'accroupissant face à Trafalgar, je prends entre mes doigts fins son menton et le détaille. Oui, je profite de cette occasion pour détailler les traits finement dessinés de mon capitaine, et ses yeux gris acier, juste parce que je n'ai jamais encore eu le loisir de le faire. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui à part de l'amitié! J'aime simplement observer les gens, voir leurs traits. Après tout, dans notre monde de violence ils peuvent tous, malheureusement, disparaître du jour au lendemain. Alors, oui j'aime bien figer les visages des gens que j'apprécie dans ma mémoire.

-Au moins c'est sûre que l'on va gagner maintenant, déclare soudainement un garde.

\- Ils n'étaient pas si terrible que cela les pirates du Heart et leur soi-disant capitaine de la pire des générations! Renchérit un autre, ça doit être la marine qui est trop faible!

En ayant plus qu'assez de ces remarques, je décide d'intervenir.

-Non, nous allons gagner, dis-je en détachant chaque syllabe avec lenteur.

Profitant de l'étonnement de mes adversaires face à ma phrase, j'attaque le plus proche des trois avec un poing d'haki et m'empare des clés des menottes de mes amis, que je lance à Moe les réceptionnant. Par la suite, je me dirige vers le pauvre homme à qui j'ai offert un généreux coup de poing. Je le saisis par la tête et lui casse la nuque d'un geste brusque. Quant au garde de l'ascenseur, je lui fais l'honneur d'utiliser mes chaînes pour me débarrasser de lui. Lui enroulant les chevilles de ces dernières, il tombe à la renverse sur le dos. Ensuite, je lui saute dessus et l'assomme sans états d'âme. Pour finir, avec le dernier garde de Bob, j'accompagne mon rictus style Trafalgar d'un:

-Bou !

Le pauvre homme prend peur et tente de s'échapper. Mais en franchissant le bas de la porte, il se retrouve nez à nez avec Velt, braquant sur lui son pistolet. En l'espace d'une détonation, nous comptons une nouvelle victime dans les rangs de l'ennemi. Fière de moi, j'arbore un sourire et me relève. Puis je retire ma casquette, libérant ainsi mes longs cheveux bruns, et retire mes lunettes cachant mon regard. Sans exception, mes nakamas me regardent avec de grands yeux.

-Alors les gars c'est quoi le plan? Demandais-je.

-Sïa! On était sûr que tu viendrais!

-Merci Kiro. Et Moe les clés s'il te plaît.

Le jeune brun, heureux de me revoir, me renvoie le trousseau de clé. Ensuite, je me dirige vers mon capitaine bien consciente qu'il doit être le plus impatient d'être libéré de ses entraves, malgré qu'il ne le montre pas. Une fois ses poignet libérés, Trafalgar se les masse pour refaire circuler le sang.

-Miss Sïa.

-Mister Trafalgar, rétorquais-je avec amusement.

-Vous avez officiellement fait vos preuves au sein de mon équipage. Désormais, plus personne ne peut contester que tu n'es pas une Heart.

-Merci, bonnet tacheté!

 **PDV de Law**

Une fois que tout mon équipage est libéré, je décide de ne plus nous séparer ou du moins pour le moment. Nous traversons l'un après l'autre les nombreux couloirs du château, faisant au passage un carnage dans le rang ennemi. Les soldats de Bob tombent les un après les autres. Sur les quatre niveaux de la bâtisse, nous arrivons bientôt au troisième. En arrivant dans une nouvelle salle, notre avancée est malheureusement stoppée par Mirada et le petit ingénieur.

-Tiens donc, dit la seconde de Bob, le retour de l'équipage du Heart

-Laisse nous passer, l'aubergine! lui hurle dessus Moyesïa.

\- Tais-toi la garce ! Seb !

Tout en soupirant, le gamin aux côté de Mirada claque des doigts et plusieurs robots ayant la forme d'animaux et d'insectes apparaissent. Par la suite, il sort de nouveau une télécommande de la poche de son pull, et appuie sur un bouton. Instantanément le sol sous nos pieds s'ouvre. J'utilise ma room, et ainsi je ne tombe pas dans le gouffre. Mais malheureusement, mon équipage n'a pas cette chance. Dans le feu de l'action, j'en ai oublié de les téléporter. Mis à part Sïa qui a utilisé ses chaînes pour elle et Bepo, les autres tombent dans le trou, en compagnie des animaux mécaniques et Seb. Désormais, je suis seul avec mon second et la miss, face à Mirada. Pour ce qu'il en est du jeune inventeur, sa présence s'est volatilisée.

-Capitaine! On fait quoi ?! Désolé...panique Bepo

\- Calme-toi Bepo. Dès qu'on le peut, on utilise nos den den muchi et on les appelle. Mais pour l'instant on doit s'occuper de Mirada.

-S'occuper de moi! Que vous êtes drôles. Haaa! ricane plus loin la concernée.

Je m'apprête à dégainer mon sabre, quand Sïa me retient en posant sa main sur le fourreau de mon nodachi.

-Capitaine je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que vous continuiez avec Bepo. Moi je me charge d'elle. Et avant que tu ne t'opposes, je pense sincèrement que s'est moi qui a le plus de chance de la vaincre. Avec sa stupide lance qui vous rendrait aveugle pendant tout le combat, vous serez aussi dangereux qu'un gamin de quatre ans avec un cure-dent entre les mains. Moi, je peux utiliser à la perfection les hakis.

Prenant quelques secondes pour me décider, je lui donne finalement raison dans un soupir. Je recrée une room, et me téléporte moi et mon second de l'autre côté de la salle puis nous continuons notre chemins tout en espérant que j'ai fait le bon choix en laissant Moyesïa derrière.

 **PDV de Shachi**

Je me lève et passe entre mes cheveux roux ma main. J'ai un putain de mal de tête. Regardant par la suite les environs, je remarque que touts mes compagnons sont allongés sur le sol, mais ne semblent pas blessés. On peut s'en estimer heureux après la chute qu'on vient de faire. Après un moment mes yeux tombent enfin sur mon meilleur ami : Penguin. Je le secoue, et en protestant il sort finalement de son inconscience.

-Et Penguin, t'es mort?

-Oui mec, j'suis mort.

-Tant mieux. Ça me fera plus de place dans la cabine.

-Shachi t'as passé trop de temps avec le cap'taine. T'es aussi sadique que lui, là.

Après un moment, on se relève difficilement. Pendant que Penguin recherche sa casquette moi je fais un état des lieux, puis vois en levant les yeux, une armée de bestioles mécaniques s'approcher de nous.

-Penguin!

-Quoi? me dit-il en remettent sa casquette sur sa tête.

-On est dans la merde! Réveille les autres et vite! dis-je en pointant du doigt nos futur ennemis.

-Et merde.

Aussitôt après ma déclaration, on passe entre nos nakamas en leur donnant des coups de pieds pour les réveiller. Ils jurent mais dès qu'ils comprennent la situation se relèvent, et se mettent en positions de combat. Très vite, on se retrouve à batailler férocement, mais heureusement qu'entre temps on a pu avoir le capitaine par den den muchi. S'était cool de pouvoir lui parler une dernière fois, parce que là je le sens mal. On est foutu face à tout ces ennemis attaquant sur tous les fronts!

 **PDV de Velt**

Bien. Voilà, je me sens bien, blotti dans une source de chaleur, étant certainement un drap. Je me sens plané mais surtout épuisé. Épuisé des combats qui s'enchaînent, épuisé de devoir faire constamment le deuil de ceux qui me sont chers. A l'heure actuelle, je pourrais facilement me laisser guider vers les bras de Morphée et pouvoir ainsi rêver de temps moins dur avec ma famille, l'île en paix, de Sophia et ses mignonnes petites joues, de mes nouvelles rencontre telle que Sïa...SÏA!

En reprenant rapidement conscience des choses, je me redresse brusquement. Il faut que je tienne bon ! Après, et seulement après, je pourrai me reposer. En laissant mon regard passé sur tout dans la pièce, j'analyse les lieux. Je repose sur un lit simple, où à mes côtés est assis sur une chaise en bois Sophia!

-Sophia, mais... bégayais-je.

-Que fais-je ici? Je t'ai retrouvé inconscient dans le couloir puis t'es traîné ici, c'est-à-dire ma chambre. Et au passage, t'aurais pas pris un peu de poids?

-Merci, mais pas le temps de se taquiner. Les Heart pirates sont ici et affrontent Bob. On n'aura jamais plus de meilleure occasion pour l'abattre.

-Je sais mais Bob est trop fort même pour une supernova! J'ai préparé un bateau. Il nous attend près de la côte sud. On regroupe nos familles puis on s'enfuit jusqu'à la prochaine île.

-Quoi?! Mais t'es pas sérieuse! Et les habitants, tu en fais quoi?

-Ecoute, si je peux sauver des gens ça sera d'abord ceux qui sont les plus important à mes yeux. On n'a aucune chance face à Bob, alors on doit se dépêcher de fuir. Les pirates du Heart nous offre une occasion en or! On ne remarquera même pas nos absences avant au moins trois bonnes heures après la fin des combats.

Je regarde Sophia quelques instants, ou plutôt ce qui reste de la Sophia que j'ai connu. Bob l'a radicalement changée. Avant ça aurait été elle, la première sur le champ de bataille.

-Je suis désolé, m'excusais-je en embarquant mon pistolet qui repose sur la table de chevet. Alors que je suis déjà arrivé à la porte, j'entends le bruit d'une lame qu'on sort de son étui. Je me retourne et voit Sophia le regard inexpressif avec son katana dans les mains.

-Sophia? l'appelais-je doucement.

-Je te sauverai même si tu t'y opposes, même si je dois te forcer la main, même si je dois traîner ta carcasse jusqu'au bateau!

En un flash, mon amie d'enfance se retrouve devant moi, sa lame sous ma gorge. Son visage est pâle et remplit de larmes, ses lèvres tremblent alors qu'en même temps elle affiche un grand sourire.

-Velt, ne me force pas à te faire du mal. Et viens sans broncher.

-Désolé.

A mon tour je lui tire deux balles, qu'elle arrive aisément à trancher en deux puis m'enfuis en courant dans le couloir. De temps en temps, je tire dans sa direction quelques balles dans l'espoir de la ralentir.

-Sophia! On ne doit pas se battre entre nous arrête s'il te plaît!

-M'arrêter! Non! Je dois te protéger peu importe comment!

-Sophia arrête, c'est de la folie.

-Non c'est toi qui à perdu la raison ! Ecoute mes conseils!

-Justement! Je suis entrain de le faire !

 _***  
_  
 ** _  
_**  
 ** _Flash Back_**

 _-Aïa!_

 _De nouveau, un petit garçon âgé de huit ans, tomba par terre sous l'un des coups infligé de sa petite camarde de jeux et d'entrainement ayant le même âge que lui. Les deux enfants avaient des frimousses si mignonnes et le lieu ou ils s'entraînaient était paradisiaque, c'est à dire, sur leur petit îlot où était construit un phare._

 _-Allez lève-toi Velt! On reprend!_

 _Velt, toujours par terre passa une de ses petites mains dans sa chevelure brune avant de retourner son attention sur Sophia._

 _-Non_

 _-Hein? Comment ça, non._

 _-J'ai dit non. J'arrête ! Je veux plus me battre, y en a d'autres qui le veulent._

 _La petite fille regarda avec étonnement son camarade avant de s'approcher de lui et de s'asseoir à ses côtés._

 _-D'accord._

 _\- Tu ne vas pas m'engueuler? Comme toujours, acheva de dire le jeune garçon avec sarcasme._

 _-Non. Tu as le choix. Moi, je veux faire comme ma maman et mon papa en protégeant mon île. Ma mère me dit souvent que brandir une arme sert à protéger l'âme. Sans elle on n'est rien. S'est grâce à elle qu'on ressent de l'amitié et de l'amour._

 _Suite aux mots de la fillette, un long silence s'installa entre les deux enfants avant que Velt ne se relève les poings serrés._

 _-Et bien donne moi ton âme et moi je te donne la mienne. Je veux protéger ton âme !_

 _-Veux bien, mais on fait comment?_

 _-Euh...je sais!_

 _Tout en s'approchant de la fillette, le jeune garçon tout en rougissant approcha ses lèvres sur celles de Sophia, puis, les posa doucement et timidement._

 _-Dis donc mon petit qui t'as donné le droit d'embrasser ma fille ?_

 _Les deux "tourtereaux" se décolèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent et remarquèrent ainsi, que toute leur fratrie respective les regardait avec un sourire. Les mères rigolèrent tout en s'occupant de leurs filles et les pères se chamaillèrent. Le bonheur régnait._

 **Retour au présent :**

-Sophia, arrête! Pense à tout ce que tu m'as dit!

-Et alors! Ça n'a aucun sens finalement! Je ne veux pas finir comme nos mères. Leurs belles paroles, ne les ont menées à rien, à part la mort!

Ma respiration se bloque, l'air ne parvient plus jusqu'à mes poumons, et je sers les dents à les faire se briser. Je prends dans ma poche d'autres cartouches et arme mon pistolet avec. Elle me fait chier, mais vraiment elle me sort des yeux là! Hors de moi, j'arrête ma course folle, et tire sur mon amie dont je parviens à toucher. Quelques secondes après, Sophia faillit tomber. Heureusement pour elle, je la rattrape mais la plaque contre le mur par la suite. Les balles que j'ai utilisées sont spéciales. Elles ont trempé des heures dans un poison paralysant. Bien sûr, je n'ai touché aucun point vital de mon amie, qui saura aisément s'appliquer les premier soins.

-Tu me fais pitié, lui crache-je au visage, tu n'es plus qu'une coquille vide. Je ne veux plus, et ne vais plus t'écouter. Alors soit tu te ressaisis, soit tu fous le camp.

Sans la moindre délicatesse je la laisse s'étaler sur le sol, et lui tourne le dos

-Attend Velt...

-Tu te tais! Le poison dans ton corps devrait disparaître dans une dizaine de minutes.  
Alors que je m'en vais, mon cœur me sert dans ma poitrine, et je laisse une larme se frayer son chemin sur mon visage.

 **PDV de Shachi**

Alors que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir face à nos robot ennemis, un seul souhait me vient voir débarquer le capitaine pour qu'il nous aide. Malheureusement, je pense que les dieux ont mal comprit ma requête et à la place c'est le gosse du phare qui débarqué. Bon c'est toujours mieux que rien. Velt se débrouille bien avec son pistolet. Mon attention prise par mes réflexion, je ne remarque que trop tard un singe mécanique sur ma droite. Je ne pourrai pas l'éviter, et me prépare déjà à ressentir de la douleur quand mon assaillant robotisé se fait couper en deux.

-Yo!

En tournant ma tête, je voix une jeune fille aux long cheveux corbeaux et au sabre qui avait conduit le capitaine dans les prisons. Mais, sa présence ici n'est pas ce qui me choque le plus. Elle vient de me sauver la vie en tranchant le singe. N'est-elle pas une ennemie normalement ?

-Sophia, hurle Velt plus loin, si tu es encore là pour me mettre des bâton dans les roue, je t...

-Non, j'suis venue ici pour me battre.

-T'es revenue toi-même.

-Oui, et je m'excuse Velt. J'ai pété les gables.

-Heu, excusez moi, fige-je en les interrompant, mais c'est vraiment génial tout cela, enfin votre réconciliation et autre... mais y a encore pas mal de robots qui veulent nous faire la peau, donc on peut se concentrer sur nos ennemis ?

Sans me répondre, la dénommée Sophia sort de la poche de son pantalon une autre télécommande semblable à celle de Seb. Elle la regarde quelques secondes avant d'appuyer finalement sur un bouton. Aussitôt fait, aussitôt touts les robots s'arrêtent de fonctionner. L'ensemble de l'équipage est surpris mais est tout de même soulagé de la tournure des événements. Puis entre, les carcasses robotisées on voit sortir la silhouette de leur inventeur dans une trappe d'un des robots. Ce dernier reste debout, immobile les yeux rivés sur cette Sophia. Cette dernière murmure des excuses avant d'appuyer sur touts les boutons de la télécommande. Par la suite, le petit s'écroule à son tour.

-Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive? demande Penguin.

-Je lui ai fait faire un court circuit, répondit Sophia

-Attend ! Tu veux dire que lui aussi s'était une machine?!

-Oui. Seb est un automate à la pointe de la technologie.

Alors que nombre de questions se bousculent dans ma tête, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de les poser. Plusieurs soldats de Bob, et armés jusqu'aux dents, débarquent soudainement. Sans prévenir, Sophia agrippe avec force mon poignet et celui de Penguin, et nous tire plus loin vers un tableau représentant Bob. L'adolescente déchire la toile à l'aide de son sabre et derrière celle-ci un escalier montant fait part de son existence. Elle nous dit qu'il nous conduira vers Sïa, et sans plus tarder mon meilleur ami et moi-même prenons la décision de rejoindre notre petite démone favorite. Mais alors qu'on s'apprête à y aller, Sophia nous demande poliment d'emmener Seb. En premier lieu, on refuse mais devant l'urgence de la situation et que la jeune fille devant nous assure qu'il ne fera rien pour nous nuire, nous cédons. Au fil des marches que nous passons, nous ressentons l'habituelle tension d'un combat féroce. Franchement, j'espère que le capitaine, Sïa et Bepo vont bien. 

* * *

Je suis assez déçu du flash back de Velt et Sophia, mais j'avais pas trop d'idée. Dîtes-moi se que vous en pensez. Comme toujours chapitre corrigé par LawTrafalgarDWater


	6. Se sacrifier pour le capitaine?

Réponse aux review:

Emma BD: J'essaye d'avoir une rythme de parution, mais je commence à être à court de chapitres. Gomen

JeTapeL'incruste: Ô! Vraiment? Merci */*.

* * *

Nombre de mots: 4573

* * *

 ****  
 **PDV du narrateur**

Dans une pièce à l'aspect médiévale, deux femmes s'affrontaient à arme égal. Toutes deux étaient très agiles, et chacun de leurs pas servant à esquiver une attaque de l'autre pouvant faire plus ou moins de dégâts, étaient gracieux. Leurs mouvements semblaient suivre un tempo endiablé. Les deux personnes s'affrontant au coude à coude, étaient une femme ayant atteint un certain âge dont sa chevelure avait une curieuse couleur violette, et un démon exilé. La démone, nommée Sïa avait de multiples entailles et les yeux fermés, ayant préféré utiliser son haki de l'observation pour contrer l'arme fétiche de son ennemie, une lance ayant des pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon. Quant à Mirada, elle avait son corps parsemé de bleus prenant une couleur violette au fil du temps.

-Je vais t'avoir, s'écria Sïa.

-Haha! Que tu es mignonne énervée.

Prise d'un élan de colère face à cette pique, Moyesïa fit apparaître de nouveau des chaînes. Rapidement elle arriva dans le dos de son ennemie, puis passa ses liens entre ses jambes les fauchant ainsi. Bien évidement, ne parvenant pas à retrouver son équilibre à temps, Mirada tomba à la renverse. Profitant de la position de faiblesse de la femme aux cheveux violet, Moyesïa dirigea ses entraves dont les maillons étaient devenus aussi tranchant que des lames de rasoirs vers l'adjointe du seigneur des lieux. La subordonnée de Bob, ne manquant pas de ressource octroya un coup de pied à l'abdomen de Sïa étant à moins d'un mètre d'elle, puis se remit debout d'un bond.

Plus à cause de la surprise de cette contre-attaque, que par douleur la démone ouvrit ses yeux émeraudes. Profitant de cette opportunité, Mirada brandit son arme d'où subitement y jaillit une vive lumière provenant de la lame. L'attaque toucha Sïa, et cette dernière constata avec effroi qu'elle ne distinguait plus rien ou seulement sous un effet transparent. Sous l'étonnement de ne plus rien voir, la démone ne prit pas l'initiative d'utiliser son fluide ne pouvant pas ainsi prévoir que son ennemie fonçait sur elle. Moyesïa le réalisa seulement quand Mirada l'embrocha de sa lance, puis la fit valdinguer un peu plus loin.

Laissant passer un juron d'entre ses dents, la démone se releva avec difficulté. Une fois debout, ses jambes menacèrent de céder sous son propre poids. La blessure qu'elle avait reçue plutôt imbibait son tee-shirt de son propre sang. Aveugle, et le souffle court elle puisa dans ses forces restantes, dans la tentative d'utiliser son fluide pour connaître la position de son ennemie. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce, se délectant de ce spectacle. Voir Moyesïa ainsi la remplit de joie, et l'adjointe de Bob ne voulait pas que le jeu ne se finisse si vite. Elle voulait torturer la jeune femme lui faisant face, mentalement comme physiquement. La femme d'un âge assez avancé, se voyait déjà tuer tout le reste des Hearts devant les yeux émeraude de la démone et du capitaine. Dans ses pensées sanglantes, Mirada passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvre. Par la suite, elle souhaitait tuer la démone en avant dernière, pour pouvoir peut-être torturer autrement, et plus intimement le beau capitaine avant d'achever ce dernier. Avec cette idée en tête, elle se mit à pouffer de rire.

Du côté de la brune, elle ne se préoccupait guère de l'excès de joie de son adversaire le manifestant sans gêne. Ses pensées étaient obnubilées par une seule chose: comment gagner cette confrontation? Après quelques précieuses minutes de réflexions que lui avait données Mirada en pouffant de rire, Sïa choisit de changer de tactique. Faisant disparaître ses chaines, et en faisant abstraction de ses blessures, au pas de course elle atteint son ennemie. Enchaînant les coups, elle espérait reprendre l'avantage en visant des organes vitaux ou trouver au moins un talon d'Achille à Mirada. Malheureuse, elle semblait que la défense de son ennemie soit inviolable, ou que son seul point faible ne fut de la priver de l'utilisation de sa précieuse lance.

En esquivant les un après l'autre les coups de Sïa, le visage de la seconde de Bob s'étira d'un large sourire fourbe et psychopathe. Après nombre de coups vains de la démone, Mirada contra et fit tomber la Heart, puis planta sa lame dans la plaie de Sïa. Par la suite, doucement le bras doigt de Bob remuer son arme blanche dans la chaire à vif du démon, encaissant sans laisser le moindre cri, ne laissant que rarement échapper qu'un gémissement. Perdant de l'intérêt à faire souffrir Sïa, sans la moindre délicatesse Mirada fit valser un peu plus loin le corps meurtri du démon à l'aide d'un coup de pied dans les côtes, envoyant ainsi loin d'elle le corps inerte de Sïa.

 **PDV de Moyesïa**

Apportant mes mains à mon abdomen, je tente de stopper l'hémorragie. Par la suite, j'essaye de me relever mais cela est échec total et cuisant. Je suis trop faible. Tantôt j'entends le bruit saccadé de ma respiration, tantôt celui des pas calmes de Mirada ne se pressant aucunement.

-Sïa!

A l'entente de mon prénom, je tourne la tête mais ne vois toujours rien. Puis une main vient se poser sur mon épaule gauche. A ce contact je frémis et glapis, craignant que ce soit la subordonnée de Bob.

-Tant fait pas. C'est que moi, aniki.

-Qu'est qui est arrivé à tes yeux? me demande selon moi Penguin.

-Vous en faites pas, dis-je avec le sourire, le capitaine a continué vous feriez mieux de le rejoindre.

-Quoi ?! S'empressent-ils de dire en même temps.

Avec beaucoup de volonté, je parviens à me relever. Clignotant un peu des yeux, je réalise avec joie et soulagement que ma vue me revient progressivement. Par chance, l'attaque de Mirada n'a pas dû toucher ma rétine. Ma vue n'est toujours pas la même mais c'est toujours ça de gagné. Alors que je laisse un soupir de soulagement franchir mes lèvres, je repense à mes nakamas toujours à mes côtés commençant à s'inquiéter de mon silence.

-Ne vous en faites pas, finis-je par dire, le capitaine doit avoir plus besoin de vous que moi. Partez.

-Et te laisser comme cela! Hors de question ! T'es a deux doigts de t'écrouler, me contredit Penguin.

Comprenant que mes deux amis ne comptent pas s'en aller sans moi, et en un seul morceau je souris tendrement. J'avais oublié à quel point pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un est rassurant, nous rempli de joie et surtout nous rend plus fort.

-Alors on fait quoi? demandais-je.

-Euh...

Aucune idée de leur part, et je m'en doutais. Avoir de bons sentiments ne fait pas tout. En jetant un coup d'œil à Mirada, qui aurait pu déjà nous embrocher je constate que cette dernière préfère marcher avec lenteur dans notre direction tout en accrochant un rictus sadique à ses lèvres. Cette femme n'arrête pas de baisser dans mon estime. Bien que j'admette qu'elle a l'avantage pour le moment, on ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Tu nous enterres trop vite Mirada, ne sous-estime pas les Hearts Pirates. Puis, alors que je retourne mon attention à mes coéquipiers, je remarque que Penguin soutient sur l'une de ses épaules un jeune garçon qui semble inconscient.

-Penguin qui est-ce, demandais-je en pointant du doigt la personne sur son épaule?

-Lui, s'est Seb.

-Pourquoi est-il avec vous?

-Parce que le gamin du phare et sa copine voulaient qu'on l'embarque, rétorque Shachi.

-Ha d'accord, continuais-je, sinon faut trouver un moyen de contrer les pouvoirs de la lance de la courgette. Je pense que cela est notre seule chance de pouvoir prendre l'avantage sur Mirada.

-Je peux vous aider.

Le dénommé Seb, venant d'immerger de son inconscience descend de son perchoir, qui n'est qu'autre que le dos de mon ami. Il retrousse les manches de son pull vert, puis sans l'ombre d'une expression sur le visage commence une course folle en direction de Mirada. Mes amis s'affolent, tandis que moi je regarde le déroulement des actions dans le calme, ne pensant pas que ce gamin soit suicidaire.

En voyant le gamin foncer sur elle, Mirada brandit de nouveau sa lame et je devine avec aisance qu'elle s'apprête à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Alors, pour éviter à Penguin de devenir aveugle je lui fais signe de se couvrir les yeux. Il m'obéit, et ainsi nous ne perdons pas la vue. Pour ce qui en est d'aniki, lui a la chance de porter des lunettes sur son nez constamment. Quelques secondes s'écoulent et la lumière provenant du tranchant de la lance devient moins intense, et je décide donc de chercher des yeux Seb. Ce dernier est en plein affrontement avec l'adjointe de Bob. Il ne fait qu'esquiver à un rythme effréné, qu'il ne pourra suivre bien longtemps. Mais curieusement, j'ai l'étrange pressentiment qu'il attend patiemment, une opportunité pour vaincre Mirada que lui seul ne peut saisir.

En même temps que la douleur provenant de ma blessure redouble d'intensité, Mirada d'un mouvement ample tente d'atteindre avec sa lame Seb. Ce dernier pivote brusquement, et contorsionne son bras de façon inhumaine le faisant ainsi être tranché par la lance de Mirada. Mais au contraire de voir le liquide carmin de la vie s'écouler de sa plaie, une matière noire et gluante en sort. Mirada s'en retrouve recouverte, tout comme sa lame devenue désormais inutilisable. A ce moment, je pousse mes coéquipiers dans le dos qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Allez-y! C'est notre chance, ordonnais-je avant de m'écrouler.

Comprenant d'un coup, ils s'élancent vers Mirada. En arrivant près de l'adjointe de Bob, Penguin a la brillante idée de mettre hors de porté la lance dont la propriétaire avait laissé tomber au sol. Mes acolytes prennent ainsi rapidement l'avantage sur Mirada, étant également gênée par l'effet collant de la curieuse matière noire la recouvrant. Ainsi, elle se fait aisément vaincre par l'art martial qu'utilisent mes deux amis. De mon côté, toujours à terre j'envoie à aniki une de mes chaînes. Shachi suivant le fil de ma pensée, entrave l'adjointe de Bob avec et enfin, mes nakamas expriment dans un cri de joie leur victoire, tandis que moi j'opte pour l'option d'un fin sourire.

 **PDV de Law**

M'étant séparé de Sïa, mon second et moi-même traversons un long couloir qui ne donne que sur une lourde porte en bois, dans le même style que le reste de ce château de malheur. Demandant d'un hochement de tête à Bepo s'il est prêt à affronter ce qui se trouve derrière, ce dernier me répond par son habituel: Aye capitaine ! Désolé.  
Poussant le dernier obstacle entre le maître des lieux et moi, je vois se dresser devant moi un escalier descendant dans les entrailles du château. Nous nous y aventurons sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, puis marche après marche on constate qu'une chaleur suffocante s'installe. Bien évidement, mon fidèle ours polaire peine à suivre.

-Reste ici Bepo. Ne va pas plus loin, dis-je avec un soupir.

-Quoi?! Mais je veux vous accompagner!

-Vu ton état, tu ne me seras pas d'une très grande aide. Plutôt une gêne. Puis, je doute que la température ne redescende. Reste plutôt ici, en faisant en sorte qu'aucun soldat de Bob ne puisse passer. C'est clair?

-Mais cap...

-C'est un ordre Bepo.

Après quelques secondes, suite à ma remarque m'étant un pont final au débat mon second s'écarte et reste sur le côté la tête baissée. Heureux qu'il m'écoute, je le gratifie d'une caresse derrière l'oreille avant de reprendre ma route. Plusieurs mètres après, je ne suis nullement surpris que d'avoir pris la décision de laisser Bepo derrière fut une sage décision. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter cette chaleur malgré tout son bon vouloir. En voyant enfin la sortie de ce long escalier, j'active le pas et débouche dans une grotte dont pas un mètre carré se voit dispensée d'un tuyau en métal. Malgré tout, dans toute cette curieuse installation certains sont transparents, ce qui me permet de voir ce qu'ils contiennent. A l'intérieur, des litres d'eaux circulent. En pensant à la possibilité que cette installation puisse lâcher je frémis discrètement.

Continuant à déambuler un peu à l'aveuglette, je commence à croire que Bob n'est pas ici. Au moment où je m'apprête à rebrousser chemin, de part et d'autre de cette mystérieuse mécanique l'eau se met à bouillir et la tuyauterie lâche par endroit de la vapeur. L'air devient rapidement lourd et pratiquement irrespirable. Les degrés doivent affoler le thermomètre, et puis soudainement du plafond une fine pluie créée artificiellement vient s'abattre sur le sol, tremblant depuis que toute cette étrange installation s'est mit à fonctionner. Rapidement, je me retrouve trempé et en sueur.

-Alors Chirurgien de la mort que penses-tu de tout cela?

Tournant la tête par-dessus mon épaule, vers la personne à qui appartient cette voix je remarque la présence de Bob. Il ne semble pas le moins du monde affecté par l'atmosphère de la pièce, et un grand sourire est plâtré sur ses lèvres. Je dégaine alors mon sabre, tandis que le corps de mon ennemi se transforme en vapeur. Il semble que mon futur combat sera un peu plus ardu que prévu.

 **PDV de Moyesïa**

Je réussis à nouveau à tenir sur mes jambes sans l'aide de mes nakamas mais reste quand même très affaiblie. Pensant traverser le même chemin que mon capitaine, nous prenons touts trois le long tunnel après avoir laissé derrière le petit Seb nous ayant assuré que tout irai bien pour lui. Après des minutes, m'ayant semblées durer une éternité, nous arrivons à la rencontre du second de l'équipage. Bepo nous informe que le capitaine a continué sans lui, et alors qu'on avise de la situation les murs commencent à trembler. On rebrousse tous les quatre chemin, et heureusement car à l'endroit même ou nous étion, le plafond s'effondre et la voie qu'on empruntait est désormais inutilisable.

-On fait quoi maintenant?, dit tout en paniquant Penguin, le capitaine est de l'autre côté!

-On peut essayer de continuer par la brèche du plafond, proposais-je.

-De toute façon, on n'a plus trop le choix, argumenta aniki, Bepo tu devrais rejoindre les autres et les emmener en lieu sûr.

-D'accord, désolé.

Comme Shachi l'a dit, n'ayant guère d'autres possibilités nous poursuivons en escaladant les débris du plafond pour atteindre la brèche, et par chance c'est dans un autre couloir se trouvant un étage au-dessus que l'on retombe. Par la suite, nous continuons notre course folle jusqu'à déboucher sur un balcon dont l'on peut voir en contrebas l'affrontement de notre capitaine, étant en difficulté, face à Bob. Les deux hommes se confrontent dans une pièce large et circulaire, dont le sol comme le plafond sont parsemés de tuyaux. Également, une grande baie vitrée offrant une vue sur la mer est installée sur le mur opposé à nous.

-Merde! Même la capitaine a du mal face à cette enflure !

-T'avais pas besoin de le dire Penguin! On le voit très bien!

-Calmez vous tout les deux, intervenais-je un brin énervée, on n'a pas besoin de se disputer.

-Ben propose un plan, miss idée de génie.

-Je crois que j'ai malheureusement épuisé le stock, aniki, fis-je sur un ton sarcastique.

-C'est un logia. Le capitaine n'a aucune chance vu qu'il ne maîtrise pas le haki. Ne pourrais-tu pas aller l'aider Sïa, suggéra Penguin.

-J'y serai déjà allée mais je pense que je serai plus une gêne. Je crois que j'en n'ai trop donné face à la courgette, dis-je en m'approchant de la rambarde en bois.

Suite à ma déclaration mes deux amis donnent plusieurs autres solutions qu'ils rejettent d'un revers de la main d'eux même, tellement elles sont saugrenues, tandis que moi je regarde impuissante Trafalgar se démener avec de la vapeur de l'autre seigneur de pacotille utilisant son fruit du démon. Les minutes s'écoulent lentement, mon capitaine a multiplié l'utilisation de ses rooms devenant de plus en plus petites. Aussi, entre temps mes deux nakamas se sont joints à moi et serrent les dents en espérant la victoire du chirurgien de la mort. Puis sans crier garde, d'un coup je tape du poing et plonge ma tête dans les paumes de mes mains.

-Je déteste ça! Je veux faire quelque chose!

-Moi, je peux d'aider la girl des Hearts.

Mes amis et moi nous retournons comme une seule et même personne. Derrière nous se tient la fière Diane accompagnée de la mamie du phare et de sa mignonne petite fillette brune, Akui.

-Diane, commençais-je.

-La gamine Akui!, poursuit Shachi.

-La vielle sénile ?! acheva Penguin.

-Comment cela la vielle sénile! Viens ici petit avorton, s'énerva Anastasie en brandissant de nouveau sa canne tandis que la cause de l'énervement de la dame d'âge mur va se cacher derrière mon dos.

-Du calme grand-mère, intervient Diane, on est venu ici pour les aider.

-Et comment?

-Simple Sïa, répond la fille aînée de Gilgraltar, grâce à Akui et son talent. Voix-tu, le grand bac qu'on pourrait qualifier de citerne se trouvant au centre de la tuyauterie. Si elle explose les milliers de litres qui circulent dans ses tuyaux vont s'évacuer. Sous le poids de l'eau à coup sur la vitre de la baie vitrée cédera et toute cette flotte va s'écouler par là, en emportant avec elle Bob dans la mer ou il s'y noiera vue qu'il a mangé un fruit du démon.

-Et comment on fait dysfonctionner toute l'installation? questionna le mécanicien roux.

-C'est là ou interviens Akui. Il y a un bouton de la taille du petit doigt sur la citerne, qui enclenche l'arrêt complet du site et sa destruction. Seb l'a construit sous l'ordre de Bob voulant s'assurer que si un jour il devait fuir en urgence, il pourrait faire disparaître toute preuve de son passage ici. Avec une balle de vingt deux millimètres et le don de la petite, plus de Bob à coup sûr.

-Mais c'est génial ce plan!

-Désolé Shachi mais c'est pas génial ce plan, nous fait remarquer Penguin. En contrebas, il y a Bob et notre capitaine, qui est si tu daignes te le rappeler, un utilisateur de fruit du démon. Donc si Bob s'en va par l'énorme trou béant qu'on créera, notre cher et précieux capitaine aussi.

-Donc pas bon plan.

-T'as compris pas, bon plan. On le fait pas.

-Au contraire les gars, on le met en application.

-T'as dit quoi Sïa?! s'exclame t'ils en même temps.

-Allez les gars, on va lâcher toute cette eau vers le combat Trafalgar versus Bob, les achevais-je avec un grand sourire tout en touchant un tuyau à proximité alors que mes nakamas se décomposent sur place et que les autres personnes présentes me regardent un peu choquées.

 **PDV du narrateur**

Dans le combat Law versus Bob, le chirurgien de la mort se contentait d'esquiver les coups de son adversaire. Ne maîtrisant pas le fluide offensif, le maître des lieux se retrouvait fort avantagé. Quant au capitaine pirate, il cherchait un moyen de contrer, ou de retourner les pouvoirs du fruit de la vapeur comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant face à un logia. Mais plus le temps s'écoulait, plus ses chances de victoires disparaissaient. Le fruit du bistouri lui pompait ses forces, et le chirurgien commençait à puiser dans ses ressources. Malheureusement, cela ne faisait aucun doute que si le combat devait s'éterniser, il ne ferait pas long feu. Un peu plus en hauteur, loin de toute cette agitation, six personnes regardaient d'un œil inquiet la suite des événements, tout en débâtant sur le fait qu'ils devaient mettre en application leur plan.

-Moyesïa t'es timbrée !, s'écria Shachi, si on fait sauter toute cette installation l'eau emportera le capitaine à coup sûr.

\- Ecoute-moi avant de parler. Comme l'a dit plutôt Diane en détruisant toute cette tuyauterie, le liquide qui circule à l'intérieur détruira la vitre sous la pression emportant Bob.

-Et le capitaine, s'empressa d'ajouter le rouquin.

-Oui mais non. Si j'utilise mes chaînes pour le retenir, je lui sauve la mise.

-Et t'oublie que toute cette flotte annulera tes pouvoirs.

-Non tu as tord aniki, le contredis-je, contrairement aux humains qui auraient mangés un fruit du démon, l'eau ne me fait rien. Je peux nager, utiliser mes pouvoirs et pareil avec le granite marin.

-Mais t'es sure de pouvoir y arriver avec tes blessures? s'inquiète Shachi.

-Faut bien tenter le coup aniki.

Suite à la dernière phrase du démon, le plan fut ainsi adopté par tous. La petite Akui, dont une lourde responsabilité fut posée sur ses frêles épaules vérifia une dernière fois l'état de son arme. Elle n'avait droit qu'à une chance, et nul doute que si elle ratait, Bob les repérerait dans la seconde et les neutraliserait. En plus clair, c'était une balle, une chance. Etant pleinement consciente des responsabilités qu'on lui donnait la fillette regarda tour à tour les adultes présents. Bien qu'elle connaisse les enjeux que sa balle représentaient, un sentiment de joie naissait en elle car elle se comparait à sa mère décédée qu'elle admirait tant.

Akui s'approcha de la rambarde, avec des mains moites et tremblantes. Intérieurement, elle remettait en question ses talents de sniper. Mais, à l' instant où elle posa sa main sur la gâchette de son arme la fillette fit abstraction de tout. Les yeux fixés sur son objectif, et retenant son souffle en quelques secondes, Akui se créa sa bulle, son monde, son univers. Index sur la gâchette, elle tira et une balle fendit l'air.

Sous les prières de la petite, demandant de ne pas se rater, la balle de vingt-deux millimètres se rapprocha de la citerne puis arriva sur le déclencheur faisant exploser la tuyauterie. L'installation métallique siffla de toutes parts, puis dans un vacarme assourdissant des milliers de litres se déversèrent sur les deux hommes se livrant duel plus bas.

Comme prévu, c'est à ce moment précis que Sïa entra en scène. Utilisant ses pouvoirs, elle retient du mieux qu'elle put son capitaine, tandis que Bob se noya dans l'eau alors que la baie vitré se brisa, tel il était convenu. Un dernier signe de main de Bob fut le dernier geste de l'homme tyrannique. Mais ce ne fut pas cela que les Hearts et les habitants de l'île regardèrent. Avant qu'ils ne le comprennent, ils virent tous leur amie démon passer par-dessus la rambarde. Le courant étant bien trop puissant pour qu'elle ne soit pas happée par les eaux.

 **PDV de Moyesïa**

Le plan fonctionnait, puis subitement je me sentis dans l'eau. Par chance, je remonte à la surface et de suite je cherche Trafalgar des yeux, chose totalement inutile vu qu'il ne peut pas nager.  
Prenant une profonde inspiration, je replonge et recherche à l'aide du haki mon capitaine. Quelques mètres plus loin, je distingue sa présence et en me forçant à rouvrir les yeux sous l'eau, je vois une tâche de couleur jaune canari. Le mauvais goût vestimentaire de mon capitaine va peut-être lui sauver la vie, cela est assez ironique. Par la suite, en quelques brasses j'arrive auprès de lui et le saisis par le col de son pull.

En essayant de remonter, je comprends vite que cela m'est impossible. Blessée et fatiguée, cela est bien trop difficile et nous nous rapprochons dangereusement de la baie vitrée brisée en mille éclats. Si nous tombons, s'en est fini de mon capitaine.  
Envisageant plusieurs solutions, je choisis de tenter celle qui me paraît la plus sûre de fonctionner. Je fais apparaître des chaînes, que j'enroule à l'un des tuyaux, et par la suite autour nos tailles. Ainsi, l'un de mes problèmes est réglé. Il ne reste plus celui du manque d'oxygène, commençant à se faire ressentir. Mentalement je compte jusqu'à cent, et comme le niveau de l'eau n'est toujours pas assez redescendu pour nous laisser respirer et mon capitaine privé depuis trop longtemps d'air, je prends une décision qui me sera peut-être fatale.  
Regardant le visage de mon capitaine, devenant de plus en plus blême je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant ainsi tout l'oxygène qu'il me restait. En nous séparant, je remarque que Trafalgar a ouvert les yeux. Je souris tout en sentant la fatigue et ma blessure à l'abdomen saigner de nouveau. Sur la dernière pensée qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit moi, plutôt le capitaine qui doit y passer je me sens plonger dans l'inconscience alors qu'en même temps le bonnet de Trafalgar se fait emporter par le courant.

 **PDV du narrateur**

Le capitaine des Hearts regardait sa nakama fermer lentement ses yeux avec crainte. Subitement les chaînes qui les retenaient se volatilisèrent, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Un minimum lucide Law trouva la force à s'accrocher à un tuyau, contrairement à sa nakama étant complètement inconsciente, qui se laissa emporter par le courant jusqu'à être hors de portée des yeux de son capitaine. Avec anxiété, les minutes s'écoulèrent pour le chirurgien, et heureusement le niveau de l'eau baissa jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive pas plus haut qu'aux chevilles du capitaine pirate étant avachi sur le sol, trempé jusqu'aux os, recrachant un peu d'eau. Par la suite, Shachi et Penguin arrivèrent en compagnie d'une grande brune, d'Akui et sa grand-mère à son chevet assez rapidement.

-Capitaine! s'exclama Penguin les larmes aux yeux.

-On a cru vous avoir tué, poursuit Shachi, heureusement que Sïa vous a sauvé.

Tel un déclic, le prénom de la jeune femme finit de remettre les idées du capitaine en place. Malgré qu'il soit exténué, il se releva cherchant du regard sa nakama manquante à l'appel. Ses yeux parcoururent en quelques secondes toute la salle, puis se posèrent sur la baie vitrée brisée. A cet instant, Law laissa passer un juron d'entre ses lèvres:

-Merde, Sïa... 


	7. Une île en fête

Nombre de mots: 5072

* * *

 **PDV du narrateur  
**

La dernière phrase de leur capitaine fit rapidement remarquer l'absence de Moyesïa à Shachi, Penguin et les membres des familles Gun et Saber présents. Subitement le chirurgien de la mort se releva d'un bon et se précipita vers la baie vitré brisée. Ses pas faisaient des clapotis réguliers sur le sol de la salle n'étant pas encore totalement débarrassée de toute l'eau qui l'avait envahie il y avait peu. Une fois prêt de la baie vitrée, comportant un trou béant en son centre, Law regarda à travers la surface qui était intacte et ainsi vit en contrebas sa nakama. Oui, bel et bien sa nakama dans une position bien délicate. Le démon était avachi, tout en étant inconscient, sur une corniche de la falaise. Une corniche menaçant de tomber à tout moment.

Sans perdre de temps, l'homme à la peau halé ramassa une barre de fer traînant heureusement par là et de toutes ses forces brisa une des dernières parties de la vitre n'ayant pas encore été endommagée. Par la suite, le chirurgien s'approcha du bord de la falaise au plus près qu'il ne le put, puis créa une room pour atteindre sa nakama sous les regards inquiets des autres personnes présentes, regardant la tentative de sauvetage du démon anxieusement.

Alors que la room du capitaine pirate approchait enfin Moyesïa, la corniche ou reposait cette dernière céda, et les cœurs de tous ratèrent un battement. Le corps inerte de Sïa tombant vers une mort certaine pour le démon, il ne fallut pas plus au chirurgien pour prendre une décision. Sans crier garde, avec une montée d'adrénaline lui tiraillant intérieurement tout son être, Law sauta presque inconsciemment dans le vide alors que ses compagnons se mettaient à hurler sous l'effet de la peur.

Le ténébreux agrandit sa room rapidement, plus rapidement que jamais il ne l'avait fait. En un mouvement de ses doigts tatoués, tout en puisant dans ses forces restantes Law atteint son but en téléportant sa nakama et lui-même auprès des autres.

Le corps inerte du démon reposait désormais,dans les bras tatoués du chirurgien reprenant son souffle et la maîtrise de ses émotions. Tout en papillonnant des yeux, la démone put s'extraire quelques secondes de son inconscience. Ses magnifiques pupilles émeraude se posèrent sur le visage finement dessiné de son capitaine, la tenant fermement dans ses bras. Avec cette dernière vision du ténébreux, et la désagréable pensée qu'elle était bonne pour nombre de soin médicaux, Moyesïa retourna dans le noir en fermant pour un bon moment les yeux.

 **PDV de Moyesïa**

Fatiguée mais vivante. Avachie sur le lit de ma cabine je me repose, heureuse d'être enfin sortie de l'infirmerie. Bien que je sois encore recouverte de bandages, je suis largement satisfaite de ma première aventure au sein des Hearts. J'aurai certainement d'autres cicatrices mais cela ne me dérange pas. Sur cette dernière constatation, je parviens à me redresser et retire mon haut. A chacun de mes mouvements, mon corps courbaturé me fait grincer des dents. Mais malgré tout, j'admets sans mal que le travail de mon capitaine est remarquable.

Se n'est pas pour rien qu'il est surnommé chirurgien, bien que « la mort » n'inspire pas forcément confiance quand tu dois passer sur sa table d'opération. Mais son talent dans cette profession ne peut aucunement être remis en cause. Seulement une fine bande blanche m'entourant l'abdomen me rappelle que je me suis faite soignée par lui.

Avec l'un de mes doigts, je retrace par-dessus la bande ma blessure, puis ma cicatrice ce qui me procure un désagréable frisson me remontant le dos. Mes douloureux souvenirs me reviennent doucement en mémoire, alors qu'au même moment la porte s'ouvre sur Shachi se stoppant net en voyant ma tenue. Je ne porte rien d'autre que ma culotte et la dite bande blanche dont je vous parlais. En plus claire, cet accoutrement ne cache pas grand chose. Puis, en même temps que le visage de mon « frère » prend quelques colorations, une veine prend place sur ma tempe et je saisis mon oreiller pour l'envoyer sur le mécanicien roux.

\- Espèce d'aniki pervers! Apprends donc à frapper sur une porte, nom de Diable!

-Désolé Sïa! Je ne voulais pas!

Attrapant à la volée mon tee-shirt, j'enfile prestement ce dernier. Par la suite, je fusille du regard le rouquin déglutissant devant l'œillade menaçante dont je le gratifie.

-Je t'assure que je suis navré, répète-il.

-Ouais, bon pas grave. On ne va pas en faire tout un fromage. Pourquoi es-tu là aniki?

-Juste m'assurer que tu n'avais besoin de rien.

-Non, répondis-je en m'affalant de nouveau sur mon matelas, ramène moi mon coussin s'il te plait.

Obtempérant à ma demande, Shachi récupère l'objet étant au sol et s'avance vers moi. Il me le temps et en le récupérant je souffle un gentil merci. Ramenant mes genoux à ma poitrine tout en resserrant la prise que j'ai sur mon oreiller, je souffle sur une mèche de mes cheveux m'obstruant la vue alors que mon "frère" s'assoit à mes côté.

-M'ennuie, déclarais-je subitement.

-Héhé, j'suis désolé mais de un ; il faut attendre ton rétablissement et de deux t'es privée de sortie par le capitaine.

-Pff, juste parce que je m'étais éclipsée avec Velt. De plus, au final ça nous a avantagé quand vous vous êtes fait capturer. Et je me sens bien.

-Ouais mais bon. C'est Law qui décide.

-Comme tu dis c'est lui que commande. Vais voir si je ne peux pas lui faire changer d'avis.

Retrouvant du poil de la bête je me relève et me dirige vers la cabine de Trafalgar étant juste en face de la mienne, délaissant Shachi. Devant la cabine du capitaine, je toque puis y pénètre en entendant un : entrez. Je retrouve alors Trafalgar, également salement amoché, couché dans son lit un livre à la main pour ne pas changer. Quelques bandages par ci par-là lui recouvre le corps, sans oublier un pansement sur la joue.  
Trouvant que j'ai déjà largement été polie, je me mets à l'aise et me couche à ses côtés sans rien demander. De son côté, Trafalgar ne fait pas l'ombre d'un geste et reste concentré sur son livre tandis que je l'observe quelques secondes avant d'engager la conversation.

-Vous lisez quoi capitaine?

-Quel est le but de ta visite Sïa?

-T'es trop perspicace Trafalgar, dis-je en soupirant, rémission de peine! Soit sympa! Je m'ennuie à mourir! Laisse-moi sortir! Il reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que l'on quitte l'île! le suppliais-je.

-Hors de question.

-Mais! Soit gentil! S'il te plaît! S'il te plaît! commençais-je à répéter tout en sautillant sur le matelas.

N'ayant aucune réaction de sa part, je gonfle des joues mais ne baisse pas pour autant les bras. A pas feutré, je m'approche de lui, pose une main sur sa poitrine et de l'autre lui retire son ouvrage des yeux avant de murmurer de nouveau.

-S'il te plaît capitaine~.

-Non.

-Mon diable ! Que t'es dure à faire flancher, m'exclamais-je en m'asseyant un peu plus loin sur le matelas.

Le seul bon point de ma précédente tentative est qu'il a délaissé sa lecture et m'offre toute son attention. Bien sûr, je n'oublie pas de remarquer que son rictus habituel s'est de nouveau plâtré sur ses lèvres. Qu'est que je pourrais bien faire pour qu'il change d'avis ? Cogitant quelques instants une idée me traverse l'esprit et plus j'y pense, plus j'ai envie de la mettre en application rien que pour voir la tête qu'il fera. De nouveau je me rapproche de lui et viens murmurer au creux de son oreille.

-Dis-moi capitaine...es-tu chatouilleux?

Avant que je ne lui laisse le temps de répondre, ou même de gérer l'information mes doigts glissent le long de son corps pour passer sous son pull canari et me mets à le chatouiller. Il tient quelques pitoyables et infimes secondes, avant d'exploser dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Tout en se tenant les côtes, Law essaye de s'astreindre de mon emprise.

-Allez capitaine. Tout s'arrête s'y vous levez ma punition.

Occupée à "torturer" mon capitaine je ne remarque trop tard qu'il inverse nos positions en me faisant basculer sur le côté à l'aide de sa jambe. Maintenant, Trafalgar est au-dessus de moi et me tient fermement les poignets au-dessus de la tête.

-Miss, tu vas le regretter.

\- Non, ne fais pas sA HAHA!

Trop tard, mon capitaine m'inflige le même traitement et rapidement mon rire fait écho contre les murs de sa cabine. Essayant de m'échapper, je me contorsionne un peu dans tout les sens possibles et imaginables. A cet instant la comparaison avec un verre de terre glissant entre des doigts me va à la perfection. Je rigole tellement que des larmes se montrent aux coins de mes yeux. Puis, malheureusement la bonne humeur s'évapore quand mes blessures me font comprendre d'arrêter de bouger autant. Laissant une petite plainte de douleur s'échapper de mes lèvres, Trafalgar arrête et hausse un peu mon tee-shirt.

-Heureusement ta blessure ne s'est pas rouvertes malgré tes gamineries, affirme-t-il en rabaissant mon haut et s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

-Comment cela mes bêtises! Tu y as bien participé! Et sinon t'as changé d'avis? Peux sortir?

En se pinçant l'arrête du nez, et sans me répondre mon capitaine se lève du matelas et récupèrent son nodachi posé sur son bureau. Par la suite, il va jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre puis l'ouvre tout en me faisant un signe de tête.

\- Dépêche-toi. Tu sors mais avec moi et quand je décide qu'on rentre, on rentre.

-Youpi! Vous êtes un amour chirurgien de la mort!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre sur cette terre...

 **PDV du narrateur**

Malgré ses blessures Moyesïa marchait avec vivacité, et sa joie de vie habituelle dans les rues de l'île du phare au côté de son capitaine. La plus part des natifs qui les reconnurent, les saluèrent avec gaieté et les remercièrent de les avoir délivrés de Bob. Puis quand par pur curiosité Moyesïa s'approcha d'un stand ou une odeur envoûtante de nourriture se dégageait, elle se retrouva avec dans la bouche un morceau de beignet. D'une traite elle l'engloutit.

-Trop bon, fit le démon des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Heureux que tu aimes, répondit le vendeur. En voilà deux autres pour toi, finit-il par dire en lui tendant les aliments.

Touchée par le geste Sïa, embrassa sur le front le vieil homme qui tenait la boutique qui au passage se mit à rougir avant de s'en aller rejoindre Law. Une fois près de lui, le démon exilé lui tendit l'un des beignets que le chirurgien accepta et dégusta en silence. Puis, Moyesïa voulant aller dans un endroit précis avant le départ de l'équipage traîna son capitaine une bonne partie du reste de la journée dans toute la ville, tout en prétextant qu'elle savait parfaitement ou elle allait.

En ayant largement assez au bout d'un moment, le capitaine pirate prit les choses en mains et ils atteignirent rapidement le lieu où voulait se rendre la brune.  
C'est-à-dire, une petite chaumière dont la cheminée lâchait de la fumée. Sous les fenêtres de la bâtisse quelques pots de fleurs étaient posés, contenant de magnifiques roses. Impatiente, Moyesïa se dépêcha de toquer à la porte.

-Entré s'est ouvert!

Les deux Heart entrèrent en même temps dans la charmante petite maison où se reposaient les Guns et Sabers n'ayant pas encore pris la décision de retourner dans leurs phares . A la vue de son amie, la petite Akui s'empressa de sauter dans les bras de Sïa la réceptionnant au vol devant les regards attendris des adultes et celui désintéressé de Velt.

-Encore toi, dit subitement Velt, vous êtes toujours pas partis de notre île.

Ne prenant pas en compte cette pique, Sïa préféra lui tirer la langue tout en gonflant les joues devant la petite Akui rigolant à gorge déployée. Un peu plus loin, se tenant à l'écart de cette agitation le capitaine des Hearts attendait patiemment avec un sourire. Pour une fois que lui et son équipage ne devraient pas partir en catastrophe, il pouvait bien se laisser aller et se mit à divaguer dans ses pensées avant d'être interrompu par la fille aînée de l'ancien chef de la résistance contre Bob. Cette dernière, toujours un air neutre et dur sur le visage, sortit de la poche de son jean déchiré une feuille pliée en quatre qu'elle tendit à Law s'en emparant.

-Quelques informations sur la prochaine île, déclara Diane.

D'un mouvement de la tête le capitaine des Hearts la remercia. Quant à la brune, elle se détourna du brun pour revenir s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et d'écouter la conversation des autres d'une oreille discrète . Une petite heure plus tard, une question qui brûlait les lèvres de plus d'un fut posée par Anastasie

-Sinon, jeunes gens quand partirez-vous?

A cette instant toutes les têtes présentent se dirigèrent vers Law, dont le regard était dissimulé sous son bonnet. Avec un soupir, le chirurgien se décida à répondre.

-Nous sommes déjà prêts à partir depuis un moment. Certainement durant cette nuit. Nous voulons éviter de prendre de plein fouet une nouvelle tempête se formant.

-Alors vous serez là au moins jusqu'à la fête, s'empressa d'ajouter Akui.

-Quelle fête? demanda Sïa.

-La fête des âmes guerrières! expliqua la fillette en balançant ses pieds avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres, enfin après quatre ans l'île va pouvoir de nouveau la faire. Vous serez là avec votre équipage les z'amoureux ?

Avant que quiconque ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, le chirurgien de la mort prit la parole un brin exaspéré à force d'entendre les propos faussé de la fillette .

-Peut-être.

D'un mouvement de la tête, il fit signe à sa nakama qu'il était grand temps de partir. Cette dernière s'exécuta tout en remerciant les occupants de la charmante chaumière de leur hospitalité. Une fois de nouveau dans les rues de la ville étant toujours aussi bruyante et active, Sïa regarda chaque chose avec mille fois plus d'intérêt.

-Tu veux y aller à ce point, miss?

La dite miss, se stoppa d'un coup dans sa marche. Et dire qu'elle pensait que son capitaine n'avait pas remarqué tout l'engouement pour cette fête s'étant installé en elle depuis que la fillette en avait parlé. Mais,bien trop perspicace, le chirurgien parvint à décrypter le masque du démon.

-Ça se voit à ce point? demanda Moyesïa revenant auprès de Law.

-Non. Alors tu réponds à ma question?

-Oui. Je meurs d'envie d'y aller, avoua la brune dans un soupir de déception dû au fait que le brun puisse aussi bien la mettre à jour, je voudrai me rendre à une fête ou il n'y aura aucun intérêt personnelle pour une fois. A Akuma il n'y a rien si cela n'avantage personne. Enfin, dans l'Akuma ou j'ai grandi!

-Et bien pourquoi ne pas y aller à cette fête des guerriers, déclara le chirurgien affichant un mystérieux sourire.

Le démon qui jusqu'à présent restait maître de ses émotions ne put rien cacher. Ses yeux s'agrandirent par la surprise et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Sans le savoir Law venait d'enlever un morceau du masque de souffrance de Sïa à jamais.

-Par contre, continua le capitaine pirate, il semble qu'il faut être habillé d'un Yukata, finit-il en pointant du doigt une affiche sur un mur expliquant les règles de la fête. Allons donc t'en acheter un.

Se dirigeant vers un magasin, un sourire ne pouvant être retiré du fin visage de la démone, cette dernière avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Avec entrain, ils rentrèrent dans la boutique. Le chirurgien de la mort s'écarta des allées et resta en retrait après avoir ordonna à Sïa de se dépêcher. Pas à pas, la brune balaya des yeux les yukatas tous plus splendides les uns que les autres. Mais, elle voulait au moins en trouver un qui pourrait plaire à son capitaine vu que c'est lui qui payait.

Sans qu'elle ne trouve réellement ce qui pourrait faire le bonheur de Trafalgar, la démone dirigea son choix vers un yukata blanc. En le soulevant un second tomba. Celui-ci était d'une couleur bien atypique, un jaune canari bien criard et arborait de magnifique motif en fleur. Le hasard faisant bien les choses, le vêtement était parfaitement à la taille de la brune. Dans un rire cristallin, et malicieux Moyesïa le ramassa et déposa le premier.

La détentrice des pouvoirs des chaines fit un signe de la main, bien discret à la vendeuse qui s'empressa de venir voir sa cliente. Devenant complice du coup que la Heart voulait jouer à son capitaine, la vendeuse aida son acheteuse à cacher le Yukata. Ainsi sans savoir le choix que sa nakama avait fait, le capitaine pirate passa à la caisse.

En rentrant au sous-marin, Law informa ses hommes du futur programme et chacun en fut bien heureux de la tournure des évènements. S'éclipsant discrètement en embarquant Shachi, l'unique membre féminin de cet équipage se dirigea vers sa cabine.

Ainsi le mécanicien roux, se retrouva assit une dizaine de minutes sur le lit de Sïa les yeux fermé. Durant ces quelques minutes, où le rouquin se retrouva privé du sens de la vue suite à un ordre de Moyesïa, cette dernière enfilait son yukata tout en prenant grand soin de ne pas rouvrir ses blessures. Une fois son nouvel achat revêtu, le démon se regarda un moment dans le miroir s'assurant une dernière fois que tout était bien fait, avant de donner la permission à son aniki d'ouvrir les yeux.

Shachi en découvrant sa "sœur" revêtu de son yukata, se mit à siffler devant ce magnifique spectacle ravissant ses yeux. Contre toute attente, la couleur canari se mariait parfaitement avec le teint cadavérique du démon. Sans oublier qu'un splendide obi blanc ceinturait la taille de guêpe de la brune. Pour finir, une fine touche de maquillage avait été appliqué sur le doux visage de Sïa.

-T'es splendide sœurette, ajouta Shachi, fais moi penser à ne pas te quitter des yeux de toute la soirée. Pas envie d'être déjà tonton!

-T'es bête!

Débutant une petite chamaillerie fraternelle les deux Hearts ne virent pas le temps passer, si bien que s'est la lourde voix de Jean-Bart qui les appela pour qu'ils viennent rejoindre les autres sur le pont. Pris de cours, ils se dépêchèrent d'habiller Shachi à son tour, puis d'un pas pressé ils arrivèrent à la sortie du navire. Une fois la porte ouverte tous les regards de leurs nakamas se posèrent sur la démone.  
A cet instant l'équipage de Trafalgar fit face à un dilemme. Siffler d'admiration leur amie ou rigoler face au choix de la couleur du Yukata. Enfin presque tous, durent faire un choix à l'exception du capitaine se gardant bien de le montrer.

Tous sauf le chirurgien de la mort, qui balayait sans gêne mais discrètement des yeux le corps de sa nakama. Après tout, voir une belle femme dans un magnifique yukata et de plus de sa couleur préférée n'allait certainement pas lui déplaire.  
Ce n'est seulement quand le reste de ses hommes se calmèrent enfin, que l'équipage du Heart débarqua sur terre. Avec gaieté, ils découvrirent les rues de la ville remplit de stands en tout genre en cette fin d'après midi. Chacun essaya des jeux différents, comme la pêche au poisson rouge soldé par un échec collectif, ou les douceurs cuisinières de l'île.

L'esprit de Sïa qui devait traiter avec rapidité toute cette agitation se concentra soudainement vers un nouveau jeu. Elle s'y dirigea seule, interpella la personne qui tenait la boutique et puis posa les quelque berry qui lui restait sur le comptoir. Par la suite, la jeune femme se retrouva avec un faux fusil dans les mains. Tentant du mieux qu'elle put, elle se loupa magistralement et ne frôla jamais sa cible. Quand il ne lui restait plus qu'une chance, sur ses doigt fin une seconde main se posa et elle sentit quelqu'un dans son dos. L'inconnu pressa la gâchette et la fausse balle se logea au centre de la cible. Le vendeur bon perdant, leurs donna leur lot gagné avec le sourire. Une peluche ressemblant bien étrangement au second des Heart pirates.

En se retournant, Moyesïa remarqua que celui qui l'avait aidée n'était qu'autre qu'Archer, le sniper de l'équipage. La démone n'avait jamais eu vraiment l'opportunité de lui parler jusqu'à présent, savant simplement que cet homme la dépassant d'une bonne tête était froid et distant. Il aimait la solitude, mais aussi son équipage. Comme la démone sa peau était telle que de la porcelaine et ses cheveux noirs, mi-long étaient coiffés dans une queue de cheval. Sans oublier qu'il avait en sa possession de magnifiques yeux chocolat.

-Merci Archer.

-De rien Sïa. C'est bien lui que tu voulais gagner, demanda le sniper en pointant du doigt la peluche entre les mains de la démone.

-Oui. Il me faisait penser à Bepo. Et en plus, je ne sais pas en quoi il est fait mais c'est super doux.

-Je vois...

Cette courte conversation s'arrêta là. Bien que brève, Sïa se sentit plus proche du lui. La démone appréciait la différence de caractère de chacun au sein de l'équipage et prenait le temps qu'il faudrait pour tisser des liens solides avec eux. Serrant sa peluche, le démon aux magnifiques yeux émeraude continua son bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à arriver au niveau de son capitaine.

-J'ai pas encore vue les Saber et Gun, s'attrista t-elle.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas. Il y a bien trop de monde, mais rassure toi miss ils viendront certainement nous dire au revoir.

-Sans doute. Capitaine je m'en vais un peu plus loin du groupe. A plus.

-Miss si tu n'es pas là quand on lèvera l'ancre, je jure que tu le regratteras. Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'attendre , prévint Law.

-D'accord capitaine! Serai à l'heure! s'écria Sïa en partant au pas de course, après avoir laissé sa peluche dans les mains de son capitaine qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de protester.

Se faufilant dans tous les recoins, Moyesïa fit abstraction de son entourage se dépêchant d'atteindre son objectif. Sa course folle la mena dans les recoins les plus sombres de la ville et bientôt plus aucun passant ne fut dans son champ de vision. Elle ne s'arrêta seulement que quand elle atteint une place où au beau milieu quatre statuts représentant les héros de l'île étaient construites. Le démon ferma les yeux et un fin sourire prit place sur son visage.

\- C'est bien ici, murmura t-elle.

Se plaçant au centre de la place, Moyesïa commença à réciter dans une autre langue un long texte qu'elle semblait connaître pas cœur. Au dernier mot qu'elle prononça, autour d'elle quatre présences fantomatiques dégageant une aura blanche et apaisante apparurent. Mais, à leurs pieds des mains appartenant à des êtres en décompositions les retenaient. Sans hésitation, et nullement apeurée par ces présences, Moyesïa se mordit une de ses lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Par la suite, la brune s'approchant de l'une des âmes prisonnière et l'embrassa sur le front. A cet instant, dans un cri grisant l'être ressemblant à un cadavre au pied du héro de l'île disparut. La gravité ne faisant depuis bien longtemps plus effet sur l'âme de l'homme s'étant sacrifié, cette dernière s'envola de quelques mètres au-dessus du sol avant de s'effacer progressivement. Par la suite la démone s'occupa de deux autres. Il ne restait plus qu'une âme à délivrer à présent.  
Dans une lumière procurant une agréable chaleur, la dernière âme se matérialisa en ce qu'elle devait être à l'époque où elle avait une enveloppe charnelle. Ainsi, un magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux aussi blond que l'or et aux yeux orangés fit face à Moyesïa.

-Qu'a t-il après? demanda le jeune homme.

-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit sur un ton infiniment doux Moyesïa, mais je pense qu'il est grand temps pour vous de quitter cette terre et de rejoindre vos proches. Vous avez tous assez souffert. Laissez-moi vous offrir le repos.

D'un simple hochement de tête l'âme fit comprendre à la brune de poursuivre. Les lèvres de Sïa, toujours ensanglantées, se posèrent avec une infinie douceur sur le front de l'âme se sentant dans l'instant dépossédée d'un poids posant sur son cœur. Alors qu'il s'en volait, il saisit subitement une manche du Yukata de la brune et se retrouva ainsi tête en bas et les jambes pointant vers les cieux.

-Jeune dame merci, dit-il en pleurant, écoutez bien mon avertissement. Une lame pourpre se dressera sur votre chemin, l'une des dernières. Prenez garde votre futur peut prendre deux tournants dès à présent.

Suite à sa déclaration l'âme lâcha Sïa, puis disparut à son tour l'esprit serin. Quand à la démone contemplant l'astre céleste nocturne, elle brisa le silence.

-Peux-tu arrêter de te cacher?

Sortant de l'ombre d'un bâtiment, l'automate Seb fit son apparition et s'approcha du démon.

-Je suppose qu'il sera préférable pour moi, de tenir ce que j'ai vu secret.

-Exactement. T'es tu remis de tes blessures?

-Peut-on vraiment dire que j'ai été blessé, répondit Seb dans un rire gêné, je ne suis qu'une machine. Je n'ai pas de sentiments et ne ressens pas la douleur.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu changé de camps? Pourquoi n'être pas resté fidèle à Bob?

-Fidèle à lui? Je ne l'ai jamais été. Cet enfoiré avait simplement une télécommande pouvant mon contrôler. Sophia me l'a heureusement rendu, et désormais je peux faire ce que je veux.

-Tu restes quand même bien mystérieux, argumenta Sïa.

Par la suite, dans un dernier regard attristé étant adressé à Seb, la Kagugarami s'en alla en silence avant d'être stoppée par le petit ingénieur lui offrant un bout de papier qu'elle accepta.

-Une vivre carte. Conseil: garde-la. Elle pourrait te servir un jour, et peut-être auras-tu des réponses sur moi...

Comme il était apparu Seb disparu en courant vers une ruelle, laissant Moyesïa plongée dans ses pensées concernant cette carte de vie, Seb et les derniers mots de l'âme. Il reste donc encore des incomplets en ce monde, pensa la démone en regardant de nouveau les cieux en silence tout en affichant un air songeur.

 **PDV de Moyesïa**

N'ayant pas vu le temps passé, il ne me reste plus que cinq minutes pour retourner au sous-marin tout en étant à l'heure. Courant comme une folle dans les rues animées de la ville, je bouscule maladroitement quelques personnes puis m'excuse rapidement avant de reprendre mon sprint.

Egalement, dans une boucle sans fin les dernières paroles de Trafalgar résonne dans ma tête. Serait-il vraiment capable de me laisser ici? Non, n'est-ce pas? Les Hearts pirates ne sont pas comme à Akuma. Nous sommes tous unis tel une famille, qu'il me tarde de retrouver. Puis en arrivant enfin à la dernière ruelle avant le port, je remarque qu'une foule d'habitants certainement venus nous dire au revoir, me bloque la route vers les quais. Me frayant difficilement un passage, j'arrive tout de même à passer et tombe de haut en posant mes yeux là ou devrait être amarré le sous-marin. A la place de trouver le curieux navire voguant sous les eaux, cette merveille technologique, seul un « rien » m'accueille. Pas une trace du navire jaune canari, et pas une trace de mes nakamas.

-Sïa, m'interpelle la voix de Velt, ils sont déjà partis.

Nul doute que derrière moi se trouve la famille Gun et Saber, mais je ne peux leur faire face. L'équipage de Trafalgar est-il comme les autres personnes qui s'occupaient de moi, puis me délaissaient, me laissant croire sans cesse à l'illusion que j'avais une place dans leurs cœurs, même qu'un peu ? Aniki n'as t-il rien fait pour qu'ils ne me délaissent pas?...Je refuse d'y croire.

Prise de pensées sombres, je sursaute en remarquant une sphère bleu recouvrant les environs subitement. Au même instant que l'espace bleuté m'enveloppe, mon chagrin s'envole puis je me retourne une dernière fois vers les deux familles des phares que je connais. Je leurs adresse un dernier sourire puis disparaît devant leurs yeux s'écarquillant sous la surprise. Quant à moi, je me retrouve devant mon capitaine avec toujours cette lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard.

-La prochaine fois, je te laisserai pour de vrai derrière miss.

-Mais oui! Je n'en crois pas un mot, dis-je en sautant à son cou pour lui offrir un câlin.

Trafalgar se crispe en premier temps face à ce contact physique, puis essaye de se dégager de mon étreinte. Mais peine perdue je ne le lâcherai pas, je ne lâcherai ô grand jamais ma nouvelle famille. 


	8. Premier noël de miss Moyesïa!

Réponse à la review:

Emma BD: Oui je comprends, je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas prendre de longues pauses mais pour le moment tout cela va bien et je pense maintenir un rythme de publication d'un chapitre toute les deux semaine ^^

* * *

Nombre de mots: 5928

* * *

 **PDV de Moyesïa  
**

Oeil pour oeil, et dent pour dent. L'ambiance qui régnait dans la salle à manger est lourde et une tension électrique se propage à grande vitesse. Mon chère aniki est à un bout de table, moi du côté opposé. Le rouquin transpire à grosses gouttes et de toute évidence il a les mains moites. Quand à moi, je ne le lâche pas du regard et ainsi je le mets encore plus sous tension.

-Je n'en ai pas eut assez, dis- je à mon aniki.

-M'en moque, répond ce dernier, y a encore quelques minutes tu connaissais même pas son goût, sa consistance, la texture et la divine sensation d'en avoir un en bouche. Tu en auras plus!

-Shachi, hurlais-je folle de rage, donne moi s'en! Donne moi ses shamalows!

Le top départ d'une petite bataille commence, tout comme une poursuite et l'équipage présent commence à faire des paris sur nous. Qui gagnera ces divines sucreries? Seul le destin peut connaître la réponse à l'heure actuelle!  
Du côté du mécanicien me fuyant à grande enjambée, ce dernier évite tous mes assauts en s'accroupissant, sautant, et va jusqu'à passer sous la table pour m'esquiver. Quand aux paris, ils continuent de fuser de toutes parts de la salle. Certains de mes nakamas reviennent sur leur premier choix et mettent leurs berrys sur l'autre. Ceux qui misent sur moi me soutiennent en hurlant tout bonnement des encouragements quand je parviens enfin à saisir par le bas de sa combinaison mon « frère ». Par la suite, je ruse et Shachi tombe au sol les quatre fers en l'air. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour saisir ma chance, attrape le paquet de shamalow et le brandit tel un trophée au-dessus de ma tête.

-Victoire ! Je l'ai enfin !

Savourant allègrement le goût de la victoire, je vois avec horreur que mon graal m'est arraché des mains. Je me retourne sans plus de cérémonie et tombe sur mon capitaine affichant une expression faciale un brin irrité.

-Miss Moyesïa, peux-tu m'expliquer ce remue-ménage?

-Mon trésor, dis-je dans un couinement tout en regardant le paquet de friandises entre les doigts tatoués de mon capitaine.

Suivant mon regard, Trafalgar comprends vite de quoi je parle et de nouveau son sourire fourbe s'affiche sur son visage, m'intimant que cela n'augure rien de bon pour moi et mes friandise sucrées. Par la suite, comme je me l'ai imaginé,Trafalgar lève son bras et met juste au dessus de mon nez les divines sucreries. Bien malheureusement, même en sautillant sur ma place mes friandises restent hors de ma portée.

-Allez miss plus haut, s'en amuse Law.

-Trafalgar arrête par pitié. Donne les moi, l'implorais-je.

Sans rien dire, il baisse le paquet à ma hauteur. Espérant qu'il fasse preuve de clémence, je m'apprête à les prendre puis subitement au dernier moment, il les éloigne de nouveau et ouvre devant mes yeux le paquet de shamalow. Law en mange deux puis se détourne en direction de la sortie en emportant mon "trésor".

-Trafalgar! m'offusquais-je.

-Ne faites plus autant de bruit sinon vous finissez tous dans la chambre froide.

-T'es qu'un sadique! hurlais-je outrée du coup foireux qu'il venait de me faire.

***

Quelque heures par la suite, alors que je fusille du regard mon capitaine l'ayant parfaitement remarqué depuis fort longtemps, le navire approche d'une structure métallique construite en plein océan nous étant inconnue. De loin on peut la confondre avec une île, mais ce n'en est aucunement le cas. Cette structure en forme circulaire est simplement un grand complexe de détente construit en pleine mer.  
Par la suite, et pour la plus grande surprise de chacun Trafalgar ne décide pas de la contourner mais d'y faire escale pour la journée. De plus, pour argumenter sa décision devant nos têtes stupéfaites il rétorque avec une nonchalance lui étant propre:

-Désormais nous sommes dans le nouveau monde. Nous devons prendre chaque opportunité de détente et ne pas se focaliser sur une seule et même chose : le One Piece. Amusez vous.

Fin. Et il était rentré dans les limbes de son navire comme quelque autre tel que moi, ayant décidé de rejoindre ma cabine. Une fois là-bas, j'enfile mon maillot deux pièce noir et emporte avec moi une serviette bleue. Tout en sortant de ma cabine, je souhaite m'assurer d'une chose avant d'aller profiter de cette journée s'annonçant splendide. De quelques pas assurés, je traverse le couloir et toque à la porte de mon capitaine.  
En y entrant, je constate que depuis ma dernière visite rien n'a changé si ce n'est que la paperasse sur son bureau, ou est assis Trafalgar, à doublé de volume ou plutôt triplée. Dans un soupir d'exaspération, je m'approche de mon capitaine travaillant encore sur je ne sais quelle chose traitant de médecine.

-Tu n'es toujours pas partie, miss? me demande ce dernier.

-Non, car un certain capitaine adorant terrifier des marines ne prend jamais de repos. Tu ne veux pas sortir avec nous Trafalgar? Tu pâlis à vue d'œil à rester cloîtré entre quatre murs. Bientôt t'auras la même couleur cadavérique que moi, sauf que pour moi c'est naturel.

-Depuis quand donnes-tu des leçons de moral à ton capitaine Sïa? Je déteste sa, déclare t'il agacé tout en décidant enfin à me faire face, et inconsciemment son regard se pose sur ma cicatrice parfaitement visible grâce à mon maillot.

Quand Law se reprend, il me regarde dans le blanc des yeux et approche sa main de ma marque. En voyant que je ne réagis pas, il prend cela comme un accord pour la toucher. En posant deux doigts sur cette dernière, un frisson pratiquement indécelable me remonte le dos, mais bien sur Trafalgar trouve le moyen de s'en rendre compte.

-Faisons un contrat capitaine.

-Que me proposes-tu?

-Je vous en dis un peu plus sur cette cicatrice mais en échange vous venez avec tout le monde.

-Accepté.

-C'est ma première réelle blessure due à mon caractère insolant. On y va?

-C'est un peu mince ce que tu me donnes, miss.

-T'avais pas précisé ce que tu voulais, maintenant vas te changer. Tu vas quand même pas rester avec un jean et un pull alors qu'il fait 38° à l'ombre.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

Malgré ma dernière réplique qui énerve un tantinet Trafalgar, il m'écoute et va se passer un short de bain...de couleur canari. Faudra qu'il m'explique un jour son obsession pour cette couleur. Par la suite tout en traversant ensemble les couloirs du navire, nous arrivons rapidement sur le pont ou l'équipage en entier manifeste leur joie de voir notre capitaine nous accompagner.

Puis une fois sur la structure de loisir, presque instantanément des hôtesses viennent nous saluer. Elles nous offrent des rafraîchissements que nous acceptons volontiers. Le jus de fruit dont nous avons droit est délicieux et tellement rafraîchissant en cette chaude journée où pas un seul nuage ne menace de cacher les rayons du soleil, que nous n'en laissons pas une gouttelette.

Par la Suite, attirés par un point de fraîcheur nous nous retrouvons rapidement devant une piscine, et du coin de l'œil je remarque la bande de pervers de l'équipage, composés de l'éternel duo Shachi et Penguin, ainsi qu'Edwards un petit génie de la musique ayant un grand penchant sur tout ce qui explose atteignant les un mètre soixante-dix huit, des cheveux aussi noir que les plumes d'un corbeaux et des yeux rouge sang. Le dernier de ce petit groupe est Chad; approchant de la trentaine. Ce dernier fait parti des plus âgés de l'équipage et occupe un poste de mécanicien. Sur les bords il est un peu macho et physiquement il a des cheveux courts et blanc qui sont toujours plaqué sur sa tête par un bandeau. Et bien cette joyeuse bande regardent sans se cacher, la gente féminine en maillot de bain étant aux abords des piscines.  
Face à ça, je ne peux réprimer un soupir et ne remarque que trop tard que ces pervers me soulèvent et me jettent à l'eau. En remontant à la surface, j'ai mes cheveux dégoulinant devant le visage et entends les rires de mes nakamas.

-Vous êtes sérieux, dis-je en simulant être énervée.

Tous s'arrêtent et pensent que je suis réellement en colère à cause du ton que j'emploie.

-Vous pensiez que je n'allais pas riposter !

Avec rapidité, je leur enroule autour des chevilles des chaînes et tous tombent à leur tour à l'eau, mis à part mon capitaine. Par la suite une bataille d'eau commence, suivit de nombre de glissades dans des toboggans à eau du cite. Je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser que nous ne sommes pas passé inaperçu auprès des autres clients. En fin de journée, une fois bien fatiguée je retourne à la première piscine que nous avions vue en début de journée. Je reste au bord me détendant d'un calme absolu devenu pour moi bien rare depuis mon intégration chez les heart, malheureuse brisée par le remue ménage de femmes encerclant littéralement mon capitaine étant allongée un peu plus loin sur un transat à lire un de ses bouquin de médecine.

-Monsieur chirurgien de la mort l Regardez-moi !

-Non ! Regardez-moi !

-Laissez moi voir votre regard, par pitié!

Comment fait-il pour les supporter? Si cela continue dans cette voie, il y aura un bain de sang très bientôt. Puis l'une de ses fans girl, bien trop collante et entreprenante trace du bout des doigts ses tatouages. Sans gêne, la fan girl entreprenante passe son regard violet sur toutes les parcelles de peau visible de mon capitaine qui la foudroie du regard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le mauvais pressentiment que le bain de sang va arriver plutôt que prévue. Pour accompagner le futur spectacle sanglant, je commande une nouvelle boisson et du pop corn qui arrivent rapidement.

Entre-temps ça n'allait pas mieux du côté du chirurgien de la mort. Sa fan entreprenante s'accroche désormais à son bras, tandis que les autres partent les unes après les autres sentant l'atmosphère devenir électrique.

Maintenant le spectacle me fait bien rire. Assis sur les genoux de Trafalgar, la jeune femme à la longue chevelure corbeaux, vêtue d'un bikini jaune, fait un regard de chien battu.

Sentant que mon capitaine allait bientôt la découper en rondelle, je regarde avec encore plus d'intérêt la scène quand soudainement mon aniki intervient. Mon « frère » fait la court à la jeune demoiselle, et la jeune inconnue le regarde avec dégoût, qu'elle dissimule à la perfection avec un sourire en plastique et se détache finalement de Law. Elle salut poliment le rouquin puis adresse un au revoir gêné à Law tout en ayant des rougeurs aux joues avant de s'en aller en courant. Peu après, j'explose dans un fou rire attirant l'attention du groupe perverti de l'équipage et de Trafalgar.

-C'est pas juste, s'attriste Shachi, C'est toujours le capitaine qui fait mouche.

-Dis Sïa tu m'expliques ça comment, m'interroge Penguin.

Je me stoppe net à cette question.

-Pourquoi devrais-je le savoir?

-Peut-être parce que t'es la seule femme de l'équipage, rétorque Edwards, alors tu nous éclaires.

Devant leurs yeux me braquant, je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. Vraiment ils en ont des questions qui sont juste trop gênante en stock. Et puis, voir le fin sourire s'étant étiré sur les lèvres de Trafalgar est assez énervant. Si tu t'attends à ce que je gonfle encore un peu plus ton égo capitaine, en disant ce que tu attends à longueur de temps, tu te frotteras à un mur.

-Et bien, commençais-je, à mon avis de un vous connaissez déjà une partie de la réponse. Vous voulez juste me taquiner, mais bon. Oui j'admets le capitaine n'es pas mal. Mais, le plus important, il est effrayant de l'extérieur.

-Hein? Ne peut retenir de dire Chad.

-Selon moi, la peur les attire comme des papillons à la lumière. Comme quand on fait un saut à l'élastique. Elles plongent dans l'inconnue. Le danger on veut tous s'y frotter seulement chacun à sa manière. Les groupies de notre capitaine tentent juste le diable.

-Sïa ta vision des choses et bien trop complexe. Tu ne pouvais pas seulement dire, comme tout le monde, c'est de l'attirance physique, soupire Penguin.

-T'avais qu'à pas demander, me renfrognais-je tout en sirotant la fin de ma boisson.

***

Epuisé la plus pars de mes nakamas sont partis se coucher dès notre arrivée sur le Polar Tang, tandis que d'autres ont sombré après quelques verres de saké. Les plus sobres, c'est à dire Trafalgar, moi, Bepo, aniki et Penguin sommes réunis autour de la table de la salle à manger pour jouer à une partie d'action ou vérité, un peu remis au goût du jour. Contrairement à la version originale ceux qui refuse n'ont pas un gage mais doivent retirer un vêtement. Et vue qu'on est tous encore en maillot, mieux vaut ne pas refuser. Etant à mon tour, je tourne la bouteille se trouvant au centre de la table qui arrête sa course sur Shachi. Par l'intermédiaire d'un fin sourire de ma part, mon « frère » comprend que je viens d'avoir une mauvaise idée pour lui.

-Aniki, embrasses Bepo.

Il pâlit mais s'exécute tout de même. Je ne vais malheureusement pas détailler cette scène ne voulant pas choquer le plus grand nombre. A son tour de jouer, Shachi fait tourner la bouteille s'arrêtant à Penguin.

-Action ou vérité? Demande le roux.

-Action.

-Très bien. Prends mes tours de gardes pendant une semaine.

Penguin prends quelques instants cette demande en considération, car cette semaine Shachi commence toute la semaine à une heure du matin. Devant cela, et malgré le fait qu'il devra se délaisser d'un habit Penguin refuse, et enlève son short de bain avant de s'enfuir rapidement tout en cachant ce qu'il y avait à cacher. Encore au tour de Shachi la bouteille achève sa rotation sur Bepo.

-T'excuses pas pendant une minute.

-D'accord...désolé.

Ayant perdu, Bepo est éliminé puis s'en va à son tour. L'étau se ressert, plus que moi, aniki et Trafalgar. La bouteille tourne de nouveau sur elle même et au tour de mon capitaine.

-Chantez capitaine, dit Shachi.

Trafalgar le fait, et je pense que Shachi regrettera à vie son défi. Trafalgar est une vraie casserole ambulante. Horrible, épouvantable, plus jamais tu chanteras pour le bien nos oreilles et pour ne pas casser toute les fenêtre du navire. Faudra que je vérifie s'il n'en a pas fissurée une... Par la suite, le brun ayant les pires prestations de chanteurs que je n'ai jamais entendue tourne à son tour la bouteille. Résultat : Shachi.

-Et bien, pendant deux semaines tu te proposes pour surveiller le navire à chaque escale.

-...non.

Et un de moins! Plus que nous deux Capitaine. Mon aniki nous délaissant dans les mêmes circonstances que Bepo et Penguin, j'affronte alors du regard mon capitaine. Même plus besoin de la bouteille. On jouera chacun son tour et il commence.

-L'histoire de ta cicatrice.

Avec un soupir, je m'apprête à retirer mon haut quand mon capitaine se lève. Sans un mot, il jette la bouteille à la poubelle avant de se diriger vers la sortie et au bas de la porte il déclare.

-J'ai gagné miss. On va dire que tu me dois un service à la place de te dévêtir.

Désormais seule, je reste plongée dans mes pensées sombres de mon passé. Je vais être franche, j'ai su refermer les plaies. Mon passé ne me hante pas, il appartient simplement a ce qui m'a construit psychologiquement. Dans un soupir, je balaie les souvenirs douloureux et rejoins ma cabine. En y entrant, je me change rapidement et rejoins avec joie les couvertures douillettes de mon matelas, et sombre rapidement dans un sommeil réparateur.

Au petit matin, et après un petit déjeuner l'équipage entier est réuni sur le pont à rester ébahi devant la station balnéaire ayant totalement changé d'apparence durant la nuit.

-Il s'est...commence Shachi.

-...passé quoi, en une nuit ici? achève Penguin.

Les lieux n'avaient plus rien à voir avec la veille. Les grandes piscines avaient laissé place à des patinoires géantes, les stands de boissons fraîches à ceux de chocolat chauds. Partout les couleurs les plus présentes étaient le rouge et le blanc. A chaque pas que l'on faisait, on pouvait rencontrer des statuts de sires reflétant la forme de cerfs ou d'un homme à forte corpulence, habillé d'un manteau rouge et d'un chapeau rouge ou au bout un pompon blanc pendait. Pour couronner le tout, un nuage stagnant au-dessus de nos têtes fait tomber de la neige artificielle.

-A ouais c'est vrai on approche de noël, déclare Ban tout en allumant une de ses cigarettes.

Suite à sa déclaration, l'équipage entier semble se raconter entre eux de bons souvenirs de leur enfance, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quand à moi, j'élève timidement ma voix dans tout ce brouhaha.

-Excusez moi, mais on peut m'expliquer ce qu'est noël?

Suite à ma question, j'ai de nouveau réussi à plonger mes nakamas dans un silence. Certains me regardent avec encore une fois une expression d'étonnement, mais heureusement mon aniki vient m'aider.

\- Tu ne connais pas cette fête Sïa? La magie d'un repas festifs du vingt quatre en famille ou entre amis. Puis le jour suivant la joie de donner plutôt que recevoir. Les sourires illuminant les visages de tous, et la joie brillantes dans les yeux des plus jeunes croyant que le père noël ne les a pas oublié en posant un petit quelque chose aux pieds du sapin...

Tout le long des explications du roux j'avais des étoiles dans les yeux, et écoutais avec attention. A la fin de son récit, j'hoche négativement et tristement ma tête devant tout l'équipage attendri face à mon comportement.

-Pauvre petite sœur! s'écrie Shachi tout en m'étouffant dans un câlin.

-Fêtons tous ensemble noël! propose subitement Tim rougissant d'avoir parlé si fort.

-Oui capitaine, poursuit Charle.

-Restons quelques jours de plus ici! acheva Chorle.

Face à l'effusion de joie de son équipage, Trafalgar n'arrive plus à calmer ses hommes et est rapidement contraint d'accepter cette demande collectif dans un soupir. Alors que tous, nous discutons entre nous de notre futur programme Edwards remplit d'enthousiaste rentre en grandes enjambées dans le sous-marin, mais reviens rapidement avec une feuille et un stylo.

-Ecoutez tous, commence t-il avec un sourire, pour être sûr que personne n'ait pas reçu un cadeau faisons un tirage au sort. Chacun de nous tire un bout de papier avec le nom de l'un de nous et devra offrir à cette personne un cadeau!

Tout le monde, dont moi sommes charmés de l'idée d'Edwards et après avoir écrit chacun nos noms, nous mettons tout les petits papiers dans la casquette d'Aniki et commençons le tirage au sort. A la venue de mon tour, je tire et pioche le nom de mon capitaine. Les résultats devant rester individuel je ne dis rien. Trafalgar, j'ai dû tirer le plus dur, pensais-je. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi lui offrir.

Puis comme tous mes autres amis, je débarque de nouveau sur le sol métallique de la station balnéaire cherchant désespérément un cadeau qui pourra plaire à Law. Après plus de trois heure de recherche infructueuse, je m'assois mollement sur un banc et regarde les flocons de neige tomber les uns après les autres.

-Vais pas y arriver. Pourquoi j'ai pioché Trafalgar, me lamentais-je.

Alors que je laisse dériver un peu partout mes yeux, mon regard se stoppe sur une chose. Plus loin, je vois une âme d'un jeune homme. Juste la voir m'étonne, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait pu avoir une âme vendue ici. Comme avec celle de la précédente île, cette âme a à ses pieds des êtres en décomposition la retenant sur terre.  
Me relevant je m'approche d'elle, et l'apparence humaine de l'âme m'apparaît alors. C'est un jeune homme, à la chevelure blanche. Sur sa tête, trône une caquette ressemblant très portrait à celle que mon capitaine a perdu lors de notre affrontement contre Bob. Interpellant cette présence, j'essaye de le faire le plus discrètement possible vue que pour le moment aux yeux des humains cette personne est invisible tant que ces squelettes sont accrochés à lui. Donc ne souhaitant pas passer pour une folle se parlant seule mieux vaut murmurer.

-Excuse moi, dis-je à voix basse.

-Tu arrives à me voir, suffoque l'âme.

-Oui je suis un démon et...

A peine ai-je fini ma phrase, que l'esprit de l'âme se remplit de rage. Ses yeux me lancent des éclaires et sans que je n'aie le temps de faire le moindre geste l'âme me saisit le bras avec tant de force que je laisse un gémissement de douleur franchir mes lèvres. Puis derrière nous un trou de verre apparaît et nous happe à l'intérieur.

-Démon, je vais te tuer, me menace l'âme en me le soufflant dans l'oreille.

-Et mince, me suis encore mise dans une situation pas possible...

 **PDV du narrateur**

Dans un trou de verre, le corps finement dessiner de Sïa disparut à la vue de tous sans laisser la moindre trace. Cette dernière traversa l'espace temps dans un tube reflétant mille et une couleur avant de tomber sur un sol boueux.

Par la suite, la démone se releva tout en essuyant son visage de la boue. Le manteau qu'elle portait était sali, et inutile désormais. Elle n'avait plus froid, et pour cause Moyesïa était devant un manoir lugubre ou une fine pluie s'abattait sur la toiture. Retirant son vêtement, qu'elle tint par la suite dans sa main Moyesïa tenta d'entrer dans la batiste lui faisant face.  
Arrivée devant la lourde porte, ayant déjà bien vécue elle toqua sur le bois mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Après cinq minutes d'attente, elle se décida d'entrer dans les lieux sans autorisation.

A son grand étonnement, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore. Quand elle entra dans la demeure lui étant inconnue, subitement la porte se referma voilement derrière le démon qui sursauta. La Heart tenta de suite à rouvrir l'accès vers la sortie qu'elle venait d'emprunter, mais ses efforts se soldèrent d'un échec. Dans un soupir résigné Moyesïa déposa son manteau sur un porte-manteau à sa portée.

Les mains sur les hanches, la dernière arrivante dans l'équipage du Heart observa d'un air songeur les lieux. Devant elle, un grand escalier en colimaçon donnait à un étage, et de chaque côté au RD deux longs couloirs dont elle ne voyait pas la fin donnait sur elle ne sait trop quoi. Quand au plafond, un lustre en verre y était accroché et le tout était plongé dans une ambiance lugubre.

Décidant que l'option escalier était la meilleure, Sïa commença son ascension mais subitement les marches disparurent sous ses pieds lui offrant ainsi une belle descente. Un fois sa chute finie, elle se massa l'arrière du dos avant de frôler la crise cardiaque en voyant le lustre en verre se décrocher du plafond et de tomber sur elle. Ayant de bons réflexes, la brune l'évita à temps puis se remit sur ses deux pieds. Quand aux marches qui avaient disparu ces dernières réapparurent en même temps qu'un rire sombre résonna dans le manoir.

Sans prendre en contre ce rire, la miss qui s'était auto-embarquée dans cette histoire recommença sa marche vers l'étage. Arrivée là-bas, trois portes se présentèrent à elle. Elle décida de choisir celle de droite et à peine l'avait t-elle franchi, qu'elle ressortie de la porte de gauche. Exaspéré, la brune leva les yeux au ciel puis s'en alla vers celle du milieu. Et heureusement pour elle, cette porte menait à une autre pièce ou plutôt à un long couloir, dont elle débuta la traversée. Au bout d'un moment elle vit deux sabres accrochés au mur, formant une croix. Elle ne s'attarda pas à cette constatation, mais peu de temps après en continuant sa marche elle recroisa sur le mur un sabre posé dans la même position, mais il manquait le second.

Soudainement, Moyesïa entendit derrière elle un bruit de métal se frottant contre un mur. Elle se retourna doucement, et du coin de l'œil elle vit la seconde arme blanche léviter dans les airs et foncer sur elle. Prenant ses jambes à son cou, la brune essaya de mettre de la distance entre elle et l'arme.

-Mais c'est quoi cette baraque de dingue! hurla hors d'elle Sïa alors que le sol se mit à onduler sous ses pieds.

Inutile de préciser que garder son équilibre avec pareil sol fut très difficile pour Sïa. Alors qu'elle devait effectuer son second tour dans ce couloir, la démone remarqua avec effroi que la seconde lame avait à son tour disparue et lui faisait face prête à l'embrocher tout comme celle qui lui collait à l'arrière. Alors que les deux armes fusaient sur Moyesïa, cette dernière s'accroupie évitant ainsi une fin prématurée. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent, vibrèrent à cause du choc et tombèrent dans un tintement sonores au sol.

Reprenant son souffle, Moyesïa savourait le plaisir de la victoire avant que soudainement devant ses yeux, se déroula une corde venant du plafond dont elle ne voyait plus la fin. De nouveau, elle soupira et prit entre ses deux mains le cordage et commença à monter. Une fois finie, elle se retrouve dans un grenier ou l'âme qui l'avait entraînée dans cette histoire était présente, une jambe sur l'autre, la tête reposant dans la paume de sa main droite, tout en étant assis dans un grand fauteuil au dossier ridiculement trop haut.

-Et bien petite démone, dit-il avec un sourire fourbe, tu t'en es très bien sortie.

-Merci du compliment, mais j'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à faire mumuse ici.

-Héhé, rassure toi ton aventure s'achève ici. Ton dernier obstacle est nul autre que moi !

Se relevant d'un bon l'âme pointa du doigt Moyesïa, dont les pieds quittèrent le planché des vaches. Nullement impressionnée, la démone regarda dans le blanc des yeux l'âme transparente par endroit.

-Donc tu es bloqué ici depuis longtemps. Seules les âmes coincées depuis des années sur la terre peuvent atteindre une telle maîtrise de leurs pouvoirs spirituels. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Hopper, je me nomme Dévice Hopper. Et il y a fort longtemps j'ai vendu mon âme.

Utilisant de nouveau ses pouvoirs, Dévice ferma sa main sur une poupée apparue comme par magie entre ses doigt. Instantanément, Moyesïa ressentit ceux que la poupée subit. Elle sentie son corps se comprimer et sa respiration devient difficile et douloureuse. Bien décidée à ne pas finir comme ça, la démone trouva la force d'invoquer une de ses chaînes en fer, qu'elle dirigea vers Dévice. Sous la surprise de ce contre offensif, l'âme maudite perdit sa concentration en évitant la chaîne. Désormais libre, la brune s'activa à ramasser la poupée vaudou au sol et de la déchirer sans que cela n'est un quelconque effet sur elle.

-Donc tu savais que détruire ce bout de tissu n'aurait aucun effet sur toi, déclara amèrement Dévice. Alors, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Haha !

Tandis que l'âme partait dans un fou rire incontrôlable, la pièce changea du tout au tout. Les meubles disparurent, les murs s'envolèrent, tout parti en une seconde. Les deux êtres surnaturels tombèrent dans un trou de verre aux proportions incalculables, et de toutes les couleurs.

Ne se calmant pas, Dévice invoqua un cercle magique et d'innombrable particules d'énergies sphériques de toutes les couleurs en sortir et fusèrent sur Moyesïa. Gardant son calme la démone sourit. Sa nouvelle vie lui plaisait. Enfin de l'action et des aventures, pensa t-elle. Agilement, la brune évita chacune des attaques spirituelles, et à l'aide de ses chaînes détruit le cercle magique. En approchant de Dévice, la démone voulut lui assigner un poing rempli d'haki, mais brusquement et à la dernière minute ce dernier pivota, et d'un claquement de doigt se dupliqua en plusieurs exemplaires narguant tous Sïa.

Amusé le démon invoqua une nouvelle chaîne bien différente des précédentes. Moyesïa s'en voulait, elle n'avait pas tout dit à ses nakamas à propos de ses pouvoirs. Par la suite, la chaîne qu'elle avait faite apparaître forma un cercle autour d'elle, en même temps que les maillons se mirent à scintiller. Moyesïa agrandit alors le périmètre circulaire de son attaque, ce qui toucha chacun des clones de Dévice disparaissant à ce contact. Il ne resta plus que l'original ayant perdu ses grands air n'étant plus du tout sûr de sa victoire.

Désespéré, tentant le tout pour le tout l'âme maudite murmura le nom d'une derrière attaque dans un sourire franc :

-Extension.

Partant de la poitrine de Dévice, des bandes représentant les sentiments de l'âme attaquèrent Moyesïa. Cette dernière suite à cette attaque put ressentir toute la peine et les douleurs que Dévice supportaient depuis nombre d'années. Malgré tout, Sïa les évita avec facilité et se retrouva face à face avec l'âme maudite et posa une de ses mains sur la poitrine de Dévice, là où se situait son cœur. De nouveau sa chaîne étant bien différente des autres transperça la poitrine de l'âme.  
Et d'un coup tout devint calme. La distorsion temporel cessa, et tout devient blanc autour des êtres surnaturels. Apaisée l'âme soupira de bien être.

-Que vas-tu me faire démon ?

-Te libérer, avoua Sïa.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui

-...

-...

-Il y a 800 ans j'ai vendu mon âme, dit le jeune homme dont la voix était nouée par des sanglots qu'il avait du mal à contenir, tu sais forcément à quelle époque cela coïncide.

-Bien étendu.

-Ma famille était neutre dans le conflit qui opposait les deux peuples originaires et le troisième créé. Mais malgré cela, des démons sont venus un beau jour chez nous! Notre maison n'était autre que ce manoir. Ils nous ont réduit à l'état de vermine, et pour sauver les miens j'ai proposé un accord avec un démon. Je lui ai vendu mon âme en échange de quoi mes proches furent libérés.

-C'est fini, souffla Moyesïa remplit d'empathie envers Dévice, je ne suis pas comme les autres. Laisse moi te libérer. Je ne ruse pas. Je n'essaye pas de t'embobiner, finit-elle de déclarer alors qu'elle enlaçait avec douceur Dévice.

-De toute façon je n'aspire qu'au repos. Je t'offre ma confiance démon. Je t'en prie, laisse moi rejoindre les miens !

-D'accord.

Posant ses fines lèvres sur le front de l'âme, presque instantanément le squelette qui la retenait sur terre disparut dans un hurlement strident, et Dévice se mit à briller d'une douce lumière chaleureuse et réconfortante. Un poids énorme fut retiré de ses épaules puis les yeux remplis de reconnaissance et baignant dans des larmes de joie, il s'adressa à Moyesïa.

-Merci. Que puis-je pour me faire remercier ?

-Et bien, dit timidement la démone, j'aurai besoin que tu m'offres ta casquette. Je voudrais l'offrir à un ami.

-Si ce n'est que cela, dit l'âme en lançant son couvre-chef que réceptionna Sïa avant de disparaître.

La casquette blanche à taches noire de Dévice en mains, Moyesïa sourie de toutes ses dents blanches. Puis la distorsions temporel reprit, et elle passa de nouveau dans un trou de verre qui la ramena sur la station balnéaire. Malheureusement la brune ne put se réjouir bien longtemps d'être rentrée. Sur l'un des journaux que tenait l'un des clients de l'hôtel était écrit qu'il était le 25 décembre, soit 10 de plus de quand elle fut partie. Le visage décomposé, elle se releva. Ses vêtement étaient sales, et tachés de boue. Elle les regarda avec tristesse puis une vieille dame passa devant elle. La femme du troisième âge se chagrina de suite en voyant l'état pitoyable de la dernière recrue des Heart et s'exclama.

-Ma chère enfant ! Vous ne pouvez être vêtu de cet accoutrement le jour de noël !

Avant même que la brune ne put placer un mot, Moyesïa se retrouva embarquée par la vieille femme jusqu'à la chambre qu'occupait cette dernière. La dame âgée lui fit prendre une douce, et l'habilla en...une mère noël sexy tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Voilà qui est mieux. Allez donc rejoindre votre amoureux. Je suis sûre qu'une jeune femme aussi charmante que vous en a un.

La brune remercia en vitesse la vieille dame, bien qu'elle se trouva un peu déconcertée par la tournure des événements puis se dirigea vers le port. Ses amis devaient être morts d'inquiétude ! Dix jours d'absence ! Elle s'était effacée durant dix jours ! C'est avec empressement que Moyesïa arriva au port décoré de guirlandes. Avec soulagement et joie, le démon vit au loin amarré le Polar Tang et s'y précipita sans plus attendre. Elle courut rapidement entre les quais, passa la passerelle d'embarquement et traversa à l'aveuglette le sous-marin jaune canari pour retrouver au plus vite ses amis. Rapidement elle entendit une dispute venant de la cuisine dont le sujet de désaccord était sa disparition.

Tout le monde était bel et bien inquiet, mis à part Rodrick voulant s'en aller décrétant que la miss dû sans doute les abandonner.  
Mais quand Moyesïa passa le pas de la porte, le rouge aux joues à cause de sa course folle et le souffle court tout le monde se tut. Soudainement Shachi laissa sa joie s'exprimer en premier en explosant en larmes de joie suivit bien vite par d'autres. Quant à Sïa, elle chercha des yeux son capitaine qui était assis en bout de table. Ses cernes étaient bien plus voyantes qu'à l'accoutumé, et son regard las. Malgré tout, ses pupilles montraient bien qu'il était soulagé de voir sa nakama de retour. A grand pas, Sïa se dirigea vers son capitaine et lui mit sous le nez la casquette blanche tachetée qu'elle avait durement acquise tout en souriant.

-Bon noël Trafalgar ! 

* * *

Prochaine publication: 23 décembre. En attendant reviews? Allez! S'est bientôt noël!


	9. Une rencontre destinée

**Réponse aux reviews**

JeTapeL'incruste: Et bien bon anniv, dis toi que mon chapitre est un cadeau ^^. La guerre d'il y a 800 ans risque encore plus de t'intéresser après ce chap...

DangerJacky972: ^^ heureuse que le spectacle des groupies de Law t'es plut autant que Sïa *Sïa: y aura une suite à ce film?*. Comme t'habitude...GOMEN oui nargue...pas largue...T-T

* * *

Nombre de mots: 4366

* * *

 **PDV du narrateur**

L'équipage des Heart quitta rapidement la station qu'il côtoyait depuis bien longtemps et Moyesïa alla rapidement troqué sa tenue de mère noël sexy après que ses nakamas l'eurent remarqué. Mais pour autant l'euphorie qu'avaient apportée les derniers jours ne quittait pas les membres de cet équipage pirate, et surtout pas la démone.  
La miss kagugarami était comme dans un état second. La frénésie des festivités et un sourire ne la quittèrent plus. Peu de temps après le retour du démon au sein de l'équipage, la traditionnelle fête de noël sur le navire des Heart eut lieu. D'abors commencé en douceur par un échange de cadeaux entre eux, puis par un festin cocoqueté par Ban, se fut par la suite rapidement que le navire du charismatique chirurgien de la mort fut mit sans dessus-dessous par son équipage en l'espace de quelques heures.

Tout simplement, en cette belle soirée les Heart étaient heureux d'être ensembles, d'être une bande de joyeux lascars. Même le capitaine s'était permis à s'enivrer de cette atmosphère conviviale, mais bien sûre à sa manière. Le ténébreux resta dans son coin, un verre à portée de main, et regarda son équipage tout en affichant un rictus. Durant tout ce laps de temps le brun paria mentalement à lui-même sur lequel de ses hommes l'emprise envoûtante de la boisson emporterait le premier vers le pays des songes.

Puis quand Law entendit distinctement dans ce joyeux brouhaha concours de cul sec, son sourire s'accentua. Law se redressa et du coin de l'œil regarda avec plus d'intérêt son équipage. A sa plus grande surprise, le premier round confrontait Shachi et Moyesïa. Avec facilité le chirurgien remarqua que son mécanicien était déjà bien éméché tandis que Sïa semblait encore avoir une vision claire de ses actes et pensées.

La démone fut d'abord réticente, mais devant l'engouement de sa participation déclenchée au sein de ses amis elle ne put qu'accepter. Mentalement le chirurgien tenta de se remémorer ce que les premiers participants avaient déjà consommés. Le rouquin devait déjà avoir passé près d'une demi-bouteille, alors que sa nakama euh...et bien il ne savait pas trop. Law ne l'avait pas vue avec un verre à la main de la soirée.

Alors qu'on avait remplie dix petits verres de différentes boissons, les deux candidats attendaient tout en stressant le top départ donné au bout d'un comptage de trois secondes de Moe. Instinctivement, « le frère » et « la sœur » de cœur s'emparèrent tout deux d'un verre et descendirent chacun le sein. Alors que tout le monde les regardait, l'équipage resta pantois en voyant qu'au bout du premier cul sec de Sïa, cette dernière chavira sur le côté. Dans un silence des plus complet, tout l'équipage revêtu un air interdit en voyant la jeune femme dormir d'un sommeil de plomb tout en étant couchée au sol. Soudainement, dans cette même salle les rires de tous résonnèrent entre les quatre murs de la salle commune.

-Visiblement, réussit à dire Shachi entre deux hoquets, je gagne ! Sïa, zéro résistance à l'alcool !

La fête reprenant son cours, le chirurgien s'approcha de sa nakama, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Puis, comme-ci la demoiselle ne pesait rien le ténébreux la mit sur son épaule. Par la suite, Law s'éclipsa discrètement et alla directement vers la chambre de la jeune femme reposant sur son épaule.  
En entrant dans la pièce attribuée à Moyesïa, Law déposa cette dernière sur son lit et ce n'est seulement qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que les magnifiques yeux émeraude de la démone étaient ouverts. Tout en étant plongée dans les prunelles de sa vis-à-vis, un fin sourire espiègle apparut sur les lèvres du chirurgien. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que la demoiselle était encore envoûtée par les effets de sa consommation précédente d'alcool, donc une chance pour Law. Il avait enfin l'opportunité de percer les mystères de sa nakama et surtout d'acquérir une explication de sa disparition de dix jours.

-Et bien miss, profitons que l'on soit seul à seul pour que tu m'expliques ta brusque disparition ayant inquiété plus d'un.

-Je,... hoc, ai manqué capitaine ?

-Quoi? Pourquoi poses-tu cette question, se dépêcha de rétorquer le chirurgien ne sachant pas trop répondre, et de plus n'inverse pas les rôles miss. C'est moi qui pose les questions. Contente-toi d'y répondre. Alors, où étais-tu passée durant ces dix derniers jours?

Inexplicablement, un drôle d'air s'empara des traits du démon. Moyesïa ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière avant de passer une de ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns. Puis, sur un ton désintéressé Moyesïa déclara:

-Ça ne te regardes pas.

-Miss, dit durement Law.

Brutalement, et au lieu de répondre à son supérieur la démone saisit le ténébreux par le col de son pull et le rapprocha d'elle. En rouvrant ses paupières, la brune permit ainsi à Trafalgar de voir la dangereuse lueur brillante au sein ses pupilles. Tentant de garder son calme, malgré l'étrange tournure des événements, le chirurgien affronta de son regard acier celui de la démone, alors que cette dernière passait le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en détaillant du regard son capitaine.

-Miss, tenta Law, si s'est l'emprise de la boisson qui te fait agir comme cela, je te conseille de stopper de suite l'alcool.

-Mais Trafalgar je croyais que tu voulais des réponses.

-Mis-

Sans que la brune laisse le temps à son capitaine de poursuivre sa phrase, Moyesïa entre ouvrit sa bouche, laissant à la vue de longues canines n'étant pas présentes il y a peu au regard remplit d'incompréhension de Law. Le chirurgien de la mort voulut stopper sa nakama sentant la situation lui échapper, mais à l' instant où il reposa son regard dans celui d'émeraude du démon il se sentit comme hypnotisé.

Son corps ne lui répondit plus, alors que la bouche du démon s'approchait dangereusement de sa gorge. Rapidement, il sentit la langue de sa nakama tracer une ligne invisible sur son épiderme puis cette sensation fut suivit de celle des canines de la miss effleurant la chair halée du chirurgien frissonnant à ce contact.  
Nullement besoin de préciser que la situation échappait totalement au chirurgien de la mort, dont le contrôle sur son propre corps lui fut retiré. Impossible pour lui de faire l'ombre d'un geste, comme si son être était retenu par une force invisible. Par la suite, un gémissement lui échappa quand les crocs de la miss commencèrent à s'enfoncer, sans pour autant transpercer sa chair. Et avant que ses derniers ne s'enfoncent pour de bon, un rire cristallin s'échappa de Sïa s'éloignant du chirurgien dont la maîtrise de son corps lui revient.

La démone se recoucha mollement dans son lit sentant l'alcool l'emporter pour de bon dans l'ivresse du sommeil. Avant de fermer les yeux la démone sourit à Law, remarquant ainsi que sa dentition était de nouveau normale.

-Eh bien capitaine, je pensais que tu souhaitais des réponses..., acheva la miss sombrant vers le pays des rêves.

 **PDV de Law**

Ne parvenant pas à détacher des yeux la silhouette endormie de ma nakama, je suis comme paralysé. Puis, en me donnant une claque mentalement, je reprends contenance puis sort rapidement de cette chambre pour aller dans la mienne. Une fois dans le calme de mes quartiers, je prends le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Qu'à bien put faire Sïa? J'étais comme dans un état second, mes réactions n'étaient plus vraiment miennes, tout comme mes émotions. Je pense les avoir toutes ressenties d'un coup, la peur, la joie, l'angoisse et bien d'autre...  
A ce moment je réalise réellement que ma nakama me cache bien des choses, et pas seulement son passé malheureusement. Est-ce que tel conté dans les croyances populaires, les démons sont des menaces sérieuses pour les humains et que donc la miss que j'ai prise sous mon étendard est dangereuse pour la sécurité de mon équipage ?

Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que cela n'est pas possible. Moyesïa semble attachée aux autres, et aime vivre avec nous. Si effectivement cela n'est qu'une facette, une illusion de ses véritables intentions cela me parait que très peu plausible. De toute manière, il se fait tard. Même le tapage nocturne de la fête de mes hommes s'estompe petit à petit. Dès que je croise la miss au lendemain, qu'elle le veuille ou non, j'aurai des réponses. Sur cette dernière décision, je m'en vais me coucher.

Au lendemain, j'attends patiemment la miss dans la cuisine tout en sirotant ma tasse de café. Comme d'habitude le liquide chaud me réveille doucement, et j'apprécie allègrement mon breuvage coulant dans ma gorge. Puis après que quelques uns de mes hommes, Moyesïa fait son apparition, et je ne vous cacherai pas que comme la plupart de mes nakama elle arbore une sale tête. Des cheveux en batailles, toujours dans son pyjama, et n'arrêtant pas de bailler discrètement, elle va s'asseoir auprès de son aniki.

-Tu vas bien Sïa? l'interroge Shachi.

-Plus jamais d'alcool...

A peine sa phrase achevée, la salle entière explose dans un fou rire.

-Sïa en un verre t'étais KO, se marre Edwards de l'autre côté de la salle.

-Mouai...n'empêche que je ne me rappelle de rien, dit la miss en gonflant les joues. S'est passé quoi hier soir?

-Je t'ai ramenée dans tes quartiers miss, déclarais-je tout en me levant.

Puis sans rien rajouter, je quitte les lieux sous les regards d'incompréhension de mon équipage. Une fois que je me suis éloigné, un rictus s'installe sur mes lèvres. La balle est dans mon camps, j'ai l'avantage que Moyesïa ne se rappelle pas des ses propres actions de la veille. Aucune chance qu'elle ne se braque, ou ne deviennent méfiante. Ainsi dans l'ombre, je pourrai continuer à trouver les réponses à mes questions dont les mystères viennent de s'épaissir. Ô miss Sïa que peux-tu bien encore cacher? Qu'est-ce que le peuple démoniaque ne m'a pas encore révélé? Tôt ou tard je trouverai les réponses, tenez vous prêt démons.

 **PDV du narrateur**

Comme si souvent, le fière et élégant sous-marin jaune canari du chirurgien de la mort fendait les eaux vers une nouvelle île. Une fois le pied à terre, le capitaine annonça à son équipage que cette fois-ci ils dormiraient dans une auberge, trouvant cette île fort accueillante. Pas un seul marine dans les environs, un temps printaniers, et si clément. Pas un nuage gris pouvant obscurcir cette magnifique journée. Rien ne semblait pouvoir faire une ombre à ce tableau.

Satisfait des lieux, le chirurgien en compagnie de son équipage alla directement en ville. Chacun semblait être heureux de cette escale. Le second des Heart appréciant allègrement la douce brise de vent frais ébouriffant de temps à autre sa fourrure, Shachi draguait comme à son habitude et se prenait malheureusement pour lui plus de gifles normalement autorisées en une journée. Un peu plus loin un malheureux Penguin portait contre son grès, avec quelques autres les achats du cuisinier pour tous les nourir, et enfin il était totalement impossible de raté Moyesïa courant de droite à gauche, de stand en stand, fascinée par la moindre chose. Pour finir, le capitaine bien évidement était le plus calme, et marchait d'une démarche nonchalante en compagnie de son équipage, nadachi négligemment posé sur son épaule.

Continuant leurs chemins en se faisant par moment interpeller par nombre de commerçants, l'équipage du Heart ne passait pas inaperçu. Puis enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une auberge à l'aspect décent. Poussant le battant de la porte, le capitaine des Heart entra le premier et se dirigea de suite vers la réception.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, que les Heart avaient mises à profit pour faire un vacarme monstre, le capitaine revint auprès de ses nakamas. Tour à tour, Law leurs distribua les clés de leur chambre qu'ils partageaient entre eux mise à part la démone étant l'unique membre féminin de l'équipage pirate.

-Ma petite sœurette chérie, dit Shachi en passant un bras au dessus de l'épaule de Sïa, tu ne veux pas m'inviter à dormir avec toi? Tu ne laisseras pas ton cher et tendre frère avec tant de personnes alors qu'il te reste tant de place dans ta chambre.

-Rêve toujours espèce de pervers, trancha la démone lui souriant tout de même.

-Mais Sïa, poursuit le mécanicien roux en jouant la comédie devant les yeux de leurs nakamas amusés de la situation, je ne suis aucunement perverti! Je suis outré ! Et dire que c'était pour ne pas que tu n'ais peur des méchants monstre sous ton lit p'tite sœur.

La dernière réplique de mécanicien eut le mérite de faire glousser un grand nombre des Heart. Quand à la miss faisant contre ses frais partie des imbécillités que déblatérait le roux, elle roula des yeux avant de retirer sans délicatesse la main de son aniki de son épaule. Par la suite, d'un pas pressé elle alla dans sa chambre d'hôtel.  
En y entrant, négligemment elle déposa la sacoche qu'elle avait apportée contenant quelques vêtements pour les deux jours qu'elle et ses amis passeraient dans cette auberge. Par la suite, elle retourna dans la salle de réception et retourna en ville. Un temps, Moyesïa dut se cacher les yeux des rayons ardents du soleil tapant fort en ce début d'après midi, à l'aide de sa main.

Rapidement, s'adaptant à cela elle déambula gaiement de nouveau dans cette ville ne semblant pas le moins du monde hostile. Moyesïa regardant chaque chose avec intérêt, ne put s'empêcher de noter mentalement toutes les différences entre le paysage de cette île et de l'île du phare. Puis, subitement la brune stoppa son avancée et s'approcha timidement d'un magasin se démarquant des autres. La façade de l'établissement était tout purement en lambeau. Moisissure, et infiltration d'eau se voyait aisément. Le curieux magasin partant en ruine attisa mystérieusement le feu de curiosité de la miss, et cette dernière ne put s'empêcher d'y entrer.

La porte s'ouvrant sur Moyesïa, la douce mélodie d'un carillon résonna ce qui fit relever la tête à un jeune homme assis sur une chaise à bascule, sculptant dans un morceau de bois on savait encore quel objet. Le jeune homme de la boutique, devait atteindre la vingtaine. Ses cheveux blond, pratiquement blanc lui arrivaient aux épaules, et sa carrure bien qu'elle n'était pas plus que cela imposante montrait une certaine masse de muscle à travers ses habits.

Mais bizarrement, à l'instant même où la jeune femme avait franchi le pas de sa porte, et que leurs regards se croisèrent, le jeune homme entrevit sa bouche et dans ses yeux bleu l'étonnement s'y lisait avec aisance.  
Quant à la démone restant à l'entrer, elle fut déconcertée qu'on la regarde si intensément. Quelque secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun des d'eux ne brisèrent le silence régnant. Ce malaise se prolongeant, Moyesïa déconcertée face à cet accueil présenta rapidement des excuses avant de partir d'un pas vif.  
De nouveau plongé dans l'agitation d'une ville, la démone tenta d'oublier rapidement cette curieuse rencontre quand soudainement, elle entendit un; hé ma demoiselle!

Se retournant, elle vit le blond étant à sa poursuite. Moyesïa leva un sourcil, intriguée par le déroulement des événements. Quand le jeune homme fut auprès d'elle, ce dernier sans gêne lui prit ses fines mains dans les siennes, et plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude de son vis-à-vis. Un enthousiasme incompréhensible habitait cet inconnu face à la Heart, tentant de se défaire de cet étranger.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru en rencontrer un! s'exclama le blond attirant ainsi les regards de la foule sur eux.

-Euh..., ne put faire que Sïa, vous devez vous tromper de personne.

-NON! hurla l'étranger, aucun doute tu en es UN!

Prenant tout simplement ce jeune homme pour un fou, d'un geste brusque Moyesïa lui fit lâcher la prise qu'il avait sur elle, et rebroussa chemin en direction de son auberge tout en sommant le blond de ne plus l'importuner. Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, l'inconnue se précipita de nouveau vers la démone lui agrippa avec violence le poignet et prononça une phrase qui figea sur place Moyesïa.

-Je suis un chevalier, démon.

Les yeux s'écarquillant de stupeur, Moyesïa se détacha de nouveau de la poigne du jeune homme et recula de quelques pas. Alors que le blond regardait avec indifférence la miss, cette dernière était désormais sur le qui-vive, faisant attention au moindre geste du jeune homme tout en étant prête à se défendre à la moindre action douteuse.

-Prouve-le, cracha Moyesïa alors ses yeux lançaient des éclairs au jeune homme affichant un curieux sourire faisant frémir la démone.

Le jeune homme s'approcha avec lenteur de Sïa, lui tendis sa main l'invitant ainsi à la lui saisir. D'un œil méfiant la brune accéda à cet ordre muet, et plaça sa main dans la sienne. Puis le blond prononça une phrase incompréhensible pour la brune et pratiquement immédiatement après, Sïa sentie une douloureuse sensation de brûlure qu'elle encaissa silencieusement, au creux de sa paume.

En lâchant la main de la démone, cette dernière l'apporta à son visage. Au creux de la paume du démon, le curieux symbole d'une étoile fumante était gravé dans sa chaire. D'un regard haineux, la démone regarda de nouveau le jeune homme.

-Ton nom chevalier? Ordonna-t-elle, et combien êtes-vous?

-Héhé du calme démon. Je me nomme Akihiko, et j'ai bien peur d'être le dernier membre de mon ancienne famille de chevalier. Et toi ? Qui es-tu démon? J'imagine que tu dois être de la partie étant considérée comme un vulgaire déchet.

-Une Kagugarami, rétorqua la demoiselle hostilement.

De suite après sa déclaration, le dénommé Akihiko écarquilla les yeux puis mit un genou à terre, et prit avec la plus grande délicatesse la main du démon où il déposa un chaste baiser sur les doigts fins de Sïa.

-Veuillez m'excuser, ma demoiselle Kagugarami. Êtes-vous réellement une exilée?

Devant tant de courtoisie, Moyesïa retira prestement sa main se sentant mal à l'aise et surtout déconcertée que cet « ennemi » ne lui soit pas hostile. Bien que venant d'une famille aisée, la jeune femme n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec ce genre de comportements. Et puis, un chevalier se comportant ainsi était impensable n'est-ce pas?

-Que me veux-tu chevalier?

\- Mes intentions sont loin d'être belliqueuses, répondit le blond en se relevant, je ne veux seulement qu'acquérir le pardon des humains envers au moins un démon.

-Je n'en veux aucunement aux humains, trancha sèchement Sïa, si je suis aussi froide avec toi s'est juste parce que tu es un chevalier.

-J'ai beau être chevalier je regrette les actions de mes ancêtres. Je veux nous faire pardonner, et si possible que vous me racontiez les vrais faits. Les grandes lignes de nos histoires oubliées ne me suffisent plus.

La démone dépassée par les événements ne savait que dire devant le blond. Il semblait emplit de bonne intention, mais étaient-elles sincères? Les paroles de la dernière âme de l'île du phare résonnèrent alors dans la tête de Sïa: "Une lame pourpre se dresse devant vous, l'une des dernière". Sans doute, Akihiko devait être la dernière lame pourpre existante, et se dressait fièrement sur le chemin de la Heart. Dans un soupir, la démone baissa les armes. D'un signe de la tête elle accepta la requête du jeune homme.

-C'est d'accord mais je n'ai qu'une condition.

-Qu' est-elle chère demoiselle?

-Allons dans un endroit plus discret. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de tout cela en pleine rue.

-Je comprends ma demoiselle Kagugarami. Suivez-moi si vous le voulez bien. Je connais un endroit parfait.

***

Après avoir suivit Akihiko, Sïa se retrouva assise en face de ce dernier dans un bar. Le regard d'habitude si doux de la démone s'était métaphoriser. Tant de chose s'était produit en un rien de temps en rencontrant le blond, que sa gaieté habituelle s'était tout bonnement envolée. Dans un soupir, la démone se décida à parler.

-En toute honnêteté, je ne suis guère plus avancée que toi. Malgré notre longévité vitale bien supérieure, nous démons, étions privés de touts contacts avec ceux de notre peuple ayant atterri ici, il y a mille ans. Quant aux humains, à la vie bien moindre face à la nôtre, vous avez tout simplement tout oublié. Je ne connais que les grands titres rapportés par les sept descendants des survivants étant revenus à Akuma. La guerre, et la création du troisième peuple. La seule partie dont je connais parfaitement et qui fut rapportée est la crainte que les humains eurent éprouvé face à nous, ce qui conduit au cahot. Mais bon, je pense que tu sais déjà tout cela.

-Effectivement. Il semble que vous n'êtes guère plus renseignée que moi ma demoiselle.

-J'ai tout de même une connaissance que tu n'as pas. Le moyen d'avoir toutes les réponses, déclara la démone alors qu'elle apportait à ses fines lèvres son verre de jus.

-Vraiment?!

-Oui chevalier. L'écriture laissée par ceux n'ayant pas participé aux conflits. Ceux ayant fondé un nouveau peuple avec les trois autres. A Akuma, on les appelle les écritures des traîtres, les humains les appelles Ponégliphe, et le dernier des peuples, les écritures des sangs mêlés.

-Donc pour avoir l'histoire complète il faut savoir lire les ponégliphes?!

-Oui. Mais cette quête ne m'intéresse pas.

-Pourquoi donc? emanda perplexe le chevalier.

-Ce passé doit resté enfoui, oublié. Il ne faut ô grand jamais que les trois peuples ne se rencontrent de nouveau à grande échelle. La haine des démons n'a pas fini de consumer leurs cœurs. Seulement trois générations au maximum sont passées depuis les conflits. Les blessures sont encore fraîches, la rancœur présente et le désir de vengeance omniprésente. Mais bon, passons. J'ai répondu à toutes tes questions., désormais à toi. Combien êtes-vous?

-Et bien, je crois que le nombre de chevalier n'est que d'une poignée, et de ce qu'il en est des dragons célestes encore une cinquantaine. Nous, chevaliers sommes un peu comme toi. On peut se comparer à des exilés, sourit tristement Akihiko.

-Si l'on veut. Vos ancêtres n'ont simplement pas eu assez de temps pour s'élever aux derniers stades, soupira la brune. Il se fait tard, mes nakamas vont s'inquiéter. Adieu chevalier.

-Attends! ,l'interpella une nouvelle fois au cours de la journée le blond, tes nakamas?

-Oui. J'ai rejoint un équipage très peu de temps après m'être fait exiler.

-Et bien, s'enthousiasma Akihiko, sont-ils sympathique avec vous? Leur avez-vous raconté ce que nous connaissons du passé?

-Et bien, ils savent pour le fait que je suis un démon mais pour le reste non. Cela ne sert à rien de leur dire.

-Je vois. Vous allez certainement me trouver lassant mais j'ai encore une question. Pour combien de temps en avez-vous pris?

-Entre un et deux cents ans.

-Donc les démons peuvent vous ramener à tout moment, dis d'un aire songeur le chevalier.

A cette phrase le corps entier de Moyesïa se tendit. Combien de fois avait-elle bien pu penser à cette possibilité la faisant frémir de peur. A chaque fois que cette triste pensée lui revenait, son cœur saignait à l'idée de se séparer des Hearts. Un nœud énorme se forma dans sa gorge, et en aucun cas la brune ne voulait quitter ses amis, formant une famille pour elle.

-Oui, acquiesça amèrement la brune.

Voyant le trouble de la jeune femme, Akihiko lui offrit un sourire remplit de compassion.

-Ma demoiselle Moyesïa, cette idée ne semble guère vous ravir. Vous le savez certainement, mais ce sont les humains qui eurent scellé des démons dans ce monde. Si vous le souhaitez je peux faire cela pour vous. Après, plus personne ne pourra vous arracher à cette terre.

-Vraiment, s'empressa de demander Sïa la voit nouée d'espoir, je pensais que ce savoir fut oublié des humains?

-Non, je sais comment faire ma demoiselle. Et je serai ravie de vous rendre ce service, déclara le chevalier.

-J-je dois y réfléchir, dit doucement Moyesïa.

-Je comprends. Je vous laisse mon numéro de den den muchi , acheva Akihiko.

Après avoir donné son numéro à la brune reconnaissante, cette dernière s'en alla sans plus tarder. La nuit était déjà bien entamée, et donc à la hâte elle prit le chemin vers son auberge. Puis, une fois sûre que Moyesïa était déjà bien loin, le chevalier prit entre ses délicats doigts le verre que la brune avait utilisé et le laissa volontairement lui échapper des mains.  
De suite le patron du bar vint se crêper le chignon avec le blond, qui le fit taire avec une bourse contenant bien plus qu'il avait cassé et consommé. Un sourire fourbe accroché au visage, Akihiko déclara sans l'once d'une émotion dans la voix:

-Dis moi plutôt merci barman. Je t'ai évité à servir tes futures clients dans ce verre ayant été souillé par des lèvres d'un monstre...

* * *

Voilà ^^. Deux chapitres en très peu de temps pour fêter noël. Vous me faite un cadeau? Review?


	10. Désolé

Nombre de mots: 4803

* * *

Réponse review:

DangerJacky971: héhé, oui m'sieur perfection était trop clean pour ne rien cacher ^^. Faire planer le suspense super comme tu dis X). J'ai rectifié cette erreur...mourir..nourrir ...héhé...

JeTapeL'incruste: ^^ heureuse que le chapitre fut apprécié. Et non, pas malin de parier avec l'auteur XD, autant que Moyesïa pas très futée actuellement.

EMMA BD : Merci beaucoup ^^. La suite là voilà enfin après un moment d'absence!

* * *

 **PDV de Moyesïa**

Il faut que j'aille plus vite. Ma silhouette éclairée par les rayons de la pleine lune me permettant par la même occasion de voir où je me dirige, trace son chemin dans les rues désertes de l'île. Enfin, désertes si l'on ne compte pas les quelques ivrognes occasionnels.  
En m'étant tout bonnement rendu compte qu'il était près d'une heure du matin à ma sortie du bar ou j'eus une discussion avec le chevalier Akihiko, je m'active à retourner dans les plus courts délais à l'auberge où l'équipage et moi-même séjournons, tout en espérant que mes nakamas ne se soient pas inquiétés, ou mieux qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué mon absence et seraient actuellement entrain de dormir paisiblement dans leurs chambres.

Malheureusement en passant les portes de l'établissement, tout en ayant le souffle court, je suis désappointée en voyant un Penguin dormant à point fermé sur un canapé, où également mon aniki y est avachi et lutte pour ne pas rejoindre le monde des rêves. Un peu plus loin, mon capitaine négligemment adossé à un mur pour ne pas changer, est entouré d'une aura sombre et terrifiante. A mon entrée ce dernier pose un œil sur moi, et face à ce qui se consume lentement dans ses prunelles orageuses, je ne peux que glapir de peur et reculer d'un pas.  
Jamais, je n'avais vu une telle colère émaner de lui! Mais, soudainement Shachi réalisant ma présence se relève d'un bond, ce qui réveille le pauvre Penguin s'étalant lamentablement au sol. Accourant vers moi, le rouquin à peine en a t'il la possibilité saute sur moi et me prends dans ses bras.

-Sïa! s'exclame mon aniki alors que son étreinte se ressert, on a cru que t'avais encore disparu pour une dizaine de jours?! T'avais pas dit que t'allais pas refaire cela?! L'équipage entier est mort d'inquiétude?! Y a encore peu de temps la salle entière était remplie de nos nakamas?! Mais franchement, t'as que ça à foutre?! Nous faire ronger nos ongles jusqu'au sang?! C'est ton activité favorite ma parole!

Une fois calmé, mon aniki approfondit encore plus son étreinte, enfin si cela est possible et nous sommes vite rejoints par Penguin pleurant toute les larmes de soulagement de son corps. Face à tant de démonstration d'affection, je ne peux que me laisser entraîner dans cette atmosphère et passe mes bras derrière le dos des deux mécaniciens, tout en venant lover ma tête entre leurs torses et continu d'afficher un doux sourire leur étant adressé.

-Désolé, m'excusais-je, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-Idiote, me dit Penguin entre deux reniflements peu discrets.

En attendant qu'ils se décollent de moi, je me donne le droit de savourer ce câlin mais à l'entente des pas calmes de mon capitaine se rapprochant de nous, mes deux comparses s'écartent précipitamment. D'un mouvement très explicite, un pouce tourné en direction des dortoirs, Trafalgar leur fait signe de retourner dans leur chambre. Alors qu'ils obtempèrent aux ordres de Law, tout en me faisant un sourire compatissant, je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de fixer le sol sous toutes les coutures comme-ci ce dernier était l'une des merveilles de ce monde, en attendant avec angoisse la sentence de Trafalgar.

Mon capitaine s'étant encore rapproché de moi, je ressens parfaitement bien et sans avoir besoin de le voir, son regard acier si dur à cerner être posé sur ma personne. Soudainement, deux doigts tatoués entre dans mon champ de vision et finisse par saisir mon menton me forçant ainsi à remonter ma tête et par la même occasion regarder Law.

-Miss, dit-il froidement, je veux des explications.

-Et bien héhé, s'est une longue histoire, e-

-Arrête, me coupe sèchement mon capitaine alors que je déglutis de nouveau, je ne veux pas de mensonges. Et de plus j'ai rarement vu une personne mentir aussi mal que toi Moyesïa. Maintenant, donne-moi la vérité. C'est un ordre.

Prenant une profonde respiration, je plante mon regard dans les pupilles aciers du chirurgien. Ne baissant pas les yeux, malgré que ceux de mon capitaine me foudroient littéralement sur place de colère, tout en n'ayant aucune gestuelle pouvant trahir mes remords, d'un ton similaire qu'emploie Law je lui rétorque froidement :

-Non.

-Pardon. Tu ne sembles pas comprendre Moyesïa qu'actuellement tu m'as littéralement rendu fou de rage. Donc pas de non qui tienne. Réponds-moi.

-Non, mon capitaine.

Mutuellement nous nous fixons. Les yeux brûlant de rage de mon supérieur font rater un ou deux battements à mon pauvre petit cœur martelant ma poitrine mais, heureusement pour moi, Trafalgar détache sa prise et s'éloigne de moi en tournant les talons vers les dortoirs.

-Durant les trois prochaines escales tu resteras sur le bateau, et m'aideras dans mon bureau en plus de tes corvées habituelles miss, me dit durement mon capitaine.

-A vos ordres capitaine, soufflais-je tristement.

Puis alors qu'on allait pour de bon se séparer ainsi, avec une question me brûlant les lèvres, je me décide de le rattraper et lui saisir la manche de son pull canari. Surpris, ou peut-être pas, Trafalgar se retourne vers moi. Mon timbre de voix plus faible que je ne me l'aurai cru, j'ose lui poser ma question:

-Capitaine, mon exile dure entre 1 à 200 ans. Dans une année, on pourrait me faire revenir à tout moment, alors qu'allez vous faire?

-Es-tu devenue sotte en une journée ou l'as-tu toujours été miss?

-Excusez-moi?! dis-je un minimum offenser.

-Tu ne devrais même pas te le demander Sïa. Jamais je n'abandonnerai un de mes hommes au cours de mon voyage. Dès lors que vous êtes sous ma bannière, seul moi, votre capitaine, ai le droit de vous faire partir avec mon consentement des Heart pirate. Si s'est cette stupide interrogation qui t'a fait rentrer si tardivement, je te pris de bien vouloir la balayer à tout jamais de ta petite tête.

-Et bien vous devriez.

Face à ma réplique, le chirurgien lève un sourcil interrogateur, et me questionne silencieusement du regard.

-Après tout vous n'avez aucune chance face à Akuma, dis-je amèrement, donc si durant le laps de temps que je suis avec vous on m'y ramène, oubliez-moi. S'est la meilleure chose à faire.

En un instant, la colère s'étant un peu calmée de mon capitaine remonte en flèche. Il me dévisage un long moment ou je me demande à quoi peut-il bien penser. Est-ce qu'il m'en veut de remettre ainsi ses capacités en question? Certainement, mais y a t-il autre chose à faire si cela se produit? Mes chers amis ne pourront rien faire face à Akuma, ou bien si? Tel n'est pas vraiment ma question. Mon seul souhait est de ne pas les mettre en danger.

-Hors de question.

-Je me doutais de cette réponse, dis-je d'un air mélancolique avant de délaisser mon capitaine pour rejoindre ma chambre.

Au petit matin, le rayon du soleil ayant décidé de traverser la petite fenêtre de ma chambre ayant fini sa course sur mon visage, m'énerve grandement et me tire progressivement de mon sommeil m'ayant été si difficile à atteindre la nuit dernière. Par la suite, tout en râlant, je saisis mon oreiller et m'y cache la tête en dessous et ce malgré que je sache que cela est vain. Sans doute, je ne me rendormirai pas de si tôt. Avec une mine renfrognée sur le visage, je regarde à travers quelques mèches de mes cheveux bruns me couvrant le visage la paume de ma main droite. La marque qui semblait avoir été gravée à jamais dans ma chaire s'estompe peu à peu, et bientôt elle disparaîtra complètement.

De nouveau, tout en râlant, je me retire de la douce couette de mon lit, et vais de suite me regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain adjacente. Mes yeux injectés de sang, surlignés par des cernes aussi remarquables que celles de mon capitaine, prouvent avec facilité que je n'ai pas pu me délecter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil réparatrice.

Tout en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je vais rapidement prendre ma douche. Une douche glacée pour tenter de me remettre d'aplomb, ce qui eut peu de succès. Une nuit entière à s'angoisser pour son futur, tout en étant tiraillée par un sentiment d'impuissance ne disparaît pas en même temps que le savon dans le siphon d'une baignoire.

Sans oublier, les heures à se demander qu'elle est la bonne solution. A un moment j'avais presque assouvi le désir d'appeler le chevalier Akihiko pour lui demander de me sceller, alors qu'il était trois heure du matin. Heureusement, au dernier moment je n'ai pas achevé de composer le numéro de den den muchi.

Dans un soupir, je finis de prendre ma douche et m'habille en vitesse. Par la suite, sortant de ma chambre d'un pas las et traînant, je vais vers la cantine de l'établissement. Cette dernière a un aspect assez rustique mais convivial. Un sol en carreau marron datant, des murs peints en beige, et puis dans un coin quelques viennoiseries et tout ce qu'il faut pour se faire un bon petit déjeuner sont posés sur une grande table.

Presque ensorcelée par la vision des pains aux raisins, je m'en approche et en saisit deux. Puis je cherche rapidement une place des yeux. Assis sur un canapé, posé auprès d'une cheminée au foyer éteint, quelques uns de mes nakamas s'amusent gaiement. Ne trouvant pas la force d'aller les rejoindre, et surtout avec une tête d'insomniaque, je me retire dans un coin à l'écart de tous.

Bien entendu, chacun de mes amis me remarquent. Et malgré tout je continue à les ignorer, me créant un mur entre eux et moi. Par la suite, ayant fini de me rassasier et sous leur regards inquiets, je me lève de la petite chaise en bois sculptée et me dirige vers la sortie. Mais malheureusement, il semble qu'aujourd'hui ne soit pas un jour de chance pour moi. Bien évidemment, il faut qu'au moment où je souhaite franchir la porte pour rejoindre ma chambre, Trafalgar y passe au même instant.

Très vite une tension se forme entre nous deux, alors que nous nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux. Décidant d'y mettre un terme je prends la parole.

-Bonjour capitaine.

-Bonjour Moyesïa.

Par la suite, je me décale sur le côté permettant ainsi à Trafalgar de passer et de rejoindre les autres nous regardant d'un air anxieux. Pour ma part, je m'en vais sans leur offrir le moindre regard, sachant que je ne pourrai affronter les leurs.

Arrivant enfin à ma chambre, à peine la porte fermée derrière moi, je glisse le long de cette dernière. Non, décidément je dois saisir cette chance qu'est Akihiko. Une fois scellée, je pourrai rester auprès d'eux sans me soucier d'Akuma. Bien évidement ce chevalier m'intrigue, mais après tout si je voyais de nouveau tout en noir et tous en mon ennemi je n'avancerai plus, n'est-ce pas? Il faut bien laisser une chance aux autres? Si je n'avais pas laissé une chance aux Hearts que se serait il passé? J'aurai été de nouveau seule face aux autres, face au monde. Peut-être serai-je redevenue la coquille vide d'émotion à cette époque? Après tout, en continuant à vivre à Akuma je le serai redevenue et sûrement définitivement. Donc oui. Ce soir, je laisserai à ce chevalier sa chance...

 **PDV de Shachi**

L'atmosphère lourde due à l'échange entre ma "soeur" et mon capitaine n'étant toujours pas redescendue, mon précieux organe vital prend l'initiative de marteler ma poitrine de battements effrénés, traduisant l'angoisse me rongeant de l'intérieur. Qu'arrive-t-il donc à notre nakama, d'habitude si gaie et enjouée? Pourquoi a t-elle de nouveau disparu et sans nous offrir la moindre explication à son retour?

Dès que mon capitaine arrive à notre niveau, l'ambiance s'assombrie d'avantage. Sans un mot de sa part, Law se sert une tasse de café et vient s'asseoir auprès de Ban, fumant une nouvelle cigarette qu'il vient d'allumer.

-Capitaine, fit s'entendre subitement la voix tremblante et peu assurée de Tim, elle a quoi Sïa?

-Et elle est revenue à quelle heure hier soir?! s'empresse de demander Moe.

-Sans oublier sa dégaine?! ajoute Penguin d'un air anxieux, elle n'a pas dormi ma parole?!

Dans un soupir de la part de notre capitaine, il demande le calme. Le chirurgien de la mort reposant par la suite sa tasse bleu ciel sur une des tables à notre portée, tente de répondre au mieux aux inquiétudes et interrogations de mes amis.

-La miss est revenue vers une heure du matin, et non j'ignore toujours ce qu'elle a fait durant son absence. Et effectivement Penguin, je te donne raison. Il semble que Moyesïa n'a que très peu dormit.

-Elle me fait gerber cette garce, déclare soudainement Rodrick s'attirant ainsi des regards choqués du reste de l'équipage.

-T'as dis quoi?! M'énervais-je.

Avant même que qui que ce soit ne puisse le comprendre, je me retrouve à agripper le col de son tee-shirt, tout en le regardant haineusement.

-Redis rien qu'une fois une injure pareille sur Sïa, et je t'étripe!

-A ben oui! Je t'en prie l'aniki de pacotille! Fais ton chien de garde pour cette g-

-Assez!

Notre capitaine nous rappelant de sa voix coléreuse à l'ordre, j'expire de rage puis relâche Rodrick retombant lourdement au sol, avant de m'en aller mains dans les poches de ma combinaison. Hors de question de rester une minute de plus en sa présence. Je risque de lui faire une tête au carré...

Puis tout au long de cette longue et épuisante journée, ce climat de conflit ne changea pas. Quelques uns de nos amis ont même de nouveau des doutes sur Moyesïa, pour le plus grand plaisir de Rodrick. Comment peuvent-ils douter à ce point de ma sœurette?! Si elle a des ennuis nous aurions dû tous la soutenir, et être à son écoute ?!...hélas ce n'est pas le cas.

Dans un soupir je m'accoude à l'encadrement en bois de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Quelques instants je retire mes précieuses lunettes, et laisse mes yeux azurs admirer le spectacle apaisant de l'astre céleste. Le ciel avait depuis bien longtemps revêtu son manteau noir, parsemé de ses étoiles scintillantes.

Et puis soudainement, tandis que je remets mes lunettes sur mon nez, je crois faire une attaque en voyant la fine et gracieuse silhouette de Moyesïa dans la ruelle en contre bas. Ma sœurette semblant être sur ses gardes, regarde dans tous les sens avant de revêtir une longue cape empêchant quiconque de la reconnaître.  
Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, j'hésite entre deux choix. Le premier, et le plus sensé et raisonnable actuellement, avertir le capitaine. Ma seconde idée bien plus risquée, la suivre discrètement histoire de m'assurer qu'elle ne fait rien de dangereux.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, j'opte pour la suivre en toute discrétion tout en espérant que Moyesïa n'utilise pas son haki de l'observation. Glissant contre le mur de l'établissement à l'aide de la gouttière, j'atterris souplement dans la ruelle à mon tour et me dissimule dans l'ombre d'une poubelle, épiant chacun des gestes de Sïa ne semblant pas m'avoir remarqué. La suivant en silence à travers la ville endormit, je me stoppe dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment en voyant qu'elle s'est arrêtée devant un magasin partant en ruine et à l'enseigne illisible.

Mon amie frappe trois fois à la porte de l'immeuble, puis un jeune homme blond vient lui ouvrir tout en arborant un large sourire sur le visage. Au même instant quelques idées assez ollé ollé me viennent à l'esprit, ce qui me fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Bordel me dites pas que Moyesïa a eu un coup de foudre ou je ne sais quoi?! Pas toutes ces disputes au sein de l'équipage rien que pour un coup d'un soir?! Ça lui ressemble pas! Reprenant un semblant de calme, à l'aide d'une bonne dizaine de claque mental je décide de les suivre encore un moment juste pour m'assurer que mes hypothèses soient fausses ...ou malheureusement véridiques.

 **PDV de Moyesïa**

Dès l'instant où j'avais appelé Akihiko par den den muchi, je savais que je ne ferai plus de retour en arrière. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas accepter qu'un jour je sois contrainte d'être arrachée de mes amis, de ma nouvelle famille. Alors vrai, je me suis comportée en une égoïste mais une fois scellée je pourrai enfin vivre ma vie à leur côté sans n'avoir à penser une seule fois au passé.

Dès que je suis arrivée devant la porte du lieu de ma première rencontre avec l'un des derniers chevaliers, comme convenu je toquai trois fois à la porte, et rapidement Akihiko m'ouvrit. Il me fit patienter quelques minutes puis revint avec du sable noir contenu dans une bouteille en plastique. Par la suite, le blond me demande poliment de le suivre ce que je fais sans broncher tout en me murant dans un silence total, alors qu'au contraire le chevalier me déballe à peu près toute sa vie alors que je ne m'y intéresse pas le moins du monde.

Autant donc vous dire, que cela est une réelle délivrance pour moi quand nous sommes enfin arrivés dans un coin isolé de l'île et que le blond stoppe son monologue. Choisissant un espace dépourvu de tout détritus pour nos futurs agissements, le blond ouvre sa bouteille tout en me demandant de me placer au centre d'un cercle qu'il trace avec le sable. En continuant de tracer de curieux signe au sein du cercle, me rejoignant tous un moment ou un autre, Akihiko achève sa besogne. Par la suite m'offrant un sourire gêné, le chevalier me tend un poignard.

-Je suis navré, mais il faudrait que vous vous ouvriez la main ou autre, et assez profondément si possible. Il me faut créer un lien entre Akuma et vous pour pouvoir vous sceller, m'explique le chevalier tout en se grattant la joue et en détourant le regard.

-Pas de problème.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, j'empoigne la lame qui m'est tendue, place l'arme dans le creux de ma main et entaille profondément cette dernière. Rapidement le sang coule en abondance, et achève sa course au sol. Le chevalier m'offre un sourire compatissant port du cercle. Se concentrant, Akihiko fait de curieux geste avec ses mains et subitement le cercle se met à scintiller d'une lueur aussi pure et magnifique que les étoiles parsemant le ciel nocturne. Quelques particules solides et brillantes d'une lueur bleutée s'envolent également du cercle, avant de disparaître en arrivant à une certaine hauteur.

Puis rapidement sous mes pieds la cité d'Akuma se dessine. Je revois de nouveau les deux parties bien distinctes de ce lieu dont mes souvenirs sombres et sanglants prédominent sur ce m'inspirant bonheur et joies. Akuma est une cité composée de deux parties, séparées par un mur « protégeant » les quartiers nobles constituée de belles maisons, très grandes construites dans un style traditionnel Japonais, du reste. Le reste, est un ghetto infâme ou plus de soixante-dix pourcents pourcent des démons y vivent. La partie pauvre est constituée d'habitations s'entre collant les unes sur les autres partant lentement au fil des années en ruines. Alors que de nouveau, et en ayant assez de voir ma cité natale, je retourne mon regard sur le chevalier, je remarque que ce dernier me sourit sadiquement.

-Akihiko?

Sans crier garde alors que j'appelle doucement mon vis-à-vis des liens bleutés apparaissent autour de mes jambes, s'entremêlant avec ces dernières m'empêchant de faire le moindre pas. Ainsi, dans l'incapacité de bouger, je suis à la merci de qui le souhaite. Quant au cercle faisant office de portail, il se met à dégager un brouillard tel que celui d'Akuma alors que doucement je me mets à sombrer en direction de la cité.

-Akihiko! hurlais-je enragée.

-Pauvre démon, dit le blond, faire confiance à un chevalier? Tu es bien sotte. La possibilité de devoir un jour être forcée à quitter les misérables pirates qui t'ont accueillis a corrompu ton jugement et tes actions. Grâce à toi je vais enfin pouvoir réunir démon et humain!

-Non! Je te l'ai déjà dis si tu fais cela le conflit va reprendre!

-Oui! Et cette fois-ci aucun démon n'y survivra! Notre supériorité n'a pas d'égale, et chaque humain atteindra la clairvoyance éternelle!

-Pauvre fou!

Tout en me débattant Akihiko avance vers moi. Le rictus déformant son visage m'effraie au plus haut point, bien que je ne le montre pas. Et puis en un clin d'œil, il se retrouve vêtu d'une armure à la couleur rouge cramoisie, alors qu'une épée apparaît entre ses mains. Le chevalier dresse alors fièrement vers moi, sous ma gorge, son arme à la garde bleu ciel et à la lame cristalline à la limite du transparent. A cet instant je revois en lui tous les contes parlant des chevaliers qu'on raconte à Akuma.

-Si je veux que cette porte reste le plus longtemps ouverte, ta mort m'est nécessaire. Vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rancune ma demoiselle Kagugarami.

Relavant un peu plus haut son arme, cette dernière laisse une fine coupure d'où le sang s'écoule avec lenteur. Etant à la merci du blond, et ce dernier en étant parfaitement conscient, Akihiko me sourit gaiement et ironiquement. Et puis, alors que la situation semble sans issue pour moi, une tête rousse s'interpose entre l'arme blanche et moi.

-Touches rien qu'à un cheveu de ma sœurette et tu le regretteras amèrement!

-Aniki ?

Akihiko d'abord déconcerté par la brusque apparition de Shachi recule d'un pas, avant de reprendre confiance et nous refait de nouveau face, son épée à la lame de cristal fièrement tenue au creux de ses mains. Par la suite, un combat commence devant moi étant tout bonnement impuissante tentant tout de même à m'extraire de mes entraves. En dessous de moi la cité d'Akuma est en effervescence car, malheureusement il semble que les démons ont remarqué le portail.

Du côté de Shachi après avoir noblement bien bataillé contre le chevalier, il se retrouve hors d'état de nuire. Le vainqueur de l'affrontement délaissant le perdant se rapproche de nouveau de moi. Mais bien sûre ne m'abandonnant pas, mon très cher aniki revient à la charge. Son être brûlant de détermination, armé de son poing, Shachi s'élance vers le sabreur. Sans difficulté, après avoir saisit le poignet de Shachi, dans un craquement sinistre Akihiko casse le poignet de mon frère tombant à genoux après un coup lui étant porté par l'épée cristalline.

Puis alors que le chevalier pourpre ne semble avoir aucun obstacle lui barrant le chemin jusqu'à moi, du portail sort une étrange créature difforme. Laissant un juron s'échapper de ses lèvres, le blond fou de rage s'enfuit sans nous offrir un regard. Les précieuses minutes que Shachi lui avait retirées ont apparemment suffit au peuple démoniaque à se décider à franchir la passerelle vers le monde des humains. Malheureusement, tout comme Akihiko cela n'est en rien une bonne chose pour moi.

Je ne peux pas rester ici, et encore moins Shachi. Désespérant, je sens d'un coup deux bras me saisir par la taille et une force tentant de m'extraire de mes liens. Jetant un regard par dessus mon épaule, je vois Shachi grimaçant de douleur face aux efforts qu'il met en œuvre malgré son poignet cassé et ses autres blessures plus ou moins sérieuses. D'une voix étranglée par la détresse et la peine, je lui ordonne de s'en aller.

-Aniki part.

\- Arrêtes de faire et dire des bêtises! Je te ramène avec moi! Après cette connerie le capitaine va enfin te montrer tout son sadisme! Veux voir ça, plaisante -t-il malgré la situation.

Retrouvant un semblant de détermination, je tente enfin de m'extirper. Nos forces combinées nous permettent enfin de me délivrer mais, mes chaussures restent tout de même derrière moi. Aussi, immédiatement le portail devient instable une fois que je n'y suis plus reliée, et rester ici devient encore plus dangereux. D''un mouvement de tête je le fais comprendre à Shachi, et ainsi tout deux détalons tel des lapins vers la ville. Une fois dans l'auberge que l'équipage occupe, nous nous dépêchons de réveiller nos nakamas.

Devant la chambre de mon capitaine et de Bepo, c'est sans gêne que je l'ouvre en trombe et allume la lumière. De suite les deux silhouettes se trouvant dans les lits se redressent brusquement. Me précipitant sur le matelas de Trafalgar, je saisis ce dernier par les épaules, et commence à le secouer tel on le ferait avec une vulgaire poupée de chiffon pour achever de le réveiller.

-Trafalgar! J'suis désolée! J'ai fait une connerie! Faut partir de l'île en urgence!

-Sïa! Arrêtes bordel!

Arrêtant de le secouer, mon capitaine finit pour de bon de se réveiller et remarque qu'une de ses épaules est ensanglantée. Ne sentant aucune douleur, Law me regarde de suite et vois ainsi ma main profondément entaillée le tenant et étant la cause de pourquoi son épaule est couverte de sang, ainsi que la fine coupure sur ma joue. La surprise qui s'était placée sur son visage disparaît rapidement pour faire place à une mine en colère.

-T'as foutue quoi encore Moyesïa?

-C'est trop long à expliquer pour le moment! Faut partir de l'île, maintenant! Des démons rappliquent!

-Quoi?

En ayant plus qu'assez, et franchement plus de temps à perdre, je lui attrape son poignet et de force l'extirpe de son lit...je paris que contraindre Law à faire quelque chose est la pire idée de ma vie. Puis nous sortons de la chambre, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de se rhabiller alors qu'il est en caleçon, et rejoignons nos nakamas à l'extérieur de l'auberge tout en étant suivit du second de l'équipage.

Dès que nous sommes dehors, je vois avec effroi le ciel déchiré par des éclairs, accompagné de forte rafales de vents et d'une pluie battante. En voyant la détresse dans mon regard, Law ne pose plus aucune question et se dirige avec tout le monde vers le port prenant ainsi les choses en mains tel le capitaine sensé qu'il est.

Une fois sur le navire, et malgré des conditions catastrophiques pour prendre la mer, nous le faisons tout de même. Quand nous ne sommes qu'à une centaine de mètre de l'île, je distingue une colonne noirâtre partant d'à peu près du portail, et s'élevant jusqu'aux cieux. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, je comprends aisément qu'il s'agit de démons ayant franchis les portes du portail et qui s'aventurent désormais dans le monde des humains.

Quelque instant après, une terrible explosion se fait entendre et plus rien. Vent, orage, pluie se sont estompés subitement et en même temps. Sans oublier l'île où nous étions plutôt n'existe plus. Réduite à néant, seul un nuage noir, ses cendres certainement s'élèvent avec lenteur. Et tout cela se produit devant nos yeux écarquillés par la peur, la surprises, l'effroi, ou je ne sais qu'elle autres sentiments. Toute émotions m'est confuse. A cet instant je ne peux faire qu'une chose m'approcher de mon capitaine, lui murmurer de pitoyable excuse et puis m'écrouler sous mon propre poids et fixer dans le vide un point inexistant. J'ai vraiment déconné ce soir...

* * *

 **Je suis fière de moi! Nous arrivons au dixième chapitre, les choses sérieuses commencent, et surtout...je me demande si Law est pas trop OCC...dîtes le moi si oui T-T. Aussi désolé de cette attente mais j'avais pas trop le moral dernièrement. Mais me revoilà, prête à vous redonner la suite de cette histoire!**

 **Prochaine publication: 11 Février.**


	11. Ouaf!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

 **JeTapeL'incruste:** Non, malheureusement Sïa ne connaît pas cette expression U.U elle est trop occupée à faire des embrouilles qu'apprendre les bases pour vivre en compagnie du chirurgien en toute sécurité XD. On a retrouvé le respect! Prévenez l'état qu'il peut enfin arrêter les recherches! La suite héhé...

 **EMMA BD:** X) allez-y! Soyez donc gourmands. S'est avec plaisir que je vous mijote ces chapitres!

* * *

 _ **Chapitre corrigé par formidable Katy3110 *Skyrock***_

 **Nombre de mots: 4741**

* * *

 **PDV du narrateur**

 _Je détruis toujours tout. Je n'apporte que cela_ , fut la triste pensée de Moyesïa étant dans sa chambre, allongée dans son lit et venant de se réveiller.

A ses côtés, son « frère » affichant des traits faciaux fatigués s'était d'un bond redressé de sa chaise et offrit une délicate caresse sur la joue de Sïa, alors que cette dernière se perdait dans ses sombres pensées. Comment était-elle arrivée dans sa chambre ? Et bien elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Après s'être écroulée devant son capitaine, son esprit s'était comme arrêté et emporté par une profonde léthargie.

-Sïa, à force de nous faire de telles frayeurs, on va finir par croire que ça te plaît, déclara le mécanicien roux.

Suite à sa déclaration dite sur un ton de pure plaisanterie, Shachi s'attendit à voir sa chère « sœur » réagir gaiement à sa pique mais fut déconcerté de voir la jeune femme se contenter de le regarder sans entrain. Le vert émeraude regorgeant de joie de vivre s'éclipsait lentement du regard de Moyesïa, ne devenant plus qu'un fantôme dans les pupilles fendues de la démone.  
Se recouvrant de nouveau de sa couette, Moyesïa s'emmitoufla dans la douce enveloppe de laine lui procurant un sentiment d'apaisement incomparable actuellement. Inquiet, l'aniki du démon lui secoua un peu l'épaule mais rien n'y fit. Telle une coquille vide, Sïa n'avait aucune réaction face à touts les efforts du roux.

Devant ce mutisme, Shachi ne trouva qu'une chose à faire, appeler au secours son capitaine ayant ordonné justement à être prévenu dès que la démone soit sortie de son inconscience. Passant d'un pas rapide le couloir, le rouquin s'empressa de taper énergiquement sur la porte en face de la cabine de sa « sœur », étant celle du capitaine.

Ce dernier ouvrit bien évidemment ses quartiers face à tout ce raffut, et ainsi, Shachi fut surpris de voir son capitaine uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon. Le corps finement sculpté, et bien entretenu de son supérieur lui apparut dégoulinant d'eau, tout comme ses cheveux dont les pointes laissaient de temps à autre perler des gouttelettes d'eau. Mais le mécanicien ne prit pas longtemps à comprendre que son capitaine sortait forcément de sa douche et reprit contenance.

-Capitaine, Sïa vient de se réveiller.

Ecartant de son passage le roux, le ténébreux d'un pas tout aussi pressé que son mécanicien arriva dans la cabine de Sïa. Cette dernière, toujours repliée sur elle-même sous sa couverture, faisait un tas difforme sur son lit. Alors, sans crier garde, le chirurgien saisit l'un des coins du drap blanc et d'un coup sec tira dessus, dévoilant ainsi à ses yeux gris acier sa nakama enlaçant, ou plutôt s'accrochant tel à une bouée de sauvetage, son oreiller jaune canari.

-Sïa, l'interpella froidement son capitaine.

Réagissant cette fois-ci à l'entente de son prénom, la brune relava sa tête et regarda par dessus son épaule le chirurgien. Détaillant sans gêne le corps de son capitaine, la démone ne se retrouva même pas déconcertée par la tenue de Law.

-Capitaine ?, dit la voix rauque et mal assurée de Moyesïa.

Le ton qu'employa sa nakama rendit perplexe son capitaine. Bien qu'il ne la connaisse pas encore depuis bien longtemps, ô grand jamais il n'avait entendu la démone utiliser ce ton. Elle qui d'habitude était si confiante, buttait désormais à chaque mots, et quant à ce que reflétait ses yeux, toute l'émotion si sombre s'y dégageant, cela déconcerta Law.

-Qu'as-tu fais? demanda d'une voix tranchante le pirate.

D'abord les traits du démon s'assombrir, puis dans un soupir résigné le corps las de Moyesïa se redressa péniblement sur son matelas. Ne parvenant pas à regarder dans les yeux son vis-à-vis, Moyesïa abaissa pitoyablement son regard face à celui de son capitaine la dévisageant.

-Alors, s'impatienta Law.

-J'ai tout simplement fait une grosse bêtise, murmura Sïa se recouchant de suite après sa déclaration malgré le regard noir que lui lança son supérieur.

Dans un silence plat, mais surtout pesant, Law s'en alla de la chambre de la jeune femme ne semblant aucunement prête à lui fournir la moindre réponse. Et cela faisait rager intérieurement le chirurgien.

 **PDV de Moyesïa**

Plein de ploque, une infinité de ploque. Le son de la pluie s'abattant sur la carlingue du navire. Mon hublot parsemé de gouttelettes, s'écoulant lentement devant moi encore négligemment vautrée sur le doux nuage de douceur qu'est mon matelas. Un jour pluvieux en somme.

Me prenez-vous pour une faible? Et bien vous avez forcément raison. J'ai beau la chercher, je ne trouve pas cette force à affronter le monde extérieur, ni le courage pour faire face à mes amis. Je n'ai pas quitté les quatre murs de ma chambre depuis une bonne semaine. A chaque fois qu'un de mes nakamas franchit le pas de la porte de ma cabine, qu'importe la raison ; m'apporter de quoi me sustenter, me tenir compagnie, m'épauler où autre, tel une coquille vide je me renferme sur moi même; saisis mon oreiller et y cache ma tête. Généralement, après une demi-heure à avoir tenté de me décrisper mon ami s'en va tout en poussant un soupir. Soupire t-il d'exaspération, d'impatiente, d'inquiétude...je n'ai pas cherché la réponse.

Puis, une fois de nouveau seule je repense aux derniers événements. Pour le moment, je suis seule à savoir parfaitement ce qu'il s'est passé sur notre précédente escale, bien que je ne doute pas le moins du monde qu'aniki a du déjà faire un rapport complet de ce à quoi il a assisté auprès de notre capitaine. Ce même capitaine dont je n'ai pas vu ou adressé la parole depuis une semaine.

Ne voyant pas une issue se dessiner pour moi, mes tristes pensées m'emprisonnent. Ce flot d'émotions si sombre m'assaillant, j'en avais pris l'habitude à le ressentir auparavant. Alors pourquoi n'arrivai-je donc plus à y passer outre. Est-ce peut-être parce que la solitude est désormais soustraite à mon existence ? Parce que maintenant je pense aux vies de personnes m'étant chères? Si c'en est la raison, est-ce vraiment une bonne chose de n'être plus seule? Tant de questions sans réponses. Ça en devient rageant.

Les ploques cessent de chanter leur désordre ordonné sur la carlingue, et bientôt des rayons encore bien faibles d'un soleil vacillant au moindre nuage, me parviennent. Par la suite, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre de nouveau. La chaise de mon bureau racle le sol, et moi je fuis en cachant mon regard de celui de mon ami. La voix hésitante, douce et rassurante de Tim résonne alors contre les murs de la pièce. Tim, le bien trop timide. Tim le gentil et attentionné garçon faisant nombre de gaffes involontairement. Toujours là pour toi, il est la bonne pâte de l'équipage. Il est également Tim à la curieuse couleur de cheveux vert gazon. Le Tim mesurant un mètre soixante-dix, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, dont la chevelure verte sera éternellement accompagnée d'une paire de lunettes style aviateur.

-Bonjour Sïa. Tu vas mieux?...euh, non fais comme si je n'ai rien dit, tu ne sembles pas aller mieux! Et...oh non! Oublie aussi ce que j'ai dit à l'instant!...et puis merde...j'suis qu'un idiot. Tu sais tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, enfin à part Rodrick qui voudrait te mettre à la porte...Pourquoi je te dis cela bordel! J'suis trop con...Dis, tu ne veux pas dire un truc...?

Face à tant de maladresse de la part du mécanicien, je lui offre un sourire compatissant. Dans un rire gêné le jeune homme s'empourpre au niveau des joues et se frotte l'arrière de la tête.

-J'suis vraiment pas doué pour m'exprimer, surtout avec les femmes, déclara t-il toujours avec un sourire gêné, je t'ai apporté le journal. Et au fait, le capitaine commence vraiment à s'impatienter. Il faudrait que notre Sïa gaie nous revienne, et nous donne si possible quelques explications.

Suite à ces quelques demandes, mon maladroit d'ami sort des lieux tout en posant sur mon bureau le journal du jour. M'ayant un minimum décrispée, je me redresse lascivement et saisis le fameux bout de papier qui me communiquera les nouvelles du jour. Comme bien des personnes sur cette terre, je passe les titres ne m'intéressant pas, et puis, malheureusement je lis ce que je redoutais arriver tôt ou tard.

Sur le papier blanc, écrit en noir, le titre de nombre de disparitions inexpliquées, et l'apparition en masse de nouvelles armes maudites alors que cela avait depuis des siècles cessé de se produire. Sans aucun doute, les démons entrent en action prêts à accomplir leur sinistre revanche, songeais-je tout en resserrant ma prise exercée sur le malheureux bout de papier que je froisse au fur et à mesure du temps s'écoulant. La possibilité que **Les Sept** soient également sur cette terre m'efflore alors l'esprit.

Les chances que cela ne soit pas le cas sont si faibles que je n'ose même l'espérer. A coup sûr, ils doivent être ici. Le cœur gros, je sens le poids de mes actions égoïstes se multiplier sur mes épaules. Hors de questions que j'entraîne les hearts dans cette histoire. J'encaisserai seule tout, et réglerai tout cela seule. Mes erreurs, et mes soucis, qu'importe ce que je dois sacrifier, je me débrouillerai.

Je dois séparer les pièces du puzzle avant qu'humain tout comme démon ne puisse s'en servir. Je dois retrouver chevaliers, dragons célestes, et les D restants le plus vite possible. Ou tout du moins, au moins les D. Ils sont ma priorité. Les mettre hors de portée des démons. C'est une force pouvant faire basculer le sort des humains. Devrai-je peut-être les tuer? Après tout, leurs vies sont dès lors menacées.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je prends ma décision. De nouveau cette force étant mienne embrase mon regard. Décision prise, je me saisis d'un stylo et d'une feuille, et passe le reste de ma journée à rédiger une lettre à mon capitaine. Même mes camarades ayant défilés toute la journée ne purent pas me déconcentrer de ma tâche. N'étant jamais pleinement satisfaite de mes écris, je froisse immédiatement le bout de papier, jette nombre de lettres à la corbeille, et ai sous les yeux nombre de brouillon.

A 23H 30, je me relis une dernière fois. Celle-ci est mieux, pas encore parfaite mais c'est la meilleur. Le cœur serré, je me relève de ma chaise et m'étire. Le nombre d'heures à rester assise ne me laisse pas dans une forme olympique. Puis, lettre en main, je glisse cette dernière dans une enveloppe, et me dirige en direction des appartements de Trafalgar.

J'y toque, attends la permission d'entrer et une fois l'avoir eu, entre. Comme à son habitude, à cette heure bien avancée de la nuit, mon capitaine ne prend pas la peine de dormir préférant être plongé dans l'un de ses bouquins aussi volumineux que sa tête.

En temps normal je l'aurai certainement taquiné en parlant de ses cernes, et bien d'autres...mais là, non. Je suis sérieuse, raide comme un piquet et attends patiemment. Peut-être que Trafalgar s'attendait à ce que je prenne en première la parole, qu'il retrouve sa nakama des premiers jours, mes sourires, que je l'exaspère...peut-être en avait-il prit goût ? Mais non.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes Sïa?

-Je suis ici pour vous formuler ma requête de bien vouloir que je quitte votre équipage, Trafalgar, dis-je en lui tendant la lettre expliquant en partie, en une très faible partie certain point de ma démission.

En posant ses yeux gris acier sur mon écrit, une émotion me faisant frémir traverse les pupilles de mon capitaine. S'en saisissant, en me l'arrachant des mains, Law déchire prestement ma lettre et laisse ce qu'il en reste rejoindre le sol.

L'atmosphère devint rapidement électrique, et lourde. Je ressens de nouveau cette crainte que j'avais eu lors de notre première rencontre. Avant tout, Law est un homme froid, distant, et parfois très calculateur. On ne joue pas avec lui, c'est à nos risques et péril. A tout moment, nous, heart, pouvons devenir ses marionnettes. Nous devenons son nouveau joujou mais un jouet dont il prend soin.

-Miss.

Froid, tranchant. Un miss qu'il n'accorde qu'à nos ennemis m'étant adressé.

-Tu te fous de moi?

-Tr-

-Tais-toi ! Je ne veux même pas une explication de ta part. Si tu es venue pour avoir mon autorisation, je t'informe que tu ne l'as pas.

-Alors je déserterai.

Ma réplique ne semblant pas le moins du monde plaire au ténébreux, il saisit mon menton et me force à le regarder droit dans les yeux, ce que je m'évertuais à ne pas faire. Mais bon, s'il souhaite une joute muette que le plus obstiné gagnerait, je le ferai.

-Je quitte l'équipage.

-Je te l'interdis.

-Faisons donc un combat.

-Un combat?

-Si je gagne vous me laisserez partir sans me poser la moindre question et-

-Et si je gagne tu restes et m'expliques la situation, complète mon capitaine.

-Je n'aurai pas dis mieux.

Délaissant la prise qu'il exerçait sur moi, Law me scrute de longues secondes de cet air si froid dont il a le secret. Quand à moi, ma confiance retrouvée depuis peu, je l'affronte fièrement. Une longue journée se profilant pour moi, sans demander mon reste je sors des quartiers de Law.  
A l'aube, sans que personne ne soit réveillé ou au courant du combat que je vais livrer face au capitaine, j'attends patiemment Trafalgar sur le pont, tout en étant assise sur la rambarde du navire, mon sac à mes côtés étant dès lors prête à m'en aller. Je ne perdrai pas. Qu'importe les moyens dont je devrai user, je ne perdrai pas.

Tandis qu'au loin j'admire le soleil s'élevant dans les cieux et me réchauffant de doux rayons matinaux, les pas calmes et posés de mon capitaine arrivent auprès de moi. Détournant les yeux de cette étoile, je les reporte sur mon capitaine.

Comme à son habitude, son nadochi repose sur son épaule, il est habillé de son indémodable pull jaune canari et son regard est caché par l'ombre de sa casquette. Cette même casquette que je lui ai offerte à noël. Aime t-il réellement son cadeau? Je l'espère. Moi, mon présent lors de cette fête est dans mon sac. Bien que peu imaginé, il m'avait rendu tellement heureuse. Moe me l'avait tendu tout gêné en s'excusant que son cadeau était nul. Quand à moi, tout sourire j'avais récupéré le cadre photo contenant une photographie de l'équipage au grand complet.

Tout en repensant à cela, je descends de mon perchoir et va sur le côté du pont opposé à l'emplacement de Law. Nous faisant face, moi en position de contre offensive, et lui dégainant lentement sa lame, la brise marine vient s'abattre sur nous et quelques mèches de mes cheveux bruns battent au vent. L'excitation, l'ivresse d'un futur combat à son paroxysme, j'entame les festivités. M'élançant sans plus de cérémonie vers mon capitaine, j'enduis mon poing d'haki qui se fait aisément parer par la lame de mon adversaire, également recouverte d'haki.

-Je vois que je suis une excellente prof, dis-je avec sarcasme.

-Je n'aurai espéré mieux que toi miss.

M'offrant une riposte à mon attaque, mon capitaine tente de me faucher les jambes à l'aide des siennes. J'esquive en sautant et fais apparaître mes chaînes.  
-J'en suis flattée Trafalgar.

Prévoyant avec facilité sa prochaine attaque à l'aide du haki de l'observation, un coup de sabre latérale, j'enroule ma chaîne autour de la lame, la coinçant ainsi. Une lame à moins de cinq millimètres de mon visage, un poing d'haki dirigé vers l'estomac de Trafalgar, nous sommes à arme égale et bloqué tout deux. Plongé dans le regard de l'autre tout se stoppe, et de longue minutes s'écoulent.

-Tu dois encore m'apprendre le haki de l'observation miss, déclare soudainement mon capitaine.

-Je n'aurai malheureusement pas ce loisir capitaine. Je m'en vais.

-Je ne l'accepte pas.

-Faudra s'y faire. Arrêtons ce combat. Ne me force pas à te blesser.

-Les menaces ne te vont pas Sïa, et ne me donnes pas d'ordre.

Créant sa room, le chirurgien de la mort se téléporte plus loin, libérant par la même occasion son arme blanche de l'emprise de mes entraves. S'affrontant du regard, notre confrontation reprend de plus belle. Les coups pleuvent, et jamais l'un de nous deux parvient à prendre l'avantage. Aucune envie de se blesser, mais nul doute que si tout cela s'éternise jusqu'à ce que l'on soit à bout de force, nous devrions prendre l'amère décision de se battre réellement l'un contre l'autre.  
Une heure ou deux ont dû défiler, car progressivement le pont se remplit de nos nakamas regardant notre combat sans vraiment en comprendre la cause. Tous sourient, pensant sûrement que ma joie de vie habituelle est de retour.

 **PDV du Narrateur**

A bout de souffle, les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent un moment, et les applaudissements de leurs compagnons résonnèrent, mais furent rapidement cessés par la déclaration du capitaine:

-La miss veut s'en aller si elle gagne.

Des exclamations venant des heart s'élevèrent. Shachi, catastrophé et surtout horrifié de cette nouvelle, se détacha du groupe, et alla rejoindre sa « sœur ». Le rouquin, bien remonté contre Sïa, secoua cette derrière.

-Mais t'as quoi dans ta tête?! T'es siphonnée?! Bon, en vrai ce n'est pas vraiment cela le problème, vu que ce n'est pas nouveau! Mais je t'interdis! Je t'interdis de quitter cet équipage! Notre équipage!

-Mai-

-Y a pas de mais! Tu ne dois pas encore être totalement remise de ta bêtise de la dernière fois! Allez! Viens! T'as dû chopper la crève sous la pluie? T'as de la fièvre et tu délires! Vais m'occuper de toi!

S'en prendre en compte l'avis de Sïa, Shachi entraîna à sa suite cette dernière quand soudainement, un bruit bien étrange commença à résonner dans les oreilles de tous. Un clapotis régulier faisant vibré l'étendue salée où se trouvait le Polar Tang, tangue de pus en plus. Sur la ligne de l'horizon se dessinait une masse à forte corpulence, aux muscles développés. Une masse informe se rapprochant. Une masse sombre poussant nombre de grondement.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sïa pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, la peur et l'incompréhension, la démone s'interrogeait à vitesse grand V sur la raison lui étant encore inconnue, du pourquoi de cette chose était-elle à leur poursuite.  
La masse floue fit soudain un bond et s'éleva dans les airs. On pouvait assez facilement s'interroger sur le comment ce tas de muscles avait l'incroyable faculté de se déplacer sur l'eau. La réponse était assez simple. A cause d'une vitesse dépassant les lois de la physique, dont la chose était dotée.

Puis, atterrissant avec fracas sur le pont devant l'équipage du heart, se dressait une immondicité. Un être à trois têtes de chien, au corps difforme partant en lambeau. Les côtes de la monstruosité étaient visibles, il n'y avait plus de peau à cet endroit. La patte antérieure gauche était partiellement détruite, en sang. Comment cette chose était-elle dotée d'une force sans égal alors que son corps partait en poussière? Une question dont vous n'aurez certainement jamais la réponse. Sans oublier l'odeur de putréfaction que dégageait la chose rendant l'air environnant irrespirable.

-Un cerbère, murmura Moyesïa.

 **PDV de Moyesïa**

-Un cerbère, murmurais-je.

Pourquoi est-ce que cette chose était-elle ici? Pour moi? Impossible, je n'y vois aucun intérêt pour le peuple démoniaque d'avoir envoyé un me chercher. Surtout que pour cela il aura fallu qu'une chose m'appartenant se fasse renifler par cette chose. Non, aucune chance que ce soit-moi le but de la visite surprise de cette monstruosité. Il n'y peut y avoir qu'une explication. Il est là pour un D, donc un D se trouve chez les heart. Les cerbères traquent les D et les humains tels du gibier.  
Et lorsque la bête enragée fonce vers mon capitaine, je comprends aisément ainsi qu'il est un D. Bien évidemment devant cette chose, Law fait apparaître une room et utilise l'une de ses attaques. La surprise chez les heart fut dès lors générale en voyant que les capacités du capitaine ne font pas effet sur l'être difforme.

Sans plus tarder, je me libère de l'emprise de mon aniki, va au devant du cerbère et utilise mes chaînes pour l'entraver et le faire valdinguer un peu plus loin, c'est à dire sur l'immense étendue salée. Par la suite je retourne auprès de mon capitaine.

-C'est un cerbère, déclarai-je, un chien d'élite à Akuma. Il est insensible aux attaques telles que les vôtres. Cela est juste une de leur capacité. Egalement, il obéit au doigt et à l'œil à son maître. Son ordre du jour semble êtr-

Pas le temps de finir ma courte présentation de la bête, que cette dernière repart à l'assaut. Combattre sur le navire est bien dangereux face à une telle force brute. Les risques d'endommager le Polar Tang sont réels et élevés. Sans plus de cérémonie, l'équipage entier se ligue contre la chose. Nous restreignons son champ d'action, et multiplions les contre-offensives synchronisées et groupées. Au bout d'un moment, la bête semble épuisée au même titre que nous, mais l'avantage numérique nous assure une victoire.

Malheureusement, le même scénario d'il y a une demi-heure se répète. Au loin, deux silhouettes se démarquant de la ligne d'horizon se rapprochent à grande vitesse de nous. Nul doute permis, deux cerbères.

Une fois aux nombres de trois, les forces sont à égalités. Les chiens des enfers se concentrent alors sur mon capitaine, cherchant à l'isoler par tous les moyens. Me rapprochant de Trafalgar, je tente de l'épauler du mieux que je le peux. Hors de question que ses choses l'emmènent. Elles ne cherchent pas à le tuer, ô non! Loin de là ! Leur seul but est de ramener Law auprès des démons.  
Les minutes s'écoulant lentement, nous tenons fièrement tête face à ces nouveaux ennemis. Nombre de fois, une patte pourvue de griffes aussi tranchantes que des lames atteint certains de mes camarades, mais nul ne baisse les bras, nul ne plis face à eux, nul ne veut devoir encaisser une défaite.

Puis soudain, un coup bas de notre ennemi. Une bête feinte, et passe outre de notre défense. Le corps en décomposition pourvu de tant d'agilité se rapproche de Law, avec une lueur bestiale présente dans chacun des yeux de ses trois têtes. Ne perdant pas de temps, je saisis mon capitaine, le fait basculer et ainsi c'est moi qui me retrouve sur le sol, plaquée par le cerbère me surplombant.

Le cerbère claque des dents, fou de rage d'avoir manqué sa cible. Sa gueule du centre s'ouvre en grand sur moi, prête à m'arracher la tête. Mais une voix calme et posée retentit et ordonne à nos ennemis de se stopper. Puis, après un claquement de doigt, un jeune homme assis sur la rambarde blanche du pont, jambes croisées l'une sur l'autre, apparaît progressivement.

Je remarque alors que cet inconnu a revêtu une cape démoniaque. Ces capes ont la faculté de rendre invisible qui le désir dès lors qu'on les porte.

Le jeune homme descend sur le sol du navire et nous dévisage chacun notre tour. Physiquement, c'est un blond atteignant certainement les un mètre quatre-vingt. Il est habillé d'un smoking blanc, et dans l'une ses mains gantelet d'un gant blanc, il tient un crâne-phone. Si vous voulez plus de précision, cela est l'équivalent d'un escargot-phone mais ayant la forme d'un crâne.

-Êtes-vous sûre de votre choix maîtresse? demande l'inconnu.

-Certaine! rétorque une voix que je connais plus que bien, laissons donc tomber la mission pour le moment. Ramène-moi la dixième Otake. J'ai envie de m'amuser avec **« _mon amie d'enfance »_**  
-Bien mademoiselle, veuillez excuser mon insolence.

Avant même que le blond ne puisse achever sa phrase, la conversation fut stoppée de l'autre bout du fil. Rangeant son moyen de communication dans la poche de son veston, le démon fait signe au cerbère me surplombant de s'emparer de moi. N'ayant même pas pu faire le moindre geste pour résister, mon bras droit se retrouve coincé dans la mâchoire en putréfaction, dégageant une odeur à m'en donner la nausée. Traînée lamentable sur le sol, mes amis ne l'entende pas de cette oreille, mais de suite les deux autres bêtes s'interposent et les bloquent.

Une fois auprès du blond, ce dernier m'entrouvre la bouche et y dépose une gélule que je refuse d'avaler de bon cœur et oppose une résistance. Ce qui me contraint à ingérer ce médicament, fut plus le fait que le blond après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau d'une bouteille qu'il avait en sa possession, scelle violemment et soudainement ses lèvres aux miennes, et y force le passage. Quelques instants après, alors qu'un liquide envahit ma bouche, le jeune homme me pince le nez. Au bout d'un moment, à court d'oxygène, je suis contrainte d'avaler pour reprendre ma respiration.

Par la suite, alors que la confrontation reprenait de plus belle, je me sentis doucement dérivée. Mes pensées sont floues et mes membres engourdis. Ne posant plus aucune résistance, le jeune homme ordonne aux cerbères de battre en retraite. La dernière chose dont je me rappelle fut le nom d'une attaque de mon capitaine; shambel. Sans doute essayait-il de me ramener mais non, il n'y parvint pas. Mon ravisseur, tout comme les cerbères, semblent avoir la faculté de se mouvoir à la surface de l'eau à cause d'une vitesse inégalable. Moi, je suis emportée au loin par le cerbère me retenant par le bras, alors que je perds conscience. 

* * *

**_BONUS_**  
Un beau jour, en un quatorze février, les heart furent tous agréablement surpris. Au petit matin tous trouvèrent à l'exception de leur capitaine des petites boites à l'entrée de leur cabine. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des douceurs chocolatées et des messages remplis d'amour de la part de leur nakama Moyesïa, ayant pris l'initiative d'apporter un peu d'affection féminine à ses hommes bravant les océans.

Touchés, ils cherchèrent un long moment leur nakama et finirent par la trouver aux côtés de leur capitaine affichant une tête plus qu'inquiétante, alors que le ténébreux tenait un aliment à peine entamé dans sa main droite. Pour être précis, le chirurgien tenait une chose ressemblant de loin à du chocolat.

-Désolée capitaine, répéta une centième fois la démone.

-C'...C'est ...pas grave Sïa. C'est l'intention qui compte...

-Désolée capitaine!

Malheureusement pour le capitaine, sa nakama voulu à lui, lui faire des chocolats fait maison...les résultats de cette initiative partant de bons sentiments:

-Une cuisine sans dessus dessous.  
-Un capitaine victime d'une indigestion.  
-Et un équipage au bord du fou rire. 

* * *

**Et voilà! Un nouvel arc débutant par l'enlève de Sïa?! Que vont bien pouvoir faire les heart?!**

 **Aussi la suite risque peut-être de se faire désirer, il faut que je réécrive certains chapitres. Donc je ne donne pas de date de publication.**


	12. Anne! La maitresse des cerbères!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

 **JeTapeL'incruste:** Oui calmes toi ça serait préférable U.U. La patience de Law est mit à rude épreuve, et le point de rupture approche effectivement. Pauvre Sïa! Et ses malheurs continues ;)

 **EMMA BD:** Bha voilà! Un chapitre tout chaud pour toi U.U

 **DangerJacky972:** Pourquoi ai-je cassé ton idée des cerbères? Sont pas bien les miens XD. Esprit de contradiction va ^^. Ô! Classe en anglais, peut-être que les dragons célestes vont se bouger...

* * *

 **Nombre de mots: 4083**

* * *

 **PDV de Moyesïa**

Reprenant doucement et sans me précipiter mes esprits, les derniers évènements me reviennent au furent et à mesure en mémoire. Puis, décidant de mettre un terme à la paresse dont je faisais preuve jusqu'à présent, je m'extrais du sofa en velours rouge que j'occupais. Un pied après l'autre, je les pose sur le sol en parquet et me lève. Ce contact avec le sol froid eut le mérite de m'offrir un désagréable frisson. La pièce où je me reposais tranquillement est assez simple. Composée d'un unique sofa, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle soit réellement meublée. Quand au plafond, une sublime mosaïque représentant un démon peu vêtu donnait une atmosphère propre à la pièce aux murs peints en noirs.

M'approchant à pas feutrés vers l'unique sortie, sans hésitation je pousse la porte aux charnières grinçantes. Ainsi, je débouche sur un couloir où se trouve deux cerbères montant la garde devant la salle. Ne montrant aucun signe d'agressivité, j'en déduis que ces monstruosités n'ont pas reçu l'ordre de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Par la suite, je m'aventure dans le couloir sans regarder plus que cela les deux chiens à trois têtes des enfers.  
Durant mon errance en ces lieux, mille questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Notamment celle de trouver un moyen de m'échapper, du comment réparer mon immense bêtise, et enfin gérer le fait que Trafalgar soit un D. Et ce dernier point n'arrange pas le moins du monde mes affaires. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi Trafalgar est un D, Bon Diable?!

Puis, en étant toujours dans mes pensées, j'arrive devant une lourde porte en chêne s'ouvrant sans intervention de ma part. Tandis que je sursaute, de l'autre côté le jeune blond m'ayant enlevé, étant toujours habillé de son smoking, semble être celui qui a ouvert les deux battants de la porte. S'écartant docilement et respectueusement tout en affichant un air neutre sur le visage, le jeune démon m'annonce tout en s'inclinant:

-Mademoiselle Kagugarami Moyesïa, la 10ème Otake, nous fait part de sa présence en ces lieux maîtresse Anne, la dresseuse de cerbère...

 **PDV de Law**

Disparue sous mes yeux. Moyesïa s'est faite enlever sous mes yeux, alors que je suis son capitaine. J'ai laissé un de mes hommes se faire emmener par un parfait inconnu, tout en étant dépassé et impuissant face à cette situation. Peut-il m'arriver pire humiliation? Sincèrement je ne le pense pas.

Reprenant contenance, je range mon sabre dans son fourreau. Autour de moi mon équipage est anxieux. Quand à Shachi il est en parfait état de panique total. Prenant un temps pour retracer, au calme les derniers événements, je tente de trouver un sens à tout cela mais en vain. Il me manque bien trop d'éléments dans ce puzzle pour le percer! Bon sang, qu'as tu fais Sïa lors de notre dernière escale?! Actuellement je t'en aurais bien collé une tellement je suis hors de moi.  
Comment vais-je te retrouver, et si possible en un seul morceau ? Où peux-tu bien être actuellement? Cette situation me dépasse largement, et les portes de sorties que j'envisage se referment les unes après les autres. Je suis tout simplement et entièrement dans le flou. Le sentiment d'impuissance me tiraillant les entrailles, tu sembles te plaire à me le faire ressentir régulièrement démon stupide.

A cours d'idée, j'ordonne à mon équipage de rentrer et de commencer les manœuvres pour une immersion. Mais tous restent inactif, et me dévisagent plutôt.

-Rassurerez-vous, dis-je dans un soupir, je n'abandonne aucunement notre nakama. Allons d'abord nous soigner et si possible ne pas la chercher à l'aveuglette. Kiro, je veux connaître les coordonnées de l'île la plus proche dès que possible.

Attendant un habituel « aye aye capitaine », mes hommes se mettent au travail. Une fois immergé, les uns après les autres je les soigne, et obtiens enfin le nom de l'île la plus proche: _Fantasia Island._

De retour à la salle des commandes, je m'assois dans le fauteuil m'étant réservé. N'ayant aucune idée où peut bien se trouver la miss, je me retrouve pieds et mains liés. Aucune piste sur où son ravisseur à pu bien l'emmener. Mais pour autant je n'ai d'autre choix qu'être contraint à avancer. Le turbulent nouveau monde, et ses eaux capricieuses sont bien trop risqués pour rester en pleine mer.

L'impuissance me rongeant me donne la nausée. Mais malgré tout une colère se dirigeant vers ma nakama s'empare de moi. Si elle s'était décidée à parler plutôt que d'avoir cette idée saugrenue de vouloir quitter mon équipage, peut-être aurais-je été plus apte à comprendre. Mais non, je n'ai aucune pièce du puzzle, et la seule personne pouvant éclairer ma lanterne se fait enlever. Moyesïa je te promets que tu vas regretter le sale tour que tu m'as joué.

 **PDV du narrateur.**

S'écartant docilement, le jeune homme blond laissa aisément voir à Moyesïa qui était Anne, ou plutôt de revoir la dresseuse de cerbères. Au beau milieu d'une pièce richement décorée par nombre de meubles en bois massif, aux murs de marbres, au sol en parquet et tout autre bricole en ivoire, se trouvait une jeune femme avachie sur un fauteuil bleu ciel, aux pieds en or.

Cette jeune femme avait une longue chevelure blonde platine, et de magnifiques yeux bleus azurs. La blonde était habillée d'une robe bleue ciel s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, dont le buste était blanc. Sur sa tête, elle arborait un serre-tête retenant sa frange et elle ne portait pas de chaussure. Ses pieds étaient seulement parés d'un tissu bleu marine. Quand à sa gestuelle ; un comportement princier se démarquait plus que tout autre. Autour d'elle nombre de cerbères, ces bêtes en décomposition à l'apparence difforme, se reposaient à ses pieds.

Tout en regardant la brune ayant le pouvoir des chaines, Anne affichait un sourire fourbe permettant de voir ses magnifiques dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Avec lassitude Anne se leva, ce qui laissa tomber derrière elle deux bandes de tissus en satins d'une blancheur inégalable ceinturant plus haut sa taille.

-Ma chère Otake, cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne sommes pas vue, déclara de sa voix de soprano coléreuse la dresseuse de cerbères.

-Pas assez selon moi, rétorqua froidement Moyesïa.

-Tu n'as pas changé chère amie. Ne voudrais-tu pas te dévêtir des habits de simples gueux que tu portes avant le dîner?

-Tais-toi. Ta voix m'exaspère.

-Très bien. Hop, conduis nous donc à notre table.

-Bien ma demoiselle, s'empressa d'acquiescer le jeune homme resté en retrait.

D'une élégante révérence, le dit Hop intima la brune de le suivre, après qu'il ait baisé la main de sa maîtresse. Un sourire d'ange sur ses traits démoniaques, la blonde suivit son serviteur ouvrant nombre de portes à leur passage avant d'atteindre une salle à manger où se trouvait en son centre une longue table luxueusement décorée d'un service valant des fortunes, et également sur laquelle un festin de roi reposait. Nombre d'aliment pouvant nourrir nombre de personnes en un seul et unique repas, et seulement deux chaises à chaque extrémité de la table en chêne.

Chacune des deux demoiselles présentes se dirigèrent vers l'une des chaises. Moyesïa s'y assit sans plus de cérémonie, tandis qu'Anne attendit qu'Hop lui tire sa chaise. Un maintien irréprochable, une grâce à nul autre pareil, les deux femmes se jetèrent des œillades haineuses tandis que le serviteur de la dresseuse des cerbères fit son devoir de domestique silencieusement et avec sérieux.

Dans un service en porcelaine d'une blancheur incomparable, un thé se versa. Anne tapotait ses doigts fins sur la table régulièrement. Moyesïa regardait chaque mouvement de ses ennemis d'un air neutre et désintéressé. Et Hop les servit.  
Quelque minute, une demi-heure, passèrent. Puis le bruit de couverts en argents, deux personnes se restaurant, une autre attendant pour desservir. Rien que le silence brisé par Anne.

-Bravo ma chère amie, avoir réussi à créer un portail. Tentais-tu de retourner à la cité.

-Anne, arrêtes de te foutre de moi.

-Il semble que le monde des humains t'aie rendu doublement bête. Sombre crétine.

-Pauvre fille.

-Hihi, Hop sers nous donc le dessert.

Obtempérant à la demande de sa maîtresse, Hop obéit sans plus attendre. Un magnifique fraisier, deux parts tranchées, deux parts servies. Puis tel un automate, le jeune homme revint au côté d'Anne attendant d'autres ordres.

-La dixième Otake, reprit alors la blonde, j'ai parlé dernièrement à Saundo. T'es-tu réellement rabaissée au point de te mettre sous les ordres d'un vulgaire humain répondant au surnom de chirurgien de la mort?

-N'insulte pas mon capitaine, dit haineusement Moyesïa.

-Haha donc cela n'est que pure vérité, rigola Anne, Moyesïa je te déteste. Sombre crétine ne sachant même pas ce qu'elle a raté.

-Désolée, mais j'aurai même préféré ta vie Anne.

-Et moi, comme de nombreuses autres, la tienne d'imbécile heureuse. Toi, tu rêvais et rêve encore d'aventure, d'exploration alors que ton rang de noble te permettait je jouir d'une vie de prestance.

-Tu es jalouse d'un monde encore plus triste que le tien, argumenta Sïa.

-J'ai beau être noble, il a fallu que j'apprenne à me battre.

-Aurais-tu préféré la bague au doigt à ce point?

-Pauvre garce!

La rancœur, la haine et la jalousie qu'éprouvait la dresseuse de cerbère ne put n'être contenues plus longtemps. Autour de Sïa, les cerbères se redressèrent d'un bond sur leurs pattes et grognèrent férocement. Les yeux azurs de leur maîtresse lancèrent des éclaires à Sïa gardant son calme.

-Ta vie de noble heureuse pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas accepté?! Non! Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas eut?! Pourquoi ai-je du naître dans une famille aux responsabilités transmises de génération en génération?! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas su rester à ta place et vivre dans la destiné de négligence qui t'étais dû?!

Dans un claquement de doigt, chacune des bêtes aux apparences difformes se couchèrent, et celles ayant encore des oreilles abaissèrent ces dernières au sommet de leurs crânes. Montant avec agilité sur la table, Anne avança sur cette dernière, et nombre de plats lui barrant son chemin se retrouvèrent à terre à l'aide d'un coup de pied. Atteignant la brune restant neutre, elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur, lui saisit son col et lui hurla au visage

-Pourquoi?! Réponds-moi sombre crétine?! Pourquoi toi?! Pourquoi toi! Que trouves-tu de si intéressant dans les vies d'insectes de paysans pour avoir cherché tant de fois à quitter les quartiers nobles?! Quelles sont les stupides émotions te transperçant le cœur durant un combat?! Pourquoi toi sombre écervelée, alors que tant d'autres espéraient ta vie?! Ta vie que tu as refusée! Une vie de prestige que tu as gâchée!

A bout de souffle, la blonde dû s'arrêter. Quant à Moyesïa, elle se contenta d'essuyer d'un revers de la main quelques postillons ayant atterri sur son visage. Se détachant de l'emprise qu'exerçait sur elle la brune, Moyesïa se relava, tout en faisant grincer sur le sol les pieds de sa chaise. Sïa tourna le dos à son _**« amie d'enfance »**_ pour repartir dans le lieu où elle s'était réveillée un peu plus tôt.

-Je les tuerai..., murmura la blonde le regard perdu au plafond alors que sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement à chaque inspiration et expiration.

-Je les tuerai tous! Les heart s'est cela? Si c'est ce que tu as recherché toute ta vie?! S'ils sont le bonheur que tu as trouvé, tant cherché, je les tuerai! Je veux, et vais te briser Kagugarami! Je les achèverai devant tes yeux! Ton bonheur, ta joie, ta force, je te prendrai tout cela! Tu ne mérites pas de ressentir la joie! Non, tu ne le mérites décidément pas...

-Tu sembles avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec _Colère._

-Elle pense comme moi Otake, acheva de dire Anne un sourire fourbe aux lèvres étant adressé à Moyesïa s'en allant sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

A travers les longs couloirs menant elle ne savait où, la heart se laissa subitement choir jusqu'au sol tout en s'appuyant sur le mur. Son être se rongeait d'inquiétude en repensant à ses nakamas. Savoir parfaitement que cette Anne était une redoutable adversaire emplit d'inquiétude Moyesïa.  
Subitement, alors que la demoiselle était perdue dans ses réflexions, une main vint se poser sur sa bouche et une autre la releva. Tenue fermement, Moyesïa se fit entrainer par son agresseur jusqu'à un placard où elle fut enfin relâchée. Sans plus attendre, la brune se retourna, et resta pantoise en voyant qui était son agresseur

-Comment? Toi ici?! s'exclama Moyesïa sous le choque, que me veux-tu?!

* * *

Navigant sous les eaux de Red line, le navire du chirurgien traçait sa route. A l'intérieur de la carlingue métallique, un silence pesant, aucun bruit. L'équipage meurtri et accablé par la perte de leur nakama se murait dans le silence, aucune effusion de joie. Ils en avaient pour deux jours jusqu'à la prochaine île, mais le temps de retrouver leur nakama leur était inconnu. Soudainement, le navire se stoppa net dans son avancée, chose logiquement impossible. Un sous-marin ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, impensable.

Puis des courants apparurent autour du navire, l'enveloppèrent dans une sphère d'eau les forçant à refaire surface. Affolé, l'équipage pirate courrait de partout. A la salle des commandes, Kiro tenant la barre perdit le contrôle de cette dernière. Le Bleuté avait beau tenter de la tourner de toute ses forces, rien n'y fit. Le gouvernail ne répondait plus.

Ainsi, contre le bon vouloir de son équipage; le Polar Tang creva les eaux de Red Line, et se retrouva au devant d'un navire de la marine. En contre bas du navire de guerre, sur le pont du sous-marin l'équipage pirate s'ameutait au compte goute, tout en se préparant dès lors à un combat potentiel avec leur ennemi de toujours.

Un peu en retrait, le capitaine pirate, nodachi reposant sur son épaule marchait calmement jusqu'à la rambarde de son navire. S'y arrêtant, il relava son regard en direction d'une personne assise sur la proue du navire de guerre, ayant ses jambes croisées l'une sur l'autre. Qui était cette personne? Le vice amiral Adrumondo Saundo baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Le marine était habillé d'un blouson rembourré blanc, d'un jean blanc et de bottes en cuir lui arrivant à mi-tibia. De sa main gantée du gant noir, il replaça quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs dont la coiffure pointait vers le ciel. Se relevant avec vivacité de son perchoir, le vice amiral atterrit d'un bond sur le pont du sous-marin. Au même instant, touts les pirates se mirent sur leurs gardes, tous prêt à nuire à leur ennemi.

Face à cela, le marine se contenta de sourire. D'une démarche assurée, il traversa les rangs des pirates jusqu'à atteindre Trafalgar Law, ayant entre temps dégainé son nodachi. Subitement, Saundo leva les mains au ciel, signifiant ainsi ne vouloir nuire aucunement aux hearts, se qui causa également l'incompréhension de ces derniers. Egalement, sous la gorge du vice amiral la lame de Kikoku menaçait le démon.

-Que nous veux-tu vice amiral Saundo? demanda avec méfiance le capitaine pirate.

-Moi, viens d'la part d'une certaine brune aux yeux émeraude et aux pupilles fendues appartenant à ton équipage.

Il ne fallut bien évidement pas plus à Law pour comprendre que son ennemi parlait de sa nakama. Abaissant un minimum sa lame, le regard sombre, il poursuivit son questionnement.

-Où est ma nakama?

-Héhé, soit donc moins hostile envers moi chirurgien. Je ne suis qu'ici pour vous proposer deux ; trois choses?

\- Parles.

-Héhé, premièrement j'ai un message et une demande de la 10ème Otake. Elle réitère sa demande de l'oublier et de vous faire discret, mais comme elle me l'a expliqué, tu ne l'écouteras certainement pas?

-Personne ne me donne d'ordres, trancha Law.

-Oui, elle a dit la même chose. Donc il ne te reste plus qu'une option chirurgien.

-Laquelle?

-Me suivre. Je sais où est retenue ta nakama.

La méfiance de Law remontant d'un cran, le chirurgien poursuivit sombrement.

-Pourquoi ferais-je confiance à un marine?

Sans offrir de réponse au chirurgien, le vice-amiral se détourna de ce dernier pour regarder le navire de guerre sur lequel il était arrivé. A son bord, des marines vociférèrent des insultes à son égard. Ces même hommes semblaient également n'être plus mettre de leurs actions et s'avancèrent tel des automates à la rambarde du navire de guerre. Ne s'en préoccupant pas, dans un claquement de doigts de Saundo, des piques d'eau venant de l'océan allèrent frapper en pleine gorge touts les marines tombant dans l'instant qui suivit à terre et se vidèrent de leur sang. Retournant son attention au chirurgien, un fin sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du démon.

-Dès lors que des démons sont arrivés sur ces terres, la marine ne refléta plus aucun intérêt pour moi. Je n'ai qu'un but actuellement sauver ta nakama, sans qu'aucun autre démon ne soit au courant.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai mes raisons chirurgien. Alors acceptes-tu?

En laissant passer un juron d'entre ses lèvres, le capitaine des hearts acquiesça. Bien que cela laissa un goût amère au chirurgien, il tendit sa main à l'ex-marine qui la saisit et scellèrent ainsi un accord.

-A la moindre entourloupe, je t'égorge.

-De même pour moi chirurgien de la mort.

-Où se trouve ma nakama?

-Dans le monde du stockage.

 **PDV de Law**

-Le monde du stockage? ne pus-je m'empêcher de répéter.

Acquiesçant muettement d'un signe de la tête, le vice amiral s'invite à rentrer dans **mon** sous-marin sans **ma** permission. Déjà exaspéré de sa présence, je laisse tout de même couler, et le rattrape après avoir donné l'ordre à mes nakamas de refaire une immersion. Une fois mon _« invité »_ et moi-même dans le calme de mon bureau nous reprenons notre discussion la où elle s'était arrêtée.

-Qu'entends-tu en disant que ma nakama se trouve dans le monde du stockage?

-Et bien, il faut savoir premièrement que ta nakama s'est fait enlever par la maîtresse des cerbères. C'est une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, ayant le pouvoir du stockage. Dans un monde lui étant sien elle peut faire venir tout ce qu'elle y veut, y compris des êtres humains et elle-même.

-Je vois, comment y accéder? demandais-je allant ainsi droit au but alors que nombre de questions me brûlent les lèvres. Mais une fois ma nakama revenue je les aurai, pensais-je.

-Simple chirurgien. Ce pouvoir a un énorme inconvénient. Il y est très facile d'y accéder. Il suffit de se trouver dans un lieu retenant un grand nombre d'objets que la détentrice du pouvoir apprécie. Cela forme un lien entre son monde et celui d'où on se trouve.

-Je comprends, mais je ne vois toujours pas comment trouver ces objets en question.

-Héhé, nous sommes chanceux qu'Anne soit aussi complexe qu'un jeu pour enfant en bas âge. Et cette Anne aime les matériaux tels que la soie, l'or...Des choses très commercialisées en somme. Et où peut-on en trouver le plus Trafalgar...

-Un port, argumentais-je tout en me saisissant de l'escargot-phone reliant mon bureau à la salle de contrôle, Kiro on change de cap. Direction le port le plus proche. Le port Rocky!

 **PDV de narrateur**

Se détachant du grand bleu, une tache jaune canari approchait dangereusement du port le plus important du nouveau monde : le port Rocky. Cet axe si important pour le commerce maritime, où nombre de navire s'y arrêtaient en grande quantité, ne le savait pas encore mais aujourd'hui fut son dernier jour.

Sur le pont du Polar Tang, le capitaine des hearts créa sa room et se téléporta sans plus attendre sur les quais du port. A son apparition plus que soudaine, nombre de gens se retournèrent, et déglutirent en voyant le tristement célèbre chirurgien de la mort. Ce dernier alla finalement s'asseoir négligemment sur une caisse à proximité et attendit ses nakamas. Durant ce laps de temps, il fit une rapide investigation des lieux du regard.

Une demi-heure plus tard, son navire s'amarra et ses hommes y descendirent. Parmi eux le vice amiral Saundo. L'ex-marine toujours avec son éternel manquement de respect à tout, se fraya un chemin dans la foule en bousculant tout sur son passage jusqu'à atteindre le capitaine pirate. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant là où ce dernier était assis. Une caisse en bois certes, mais remplit de foulard en soie comme dans tant d'autres caisses derrière lui.

Derrière Saundo, une grande partie des hearts arrivèrent. Une fois encerclé de leur petit groupe, Saundo mit au clair un dernier point.

-Ecoutez tous, touchez chacun un foulard, pensez à Kagugarami, et les liens qui vous unissent vous emmènerons a elle. Seuls les liens les plus forts y parviendront! Qu'ils soient issus de l'amitié, de l'amour ou de la haine! Plus ses liens sont puissants plus vous arriverez près de Kagugarami.

Suite à cette déclaration, brusquement Saundo s'empara d'un foulard, ferma les yeux et d'un coup se volatilisa sous les yeux de tous. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Shachi pour faire de même.

-J'vais retrouver mon idiote de « sœur »! s'écria le rouquin tout en disparaissant.

-Il en fait toujours trop, soupira Penguin disparaissant à son tour.

-J'va..j'av ...je veux retrouver Sïa, balbutie le timide Tim en s'éclipsant en même temps qu'un Bepo s'excusant.

-Restez calme, et attendez notre retour ceux qui n'y parvienne pas, ordonna le capitaine.

Avec plus de sérieux, devant certain de ses hommes n'arrivant pas à rejoindre Moyesïa, le capitaine pirate saisit à son tour un foulard. Le regard remplit de détermination, Law disparut.

 **PDV de Law**

Me matérialisant à quelques mètres du sol j'atterris souplement. Je me redresse, et constate que je suis seul. Aucune trace de mes hommes ayant pu parvenir jusqu'ici, ou de l'ex marine nommé Saundo. Exaspéré déjà de la situation, je me pince l'arrête du nez et redouble de vigilance en ces lieux m'étant inconnu. Un long couloir où à chaque mètre, au mur une torche éclaire faiblement mon avancée.

Pas après pas, je commence à penser que je suis dans un labyrinthe. Les couloirs n'en finissent pas, seul un clapotis régulier d'une goutte résonne constamment. Rapidement le nombre de torches accrochées diminue tout comme la luminosité. Prenant la sage décision d'en prendre une en main tant qu'il en est encore temps, je poursuis mon chemin. Que j'aurais souhaité avoir Bepo à mes côtés! Car un nodachi et une torche à transporter simultanément, c'est une vraie merde ce plan.

Le temps s'écoule et bien vite je me retrouve à faire un choix. Le chemin que j'empruntais jusqu'à présent se divise en trois. Par pur hasard je décide de poursuivre tout droit. Passant le dos d'une de mes mains sur le mur, mes phalanges tatouées rencontrant le mordant froid du matériau, et ont la sensation de petites crevasses gravées à même la pierre. Apportant ma torche plus prêt des inscriptions gravées, j'y lis: _Bienvenue dans le labyrinthe du cerbère_ , alors qu'au loin un grognement sonore s'élève, et qu'un souffle tiède envahit chaque recoin des lieux éteignant au passage l'unique source de lumière en ma possession, me plongeant ainsi dans le noir total...et merde.

* * *

 **Une fin bien sadique, non? Et vous voulez savoir je les enchaine dernièrement XD. Comme d'habitude merci à Katy3110 *skyrock* d'avoir corrigé.**


	13. Le labyrinthe du cerbère

_**Réponse à la review:**_

 _ **Emme BD:**_ Moi aussi je voudrais bien savoir où j'ai pris mon idée des cerbères XD. Mon histoire tourne autour de démon, s'en est certainement la cause. Merci de cette review et désolé pour ce chap qui s'est fait attendre.

* * *

 _ **Nombre de mots: 4219**_

* * *

 **PDV du narrateur**

Se massant l'arrière-train, Tim se releva tout en pestant alors que tout comme ses camardes éparpillés sur le territoire d'Anne, il était perdu. Devant lui se dressait une porte aux proportions démesurées, plaquée or, et derrière lui un hall s'allongeant à perte de vue, d'où tout les dix mètres des élégants lustres en cristal pendaient au plafond. Au sol en parquet ancien offrant du cachet à la pièce, une confrontation des années retraçant l'enfance d'une personne, et plus précisément celle d'Anne.

Quelques jouets telles des poupées en chiffons et des dînettes dans un coin. Plus loin des ballons ayant plus que bien servis, et enfin une grande quantité de coffrets de maquillage, de talons aiguilles, de bijoux comme des parures en diamant, des boucles d'oreilles en jade et autres. Aussi, comme de vulgaires tapis, des étoffes et foulards en soie reposaient à même le sol. Tout objet ne servant plus à Anne semblait se retrouver ici, comme une immense déchetterie aux ordures valant encore des fortunes.

Et au milieu de tout cela, Tim s'interrogeait sur ses futurs choix. Quel chemin prendre? A première vue la porte lui faisant face devait peser des tonnes et il n'aurait jamais la force de l'ouvrir. Par défaut, le vert choisit donc l'option de s'aventurer plus loin dans les couloirs.

En se retournant, il remarqua la soudaine présence du majordome Hop, qu'il reconnut comme étant le kidnappeur de Sïa. Il ne fallut pas plus que cette information au jeune homme à la curieuse chevelure verte, pour sortir de sa botte une clé à molette et de faire face à son ennemi.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas face au heart, restant stoïque tout en portant entre ses mains un plateau en argent où un goûter composé de thé et de quelques douceurs comme des muffins, éclaires aux chocolats et macarons reposaient. La tension entre les deux hommes fut palpable, mais le démon n'en avait que faire, et passa sa main sous son blouson, y ressortant une vielle montre à gousset, puis soupira. Déjà 15H 45...le goûter d'Anne était prévu à 16H. Aurait-il le temps de s'occuper du heart? Un quart d'heure...oui. Il le pouvait pour Anne, son unique maîtresse, il franchirait les océans à la nage, gravirait des volcans à mains nues, déplacerait des montagnes...

Et de toute manière, Hop n'avait pas le choix. Il devait s'en occuper, il devait détruire toute nuisance envers sa maîtresse. Par conséquent le majordome aux minutes si précieuses releva le défi. Lançant dans les airs le plateau repas qu'il tenait, le blond à la chevelure presque blanche fit une brève révérence tandis qu'instantanément de son costume de serviteur une queue blanche et touffue de lapin apparut au bas de son dos, et qu'au sommet de sa tête une paire d'oreille poussa. Dans l'instant qui suivit, il réceptionna son plateau repas sans faire tomber un aliment, et su même rattraper du thé une goutte en fuite.

S'élançant vers son ennemi à une vitesse extrêmement rapide, il débuta les hostilités. Tim esquiva avec aisance les attaques de son adversaire puisque celui-ci ne cherchait qu'à avoir un bref aperçu des capacités de son ennemi.

Le blond pivota sur la droite tout en affichant encore une expression neutre et décida d'augmenter d'un cran la difficulté de cette confrontation. Ses deux oreilles de lapin grandirent jusqu'à atteindre ses genoux sans oublier qu'elles s'élargirent. Quelques poils d'un blanc immaculé poussèrent près de ses oreilles, descendirent sa mâchoire et continuèrent en dessous de son costume trois pièces.

Ses puissantes oreilles musclées s'abattirent vers Tim, qui coup après coup reculait, tout en parant de son outil les attaques de son ennemi. Quand au majordome ayant troqué son agilité à la force brute, il se retrouva rapidement essoufflé. Ses pouvoirs avaient un impact physique sur lui. Tel le mammifère dont ses dons étaient inspirés, ses facultés respiratoires étaient son point faible.

Son activité physique demandait un apport en oxygène conséquent que son système respiratoire ne pouvait palier, et bien qu'il pouvait durer encore dans son combat il était hors de question pour lui d'apparaître aux yeux de sa maîtresse débraillé, et essoufflé. Toujours soigné et propre, ne pas lui faire honte; qu'elle ne regrette pas sa présence.

Ce petit jeu ayant plus que trop duré selon le démon, ce dernier décida d'y mettre un terme. De nouveau Hop s'éloigna, déposa sur un buffet en chêne aux reliefs finement sculptés à la main son plateau et changea de forme. Ses oreilles se troquèrent par deux pattes blanches aux coussinets rosés. Sautillant sur place, le majordome disparut en une fraction de seconde au regard de Tim, puis se retrouva au devant du heart. La patte blanche du démon lapin partit d'elle même en direction de l'estomac du pirate alors que le serviteur d'Anne murmurait: Open.

Derrière eux, la porte plaquée or s'ouvrit en grand tout en rencontrant le mur avec fracas sur un univers en parfait contraste avec le hall luxueux où les deux hommes se livraient bataille. Tout était sombre, humide et, continuellement,on entendait le son inquiétant de mâchoires s'entre-choquants, de longs et sinistres hurlements, et enfin de nombreux grognements.

La force dont Hop était doté coupa le souffle du heart projeté sur des mètres. Tim bien amoché, et ayant du mal à reprendre de l'air après un tel coup rencontra le mur de l'autre partie contrastant d'où il se trouvait il y avait encore peu. Satisfait, Hop fit disparaître ses pattes de lapin et essuya ses mains à l'aide d'un mouchoir en soie, tout en ordonnant à la porte de se refermer:

-Close!

Avec effroi, Tim vu l'unique sortie du monde des ténèbres où il se trouvait se refermer sur lui. Bien vite le jeune homme se releva, et tenta d'ouvrir cette satané porte qui résista. De l'autre côté, Hop soupira. Il reprit en main sa vielle montre à gousset...il allait être en retard; sa maîtresse le punirait à coup sûr.

Malgré cela, malgré le fait qu'à coup sûr qu'Hop savait qu'Anne serait tout sauf compréhensive, il reprit le plateau goûter, et s'en alla tout en pensant qu'en plus il devrait annoncer que des non-désirés eurent trouvé le moyen de s'infiltrer dans ce monde. Décidément il allait se faire passer un savon, et être encore une fois le réceptacle de toute la colère mal dirigée d'Anne.

Mais le blond pressa le pas, traversant le hall alors qu'un sourire nostalgique s'étirait sur ses lèvres chaque fois que son regard s'accrochait à un ancien jouait d'Anne. En lui un sentiment de fierté s'épanouit encore une fois. Lui aussi n'était qu'un jouet aux yeux de sa maîtresse et il en avait parfaitement conscience...mais lui n'avait pas encore été oublié, lui était toujours utilisé, et encore à ses côtés. Cela était sa fierté...

Dix minutes étaient en surplus pour l'heure prévue pour le goûter, mais sur son chemin le démon croisa Sïa parfaitement libre de ses mouvements en ces lieux. Après tout, elle n'avait aucun moyen pour s'enfuir. Entrer dans ce monde est aisé mais pour en sortir, seule Anne détenait ce pouvoir.

Le serviteur des lieux offrit un faux sourire à "l'invitée" de sa maîtresse. Enfonce le couteau dans la plaie, lui avait ordonné tout bas Anne. Chaque geste aussi insignifiant peut-il être, doit avoir pour but de détruire Kagugarami. Effrite sa détermination, que ses espoirs deviennent poussière.

-Mademoiselle Kagugarami, dit tout en s'inclinant Hop, désirez vou-

-Non.

-Très bien mademoiselle.

Le silence régna, les deux démons s'apprêtaient à se quitter ainsi, si soudainement Hop ne s'était pas tourné vers Moyesïa et déclara sur un ton amusé:

-Ma maîtresse sera ravie. Elle pourra tuer les hearts plus tôt que prévu. Ils se sont introduits ici.

Moyesïa se retourna vers Hop et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs au serviteur de _**« son amie d'enfance**_ ».

-Où sont mes amis? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai bien peur qu'ils eurent la malchance d'atterrir dans le labyrinthe. Ils y mourront certainement.

-Ne les sous-estime pas!

Sachant où ses nakamas se trouvaient, Sïa demanda au jeune homme où se trouvait le labyrinthe. Ce dernier sourit sournoisement puis rétorqua à Sïa de ne pas le traiter à son égal. Lui parler ainsi, si familièrement, lui le simple domestique est indigne pour une demoiselle de son rang. A la réplique d'Hop, la heart grinça des dents. Encore et toujours la contraindre à vivre dans leur univers favorisant une minorité...

Adoptant les manies d'Anne, mains sur une hanche, Sïa ordonna sans détour à Hop de la conduire à l'entrée du labyrinthe. Ce dernier offrit une révérence à la miss, puis respectueusement l'intima à le suivre, et ainsi les deux démons arrivèrent rapidement dans le hall, au devant de la lourde porte.

-Ma demoiselle, laissez moi vous informer que la porte a reçu l'ordre de pouvoir s'ouvrir une fois et unique fois pour vous. Une fois cette dernière passée, vous ne pourrez plus qu'avancer, vous serez coincée avec nos chers animaux de compagnies et contrainte de trouver la seconde sortie.

-Comment l'ouvrir?

-Vous n'avez qu'à dire: Open.

-Open.

De suite, de nouveau la porte s'ouvrit sur un monde de ténèbres, et les claquements sonores des mâchoires des cerbères retentirent une nouvelle fois.

-Nos animaux de compagnie doivent être affamés, déclara naturellement Hop.

Sans prêter le moindre intérêt aux dires du démon, Sïa usa de l'une de ses chaînes pour l'enrouler autour d'un pied de meuble qu'elle tira jusqu'à elle. Notre démone s'empara d'une chandelle posée sur dessus puis éclairée par la faible lumière de la bougie, passa la porte. Derrière elle, les battants se refermèrent avec lenteur après son passage, alors qu'Hop rebroussait chemin. L'heure du goûter avait été largement dépassée...

* * *

Un peu plus loin de cette confrontation, l'ex-marine nommé Saundo assigna un dernier coup à un cerbère avant que ce dernier ne tombe mollement à terre. Dans un soupir, et exténué, Saundo fit face à son dernier ennemi n'étant nul autre que la maîtresse de ce monde affichant un rictus, et sur son front battait dangereusement une veine démontrant ainsi toute son exaspération et sa colère.

-Sale traitre! Cracha Anne, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de te parler! Après tout une famille qui tourna le dos à l'ordre établi restera à jamais que des moins que rien!

-héhé, s'en amusa Saundo, laisse donc ces vielles histoires de côté pour le moment Anne. Viens donc plutôt tâter du poing avec moi.

-A mais c'est si galant de ta part! Viens donc ! Je vais te faire regretter le jour de ta naissance sous-merde!

Affichant un rictus sadique, la blonde claqua des doigts et se revêtue d'une armure en fer blanc ne cachant pas grand chose de ces généreuse formes. Son accoutrement était pour la plus grande superficie des bandes de fer suivant ses courbes envoûtantes, et sur sa cuisse reposait un fouet qu'elle s'empressa de saisir, et de tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête. Anne claqua sa nouvelle arme sinistrement et avec force sur le sol, et de suite nombre de cerbère apparurent.

- _ **Mes bébés~!**_ Tuez donc! Tuez pour maman! S'écria la blonde à l'encontre de ses bêtes difformes et immondes.

Sans plus tarder, à l'écoute de leur maîtresse, les cerbères fusèrent sur Saundo, chacune de leurs trois têtes respectives le menaçant. Ainsi, un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres du démon dont le corps se liquéfia en eau. Le combat promettait d'être très intéressant.

L'un des cerbères les plus proches de Saundo s'attaqua à sa jambe ne devenant qu'eau dans sa gueule. Surprit, l'animal n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de s'éloigner et l'ex-vice amiral en profita. Le liquide présent dans la gueule de l'animal prit une forme circulaire et des pointes d'eau sous haute pression apparurent à la surface. De suite, l'attaque transperça de part et d'autre le crâne du cerbère tombant raide mort au sol.

Voyant cela les comparses de la victime de Saundo changèrent de méthode. Apprenant des erreurs des autres, sans montrer le moindre désagrément en voyant l'un des leur tomber, la meute encercla Saundo et tourna autour de lui. Un des plus jeunes et bien trop audacieux poursuit l'assaut. Griffes sorties, poils hérissés le long de son corps en lambeau, le chien des enfers à trois têtes dont une patte manquait à l'appel, usa de son agilité pour enchaîner coup de griffes après coup de griffes.

Changeant d'attaque cette fois-ci, l'ex-marine créa au creux de sa main un tourbillon d'eau, qu'il laissa volontairement lui échapper des mains. Au sol, cette force aquatique ne cessa d'augmenter en taille comme en puissance et finit par aspirer le jeune cerbère. A l'intérieur, le mouvement circulèrent démembra le chien des enfers. L'eau anciennement cristalline se mêla au sang de l'animal mourant. Une fois que plus aucun membre ne fut encore accroché au buste, Saundo stoppa cette spirale infernale, ce qui permit aux restes du cerbère de tomber mollement sur le sol trempé.

Anne protégée par la meute de cerbère claqua sa langue sur son palet, exaspérée par la situation. Elle était apparemment contrainte d'offrir de l'aide à ses animaux fétiches. La dresseuse claqua de nouveau son fouet sur le sol et les cerbères repartirent à l'assaut. Leur portant soutient, Anne modélisa son monde en leur faveur.

Le vice amiral pouvait reculer d'un pas, elle construisait un mur dans son dos, ou bien pour esquiver un coup de patte Saundo se baissait, Anne surélevait le sol. Certaines de ses bêtes ayant la capacité d'utiliser le haki étaient surprotégées des attaques du noiraud en comparaison à d'autres qu'elle laissait volontairement servir de bouclier vivant. Les faibles offrent leurs vies aux forts~

Par moment la blonde faisait apparaître quelques armes telles des fourches, dagues et lances revêtues d'haki au dessus du démon. Ce dernier était amusé de la situation. Pour un, "un contre tous" il était largement en position de force. Mais il déchanta en peu en voyant qu'Anne ne semblait pas plus que cela inquiète, mais sur les nerfs.  
La blonde passa l'une de ses mains dans sa tignasse comparable à des fils d'or, et ces boucles folles tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées.

Où était donc son stupide serviteur?! Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Hop de la faire patienter, ou de simplement la décevoir. La maîtresse des cerbères était souvent jalousée à Akuma pour avoir à son service le meilleur majordome de toute la cité, restant nuit comme jour à son chevet!

Puis enfin Hop apparut. Il descendit un escalier puis fut aux côtés de la démone capricieuse qui furieuse ne perdit pas une minute pour jouer de son fouet. L'objet de torture claqua sur le plateau d'argent qu'Hop lâcha. Les quelques douceurs qu'il avait préparées lui-même se retrouvèrent à terre, et il songea de suite qu'il aurait du ménage à faire.

-Tu es en retard, le réprimanda Anne.

-Veuillez me pardonner, s'excusa le jeune homme tout en faisant apparaître ses oreilles et sa queue blanche.

N'écoutant point Hop, Anne sourit sadiquement puis décida qu'il était plus que temps de faire basculer cette confrontation. Sifflant dans un sifflet qu'elle fit apparaître entre ses doigts, les cerbères se redressèrent et poussèrent de longs hurlements. Bien vite dans leurs dos se déployèrent des ailes comparables à celles de chauves-souris, alors que leurs corps déjà bien musclés le furent doublement.

Quand à leurs gueules, elles grossirent et le nombre de dents déjà bien conséquents augmenta. Leurs pupilles rétrécirent, et leurs griffes attaquèrent involontairement le sol. Assoiffés de sang, n'ayant plus le loisir de pouvoir réfléchir, ils sautèrent sur Saundo.

 **PDV de Moyesïa**

Le froid mordant des lieux me fait tressaillir. Cette buée se formant à chaque expiration à quelques centimètres de mon visage est régulière. De temps à autre mon pied rentre en contact avec une flaque d'eau, et de nouveau le chemin que j'emprunte se divise. J'use du Haki avec encore l'espoir de retrouver mes nakamas, mais ne décerne aucune présence dans les environs. Mordillant ma lèvre inférieure j'espère prendre la bonne voie tout en faisant preuve d'hésitation.

Chaque minute est une inquiétude supplémentaire. Combien de mes amis sont ici. Ils auraient dû me laisser...  
Ma main frôlant constamment le mur rencontre une impasse. J'approche la faible lumière que j'ai, et prends note avec un soulagement non dissimulé, qu'il ne s'agit nullement d'un cul de sac mais d'une porte.

J'apporte ma main à la poignée résistante un instant mais dans un grincement sonore la porte s'ouvre finalement, et sans une once d'hésitation je passe de l'autre côté. J'ai alors le bonheur de déboucher sur un couloir éclairé. Il faut dire que ma bougie arrivait en fin de vie. Mais cette joie éphémère est vite balayée par le claquement de la porte disparaissant derrière moi. Un piège?

Si s'en est effectivement un, il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière, et préfère donc remplacer ma bougie et part au plus vite.

Après un certain temps la pénombre revient et mes doigts reprennent pratiquement sans que je ne le remarque l'initiative de frôler le mur, et soudainement j'ai la constations qu'il y a quelque chose de gravé. Approchant ma chandelle j'y lis: Bienvenue dans le labyrinthe du cerbère.

Mmh, je ne connais pas ces lieux, et regrette de plus en plus d'ignorer les pouvoirs d'Anne. Mon entêtement à n'avoir jamais voulu connaître plus que cela les autres familles nobles, ou de vouloir en entendre un traître mot, me retombe dessus. J'ai été bien sotte sur ce coup. J'aurai bien tout donné pour être dans la grande bibliothèque de la demeure Kagugarami actuellement. Là-bas, d'une écriture fine, de vieux sages ont marqué sur des parchemins leur savoir jalousé. Désormais, la sagesse des années se fait plus rare depuis la grande guerre, le nombre de morts en est la cause.

Mais aussi un peu à l'écart, dans pratiquement chaque demeure noble, dans un cabinet servant chaque siècle de bureau aux dirigeants de la famille, se trouve tout ce qui est connu sur les autres familles. Rare sont ceux pouvant y accéder sous l'autorisation de mon père actuel meneur de ma famille.

Mais assez, avançons. Ça ne sert à rien de repenser à cela. Réutilisant mon haki, mon cœur rate un ou deux battement en distinguant au loin mon capitaine. Yeux fermés, je commence une course folle jusqu'à lui. Les mètres s'enchaînent, la joie de le savoir bien en vie et mon endurance plus que correcte ne me font même pas ressentir les conséquences de mon effort.

Lui ne court pas, et la distance diminue. Law se retourne, sans doute m'a t'il entendue arriver mais la noirceur du lieu l'empêche de savoir qui vient. Ennemi ou ami? Je l'imagine bien froncer les sourcils, dégainer son sabre et être sur ses gardes. Non je ne l'imagine pas, il doit l'être surement. J'approche encore puis bien trop contente lui saute littéralement au cou, lâchant au passage ma chandelle au sol.

-Trafalgar!

-Miss, se contente t'il de dire froidement.

Je déglutie. Il ne m'a pas du tout pardonné mon entêtement à rester stoïque face à ses questions, et c'est largement compréhensif. Mais le léger ton de soulagement que j'ai perçu dans sa voix est rassurant pour mon sort. Pourrait-il être une nouvelle fois indulgent avec moi?...Non, faut pas pousser trop loin quand même. Je crains ne plus avoir de joker avec sa gentillesse.

\- Lève-toi. Je ne suis pas une chaise.

-D'accord...

(...J'aurai bien ajouté m'sieur ronchon derrière...)

J'obtempère rapidement à son ordre, et une fois qu'il en a la possibilité, Law se relève à son tour et me tend la chandelle que j'avais lâchée. La bougie ne s'est heureusement pas éteinte et Law en profite pour raviver sa torche. Plantant son regard cerné sur moi, je déglutis difficilement. Son regard est si froid. Va-t-il dès lors me sermonner?

Ses retrouvailles sont encore plus tendues que prévues, et ne sais pas par où commencer. Après tout je n'ai jamais connu pareille situation auparavant. J'ai tant de première fois avec les heart que j'ai arrêté de compter; je leur dois tant. Puis, voyant parfaitement que Law ne compte pas débloquer la situation je prends les devants:

-Sinon, on fait quoi?

-On sort d'ici premièrement. Connais-tu une sortie?

-Malheureusement, je suis un peu venue ici sur un coup de tête.

\- Stupide démon, souffle-t-il.

Trafalgar me tourne le dos puis repart. Le suivant, je le rattrape en quelques enjambées. Son visage uniquement éclairé par sa torche le rend encore plus mystérieux, et ses pupilles aciers plus profondes, on s'y noie. Son teint halé est éclairé par les reflets orangés/rougeâtres de la flamme...Un magnifique tableau que je lâche des yeux en croisant son regard interceptant le mien et son rictus s'étant étiré sur ses lèvres.

-Miss~

-Ne gonfle pas ton ego plus qu'il ne l'est capitaine. Je fais ça tout le temps et avec tout le monde. C'est peut-être malpoli mais bon...

Il ne rétorque rien pour ne pas changer. Mon capitaine est quelqu'un...d'énervant! Voilà! Il est très énervant par moment! Je l'exaspère souvent parait-il? Et bien le sentiment est partagé!

-Je serai punie? demandais-je subitement.

-J'hésite entre t'enfermer dans la chambre froide et te laisser couper en rondelles dans les couloirs du sous-marin.

-Sadique!

-Tu as raison. Pourquoi se priver? Je te couperai en rondelles, puis te laisserai dans la chambre froide.

-Mais...mais...J'ai rien dit!

Encore un sourire fourbe pour seule réponse. C'est bon, je m'incline devant master sadisme. J'accepterai la punition qu'il m'infligera à coup sûr en plus de celle que j'ai déjà. Entre être privée de sortie pendant trois escales et passer sous sa lame qu'est-ce qui est pire? Bizarrement, j'ai hâte d'en savoir la réponse.

Tout en songeant aux techniques de torture de mon capitaine, les mètres s'enchaînent, et l'air des lieux devient lourd, chaud et humide. L'atmosphère a changé brusquement, et tout devient inquiétant; chaque ombre, moindre bruit tel ceux des rares rongeurs passant entre nos jambes. Les couloirs s'élargissent, devenant assez grand pour que des géants les empruntent. Etrange?

De nouveau j'applique le Haki et ne distingue aucune autre présence, mais tel un déclic une donnée assez importante me revient en mémoire.

-Au passage Trafalgar, les cerbères n'ont pas de présence. On ne peut pas les voir avec le haki de l'observation. Après tout, ce ne sont que des enveloppes corporelles partant en ruine. Leurs âmes n'expriment rien. Ils n'existent que pour la soif incomblable de sentir le sang passer en abondance dans leurs gorges.

-Je prends note.

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête ce qui est vraiment stupide en sachant que dans la pénombre il ne peut rien distinguer. N'échangeant aucune parole, le temps me semble long, très long. Le silence devient effrayant au bout d'un moment selon moi. Pour palier à ce sentiment, je m'aventure dans le pays de la rêverie et perdue dans mes pensées je ne remarque que bien tardivement que mon capitaine s'est arrêté. Après mettre cognée contre lui, et massée le bout du nez car il est quand même bien battit le bougre, je regarde par dessus son épaule. Bien entendu cette action requiert obligatoire la technique: _**sur la pointe des pieds.**_

-Trafalgar.

-Tais-toi.

Très bien, ça a le mérite d'être claire. Tout en gonflant des joues, j'obéis à l'ordre de mon unique supérieur. Ma peluche Bepo a beau être un second que j'écouterai en cas de besoin, le mink n'a pas vraiment le caractère de meneur de Law dont la présence de leader parvient parfois à nous faire le suivre aveuglément.

-Sïa.

-Oui?

\- Quelle taille maximale peut atteindre un cerbère?

-En moyenne un mètre cinquante de hauteur sur deux mètre de longueur.

-Dis-moi que c'est la taille maximale.

-Non. Des cerbères colossales existent...pourquoi ces brusques questions?

-Idiote...je pense que l'on est devant l'un de ces monstres.


	14. Face au colosse !

**Réponse review:**

 **DangerJacky972:** _Elle mériterait dans prendre une tous les jours. Sïa est...une "Luffy" U.U. Enfin bon, merci de la review sur ces chapitres clean *0*...Anne aussi m'énerve et son pouvoir désolé s'il est pas au top. Inspi' m'avait lâché ce jour là. Quand à Hop, j'aime les serviteurs maso~ et on verra pourquoi il reste fidèle à pareil maîtresse plus tard._

* * *

**Nombre de mots: 4241**

* * *

 **PDV du narrateur**

La porte du hall s'était refermée sur Tim et de suite ce dernier tenta de la rouvrir, mais fut bien vite convaincu que ses efforts ne servaient strictement à rien. Le jeune homme soupira, et de part et d'autre de son corps ses bras tombèrent mollement. Il tourna les talons, et ramassa sa clé à mollette reposant au sol qu'il rangea dans l'une de ses bottes brunes.

Les lieux étaient peu éclairés, et aussi pessimiste que le jeune homme l'était, il pensa dès lors qu'il allait se perdre, ou pire, succomber entre ses murs. Il se désespérait lui même, alors il s'offrit une baffe mentale pour se remettre les idées en place. Il était un heart! Qu'il ne parte jamais perdant !

Reprenant un semblant de courage, il prit donc l'initiative de s'aventurer en territoire hostile et frôla les murs du bout de ses doigts souvent pansés après des journées dès plus ardues en salle des machines, alors que progressivement la faible luminosité laissa progressivement place qu'aux ténèbres total.

Bien vite le vert ne distingua plus rien, et s'efforça donc à pousser ses autres sens au maximum de leurs capacités, et regratta ne pas avoir la maîtrise du haki dans sa poche, tout en repartant vers des pensées défaitistes.

Par la suite, s'enfonçant dans la spirale de la malchance, le heart trébucha et tomba par terre à cause d'une dalle mal posée. Il souffla exaspéré de cette journée, tendit sa main devant lui et écarquilla des yeux. Un contact humide?

Presque indépendamment de sa volonté, il continua et retraça les contours de la forme lui faisant face. La sensation d'humidité disparut, comme essuyée par des poils raides et cassants. Un contact si désagréable qu'il en frémit.

Il poursuivit, ses doigts rencontrèrent un liquide gluant...De la bave? Tim releva alors la tête et son cœur rata un battement. Précipitamment il retira sa main de la gueule d'un cerbère lui faisant face et cela à temps. Sans ses bons réflexes, il aurait surement été handicapé d'une main manquante.

Le vert se releva, prenant ses jambes à son cou, tout en voyant l'écart entre lui et son monstrueux poursuivant diminuer. Et soudainement, il chuta encore. Toujours sauvé par ses bons réflexes, il trouva le moyen de bénéficier de sa chute en dérapant sur le côté, entamant la traversée d'un couloir sur la gauche. Ayant continué tout droit dans le feu de l'action le cerbère perdu quelques mètres, mais rebroussa bien vite chemin.

Sur les talons de Tim essoufflé, la bête laissait une traînée de bave derrière elle. Les joues rougies, Tim courait pour garder sa vie sauve et lorsqu'il fut acculé dans un cul de sac il tapa haineusement du poing sur le mur, puis fit volte-face. Il était seul entre ses quarts murs, où uniquement résonnait le bruit des griffes de son poursuivant. Le cerbère sauta, et sa proie ferma les yeux tout en couvrant ses oreilles à l'aide de ses mains.

Tim attendit, mais rien ne vint. Timidement, le vert ouvrit un œil, et vu ainsi à ses pieds le cerbère étant retenu par son supérieur!

-Bepo!

L'ours polaire s'excusa alors qu'il envoyait valdinguer plus loin la bête assoiffée de sang qu'il tenait par les pattes. Tim plus que reconnaissant sauta dans les bras du second de son équipage après avoir entre deux reniflements sonores réprimandé ce dernier pour s'excuser constamment.

Ce moment de reconnaissance dû par contre tourner court. Tout en grognant l'animal fétiche d'Anne se releva. Il planta son regard injecté de sang sur les deux pirates qui déglutirent difficilement. Bepo et Tim d'un accord commun se jetèrent sans peur sur leur ennemi.

Après une lutte plus que féroce, Tim fut légèrement blessé à la jambe. Incapable de se déplacer rapidement, et bien qu'affaiblit le cerbère pouvait encore leur tenir tête. Ses deux données en tête l'ours polaire prit la sage décision de battre en retraire. A quatre pattes, le vert sur le dos s'accrochant à son pelage, Bepo ne fit pas de vieux os auprès du chien à trois têtes qu'il distança assez rapidement.

-J'espère qu'on ne va pas en recroiser de si tôt, dit pensif Tim.

-Moi aussi.

Les deux comparses errèrent encore un moment ensemble, et ne voulant plus gêner Bepo, Tim réussit à convaincre son second qu'il pouvait marcher sans les ralentir. Côte à côte, ne voulant aucunement s'éloigner, les deux acolytes traversèrent les couloirs quand soudainement ils écarquillèrent des yeux.

-C'est quoi encore ce bordel, murmura Tim.

* * *

 ** _Du côté de Shachi_**

Tout comme le capitaine pirate Trafalgar Law, Shachi apparut soudainement dans un long couloir sans fin et seul. Le heart après s'être massé une bosse apparut suite à ce qu'il se soit lamentablement raté à son atterrissage, marmonna quelques injures mal étouffées puis prit la décision de continuer sa route d'errance.

Mains dans les poches, boudant par rapport à son atterrissage plus que désastreux, le rouquin se perdit dans ses pensées jusqu'à se qu'il entende un sinistre craquement sous son pied droit. Curieux, l'aniki de Moyesïa le releva un peu, et crut faire une crise cardiaque. Tous ses poils se dressèrent sur ses bras et il se demanda bien où il avait put atterrir!

Déglutissant difficilement, il releva le regard et vit que le sol un peu plus loin était également jonché d'os rongés jusqu'à la moelle. Pivotant sur lui même, filant telle une flèche vers la direction opposée, le mécanicien prit ses jambes à son cou tout en se répétant: Ce n'est pas de la peur! Mais du bon sens! Ne va pas vers une mort certaine!

Et ce pré-sentiment redoubla d'intensité lorsque jusqu'à lui un puissant grognement parvint à ses oreilles. Retrouvant l'énergie d'un gamin de cinq ans jouant à chat, Shachi dut battre des records en athlétisme. Regardant par dessus son épaule si rien n'était à sa poursuite, le jeune homme ne vit pas que le chemin bifurquait sur la droite, et par conséquent prit de plein fouet le mur. Reculant de quelques pas, le heart fut sonné, vu des licornes danser la zomba autour de sa tête et finit par tomber dans les pommes.

Heureusement pour lui, il sembla être né sous une bonne étoile. Arrivant avec autant de discrétion qu'un chat, Penguin trouva son ami évanoui et soupira bruyamment alors que ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il était à bout des conneries de Shachi. Penguin s'inquiétant visiblement pour le sort du roux donna quelques coups de pieds dans les côtes de ce dernier tout en affichant un sourire fourbe.

-Mec, t'es mort? Si c'est le cas je prends ta place dans la cabine~

Petite revanche visiblement de la part de Penguin. Mais n'ayant aucune réaction de la part de son meilleur ami, le brun soupira de nouveau, puis le saisit par le col de la combinaison le tira derrière lui.

-Rêve pour que je te porte !

Passant sans tourner de l'œil entre les restes osseux de démons, Penguin se lamenta qu'encore une fois il devait traîner le boulet Shachi derrière lui. Un incapable grommela t-il, comme Sïa par moment. Mais bon comme elle est jolie ça passe, acheva t'il de dire avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Puis revenant sur terre en voyant au loin une certaine tache blanche et orange, Penguin lâcha son ami inconscient et lui offrit un généreux coup de poing sur la tête.

-Il est l'heure de se réveiller belle au bois dormant!

-Aïe!, vociféra le rouquin se redressant d'un coup tout en tenant sa nouvelle bosse, t'as pas lu le conte! C'est avec un baiser qu'on la réveille!

-Tu voulais que je t'embrasse?!

-Heu...merci du coup, dit Shachi aussi pâle qu'un drap blanc après avoir imaginé Penguin l'embrasser.

Mains dans les poches en ignorant son idiot de nakama, Penguin lui indiqua qu'il serait bien de rejoindre Bepo et Tim un peu plus loin. Acquiesçant de la tête, Shachi se releva et se dépoussiéra de la saleté présente sur son fessier. Ils rejoignirent leurs compagnons et furent surpris de voir contre les murs une vingtaine de personnes amaigries, pâlichonnes et blessées.

-C'est qui eux?

-A ce que j'ai compris, les oubliés. Désolé.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ?! s'énervèrent en cœur Shachi et Penguin contre Bepo.

-Désolé!

Face aux lamentations du second, Tim soupira, quand à Penguin, contrairement au rouquin, il arrêta là et préféra reporter son attention aux loques démoniaques les regardant sans intérêt. Leurs regards étaient vides, leurs pupilles fendues n'accrochaient rien en particuliers.

-Vous êtes les oubliés?

-Oui nous sommes des oubliés, déclara subitement un homme se relevant des autres personnes au sol.

Cet homme tenait entre ses mains une canne, n'étant en faite qu'un bâton souvent courbé dans touts les sens. Habillé seulement d'un pagne on pouvait voir aisément sa maigreur, ses cotes apparentes, ses sombres traits fatigués, et ses joues creusées par la famine. Chacun de ses pas semblaient le faire souffrir atrocement, lui demandant les plus grands efforts du monde. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, il parvint tout de même à s'approcher des pirates.

-Nous sommes des démons qu'Anne a emprisonnés en ces lieux. Certains sont retenus depuis quelques mois tout au plus, et d'autres des années. Mais chacun d'entre nous attendons notre fin. En ces lieux nous sommes condamnés à mourir un malheureux jour. Anne emmène dans son monde tout se qui l'intéresse et peut s'en désintéresser bien vite. Lorsqu'elle oublie nos existences, nous devenons que jouet et nourriture pour ces précieux cerbères nous traquant nuit et jour.

-C'est atroce, commenta Penguin.

-Oui effectivement, ajouta le vieil homme tout en toussant du sang et baissant les yeux, mais aujourd'hui nous avons apparemment une chance de nous en sortir. Votre capture sera notre billet de retour!

A l'instant même après avoir dit cette phrase l'homme releva son regard brûlant d'une folie sans égal sur les heart comprenant qu'ils étaient dans la mouise. A leur tour, les autres démons enchaînés à ces lieux se relevèrent péniblement. Certains tentèrent d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs contre les heart arrivant sans difficulté à les esquiver. Ces corps partant en poussière avantageaient les pirates dont les sens moraux empêchèrent d'attaquer ces pauvres âmes.

Voir un petit démon haut comme trois pommes essayer désespérément de les capturer ne les laissait pas insensible. Oui car en ces lieux ils avaient Hommes, femme et enfants luttant chaque jour, tout en attendant leur fin et surtout leur folie! Une folie les consumant de plus en plus! Rongeant miette par miette leur raison, et léchant goulûment ces lambeaux.

D'un côté ce vieux fou bavant sur lui même, d'un autre cette gamine s'accrochant désespérément à l'espoir de revoir la lumière du soleil, encore un peu plus loin, cette femme dans son coin, ne participant pas au combat, berçant tendrement dans des draps sales le corps en décomposition de son enfant tout en chantonnant une berceuse au cadavre.

Shachi plongé dans cet univers se demandait si cela était Akuma? Si leur nakama Moyesïa avait dû dès sa plus tendre enfance voir ce monde? Si cette folie était omniprésente à la cité démoniaque?

Soudainement, le rouquin sentit une morsure au niveau de son genou. Posant son regard à sa jambe, il vit une fillette le mordre tout en le tenant fermement de ses maigres forces lui restants. La petite démone releva alors son regard vide sur lui et murmura tout bas:

-Je ferai tout pour revoir ma maman...

De nouveau cette gamine planta ses quelques dents restantes dans la chair du rouquin ne trouvant pas la forces de l'en empêcher. Tim quant à lui regarda tristement ce spectacle puis s'approcha doucement des démons.

A genoux le heart bien trop émotive pleura devant eux, alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant les actions compatissantes du jeune homme. Tim prit alors la jeune fille mordant Shachi dans ses bras et l'a berça doucement. Ses compagnons ne dirent rien sachant parfaitement que le jeune homme n'était que compassion et amour. Oui ça, cet instant reflétait à la perfection le cœur du vert n'étant que praline. Et seul les marines n'ont droits à la pitié du vert en ce monde.

Tim caressa de sa main le sommet de la tête de la petite. Elle était si mignonne malgré sa maigreur accablante. Un petit nez fin, de beaux yeux rouge sang aux pupilles fendues et une tignasse bleue pouvant être comparée aux profondeurs des océans qu'il côtoyait à bord du Polar Tang. Elle aurait fait un si bout de démone plus grande.

-Nous allons battre Anne, déclara tout en souriant Tim.

Cette phrase fit sourire les autres loques démoniaques alors que des larmes ruisselèrent sur leurs visages. Le grand cœur de Tim ayant surpassé leur désir de vengeance, ils se calmèrent mystérieusement de leur folie mais aucunement ils ne crurent aux paroles du jeune homme. Sans aucun doute cette trêve ne serait que brève, et ils resteraient fidèles à Anne dans l'espoir que cette dernière les libère s'ils ramenaient la tête de ces inconnus.

L'instant était magique mais fut soudainement stoppé. Les démons présents se mirent à paniquer alors que quelques cerbères apparurent et les encerclèrent. Soudainement un solo de guitare résonna dans les couloirs, vite suivit d'une basse et d'une batterie. Les heart ne comprirent pas ce qu'il se passait mais rapidement, au milieu de la meute de cerbères, éclairées par des projecteurs trois silhouettes de dos leurs apparurent.

-Ça va être Rock'n'roll! hurlèrent dans les aiguës une voix inconnue aux pirates.

 **PDV de Shachi**

S'est qui encore ces tarés...sont tous à côté de la plaque chez les démons. Nous faisant face, trois personnes daignent enfin nous montrer à quoi ils ressemblent. Trois hommes, surement des démons, tenant des instruments de musique.

Celui à la batterie porte un jean moulant en cuir et un veston sans manches de la même matière. Ses cheveux mal peignés et graisseux lui arrivent aux épaules et il porte un bonnet marqué d'un logo de tête de mort.  
Celui à la basse porte deux tee-shirts, un rouge et un blanc style destroye parsemé d'épingles à nourrice. Ses ongles sont manucurés d'un verni rouge, même couleur que ses cheveux et yeux au passage. Sans oublier qu'une écharpe rose saumon est négligemment posée sur ses épaules.

Le dernier de ce trio bien punk et étrange, est le moins agité et le plus flippant des trois. Ces cheveux longs et gris lui arrivent à mi-dos. Il a des piercings sur sa lèvre inférieure, ses oreilles, et à son arcade sourcilière. Il porte des bottines noires, un pantalon bouffant noir et un débardeur vert/gris. Ce même individu s'avance et se démarque du groupe.

-Humains, laissez moi donc nous présenter. Je suis Etartin, celui à la batterie se nomme Duck et le dernier à la basse se nomme Ximer. Nous sommes un groupe de musique connu à Akuma, et faisons partie d'une section spécial de l'armée.

Le dénommé Etartin semblant être le leader rejoint ses camarades alors que les cerbères prennent en chasse les autres démons. Dans les bras protecteur de Tim la fillette resserre sa prise. Tim nous regarde alors et nous demande que peut-on faire. Solution évidente se battre!

 **PDV de Moyesïa**

Ma salive passa difficilement à travers ma gorge suite à la déclaration de mon capitaine. Ce dernier reste calme malgré que des grognements s'élèvent à quelques mètres de nous. Trafalgar se saisit de la chandelle que je tenais, et s'aventure plus loin. Quant à moi, je ne me laisse pas distancer et le rattrape.

Bien vite, à nos pieds des ossements s'accumulent, formant comme des dunes autour de nous. Les rats passent entre nos jambes, parfois un cafard malchanceux sous la semelle de nos chaussures, et sur nous s'écrase constamment et régulièrement un souffle chaud et humide.

Nous nous arrêtons, le cerbère aux proportions démesurées est juste devant nous, à moins de quatre mètres. Que faire? Rebroussez chemin et continuez à errer, ou passer à côté de ce géant?

Visiblement je n'ai pas le loisir de décider. Law prend les devants et contourne le cerbère. Je le suis bien décidée à ne pas m'éloigner et douée comme je le serai réussir à me perdre. L'une des têtes du cerbère, la gauche, repose sur l'une de ses pattes bloquant le passage. Impossible de contourner, Law prends l'initiative de marcher dessus et s'accroche aux poils sales et crasseux de la bête.

Instantanément mon regard se pose sur les griffes du monstre, si aiguisées et tranchantes. Elles font au moins toute la taille de Jean-Bart, leur longueur me donne des sueurs froides. Je détoure le regard de ses choses avant de les imaginer nous embrocher d'un coup de patte et remarque que la respiration anciennement calme du chien des enfers s'est accélérée et que Law a stoppé son ascension.

-Trafalgar.

-Je sais, soupire mon capitaine, il est réveillé.

De suite de ma part un regard catastrophé en direction de la bête il y a encore peu endormie et fixant Law. Dans la pénombre ses regards meurtriers et jaunâtres luisent. Au sol, on entend ses griffes rétractables grincer, et ses muscles se contractent sous sa peau, tout comme les nôtres.

L'une de ses têtes se redresse, et de la bave dégouline en abondance. Comment je le sais? Mes pieds baignent actuellement dans cette substance. Malgré que la situation a brusquement basculée, mon capitaine reste calme, fidèle à lui-même. La tête froide qu'il est m'impressionne par moment.

Je l'imagine bien resserrer sa prise sur son nodachi sachant aussi dangereux qu'un cure-dents actuellement. Son regard froid affronte avec arrogance celui du chien des enfers. Et puis, pour nous tous, une unique question s'impose à nos esprits. Que sera l'élément qui cessera cette accalmie? Sur un coup de tête le cerbère pourrait bien nous attaquer. Ces instincts de prédateur prenant sans prévenir le contrôle, et il nous attaquera. Ou bien, une action de notre part.

Les quelques nuisibles mentionnés plutôt fuient de toute part en sortant de leurs cachettes, tel que des fentes à travers les crânes éparpillés dans la salle, ou bien du mur. Le cerbère semble s'impatienter, sa seconde tête de côté grogne, quand à celle du milieu, elle reste cachée dans l'ombre, empêchant quiquonque de la voir  
Mes muscles tendus, mon subconscient me hurlent de trouver une solution à la situation. Qu'importe agis avant que Trafalgar ne se fasse bouffer devant tes yeux! Que connais-tu des cerbères?...pas grand chose. Je me désespère. Vingt deux ans! J'ai vécu une vingtaine d'année dans un monde m'étant encore inconnu.

J'ai tenté nombre de fois de le connaître mais à chaque fois il n'y avait que les mauvais côtés qui me happaient vers eux.

Les cerbères, bêtes symboliques de ton peuple, te sont inconnues. Alors que penses-tu faire face à tous ces démons qui ont envahi un monde que tu chéries plus que tout, alors qu'il n'est pas tien. Je ne souhaite que protéger les lieux ou mes nakamas ont grandi.

Je sors de mes pensées lorsque que je remarque la tête du milieu me fixant d'un œil. Elle souffle de ses narines, et de la poussière se soulève. Une tête du côté éternue, puis grogne sur la première qui dans une œillade sanguinaire fait taire les protestations de l'autre. Ici, preuve qu'ils ont tout trois des capacités mentales à part. Se partagent-ils également les mobilités de leur corps ou un seul le contrôle?

Et merde, en plus de m'interroger dessus, j'imagine parfaitement Trafalgar entrain de disséquer cette chose, avec un sourire dont il a le secret. Je m'éparpille encore comme à chaque moment de stress de ma part.  
Je soupire, il serait plus que temps d'agir. Ce suspense sur la suite des événements n'a que trop duré.

Je retourne mon regard sur Trafalgar n'ayant visiblement pas bougé bien que...une room nous enveloppe désormais?! Il a profité du maigre instant d'égarement des bêtes lorsqu'une a éternué pour créer son « bloc opératoire »! Un sourire fourbe doit être sans doute pendu à ses lèvres.

Un même sourire qui s'étend sur mon visage. Et étrange, la tête du milieu à une drôle de lueur qui traverse son regard? Arrive-t-elle à comprendre mes expressions? Et puis pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. En un geste de la part de Trafalgar et dans un murmure; shambles, il se retrouve sur le sommet d'une montagne d'ossements alors que l'une des mâchoires de la bête se referme sur un squelette.

Glissant sur la pente d'os, Law arrive à mes côtés, me redonne en main la chandelle qu'il m'avait prit et tout en m'agrippant le poignet me tire derrière lui. De nouveau, tel un refuge le couloir pourtant bien assez large pour laisser passer le cerbère géant nous accueille.

A nos trousses, la bête des enfers se lève. Elle s'étire, et son dos rencontre le plafond. A ce contact qui fut brusque quelques rochers tombent sur sa tête et sur son pelage. Les quelques nuisibles présent sur lui et le gênant sont rapidement plus qu'une histoire ancienne après qu'il se soit secoué tel un chien sortant de l'eau.

Ses deux têtes de coté se redressent et dans deux hurlements superposés se font bien entendre. Juste après cette plainte sonore, des chandelles apparurent contre les murs du couloir, ou dans l'espace en lévitant au dessus de nous. N'ayant plus besoin de la mienne je la laisse derrière car elle me gênait et me ralentissait plus qu'autre chose. Derrière nous, dans un bond nous faisant sauter sur quelques centimètres du sol, le cerbère nous prend en chasse.

Bien vite l'écart diminue. Law marmonne un juron puis crée de nouveau sa room alors que derrière deux mâchoires sur trois ouvertes du chien des enfers sont toutes prêtes à nous manger. Mon capitaine use de nouveau de son attaque shambel, et réitère continuellement l'action. Le cerbère ne parvient plus à nous rattraper, mais désormais une nouvelle inquiétude s'empare de moi. Combien de temps Law durera ainsi? Certainement encore un bon moment vue qu'il vient de commencer, mais son fruit du démon consomme son énergie et ne le permet pas de continuer ainsi éternellement.

Je me retourne, et crée plusieurs chaines. Le résultat que j'espérais de mon initiative est présent. Le cerbère tombe en s'emmêlant les pattes avec, et dans plusieurs roulé-boulé s'y emmêle. Je souris fièrement mais cela est de courte durée. Le chien des enfers ne perds pas son temps pour que dans un coup sec briser ses entraves, et de se remettre sur ses pattes.

Reprenant sa course poursuite, les quelques mètres que j'avais obtenus se font lentement grignoter. Autour de nous rien ne peut nous venir en aide. Même si l'on parvenait à se cacher derrière un tas d'ossements, à l'aide de son flaire il nous retrouvera tôt ou tard. La prise exercée par mon capitaine se ressert, alors que ce dernier laisse passer un juron d'entre ses lèvres.

Je retourne mon attention à lui, et constate que nous arrivons à un cul de sac. Dos contre le mur, nous voyons le chien des enfers aux langues pendantes sur les côtés fuser sur nous. Seul l'appel du sang et du meurtre semble dicter ses gestes et pensées. Law semble un peu essoufflé, alors qu'il frappe haineusement le mur nous faisant face.

Le cerbère approche, je crée des chaines en tant que dernier rempart entre nous, et volontairement sert d'inefficace bouclier de chair à Trafalgar en me dressant en première ligne face à la bête. Après tout, la vie du capitaine passe en premier lieu!

D'un coup de patte, mes chaines volent en éclat, Law s'avance vers moi me traitant d'idiote alors que l'une des mâchoires de la bête, celle du milieu s'approche dangereusement de moi. Trop tard pour Law, le cerbère est bien trop rapide. La tête centrale étant borgne prend d'avance mon capitaine. Ses mâchoires se referment sur mon haut, il me lance dans les airs, et l'espace de quelques seconde le temps semble comme arrêter. Je déglutis, voilà, je finirais ainsi mais si je peux tuer ou blesser cette bête une fois en elle, peut-être Trafalgar aura t-il la vie sauve.

Me raccrochant à cet espoir, je vois autour de moi les dents aiguisées du cerbère. La mâchoire se referme et puis...tout devient noir, poisseux, et seul mon nom prononcé par mon capitaine parvient à mes oreilles.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir ;)**


	15. Tous au port Rocky !

**Nombre de mots: 4106**

* * *

 **PDV du narrateur**

-Moyesïa!

Tout en agrandissant sa room, le chirurgien de la mort resserra sa prise sur son nodachi. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour qu'il intervienne. Le corps de sa nakama disparut dans la gueule centrale du cerbère en une fraction de seconde après avoir été happé par les puissantes mâchoires de l'entité bestiale. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, et le capitaine pirate serra les dents tout en stoppant sa course. Le regard caché sous l'ombre de sa casquette, un regard meurtrier, Law enrageait sur place.

Devant lui, son ennemi ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Les têtes des côtés s'étaient calmées, et abaissées, tandis que celle du milieu, ayant avalé la heart, restait stoïque, à fixer de son seul œil valide Law.

Le chirurgien soupira. N'étant pas un certain gamin arborant un chapeau de paille très casse-cou, il n'irait certainement pas tête baissée entre les griffes de son adversaire, à enchaîner les coups jusqu'à ce que la solution ne lui soit venue, ou apportée gracieusement.

De loin, avec le chapeau de paille, ils ne partageaient qu'une détermination similaire. Alors, soupirant, le temps de cette confrontation, car pressé par l'impatience grandissante de son adversaire, Law s'abaissa à un plan à la Monkey D.

Sur les lèvres du médecin, un sourire en coin dont lui seul détenait le secret apparut, alors qu'il tendit devant lui l'une de ses mains tatouées. Instantanément, au creux de sa paume un cercle bleu apparut, puis s'étendit sur un large périmètre.

-Sale clebs, tu vas me rendre ma nakama.

La provocation dut être comprise car les têtes des côtés grognèrent, alors que le corps du cerbère s'élança vers Law. Le sol tremblait à chacun des pas de l'animal concentré sur sa nouvelle proie, qui à son plus grand étonnement disparut.

-Shambels!

Se matérialisant à quelques centimètres de la tête centrale, le reflet du chirurgien miroita dans les pupilles grisâtres de son ennemi. Law brandit son nodachi dans le premier but d'attaquer la tête du milieu, mais dut se raviser, et changer de cible lorsque celle de droite tenta de lui nuire.

Ouvrant sa gueule, la droitière s'apprêta à faire subir le même sort que Sïa avait eu droit à Law; c'est à dire être avalé. Mais sans surprise, le chirurgien de la mort eut le réflexe de stopper l'avancée de la gueule avec sa lame, entaillant ainsi la gencive du monstre jappant de douleur.

Coincé entre les dents de l'animal, le ténébreux sut vite qu'il ne pourrait pas bien longtemps contenir les puissantes mâchoires de son ennemi, et trouva une solution sanglante à son problème pour son plus grand plaisir. Sourire sadique se faufilant de nouveau sur ses traits, Law dans des gestes fluides usa de ses capacités, et parvint à s'extirper de cette cavité buccale empestant la mort, tout en sectionnant au passage la langue du cerbère.

Basculant la tête en arrière, et poussant un hurlement de douleur à glacer le sang d'un mort, la tête de droite laissa Law retrouver le sol au même titre que sa langue tranchée, tandis que le reste de cette masse de muscle reculait. La victime de la lame de kikuko haletait, les babines ensanglantées de son propre sang contrairement à l'accoutumer.

A terre, le chirurgien se délectait de ce spectacle. Cette chose lui avait prit un membre de son équipage, elle ne l'emporterait pas en enfer ! Il la vengerait! Sur cette pensée sombre, le pirate maculé des pieds à la tête du sang de la monstruosité, offrit un regard noir à son ennemi, puis fut surpris.

La tête du milieu se mit à glousser?

La centrale ne faisant pas cas de la douleur de la droitière se pencha en avant, et sa langue fourchue se déroula sur elle même, dévoilant ainsi Moyesïa. Cette dernière tira une grimace de dégoût en sortant de cette cavité buccale tout en étant recouverte de bave, ses cheveux anciennement soyeux, volumineux et doux au touché étaient plaqués contre elle, dégoulinant de bave, tout comme ses habits qu'elle se promit de ne plus jamais remettre.

Kagugarami se releva, tourna le dos à son capitaine, et avec méfiance s'éloigna à reculons du cerbère qu'elle ne quitta pas de ses yeux fendus. L'animal imprévisible s'étira, dos s'arc-boutant et griffes sorties abîmant involontairement le sol. Puis, il finit par se coucher, une patte par dessus l'autre, sa tête reposant sur ces dernières, contrairement à celles des côtés ayant récolté uniquement le sol froid.

Retournée au côté de son capitaine, Sïa lui adressa un regard lui effaçant touts doutes sur le fait qu'elle puisse être blessée. Tout deux, l'un à côté de l'autre, on pouvait dire qu'ils formaient un tableau plus qu'étrange. L'un couvert de sang, et l'autre de bave...très classe ce duo. Et devant eux, leur ennemi les regardait avec amusement avant de parler.

-Vous m'excuserez. J'ai la très mauvaise manie de jouer avec ma nourriture avant de l'avaler.

-Un cerbère qui parle, dit Law avec lenteur, explications Sïa.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça...je suis autant perdue que vous, avoua tout en gonflant des joues la questionnée.

-Ô oui ! Démone, humain, ne soyez guère surpris. Ma faculté de parler n'est pas venue du jour au lendemain. Je suis aussi âgé que les débuts de la cité démonique.

Les deux pirates dévisagèrent le cerbère en face d'eux, ou plus précisément l'une de ses têtes. Les autres semblaient soumises à celle du milieu, et celle de droite blessée, souffrant en silence, ne les intéressait guère. Seuls quelques jappements pitoyables s'échappaient de l'une d'elle par moment, dû à la précédente action de Law.

-Je vous conseille de me distraire le plus longtemps possible si vous ne voulez pas finir dès lors dans mon estomac, gloussa sombrement la tête du centre.

Cette provocation ne plus pas le moins du monde à Law qui rétorqua par un magistral doigt d'honneur, tandis que Sïa se contrôla tant bien que mal pour ne pas rire face à la réaction de son capitaine ; Contrairement au cerbère qui ne chercha pas le moins du monde à cacher son hilarité. Un regard noir en direction de sa nakama, et le chirurgien la ramena à l'ordre.

-Désolé Trafalgar, s'excusa la démone tout en lui souriant à la D.

-Vous êtes de la nourriture fort divertissante, déclara le cerbère tout en se léchant les babines, mais le sang pulsant dans vos veines, vos odeurs embaumant la pièce et vos cœurs battant dans vos poitrines, ses sons si jouissif, argg! Désolé mais j'ai envie de croquer un bout pour le goûter.

-Rêve toujours, s'empressa d'argumenter Sïa tout en se tenant prête à contrer toute attaque, au même titre que son capitaine.

-Héhé, alors que diriez-vous d'une histoire avant se programme cuisinière. Mon histoire pour être précis. Je suis comme dit plutôt aussi âgé que la cité démoniaque qui me craint. On se demande pourquoi, décréta-t-il sur un ton d'ironie en rétractant et sortant ses griffes de nombreuses fois avant que ce jeu ne le lassa. Par conséquent les démons ont décidé de m'emprisonner. Une famille noble connue pour l'élevage de cerbère en eut la charge. Peu de temps après cela j'ai commencé à user de la parole. Les commérages des serveuses étaient peu distrayants, mais faisaient passer le temps. Et avoir l'éternité à passer n'est pas de toute gaîté, quand contrairement à ses congénères on est doué de raison. Heureusement pour moi, Anne eut un pouvoir assez particulier, et sa famille décida de m'enfermer dans ce monde dès qu'elle maîtrisa un minimum ses pouvoirs. Après tout, me garder dans leur sous-sol n'était guère enviable.

Les deux pirates écoutèrent le récit de leur interlocuteur plus par contrainte que tout autre chose. La solution pour s'extirper de cette situation ne leur étant pas encore venue à l'esprit, ils étaient pieds et poings liés. Un pas, et un regard noir de leur ennemi les intimaient de stopper toute tentative de fuite, et d'attendre simplement qu'il finisse son petit conte pour qu'il puisse les avaler tout rond. Les minutes s'enchaînèrent et puis enfin le monstre se stoppa. Il se tourna vers sa tête de droite dont à la surprise générale la langue avait retrouvé sa place d'origine, ou plutôt repoussé étant donné que la précédente se trouvait toujours à quelques mètres des deux hors la loi, à baigner dans son sang.

-Ah! Cette formidable faculté de régénération! Si utile! s'exclama ravie l'ancien conteur tout en se relevant.  
Un pas du cerbère en direction des pirates, le sol se mit à trembler alors que du plafond de la poussière tombait. Se pavanant tête haute et queue remuant lentement de droite à gauche, le cerbère dégusta les mètres les séparant avec une hâte contrôlée. Quand aux deux heart présents, ils s'apprêtèrent à lutter côte à côte dans ce futur combat qu'ils savaient corser d'avance. Mais soudainement, le monstre des lieux se stoppa et courba le dos tout en serrant les crocs.

Sa respiration était devenue bruyante, et saccadée. Ses muscles se crispèrent et chacune de ses oreilles semblaient capter un son au loin.

-Ô! Je suis navré nourriture sur pattes, mais il semble que le jeu vient de prendre un tournant, déclara le cerbère dont des ailes se déployèrent dans son dos.

Law haussa un sourcil devant cette nouvelle difficulté, trouvant déjà leur ennemi largement assez rapide et redoutable sans la possibilité de planer au dessus de leurs têtes. Le ténébreux adressa un bref et rapide coup d'œil à sa nakama qui le lui rendit. Pas question de fuir cette fois-ci! Moyesïa partit en première au devant de cette confrontation tanguant plus pour une victoire de la part de la monstruosité.

La heart devait trouver le moyen d'immobiliser ses deux ailes, mais comment? Cette question la tourmenta jusqu'à se que la salle ne fut engloutie par la sphère bleutée de son capitaine. Une patte de cerbère partit dans la direction de Sïa, alors qu'au même instant elle se retrouva sur le dos de son attaquant.

-Shambels!

Elle en devait une à son capitaine poursuivit par la bête en contre bas. Ne perdant pas de temps, voyant les ailes se déployer, Sïa fit apparaître de nombreuses chaînes qu'elle enroula autour des flans de l'animal tout en prenant garde à plaquer contre celle-ci les deux ailes. Face à cela, le cerbère stoppa sa course, tenta de s'extraire de ses entraves tout en sautant sur place et remuant énergiquement le reste de son corps.

Cette gestuelle chaotique pour ses plans, Sïa trébucha, et tomba sur le dos de l'animal qui ne tarda pas à déloger ce parasite étant notre démone. Chassée du dos du cerbère, la brune attendait sa rencontre avec le sol, et tous les bleus et fractures associés à cela, quand heureusement pour elle son capitaine usa de ses capacités pour la ramener à ses côtés.

-Assez joué. Grrr ! A table ! hurla la tête centrale

Les hearts resserrèrent leurs prises sur leurs armes alors que les chaînes retenant le cerbère volèrent en éclats contre les murs. L'ancien saucissonné bondit, griffes sorties, et ses langues dégoulinantes de bave pendantes sur les côtés. Seule la folie émanait de leurs regards. Puis, alors que ses pattes auraient dû se refermer sur les deux corps en dessous de lui, et bien plus petit qu'une seule de ses griffes, les pirates se volatilisèrent!

Grognant de mécontentement, le cerbère laissa son regard de tueur errer dans la pièce. Tant qu'il serait prisonnier entre ses mûrs, par cette ANNE! il ne pourrait rien faire. Sur ces pensées sanguinaires, il tourna un moment en cercle tel un chien, puis se coucha se laissant ainsi retourner au repos, précédemment interrompu par son ancienne « nourriture », tout en songeant à quel point il aurait adoré avoir la tête blonde d'Anne entre ses crocs, l'écrasant d'un seul coup de dents.

* * *

 _Du côté de Shachi, toujours PDV du narrateur._

-Nous allons évidemment nous battre! S'exclama Shachi à ses nakamas avec ardeur et détermination.

A cette répartie, Penguin sourit, Bepo s'excusa et Tim cajola encore un peu la petite démone dans le but de la calmer avant de la laisser filer dans l'un des couloirs sombres, l'espoir qu'elle parvienne à se mettre à l'abri visible sur ses traits. Quant aux autres démons présents, les loques n'étant pas encore réduites en charpies par les chiens des enfers, prirent la fuite. Après tout, au sein de ce conflit, ils n'étaient que des victimes, et les années passées enfermés dans le monde du stockage avaient éradiqué de leurs cœurs toute haine envers les humains. Ils ne souhaitaient plus qu'une chose, regoûter à la liberté qui entre ses murs était devenue un poids dans leurs estomacs.

Ximer voyant ce spectacle se mit à rire. Son camarade guitariste resta neutre, et se contenta de dévisager haineusement les humains, tandis que Duck s'allumait une nouvelle cigarette.

-On fout quoi maintenant? Demanda le guitariste.

-T'es trop con pour le deviner seul? Répliqua le fumeur.

-Calmez-vous vous deux, intervint leur leader sachant pertinemment qu'entre ses deux amis tout pouvait dégénérer bien vite, tuons simplement ces humains. Après, Anne nous dictera de nouveaux ordres.

Tout sourire, Ximer prit en main la basse dans son dos. Puis accompagné d'un mouvement de hanche, gratta les cordes en nylon de cette dernière. Instantanément, de l'instrument des ultrasons jaillirent et s'abattirent sur les hearts. Sonnés, les pirates eurent du mal à tenir sur leurs deux jambes. En profitant, Duck quant à lui, obtint des attributs de chat. Griffes sorties, le « matou » se dirigea vers les hearts avec vivacité. Sa queue noire se balançant de droite à gauche, alors qu'il approchait de Bepo qu'il attaqua avec une agilité digne de n'importe quel félin.

L'ours polaire riposta en utilisant de son karaté, tandis que Ximer continuait d'utiliser des vibrations sonores contre les trois autre hearts. De son côté, rêvassant à écrire les paroles d'une nouvelle chanson tout en étant adossé à un mur, Etartin ne prit pas part au combat jugeant ses acolytes aptes à se débarrasser des pirates sans rencontrer de difficulté particulière.

Mais après un temps, les cerbères présents stoppèrent toute attaque et acquirent des transformations physiques. Les musiciens injurièrent tout en marmonnant, avant de se mettre hors de portée des dents aiguisées de leurs anciens alliés devenus totalement fous sans leur maîtresse à leur côté.

-Anne doit être en mauvaise posture pour invoquer la forme la plus puissante de ces animaux, déclara Ximer.

-A votre avis, elle perdra? Demanda Duck à son acolyte.

-Qu'importe, rétorqua Etartin sortant la tête de ses notes de musiques, nous n'avons que faire d'elle. Cette peste commençait à me les briser. Elle est de loin la pire dresseuse de cerbères depuis fort longtemps. Il ne sert à rien d'être plus longtemps dans ses rangs. Allons plutôt nous tenir fièrement au côté d'un Sept. Quand à vous, Humains, exceptionnellement nous allons en rester là. Mais si vous poursuivez vos périples aux côtés de la dixième Otake nul doute que nos chemins se recroiserons et cette fois-ci, nous ferons preuve d'aucune clémence à votre égard !

Les musiciens tournèrent les talons aux hearts, les talonnettes de leurs souliers claquantes d'un rythme régulier sur le sol. Quant aux hearts, Bepo prit en main leur petit groupe et décida qu'il fallait mieux laisser ces démons partir. Humant les environs de sa truffe, l'ours polaire parvint à retrouver l'odeur du majordome et mena ses nakamas jusqu'à ce dernier.

* * *

 **PDV de Shachi**

Les musiciens nous avaient laissés en paix, et accompagné de mes camarades nous faisions tout pour échapper aux cerbères nous poursuivant. Nous suivions depuis quelques minutes Bepo, pistant l'odeur du majordome lapin, lorsque l'on déboucha sur une nouvelle salle où nous y voyons une jeune femme blonde, en pleine confrontation avec notre allié provisoire Saundo, créant dans le creux de sa main un tourbillon d'eau.

L'ex-marine affichant un sourire victorieux dirige son vortex aquatique dans la direction de la jeune femme. Mais soudainement, en une fraction de seconde, Hop s'interpose et prit de plein fouet l'attaque dans son dos, évitant ainsi tout dommage à la blonde. Le dos du majordome dégoulinant de sang, cette douleur atroce le tiraillant sans doute, est camouflée par un tendre sourire crispé de sa part adressé à la maîtresse des cerbères ne le prenant même pas en compte.

Dans un soupire, Anne passe négligemment une main dans sa chevelure comparable à l'or. Son regard azur étant si froid se pose sur ses bêtes, les cerbères, attendant sagement et docilement ses ordres, tout comme Hop, agenouillé à terre ne montrant aucun signe de faiblesse. Passant son regard sur les ruines de son monde ravagé par nos combats, ses yeux se remplirent d'une émotion indescriptible. Un mélange de peur, de haine, et de tristesse dirai-je.

Elle souffle d'exaspération, et tourne le dos à son ennemi. D'une démarche féline et aguicheuse, dont elle devait certainement user pour faire tourner les têtes, elle s'éloigne tout en étant suivit de prêt par ses cerbères semblant l'admirer, ne voyant qu'elle. Ils sont comme hypnotisés.

-Vous avez déjà largement abusé de mon si précieux temps, et je refuse que mon précieux univers se fasse encore plus démolir par vous, sombres primates. Réglons donc cela dans votre monde!

Entre les douces mains de porcelaine d'Anna, un nouveau fouet rougeâtre apparait. Un sourire s'affiche sur son doux visage aux traits démoniaques, alors qu'elle fait claquer dans les aires son objet de torture. Bien vite son monde se dissout progressivement et nous nous retrouvons de nouveau sur le port Rocky, ayant cessé toute activité à notre soudaine apparition.

De nouveau, le son glaçant de l'objet de torture retentit aux oreilles de tous, et les monstres difformes venant des enfers déchaînent toutes leurs bestialités sur les premières personnes à leur portée. Sans faire aucune distinction, femmes, enfants, vieux hommes passants près de leurs mâchoires, se font lacérer, éventrer ou égorger. Des membres sectionnés, des corps en charpies jusqu'à devenir lambeau de chaire. Quel spectacle tout simplement écœurant.

Le sol du port Rocky se couvre de sang, et nous, l'équipage du heart réunis au complet, faisons face à la dresseuse Anne, parée d'une robe blanche marquant sa fine taille et s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses. Un sourire si angélique, l'ancienne robe aux couleurs représentant pureté se tâche des éclaboussures du liquide rougeâtre de la vie giclant partout sur le port Rocky. Entre ses doigts fins, elle sert fermement son fouet, et sur l'une de ses hanches repose une épée apparaissant centimètre par centimètre.

-Et bien, humains stupides accompagnés de « ma chère et grande amie » d'enfance Moyesia, mettons un terme à notre conflit, et à vos vies futiles face à la mienne.

* * *

 **PDV du narrateur**

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Lentement, le chirurgien dégaina son nodachi et le pointa sans sourciller vers la blonde. Au côté de cette dernière, son fidèle serviteur Hop lança un regard sombre aux pirates. Nul doute, le jeune homme au dévouement incompréhensible ne laisserait pas sa maîtresse, irait lors de ce combat jusqu'à offrir sa vie sans hésitation.

Du côté des pirates, le second des hearts, l'ours polaire Bepo se tenait le museau. L'odeur de décomposition venant des cerbères donna des haut-le-cœur au mink, tout comme à ses compagnons ayant pour leur plus grand bonheur un odorat moins développé. Au front, la démone répondant au nom de Moyesïa et le démon Saundo se regardaient chacun du coin de l'œil. Les prunelles émeraude de Sïa brûlèrent de rage en voyant son vis-à-vis, tandis que ce dernier affichait un mystérieux air satisfait.

-N'oublie pas notre arrangement la dixième Otake.

-Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Satisfait de l'entendre, l'ex-marine se détourna du champ de bataille, traversa les rangs des pirates avant de s'éclipser dans un vortex sortant de l'océan. Débarrassée de lui, Sïa laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction avant de, sans crier gare, foncer tête baissée vers l'ennemi. Les poings armés d'haki, elle s'approcha dangereusement d'Anne. Les mètres les séparant diminuèrent rapidement, mais Hop prit la brusque initiative de stopper l'avancée de la heart.

D'un bond, le blond se retrouva dans les aires une fraction de seconde. De ses pattes de lapin il gratifia Moyesïa d'une rafale de coup, faisant reculer d'un mètre ou deux la démone. Un peu plus loin, suivant l'initiative de leur nakama tête brûlée, le reste de l'équipage pirate se jeta corps et âme à leur tour dans la confrontation contre les cerbères.

Le capitaine pirate, quant à lui, alla au-delà des bêtes difformes, se retrouvant ainsi en face à face avec Anne. Tout deux avaient cette détermination brûlante de mille feux de leurs regards. Chacun avaient quelques choses à perdre. La vie entre autre, mais également son équipage pour Law, et des rêves de grandeurs chez la jeune femme cupide de pouvoir, de richesse, et de statut social.

-Ta nakama est une sombre idiote, cracha haineusement Anne.

-Casse pieds et tête brûlée, je l'admets, mais aucunement idiote, contre dis Law même si quotidiennement il l'appelait ainsi plus pour l'exaspérer plus qu'autre chose.

-Pff, pourquoi je prends la peine de parler avec toi humain.

A peine le temps d'entendre cette phrase, Law dut esquiver le coup de fouet de la blonde, alors que des piques apparurent au-dessus de sa tête en un instant. Nullement surpris, le chirurgien comprit aisément que tout cela était l'œuvre de son ennemie, faisant apparaître des armes de son monde du stockage jusqu'ici. Continuant sur cette lancée, Anne poursuivit ses apparitions inattendues dans la certitude crédule qu'elle parviendrait tôt ou tard à atteindre le chirurgien.

Lorsque le chirurgien eut bien analysé ses chances et parvint à arriver aux côtés de la blonde, cette dernière fit apparaître entre ses doigts un pistolet, et décocha trois balles en direction du ténébreux, qui se dévia de leurs trajectoires en utilisant sa room.

Parvenu dans le dos d'Anne, Law lui assena un coup de sa lame. Apparemment la jeune femme ne maîtrisait pas d'un iota les hakis, un avantage certain pour le capitaine pirate.

Faisant réapparaître un fouet, étant sans doute son arme de prédilection, la démone claqua ce dernier sur le sol. Des cerbères obéissant aveuglement entourèrent leur maîtresse dirigeant avec aisance la corde tressée de son arme vers le chirurgien qui s'enroula autour de la cheville de ce dernier.

Tirant avec force, Law tomba à la renverse, et les monstruosités des enfers assoiffées de sang se jetèrent sans scrupule sur l'homme à terre. Heureusement, volant à la rescousse de leur capitaine, Bepo et Jean Bart les repoussèrent avec l'aide d'une bonne partie de leur équipage. Les cerbères sonnés dans un premier temps, se remirent rapidement sur leurs pattes et repartirent à l'assaut contre les hearts. Ces monstruosités étaient féroces et les battre n'était pas de toute facilité. Le temps était compté pour les pirates. Les secondes comptaient et cette confrontation ne devait pas s'éterniser.

Retournant son regard d'acier sur son adversaire, Law s'élança de nouveau vers Anne, nodachi tenu fermement dans l'une de ses mains tatouées. Malgré le fait qu'Anne constatait qu'elle n'avait pas l'avantage, cette dernière regarda d'un air supérieur le chirurgien, puis sa propre épée en main se prépara à croiser le fer avec son ennemi.

Un peu plus loin, alors que les cheveux bruns de Sïa claquèrent au vent, la heart faisait face à Hop. Le blond quant à lui regardait en direction du combat de sa maîtresse, avec la lueur de la vie s'éclipsant avec lenteur dans son regard, et la mélancolie emplit ses traits. A quoi pouvait penser le démon prêt au sacrifice pour la blonde cupide?

* * *

 ** _Et voici le retour de Moyesïa! Désolée de cette longue pause ^^. Mais me revoilà._**


	16. Dévouement

**Réponse à la review de** _**caro-hearts:** _ Merci beaucoup pour tes mots. Je suis rassurée que tu penses que Law n'est pas OOC, c'est l'une de mes plus grandes craintes.

* * *

 _ **Nombre de mots: 5681**_

* * *

 **PDV du narrateur**

A part, isolé spirituellement des combats faisant rage autour de lui, Hop n'avait dieu que pour sa maitresse combattant contre le chirurgien. Admirant chacun de ses pas graciles, au bout d'un moment, l'albinos ferma ses yeux. Et derrière ses paupières closes, tel un film accompagné d'une douce balade, les souvenirs de leur commencement, du début de leur relation, s'enfilèrent les uns après les autres. A la mélodie, il n'avait aucune fausse note jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il le savait, il le pressentait, ressentait la fin de son service de majordome arriver.

* * *

 _*Flash Back*_

Agé de quatorze ans, Hop se présenta aux portes de la séparation de la cité. Grimpant sur des caisses reposant sur une charrette, profitant que le propriétaire de la dite charrette négociait les poules qu'il devait vendre, l'albinos tenta de voir par dessus la foule de démons présents, la partie aisée de la ville.

Aux portes, il y avait du monde. Une famille bourgeoise avait décidé de refaire son personnel, et lui, le petit vagabond dont l'existence n'était connue de personne, pouvait peut-être espérer, dans cette embauche, se sortir du trou à rat dans lequel il était né.

Faisant vibrer ses tympans, les paroles acerbes du vendeur de poule lui écorchèrent les oreilles. Des grossièretés familières pour Hop, s'enfuyant au pas de course hors de portée du commerçant.

Sa petite frimousse se fraya un passage parmi les visages sombres, creusés, et usés l'entourant. Bousculé de chaque côté, l'albinos eut toutes les peines du monde à garder son équilibre. La poussière constamment soulevée par les activités des démons rendait l'air environnant lourd, pratiquement irrespirable. Des quintes de toux se réveillaient à chaque coin de rue, et le tapage habituel de coup sur le thorax y mettait fin. Dans les quartiers insalubres d'Akuma, la pollution atteignait des pics, battait des records.

Arrivant près d'une file d'attente, le jeune Hop prit place dans la queue. Mais, il y fut brusquement expulsé par un garde. Soulevant par le col du pull Hop, le garde dont la visière du casque masquait le regard, traîna le garçon plus loin. Hop se débattit face à cette forte poigne qui l'envoya valser au sol. Des manches usées de son pull, Hop essuya la boue couvrant son visage, alors que sous son nez, le garde agitait une feuille jaunie.  
Pointant du doigt une ligne en particulier le démon braya sur le plus jeune.

-Moucheron t'as pas vu qu'il faut être adulte pour postuler! Fais pas perdre notre temps! Y en a qui bosse! Va polluer l'air à d'autres!

Se relevant, il n'en fallut pas plus à Hop pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Les larmes menaçaient de couler, son alphabétisme le rattrapait de nouveau, lui offrant une nouvelle dose d'humiliation.

Usant de ses pouvoirs, sa queue touffue apparut tout comme ses oreilles blanches. L'albinos fuit tous ses regards posés sur lui, et le jugeant. Il s'essouffla dans cette course, jusqu'à ce que brusquement on l'agrippa par l'épaule et tira dans un coin sombre. Se débattant comme il le pouvait, il fut bien vite ficelé par des cordes usées. Bâillonné, Hop fut balancé dans une caisse dont on referma le couvercle.

Plongé dans le noir, la panique gagna Hop. Le jeune démon tapa contre la surface plate l'enfermant, priant pour qu'on l'aide. Que lui voulaient ses inconnus?! Un trafique d'Akuma, comme il en existait tant d'autres certainement.

Son kidnapping d'un jour lui parut sans fin. Telle la marchandise qu'il était, il fut lancé, mal réceptionné par moment, et bousculé. Pire qu'être dans un navire prit dans une tempête, songea le futur majordome. Et lorsqu'enfin il fut extrait des ténèbres de sa caisse, se fut pour être plongé dans d'autres, ceux d'une cellule. Dans son dos, les grilles de sa désormais prison se refermaient.

Ignorant du lieu de sa détention, sachant seulement grâce à des reniflements qu'il n'était pas seul, Hop fit un pas en avant et marcha sur la main de quelqu'un.

Pour cette acte involontaire, il reçut un coup de poing dans la mâchoire l'envoyant percuter la grille qu'il sentit dans son dos. Glissant contre celle-ci, une main sur sa joue enflée, le jeune homme n'eut qu'à attendre dans l'horreur sa fin proche. La vie qui n'était déjà pas tendre avec lui, avait visiblement décidé qu'il était de trop dans la masse.

Ses heures plongées dans les ténèbres devinrent jours et nuits, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Hop avait perdu toute notion du temps. Son regard s'était habitué à la pénombre, et lorsqu'occasionnellement, et sans crier gare, une porte en haut d'un escalier s'ouvrait, la lumière dont il n'avait plus droit s'infiltrant dans les moindres recoins, chassant le noir, lui brûlait la rétine.

Toujours, de ces escaliers descendait une blonde gracieuse, portant des robes somptueuses, et d'environ son âge. Il y avait toujours autour de cette fleur, qualificatif donné par Hop, des gardes. Ignorante de ses peines, cette fleur était inaccessible. L'albinos l'admirait de loin, alors que des cellules on emmenait sans explication d'autres prisonniers. Longtemps, ces passages brefs furent à Hop sa seule distraction, un instant, une poignée de secondes, qu'il savourait.

Cette fleure ignorante de ses malheurs brillait, fleurissait dans un jardin à des lieux du sien, où la mauvaise herbe envahissait chaque centimètre de terre. Le jardin de sa fleur était de celui entretenu par un jardinier méticuleux, contrairement au sien devant sans doute dormir au lieu de désherber.

Sa fleur était entourée par d'autres triées sur le volet. Leurs jardiniers devaient, chaque jour, leur parler à ces roses, tout en prenant garde à les respecter. Sans quoi, leurs épines ripostaient. Et le jardinier serait remplacé par un meilleur, comprenant que ces fleurs, cette fleur, cette blonde, était plus précieuse que tout.

Un jour, la mauvaise herbe qu'était Hop passa les portes de sa cellule, et ne fut jamais aussi proche de la blonde, comme toujours sublime, étincelante. Remontant les escaliers, admirant de dos la Rose, et contrairement aux autres prisonniers, le futur majordome ne traînait pas des pieds.

Sa bouche sèche, sa langue comparable à une éponge non déballée, se retournait, se préparait au compliment qu'il devait dire à cette fleur. Certes, aucun prisonnier précédemment emmené n'était revenu, mais pour mourir sans regrets il aurait suffit à Hop de lui parler, non, une conversation serait déjà un espoir de trop, rien que lui dire une simple phrase, à sa rose, le comblerait.

Anne, car jusqu'à présent s'était bien elle la rose, soupira et d'un claquement de doigts s'envoya, ainsi que gardes et prisonniers, dans son monde. Une fois là-bas, elle s'assit sur un fauteuil et s'acquitta de sa corvée, nourrir le cerbère colossal résidant dans son monde. Pour ce faire, la blonde lui donnait les kidnappés apeurés devant elle.

Une fois à son tour, au devant de la fleur, l'albinos articula une question qu'il pensait sincèrement:

-Vous êtes la plus belle chose au monde?

Un sourire franc, des yeux d'enfant de retour, Hop attendit sa réponse qui ne vint jamais. Sans montrer le moindre intérêt au démon en face d'elle, Anne l'envoya autre part en un battement de cils.

Et une fois dans cet autre part, l'albinos dut supporter de nouveau une longue attente. Il était seul, dans une immense salle, où quelques heures plus tard, Anne le rejoint. Pourquoi avait il été le seul épargné ?

-Pour me distraire, fut la réponse d'Anne.

Hop accepta, Hop grandit dans un costume de majordome, devint le parfait écervelé de sa ravisseuse lui donnant un sens à sa vie. Etre un parfait pantin adulant sa maîtresse.

* * *

 _*Retour au présent*_

Retrouvant pieds avec la réalité, Hop détourna son regard de sa maîtresse. Recentré sur son adversaire, il observa avec mépris Sïa. Ou plutôt selon lui, selon la définition qu'il avait d'elle, une fleur de naissance se révélant être de la mauvaise herbe. Et lui, le jardinier, devait s'en occuper, s'en débarrasser pour sa rose, Anne, illuminant son existence par son unique présence. Alors, sans crier gare, de sa rapidité exceptionnelle, le démon bondit vers Moyesïa, esquivant avec agilité un coup de patte.

Utilisant ses hakis, Sïa prédit ce coup, et put l'éviter, avant de frapper voilement son adversaire dans ses côtes. Laissant une plainte de douleur lui échapper, Hop dans un enchaînement de roulé-boulé, laissa sa main frotter contre le sol pour stopper sa course. Hargneux, le blond repartit à la charge, tandis que Moyesïa se préparait à contrer, de rendre coup pour coup tout se que le majordome avait à lui donner.

S'accroupissant, l'une des jambes d'Hop partit heurter une cheville de la heart qui tomba. Tel un ressort, les pattes toniques d'Hop s'allongèrent, et d'un saut il atterrit sur les hanches du pirate.

Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme coinça la miss sous lui et la rua de coups. Ainsi malmenée, Kagugarami se protégea de ses bras jusqu'au moment opportun où elle renversa la tendance. Enroulant les chevilles d'Hop de ses chaines, elle lança l'autre bout à un cerbère de passage entrainant dans sa course l'ancien vagabond des rues. Se débarrassant de ses entraves, Hop s'apprêtait à retourner à l'assaut quand l'une de ses oreilles capta son prénom. Il ne perdu pas un instant, se fut sa maitresse qui en avait fait usage.

Délaissant Moyesïa, le poursuivant malgré tout, il se dirigea vers la confrontation de sa maîtresse face à la supernova ayant pris l'avantage.

Quant à Anne, elle foudroya de son regard le chirurgien la menaçant de son nodachi. La jeune femme fit apparaître la dernière armure qu'elle avait un stock, et se vit affublée de son armure en fer blanc, au bustier en spiral. Ses jambes n'étaient plus à nu, cette armure était complète, et protectrice dans son intégralité.

Au même instant son fidèle majordome la rejoint. Hop partant au devant de sa maîtresse administra deux ou trois coups à Law, avant de s'être volontairement embroché sur la lame du chirurgien déconcerté. Prenant appui sur l'épaule d'Hop blessé, Anne passa par dessus ce dernier. Deux de ses doigts en bouche, la dresseuse de cerbères appela ses chiens démoniaques en sifflant.

Les monstres à trois têtes délaissèrent dans l'instant les hearts qu'ils affrontaient pour se précipiter vers Trafalgar. Quant à Anne, ses yeux bleus azurs se rouvrirent, ses canines avaient telles Sïa il y a peu grandies, et planta son regard dans celui du capitaine pirate se trouvant dans l'incapacité de bouger.

Envoûté, Law ne pouvait faire l'ombre d'un geste, et seulement regarder sa triste fin sans pouvoir agir. Une fin qui aurait pu se produire, si comme sortie de nul part, alors que sa présence avait été oubliée de tous; Moyesïa traversa les rangs des cerbères, sauta à son tour par dessus Hop, et saisit par la taille, en plein vol, Anne qui laissa un hoquet de surprise lui échapper, au même titre que l'emprise qu'elle exerçait sur le ténébreux.

Ne perdant pas de temps, le chirurgien sachant que sur les cerbères ses pouvoirs étaient vains, activa sa room et se téléporta hors de portée des mâchoires dentées des chiens des enfers. Un peu plus loin, à même le sol, après une série de roulé-boulé, Moyesïa maintenait tant bien que mal la blonde au sol.

Le reste des pirates sachant que la fin de la confrontation arrivait à grands pas, se précipitèrent dans la mêlée. Les cerbères sans ordres furent pris au dépourvu, et les hearts en profitèrent largement.

La situation tournait dans le sens d'une victoire pour les pirates. Mais la silhouette blessée et épuisée d'Hop se dessina dans le dos de Moyesïa, devant déjà gérer Anne. Les mains prises, la démone fut totalement vulnérable face au jeune démon s'apprêtant à lui assainir un coup bas. Mais c'était sans compter sur Tim, non loin, qui à la vue de ce qui allait se produire vola à la rescousse de sa nakama

Un coup porté à la tête, et Hop bascula mollement sur un côté, sombrant dans l'inconscience. Sïa remercia Tim d'un fin sourire, et ce dernier s'empressa de l'aider une fois de plus. Anne, aux mains de Tim, Moyesïa eut le loisir de l'enchaîner.

Law arrivant près d'eux, pointa sous la gorge de la lady démonaique la lame de Kikoku, tout en affichant un rictus. La pointe d'une lame pressant sous sa gorge, un filet de sang dégoulinant le long du cou, Anne déglutit avec difficulté.

-Ordonne de suite à tes bêtes de cesser le combat, ordonna sèchement le capitaine pirate.

Regardant une dernière fois le champ de bataille, un soupir échappa à Anne. Puis à l'instant où elle replongea ses pupilles dans celles de son vis-à-vis, nullement le sentiment de résignation n'y brillait. De son air hautain, toujours à défier son monde, la lady déclara de sa voix de soprano.

-Arrêtez!

De suite les cerbères se stoppèrent, alors qu'Anne administra soudainement un coup de pied d'une violence sans nom à Hop étalé au sol, le faisant ainsi sortir de sa torpeur. Dans un premier temps, submergé par l'incompréhension, Hop papillonna des yeux avant de les poser sur sa maîtresse le jugeant pour son manque de réaction.

Muettement, ils échangèrent apparemment des adieux sans que les hearts ne comprennent. Les coins des yeux d'Hop lui piquèrent et bien vite des larmes dévalèrent sur son visage. La gorge nouée, avec l'impression que son cœur était compressé entre deux étaux, l'albinos murmura:

-Je vous suivrai jusqu'à ce monde, car après tout s'est là qu'est ma place, à vos côtés...

-Brave lapin domestiqué, le félicita Anne.

Le brave lapin domestiqué vit apparaître au creux d'un de ses yeux un curieux symbole, qui apparut également sur les corps des cerbères. Quant à Anne, ayant depuis longtemps reporté son sceau sur son animal de compagnie, elle fit venir de son monde une dague qui se plongea dans l'œil d'Hop. Le majordome hurla sous la douleur, alors que les cerbères les entourant devinrent plus bestiaux que jamais.

Tandis que les symboles qui les ornaient disparaissaient, leurs babines se retroussèrent, et leurs oreilles pointues se dressèrent au dessus de leurs têtes. Les bêtes ne répondaient plus à rien. Ils tournèrent autour des hearts et de leur dresseuse, tels des vautours survolant une charogne.

Les hearts refermant leurs rangs furent pris de court. Soudainement, un cri grisant ébranla les oreilles de tous. Hop, toujours en larmes et regardant sa maîtresse, se faisait tirer par la jambe par l'un des cerbères vers le reste des monstruosités.

La jambe du blond était broyée par les mâchoires du cerbère, offrant à Hop mille souffrances, alors que bien vite, il fut submergé par les corps difformes des cerbères l'encerclant. La bave dégoulinait des mâchoires, la folie brillait dans les yeux de fouine des chiens des enfers. Sans plus tarder, les cerbères se jetèrent en parfaits affamés sur leur steak vivant, Hop. Dans des cris d'agonie, dans une marre de sang, sa chaire fut arrachée, son bras droit tordu puis séparé de son torse. Hop mourut dans d'atroces souffrances, tout en hurlant des excuses à sa maîtresse Anne, regardant le spectacle macabre avec indifférence.

Et comme si la situation ne s'était pas assez envenimée d'un coup, sur la ligne de l'horizon des navires de la marine apparurent, et filèrent vers le port Rocky. On leur avait signalé les agissements de Trafalgar Law dans le coin, et que l'axe de commerce le plus important de Red Line était en danger.

-Chirurgien de la mort! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation! Libérez de suite le port Rocky !

Les navires s'amarrant pointèrent leurs canons en direction des hearts, tandis que les cerbères se retournèrent vers les quelques marines débarquant sur les quais. A la vue de ces chiens à trois têtes, nombre des pantins de la justice prirent peur. Quant aux chiens à trois têtes en question, sans hésitation, une grande partie se retourna contre les marines, dont les rangs furent massacrés.

Chez les heart, la manche du capitaine fut tirée par sa nakama dans le but d'attirer son attention.

-Capitaine, il faudrait battre en retraite.

Le capitaine approuva vivement. Il avait récupéré leur nakama, Moyesïa, et désormais il devait songer à mettre son équipage hors de portée des crocs des cerbères. Ainsi, évitant les balles perdues des marines, les coups de dents des cerbères, l'équipage pirate parvint, avec quelques blessés à rejoindre leur navire. Les mécaniciens s'activant auprès des moteurs, rapidement le sous-marin jaune canari disparut sous l'océan.

* * *

 _Au port Rocky._

Anne restée au port, se cachait de ses anciens lèche-bottes canins. Les hearts étaient partis, certes, mais le capitaine avait veillé à ne lui laisser aucune chance en la transperçant de son sabre. Alors, une main compressant sa blessure à l'abdomen, et s'appuyant à un hangar, la blonde tentait de s'en sortir malgré tout.

Elle était affaiblie, d'un coin de sa bouche un filet de sang s'écoulait. Trébuchant, la maîtresse des cerbères tomba au sol, toussa du sang, et lorsque son regard remonta, elle croisa celui transperçant d'Etartin, le leader du groupe de musique rock, accompagné par ses deux amis.

-Pauvre fille. Tu me fais pitié, déclara le musicien.

Dans l'incapacité de répondre, la lady se contenta de le foudroyer du regard, tout en prenant conscience qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité les extirper de son monde! Qu'une conclusion pouvait se solder de cette constation. Ses forces l'abandonnaient, sa fin était proche.

Derrière le groupe de démons, des cerbères les avaient trouvés. Etartin d'une voix plate ordonna à ses acolytes de s'occuper des toutous embarrassants, alors qu'il tirait de sa poche une corde en nylon de guitare. Et alors que Ximer et Duck partirent combattre, l'argenté s'approcha d'Anne qui tenta une fuite se soldant par un cuisant échec. L'étranglant de sa corde, le musicien la plaqua contre son torse alors qu'Anne de ses mains tentait de le faire lâcher prise. Ses faibles appels à l'aide se transformèrent au fil du temps en des suffocations. Enfin, jusqu'à se que ses bras ne tombèrent mollement de part et d'autre de son corps.

-Et Etartin! T'as fini de t'amuser?! Demanda Ximer.

-C'est vrai. Grouille! Ces clebs me les brisent, renchérit Duck.

-Oui, oui, j'ai terminé, opina le guitariste aux cheveux couleur poivre.

Mais attirant leur attention, au dessus de la mer, le ciel s'ouvrit en deux. De cette fissure sortie une patte géante pourvue de griffes acérées. En voyant cela, les marines jouèrent des castagnettes avec leurs genoux, alors que le phénomène inexpliqué au-dessus de leur tête se poursuivit.

De la déchirure céleste, trois têtes de cerbère passèrent, puis de puissantes et saillantes épaules. Le reste du corps du cerbère colossal retenu auparavant dans le monde d'Anne, se dégageait de celui-ci. Une fois la bestialité géante à l'air libre, ce dernier s'étira alors qu'il retroussait ses babines en voyant le buffet surprise qu'était les marines pour lui.

Mais bien vite il déchanta. Duck agile sur ses pattes de félin fléchit les jambes, alors qu'Etartin délaissait le corps d'Anne dans les bras de Ximer.

-Garde-la. On s'occupe de cette chose, décréta Etartin.

-Quoi?! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi! Protesta tout en gonflant les joues le rouge.

-Ferme là, et obéit.

-L'enfumé ta gueule!

-Taisez vous, soupira Etartin, Duck diversion.

L'homme chat hocha la tête, puis dans plusieurs bonds se retrouva devant la truffe de l'être difforme. Griffes sorties, il lacéra la peau du museau de la tête centrale. La bête grogna puis chercha à attaquer ce gêneur pendant de longues minutes. Durant ce laps de temps, le leader des deux autres musiciens prépara les lieux.

Etartin passant une main dans ses cheveux poivre, fut satisfait bien qu'il ne le montrait pas. Retournant son attention à son comparse, il vit qu'il finissait à temps. Un coup de patte du cerbère et Duck se retrouva à racler le sol du port. La bête enragée fit un pas dans leur direction, mais à cet instant précis Etartin fit apparaître un cercle magique. Il adressa un regard vers les représentants de la justice, la marine, et se dit que leur présence était une véritable aubaine.

Le cercle magique aspira soudainement les âmes des marines, tombant les uns après les autres à genoux, bouches grandes ouvertes d'où s'extirpaient leurs enveloppes spirituels. Quant au cerbère colossal, il s'agita de plus belle, ne voulant pas finir comme [s]EUX[/s], enchaîné au monde humain. Une fin encore plus triste que le labyrinthe d'Anne, selon lui.

Bien vite plus aucun marine ne fut en vie, et sous les pattes du cerbère, la mer se divisa, ne laissant qu'un trou béant où d'autres entités gigantesques et bestiales étaient confinées. Etartin ouvrit les grilles de la cage de ces monstres, et le cerbère géant y fut happé. Dans un hurlement strident, ce fut le seul son qu'on retenu de l'animal démoniaque avant que les flots se réapproprièrent le terrain dont on les avait dépourvu.

Cette tâche finie, Etartin rejoignit ses deux comparses, tout en cachant sa fatigue. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Duck dont une partie du visage était en piteux état. Son leader tira une fiole de sa poche, et coula sur le visage meurtrie de son ami quelques gouttes transparentes, qui guérirent Duck.

-Que ces larmes peuvent être utiles, rigola de bon cœur Ximer.

Ne répondant pas, le grisâtre tendit la main vers le guitariste qui lui remit le corps sans vie d'Anne. Etartin laissa courir ses doigts sur la joue humidifiée par des larmes d'Anne, s'attarda à passer sous son pouce la lèvre inférieure de la blonde, tout en scrutant chaque détail du doux visage, paisible, semblant dormir, qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Magnifique. Je pense que gourmandise nous acceptera avec un tel présent. Il faut la mettre au frais pour la préserver.

-Et se barrer d'ici, renchérit Duck tout en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

Etartin prit en compte le souhait de son ami, puis hocha la tête consentant à leur demande. Après tout, dans un port si vaste il trouverait un navire aisément et répondant à leurs critères. Mais, en passant devant des caisses, ils virent un jeune marine tétanisé sur place et traumatisé. Etartin le regarda du coin de l'œil, avant de lui sourire sadiquement.

-Veinard. Tu seras le seul survivant. Rapporte donc à tes supérieurs cette journée d'horreur. Et crains mon courroux si tu ne le fais pas.

Le marine hocha vivement la tête, alors qu'il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Duck se retint de faire ses griffes sur lui, alors que Ximer de lui exploser les tympans pour le plaisir.

Suivant leur leader, ils trouvèrent leur bonheur. Un petit navire largement assez grand pour eux trois et tout équipé. Ils mirent les voiles, posèrent le corps d'Anne dans un congélateur puis se dispersèrent sur le navire pour s'approprier les lieux.

Plus loin, sur le navire des hearts, le mot détente n'était pas d'actualité. Les mécaniciens poussaient les moteurs à fond, tandis que touts ceux pouvant aider, même si les postes n'étaient pas respectés, le faisaient. Conduisant les plus gravement blessés sur la table d'opération du chirurgien déjà bien amoché lui-même, mais faisant passer ses hommes avant. Enfilant des gants, l'équipe médicale du chirurgien de la mort referma la porte du bloc derrière elle.

Tim, ainsi que Charle, l'un des jumeaux roux, étaient les plus touchés, entre vie et mort. Les heures qui suivirent, ne furent qu'angoisse. A une vitesse de croisière, le navire voguait à l'abri de regards indiscrets. À la porte du bloc, Chorle attendait avec anxiété le dénouement des soins de son frère. Dans son coin, tentant de se faire oublier, Moyesïa attendait également.

Cette attente la foudroyant, lui remontant la gorge, lui saisissant les tripes. Le monde se refermait sur elle, comme si ce dernier était devenu une brochure qu'on froissait à peine l'avait-on eu en main. Si ses nakamas ne s'en sortaient pas, si à cause de son erreur ayant entraîné cette confrontation face à Anne, ses précieux amis trépassaient la brune deviendrait ce bout de papier froissé, et déchiré, bon à jeter

Puis soudainement les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent sur Trafalgar. Moyesïa délaissa le mur qu'elle fixait, et un soupir lui échappa en voyant les mines joyeuses éclaircissant les visages de ses amis parlant avec leur supérieur, apportant sans l'ombre d'un doute, de très bonnes nouvelles tant espérées et attendues.

Puis, remarquant le regard de sa nakama, le chirurgien la fixa. Il mit un terme aux explications sur l'état de ses patients, puis marcha jusqu'à Sïa. Lui faisant un signe de la tête, il ordonna à sa subordonnée de le suivre.

Sans une objection, cette dernière s'exécuta bien consciente que l'heure des réponses aux interrogations de Trafalgar avait sonné. Les deux pirates arrivèrent au bureau de Law. Entrés dans celui-ci, le capitaine s'assit dans son fauteuil et considéra en silence la jeune femme lui faisant face. Pas l'ombre d'un geste de la part de Sïa attendant le verdict.

Law doutait. Sa camarade était bien mystérieuse, et depuis le soir de noël, fameux soir où il avait vu une toute nouvelle facette de sa part de démon, mille interrogations, et doutes, le hantaient. Moyesïa représentait-elle un danger? Son intégrité était-elle sincère, et durable ? Pourquoi tant de mystères l'entourant!

-Capitaine?

A l'entente de son titre, le pirate de longue date revint à lui, délaissant ses pensées. Sa nakama quant à elle se mordit la lèvre tout en fuyant ses yeux métalliques. Avait-elle encore le droit de l'appeler ainsi? Voudrait-il la garder? ...Moyesïa voulait les sauver d'elle...trop de sang avait déjà coulé pour sa vie. L'hécatombe devait cesser là.

Mais, d'un autre côté, Trafalgar était un D. Désormais la jeune femme était comme piégée. Il était un D! Bordel! Un D qui l'avait côtoyée ! Un D ayant conduit la dresseuse des cerbères à sa perte ! Un D s'étant révélé aux yeux des démons. Plus question que la heart s'en aille.

-Vous êtes un D, finit par dire la jeune femme tout en relevant sa tête vers son capitaine dont touts les muscles se sont tendus à cette affirmation véridique.

Serrant les dents, le brun l'incendia de son regard de glace. Comment pouvait-elle connaitre cela?! Impossible ! Law était pourtant certain que personne dans ce vaste monde ne connaissait ce secret bien gardé. Ses craintes s'amplifièrent, sa nak-, non ce démon lui donnerait des réponses, et ainsi il aviserait de son sort, qui s'assombrissait d'un cran.

-Comment ?

-Ne faite pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Cela ne te va pas Trafalgar. Mais, si tu le désires, je répète. Tu es un D. J'en suis certaine, ne le nie pas. Les cerbères sont aussi appelés les traqueurs. Ils pourchassent les D.

Assimilant les révélations précédentes de Moyesïa, le chirurgien observa avec méfiance l'ex-noble contournant son bureau. Une fois à ses côtés, le visage inexpressif de Sïa renvoya le regard de son capitaine, alors que le démon poursuivit sans entrain ses explications avec difficulté. Il y avait tant à dire, tant de détails à ne pas négliger, et surtout ce regard pesant et jugeur la pétrifiait sur place.

Avoir perdu ce semblant de confiance avec Law était douloureux. Après tout, Moyesïa savait qu'elle l'avait acquise avec un trop plein de facilité chez lui. Son capitaine, si elle pouvait encore le nommer ainsi, était un homme froid et distant, aux secrets bien gardés. Ce semblant de confiance qu'il plaçait au sein de chaque membre de son équipage devait être entretenu par eux. Et cette tache, la jeune démone y avait failli, et savait pertinemment que son avenir ne lui permettrait jamais de remplir pleinement cette fonction.

-Je vais t'expliquer. Tout. Et répondrai à tes questions au mieux. Premièrement, il faut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé il y a mille ans.

Mille ans? Les dates s'approchaient bien trop du siècle oublié selon Law, qui donna toute son attention à la jeune femme.

-A cette époque, pour une raison m'étant inconnue, pour la première fois démons et humains se rencontrent. Deux cent ans passent ainsi, où durant lesquels les rivalités sont constantes. On craint ces êtres aux pouvoirs dans un camp, d'un autre en minorité, la technologie effraie. Mais les événements ne s'arrêtent pas là. En arrivant sur cette terre nos vies raccourcissent pour devenir comme les vôtres. On découvre par miracle un moyen de les allonger. Voler l'âme de ses étrangers nous ressemblant physiquement, mais qui riposteront en se rendant compte qu'au fil des démons qu'ils tuent, ils se voient investis de pouvoirs. Une guerre devint vite inévitable. Le dénouement de celle-ci m'est inconnu. Ceux revenus de cette hécatombe furent au nombre de sept. Sept démons rendus fous par les horreurs qu'ils avaient faites et vues. Pour connaitre cette réponse, il suffit de lire les ponéglyphes.

Se stoppant là, Sïa observa son capitaine absorbant tant bien que mal toute ces informations. Et il avait de quoi être estomaqué! Après avoir découvert l'origine des fruits du démon à l'aide d'une naufragée, il lui suffit de parler à cette dernière pour connaitre le siècle oublié?! Ce fameux siècle dont la marine souhaiterait effacé des mémoires de tous. Mais pour autant, ses interrogations étaient loin d'être toutes soufflées.

-Et les D, qu'ont-ils à voir dans tout cela? Et qu'as-tu fais lors de notre précédentes escale.

S'armant de patience face au ton dur qu'employait son supérieur, avec un pincement au cœur, Sïa reprit ses interminables explications qu'elle aurait tant voulu porter dans sa tombe.

-Sur l'île que j'ai rasé, j'ai rencontré ce que l'on appelle un chevalier. Les humains évoluant en tuant des démons passent par trois grades: Chevalier, Dragons céleste et enfin Ange. Quant aux D, ils sont les ancêtres de démons, d'anges et d'humains s'étant liés entre eux, ne comprenant pas l'existence de cette guerre futile. Et comme tout, comme tu l'as certainement remarqué, tous peuples sont tels les maillons d'une chaîne. Les démons s'en prennent aux humains, les anges s'en prennent aux démons, les démons abattent leurs crocs sur les D, leur permettant d'évoluer à leur tour. Et moi, j'ai remis le mécanisme de ce sinistre engrenage en route...le portail d'Akuma ne permait pas de passer trop de démons en même temps, celui du chevalier l'a pu...j'ai...j'ai...conduit à la création d'une nouvelle guerre, acheva de déclarer Sïa tout en baissant la tête, honteuse.

Quant au chirurgien prit d'assaut par un mal de tête monstre, il tenta un rapide résumé de la situation. Donc il y a mille ans, démons et humains se rencontrent pour la première fois, et une guerre éclate. En se servant de chacun comme source de pouvoir ils évoluèrent, ou rallongèrent leurs vies. Par la suite des démons, anges, et humains pacifiste s'unissaient, et leurs progénitures ayant survécus jusqu'à aujourd'hui sont les D... C'était trop gros à avaler.

Tellement que le ténébreux releva son regard sur sa nakama, mais se stoppa devant son regard rougeâtre, aux pupilles félines centrées sur sa silhouette. La gestuelle de sa nakama n'avait pas changée, Sïa ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Son regard émeraude ayant laissé place à celui rougeâtre fixa son capitaine.

Avec un faible sourire, Sïa ajouta doucement, la question lui pesant le plus sur le cœur; Qu'allez vous faire de moi Trafalgar?

Allait-il la virer de son équipage? Son choix aurait été totalement justifié. Se débarrasser du démon qui sans doute chercherait à réparer ses erreurs la connaissant, lui permettrait de se soustraire de tous ses ennuis, enfin en partie. Le fait qu'il soit un D l'impliquerait tôt ou tard. Soupirant le chirurgien relâcha ses épaules.

-Retourne à tes taches, ordonna le ténébreux. J'expliquerai au reste de l'équipage toute cette désagréable histoire. Ils doivent savoir à quoi nous sommes confrontés. Ma décision est la même qu'avant, tu restes sur mon navire, dans mon équipage.

Un faible sourire illumina le visage de la brune, reconnaissante. Trafalgar ne la pardonnait certainement pas, une sanction tomberait à coup sûr. Sa patience était à bout, et la jeune femme ne l'ignorait pas. Les paroles étaient inutiles à l'instant, et la présence de Sïa se faisait de trop. Le comprenant avec aisance cette dernière sortie du bureau de son supérieur, le cœur lourd. Ses amis allaient se lancer dans une confrontation qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu, tout cela pour elle, ayant fait un choix tout autant important, et lourd de conséquences en quittant son capitaine.

...le jour de son sacrifice viendrait...

* * *

 _ **Et voilà la fin d'Anne! Je suis certaine que beaucoup d'entre vous sont heureux de sa mort ^^**_


	17. Passions d'un heart !

**Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Cora-Hearts** : Le dire au capitaine, se qu'elle a un fait, ne réparera pas les choses. Dans cet état d'esprit, Moyesïa préfère agir avant tout. Après elle aura son temps pour se justifier.

 **FireBird539** : Merci ^^

* * *

 ** _Nombre de mots: 4020_**

Les interrogations sur l'avenir pourchassaient chaque membre de l'équipage du Heart, ayant reçu plus d'informations, de précisions sur comment les derniers événements avaient bien pu se produire, notamment la confrontation face à Anne. Les pirates, qui pour la plus grande majorité ne blâmèrent pas Moyesïa, avaient compris que la faute de leur amie était tout bonnement catastrophique. Et devant la mine sombre qu'affichait leur nakama s'étant fermée sur elle-même, l'idée de lui faire remonter la pente avait jailli des méninges de la plupart des hearts.

Mais malgré la myriade d'encouragements reçus par ses nakama, Moyesïa ne pouvait guère se joindre à leur débat, se contentant de répondre avec précision aux questions qui par moment, durant la soirée, lui furent posées. Quant à son capitaine, il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot depuis leur précédente conversation.

Sïa restait sur ce navire, portait le titre de membre des Hearts pirate, mais désormais, au sein des pupilles du ténébreux elle se voyait en étrangère. Tracassée, tourmentée par son futur, l'ancienne noble démonique observait le plafond de sa chambre, sa lampe de chevet encore allumée.

Ses souvenirs se mélangeaient, tout comme ses fautes du présent et du passé, où elle cherchait des liens inexistants entre eux, trouvant des causes des problèmes actuels dans des fautes du passé. Se tournant sur un côté Moyesïa regarda son réveil, et au vu de l'heure matinale soupira. Deux heures du matin, rien que cela? L'insomnie était bien présente, et ses tourments n'avaient guère envie de prendre congé d'elle.

Soufflant par le nez, la démone décida de sortir de sa chambre où l'air était devenu irrespirable selon elle. Etait-ce le poids des regrets qui rendaient l'atmosphère si pesante? Elle ne chercha pas bien longtemps à éclaircir ce point, préférant largement se comporter en fantôme errant dans les couloirs du navire, et ce dans l'art de la discrétion que possédaient ces spectres.

Dans ces même couloirs si bruyants durant la journée, et désormais si calmes la nuit. Lorsque le soleil laissait place à la lune, ses nakamas très imaginatifs dans l'art de la connerie, tout comme elle, n'existaient plus, à moins que quelques ronflements qu'on parvenait nettement à attendre en tendant l'oreille contre les portes des dortoirs ne comptent.

Chose que la miss cherchant à se divertir apprécia faire. Les Hearts dorment tous comme des bébés, constata la miss, décidant de monter l'échelle donnant au niveau supérieure du navire. Et là-bas, elle avait le choix entre sortir sur le pont, dans le but de profiter de la fraicheur de la nuit, ou s'en aller vers la vigie.

La curiosité de savoir qui pouvait bien être de garde l'emportant, sa décision prise, la miss poursuivit vers la vigie, et trouva son Aniki à somnoler sur le sofa de la pièce. Sans une expression sur ses traits, sachant parfaitement que le roux allant s'endormir risquait une réprimande, comme toujours lorsqu'il avait le malheur de s'assoupir lors de ses tours de gardes, le démon s'approcha de lui, et posa une main sur son épaule.  
Sursautant, Sha' passa une main sur son visage, avant de bailler la bouche grande ouverte.

-Sïa, tu fais quoi debout? Tu dors pas?

Hochant négativement la tête, s'asseyant à ses côtés tout en basculant sa tête en arrière, la miss lui répondit.

-Non. Je réfléchissais. Et réfléchis toujours.

Le silence qui suivit la déclaration de la miss laissa un goût amer à Shachi. Sa « petite sœur » allait mal, très mal. Les remords la rongeait petit à petit, et sa relation avec le capitaine s'étant détériorée n'échappait à personne sur le navire. Lui, comme d'autres, envisageaient les pires scénarios. Et si leur capitaine décidait de la débarquer sur une île, un beau jour, sans prévenir?

Cette possibilité ruinant le moral du rouquin fatigué, fut balayée par ce dernier, qui se pencha au dessus de sa nakama pour lui administrer une pichenette qu'elle n'avait pas volé. Fronçant les sourcils, la brune gonfla des joues tout en apportant une de ses mains à son front.

-Cesse de penser, si tes neurones ne peuvent que t'offrir des insomnies. Tu vois, ça c'est réfléchi.

Laissant échapper un sourire devant la remarque du rouquin, la miss lui accorda que son raisonnement avait du sens, alors qu'elle apportait ses mains aux joues du pirate qu'elle claqua. Vengeance prise sur sa précédente pichenette, Moyesïa sauta au cou de son ami qui sous son poids bascula sur le sofa.

Shachi aussi rouge qu'une tomate bégaya tant bien que mal une phrase, que la miss se plut à ignorer alors qu'elle l'achevait d'un câlin. Baillant nettement plus discrètement que le pauvre homme dont le visage approchait à la couleur de ses cheveux, la démone répliqua qu'elle comptait appliquer ses conseils, et enfin dormir.

-Dan- ...Dans mes bras?! Questionna Shachi.

-Bien sûr que oui, répondit Moyesïa tout en lui tirant la langue, perverti comme tu l'es, ça t'empêchera de t'endormir au moins.

Ô la peste, songea le rouquin, alors que la dite peste se calait contre lui, une main sur son épaule, et sa tête reposant sur son torse. Bien vite, pour faire taire ses protestations Moyesïa remonta sa main sur sa bouche, alors qu'au fil des minutes sa respiration devint plus calme et profonde.

Profondément endormie, se sentant en sécurité, Sïa n'eut aucun mal à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée contrairement à Shachi, qui dut expliquer cette situation à Moe, venant prendre la relève à la vigie une heure plus tard. Autant dire que le rouquin était mal barré.

* * *

Au petit matin, Moyesïa ayant mystérieusement retrouvé sa cabine s'étira dans son lit. Un faible sourire, même pratiquement inexistant éclairait son visage, alors qu'elle observait les fonds marins de son hublot. La petite conversation qu'elle avait eut hier avec son précieux Aniki lui avait comme redonné un second souffle, qu'elle comptait bien user pour ne pas inquiéter plus qu'il ne fallait ses nakamas.

Sortant de son lit, la miss s'éclipsa quelques instants dans sa salle de bain, et une fois prête sortit de sa cabine. Comme elle l'avait pensé durant la nuit, le soleil levé apportait son lot d'énergie aux pirates, qui pour le plus grand malheur du capitaine ne manquaient jamais d'imagination pour des conneries.

En parlant de ce capitaine bien sombre, il ne s'était pas présenté au petit déjeuner. Pourtant la cafetière fut comme chaque matin fidèle à son poste, et sut remplir bien des tasses, sauf celle du capitaine généralement la première à recevoir le liquide noirâtre. Mais ne s'inquiétant guère, le cuistot songea simplement que le capitaine avait dut se coucher encore plus tard qu'à l'accoutumé, pour se pencher sur il ne savait quels travaux, devant être la raison de son retard.

Et ne s'étant guère trompé, Law fit son apparition quelques minutes après, dans une salle commençant à se vider de son équipage. Tasse de café en main, savourant le liquide chaud glissant dans sa gorge, et achevant de le réveiller au passage, le capitaine pirate interpella l'unique membre féminin de son équipage s'apprêtant à sortir.

Rebroussant chemin, Moyesïa ne prit pas la peine de se rassoir sur une chaise, se contentant d'approcher du ténébreux, qui réussit bien vite à lui rabaisser son moral ne volant pas bien haut déjà. D'innombrables questions, beaucoup trop de questions dont certaines aux réponses lui échappant lui furent posées. Beaucoup sur son avis sur la situation, sur les possibles stratagèmes que pourraient user les démons dans un avenir bien trop proche.

Et une fois libérée de cette corvée, Moyesïa la mine abattue regagna ses corvées du jour sans en vouloir à Trafalgar. Elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas, ses interrogations étaient justifiées. C'est pourquoi l'avoir de nouveau fait tirer une tête d'enterrement ne dérangea pas plus que cela la démone, contrairement aux deux zigotos Shachi et Penguin.

-Ben voilà. Moi qui arrive à refouler ses réflexions, le capitaine les remets sur le tapis, se lamenta Shachi alors que son camarade approuva vivement sans savoir que dans leurs dos leur supérieur les écoutait.

Passant devant eux, Law se contenta de doubler leurs corvées, alors que mystérieusement, les deux hommes songèrent au même mot:...le tyran. Mais se retinrent bien vite de faire partager le fond de leurs pensées.

Au lieu de cela, ils préférèrent mettre en action le petit plan qu'ils avaient prévu pour leur démon favori, ayant pour but de lui redonner le moral de nouveau bien bas à cause du précédent tyran. Arrivant dans le dos de la miss en toute discrétion selon eux, les deux mécaniciens comprirent qu'ils étaient grillés quand sans se retourner l'ex-noble leur demanda qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotaient.

Tirant une grimace, le duo traîna par les pieds, chacun une de ses chevilles dans une main, la démone derrière eux. Ils traversèrent bien vite les couloirs, jusqu'à arriver au pont. Une fois là-bas, encadrée par Shachi et Penguin l'ayant libérée, la démone fit face à Edwards, le don juan de l'équipage aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs.

Son violon sous la main, le jeune homme sourit à sa nakama tout en faisant une petite courbette à son public. Se penchant à l'oreille de sa « sœur », Shachi lui expliqua que leur nakama excellait dans la musique, et dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral, ce gentleman perverti sur les bords lui offrait gracieusement une prestation de ses talents.

Hochant la tête, Moyesïa écouta les notes de musiques produites par les cordes frottées du violon, tout en songeant que le brun avait vraiment des passions aux antipodes. Elle avait bien remarqué, et bien vite, que le jeune homme nourrissait aussi une passion bien dangereuse autre que la musique, les explosifs.

Sa chambre, un dortoir qu'il partageait avec Moe et Tim, grouillait d'un tas de gadgets ne demandant qu'à exploser. Ces mêmes gadgets de sa propre création étaient souvent une source de dispute avec son colocataire Moe. Et Tim, bien trop timide pour ouvrir sa bouche était surement du même avis sur le point que prendre le risque de se faire sauter au réveil, pour avoir malencontreusement posé là où il ne fallait pas un pied, était assez révoltant.

Cette passion contrastait parfaitement avec la facette d'Edwards qu'avait actuellement sous les yeux Moyesïa. Gracile dans ses gestes, appliqué et concentré, le brun évitait de loin toute fausse note. Le rythme des vagues se brisant sur la coque semblaient même avoir plié, et s'être joint à l'instrumental apaisant du pirate. Finissant son air, le brun fut applaudi par son petit public qu'il remercia par une courbette.

Rejoignant ses nakamas, le violoniste s'accouda à la rambarde blanche alors qu'il se faisait taquiner par l'ancienne noble :

-Tu n'es donc pas qu'un passionné d'explosif ? Intéressant.

-Et non ma petite Sïa ! J'ai encore quelques cartes dans ma manche, contrairement aux deux autres primates ici présents.

-Non mais ?! S'exclamèrent Shachi et Penguin simultanément. Mais les narguant, préférant la conversation de la demoiselle, le bourreau des cœurs les ignora tout en repoussant Shachi d'une main plaquée sur sa face de singe, selon les propos du musicien s'étalant sur d'autres sujets avec la brune.

-Comment es-tu devenu pirate ? Demanda soudainement Moyesïa.

Devant la question plus que soudaine, Edwards écarquilla des yeux avant de se reprendre. Du côté de Sïa songeant que sa question était plus qu'indiscrète, elle attendait avec une certaine impatience le verdict.

Allait-il-lui narrer ses débuts sous l'emblème de Trafalgar, ou garder pour lui ses secrets? A ce qu'elle avait compris, certains de ses nakamas avaient des passés peu glorieux, sombres pour la plus part. Si le brun vivait avec le souvenir d'un de ses passés peu joyeux, il serait totalement compréhensible qu'il le garde pour lui.

Mais observant la ligne de l'horizon, le violoniste prenant son temps pour trier ses souvenirs, pour trouver un début convenable, finit par raconter ce que Moyesïa pendu à ses lèvres attendait.

-En toute honnêteté, je n'ai eu qu'une pensée pour le capitaine au début. Pour certain sur le navire il est une main tendue qu'ils saisirent pour se sortirent de l'obscurité, pour moi, s'était un gros connard...

* * *

 _ **~Flash back~**_

Si vous vous demandiez comme Sïa la fait à Edwards, son passé, s'est avec une certaine forme de nostalgie qu'il vous conterait son train de vie à cent à l'heure. De la musique, un groupe fonctionnant et visant les places des plus grands, sans oublier les berrys pleuvant.

Alors le trouver entouré de ses camarades de route, dans un bar à une heure tardive n'avait rien de surprenant. Leurs verres pleins, appuyés sur la table qu'ils occupaient, les quatre musiciens trinquèrent avec joie, festoyant sur leur dernier contrat. Buvant en quelques gorgées sa boisson, le guitariste jouant aussi du violon par moment, commanda une autre boisson à une serveuse passant, qui se pressa pour servir son client.

Le charriant, un camarade d'Edward plus vieux que lui, le pria pour que cette fois-ci il n'est pas à le porter jusqu'à sa chambre où il pourrait décuver tranquillement le lendemain. Mais l'envoyant paître, le jeune homme poursuivit sur sa lancée, enchaînant les tournées. Après tout le brun avait l'esprit allégé de toutes responsabilités, il était jeune, et ne vivait que pour et par la musique.

Aucune attache ne lui faisait prendre du recul sur ses actions souvent spontanées et irréfléchies.  
Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il n'avait aucun compte à rendre à personne, vivait au jour le jour. C'est pourquoi, se faire éjecter d'un bar en bon dernier alors que ses camarades l'avaient laissé, ne le dérangeait guère. Mains dans les poches de son pantalon en cuir, baillant, Edward marchant en zig zag décida de rejoindre sa chambre d'hôtel alors qu'au loin le soleil se levait.

L'atteignant, sans prendre en compte les regards des quelques clients de l'hôtel et de la réception, le jeune homme monta à sa chambre, et s'affala sur le lit de la pièce. Saisissant son oreiller, Edwards l'enserra et ferma les yeux bien vite. Ce fut bien en fin de journée, que l'un de ses camarades le sortit de son sommeil en frappant énergiquement à sa porte.

Grognant, passant une main sur son visage et peu enclin à sortir de son lit, le fêtard de la veille marmonna à l'encontre de celui étant derrière la porte qu'il arrivait pour leur répétition. Juste le temps d'une douche selon Edwards, qui les fit poiroter bien plus longtemps en s'étant endormi sous le jet d'eau.

Mais une fois là, les autres membres de son groupe de musique l'ayant sermonné purent enfin commencer leur répétition qui dura quelques heures. Satisfait, une fois libérés, tous purent vaquer à leurs occupations.

Montant à sa chambre, Edwards prit l'étui de son violon reposant sur son lit. Mais ce que contenait la mallette ne regardant que lui, était bien autre chose qu'un instrument. Ce fut avec un sourire au coin que le jeune homme quitta les lieux, sous les railleries de ses anciens amis l'accusant d'aller de nouveau traîner dans un bar de l'île. Ne leur répondant pas, Edwards sortit de leur hôtel et se dirigea dans un coin à part.

Ayant depuis longtemps quadrillé les lieux, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver une vieille bâtisse isolée qu'il avait repérée depuis un moment. S'assurant de ne pas être suivi, le jeune homme entra dans le bâtiment où à même le sol il ouvrit l'étui de son violon. Un sourire de tordu sur les lèvres, il admira ses « petits ». Un tas d'objet qui en appuyant sur un minuscule bouton réduiraient en cendre les lieux pour la plus grande joie de leur créateur.

Les posant sur des murs de la maison, ainsi que dans la cave, Edwards satisfait de la mise en place de son futur spectacle sortit de la vieille maison en ruine, et trouva une place adéquate pour ne rater aucune miette de son feu de camp géant. Scrutant attentivement sa montre, l'impatience que la grande aiguille ne s'arrête sur le trente l'envahit. Oui, il était un peu à cheval sur l'heure, car tout devait prendre sa place, et pour ne pas que cette facette de lui ne soit découverte les horaires il les suivait des yeux avec attention. Lorsqu'enfin cette satanée aiguille lui permit d'appuyer sur un petit bouton, une détonation ébranla la petite ville.

Observant avec un sourire ce qu'il avait produit, le jeune homme contempla le brasier que les villageois tentèrent de contenir, quand brusquement une main se posa sur son épaule. Sursautant, le musicien bondit sur ses pieds, et tenta de s'éloigner du mystérieux inconnu l'ayant surpris, mais en vain. La poigne du jeune homme sur son épaule était de fer, et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

Observant son agresseur, Edwards ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il était grand, portait un short noir et une chemise blanche. Et cachait ses cheveux de jais, un bonnet à tache noir camouflait aussi son regard, mais nullement pas le sourire au coin qu'il arborait. Selon le musicien, l'inconnu devait avoir environ son âge, sans doute dix-neuf ans.

La poigne sur son épaule devint plus importante, et en un battement de cils le musicien se retrouva avec l'inconnu l'agressant penché à l'une de ses oreilles, à lui murmurer des mots lui procurant mille craintes :

-J'ai vu ce que tu as fait. Suis-moi, tu vas mettre utile.

Ce fut avec cette phrase, et avec un scalpel sous la gorge, qu'Edwards se vit devoir coopérer avec ce parfait inconnu n'ayant même pas voulu lui donner son prénom, mais l'ayant comme pris en otage une journée entière sans sourciller. Mais pour autant, comme le pensait à juste titre le musicien, ses camarades ne devaient guère s'inquiéter pour lui. Ce genre d'escapade lui arrivait fréquemment, et comme dit plus tôt il n'avait aucun compte à rendre.

Alors se retrouvant dans une vaste opération visant la base de la marine de l'île, embarqué avec le mystérieux homme au chapeau tacheté, d'un ours en short parlant, et d'un duo de comiques sentant la suie, le musicien avec ses explosifs se retrouvèrent à devoir faire sauter un pan du mur de la base.

Maudissant sa chance ayant tournée, le brun observé par son kidnappeur disposa les explosifs qu'ils avaient en sa possession sur un mur extérieur de la base marine, rejoignit les inconnus l'ayant enlevé, et fit ce qui lui était demandé, une brèche dans la bâtisse. Chose faite, le violoniste espéra pouvoir s'enfuir, mais fut retenu par l'ours parlant qui s'excusa avant de le balancer sur l'une de ses épaules.

Au seing de la base qu'il avait infiltrée, toujours entre les pattes de l'ours polaire suivant ses camarades, le chaos régnait. Les marines en alerte maximale se déployaient dans leurs locaux tandis que les pirates ayant un plan des lieux et des informations sur le déplacement de leurs ennemis en cas d'attaque avancèrent avec aisance dans le bâtiment, tout en neutralisant par moment des marines sur leur chemin.

Atteignant le laboratoire de la base, les deux hommes appelant continuellement l'homme au bonnet capitaine remplirent des sacs en toile en leur possession de bon nombre de travaux des scientifiques des lieux, reposant dans les placards. Une fois cette tache accomplie le kidnappeur d'Edwards prononça le mot room, et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale du musicien, les voleurs de marines se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur.

Le « capitaine » fatigué bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, fut heureux de sa précédente performance, avant de se voir agacer par son petit otage commençant à s'agiter sur l'épaule de son second. Mais sourire au coin, approchant d'Edwards, le ténébreux d'un air railleur lui dit :

-Je me nomme Trafalgar Law. Tes capacités ont suscité mon intérêt. Tu fais désormais partie de mon équipage pirate.

* * *

 _ **~Retour au présent~**_

Un sourire aux lèvres, Sïa s'accorda à dire que cette première rencontre avec Law était totalement plausible. Après tout, le capitaine avait toujours ce qu'il voulait selon Shachi et Penguin, chahutant avec Edwards désormais incapable de quitter ce navire malgré pareil début. Début bien différent de Moyesïa, ayant d'elle-même demandé à rentrer dans les folles aventures que peut vivre un équipage pirate.

-Puis après y a eu Maru qui m'a bien fait baver, soupira le violoniste un sourire aux lèvres.

-A nous aussi Puppy la menait dure, se plaignirent Shachi et Penguin.

-Maru ? Releva Moyesïa un sourcil levé. Pourtant, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait le prénom de cette personne sur ce navire. Interrogeant ses nakamas sur l'identité de cet homme, ce fut avec une petite voix qu'on l'éclaira.

-Ce sal gamin au sal caractère fut un membre de l'équipage, répondit Penguin avec la peine lui lacérant le cœur, mais il est mort. On te racontera certainement un jour l'histoire de ce bonbon sur pattes.

Ne posant pas plus de questions, voyant que le sujet était sensible, Moyesïa n'insista pas, et s'aventura vers d'autres thèmes de conversation. Ce fut bien en fin de soirée, qu'Edwards les quitta, alors que mijotant un coup, les deux mécaniciens décidèrent de mettre dans la confidence leur démon d'amie. Chacun penché à l'une de ses oreilles, s'appuyant légèrement sur ses épaules, Shachi et Pen murmurèrent leur plan d'action aux oreilles de Moyesïa levant les yeux au ciel.

Se dégageant de leur emprise, la démone les abandonna, tout en leur promettant de ne pas divulguer aux autres leur plan rafle du frigo. Ces goinfres souhaitaient faire une mission suicide après l'heure du couché, en allant sur le territoire **DU** Ban. C'était pratiquement aussi suicidaire qu'entrer sans permission dans le laboratoire de leur capitaine, et ne tenant pas plus que cela de voir ses jours finirent avant l'heure, en vérité Moyesïa aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour faire pareille connerie il y avait quelques semaines sans les incidents précédents, décida de regagner sa chambre, jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîner n'arriva.

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux mécaniciens dont la discrétion laissait à désirer pour rappel, se retrouvaient à se faire engueuler par le cuisinier. Les voyant se faire sermonner, les autres pirates ne manquèrent pas d'envoyer des piques à leurs deux idiots de première, raflant le trophée de la bêtise au seing du sous-marin. D'autres, emmitouflés dans des pulls, attendaient avec impatience pouvoir enfin atteindre la prochaine île en approche, qui semblait être hivernale pour la plus grande joie du second.

Dans son coin, Law couché sur l'ours polaire mimait se reposer, bien qu'il devait sans l'ombre d'un doute écouter d'une oreille discrète les conversations de ses nakamas. Soudainement, des exclamations surgirent à un bout du pont, et on le demanda.

Soupirant, ne savant à quoi s'attendre, le ténébreux se releva et nodachi posé sur l'épaule avança vers ses hommes penchés au-dessus de la rembarre. S'appuyant d'une main, le ténébreux arqua un sourcil alors que plus bas, assis dans une barque, un inconnu portant sur son dos une cape passait à côté d'eux sans prononcer un mot. Etait-ce un naufragé ?

* * *

 ** _Et voilà un petit chapitre de transition. Pas grand chose ne se passe, navré ;p._**

 ** _Plus d'action dans la suite à venir ^^._**


	18. Mystérieux naufragé

_Merci pour la review, **Trafalgar182002**. Voici donc la suite ;)_

* * *

 **Nombre de mots : 4033**

* * *

L'équipage du heart suivait des yeux la petite embarcation évoluant au gré des flots à côté de leur navire. Ils étaient tous accoudés à la rambarde blanche, mais Shachi piqué par la curiosité interpella en bon premier l'individu encore mystérieux.

Guettant une réponse, le rouquin intercepta plutôt le regard orageux de son supérieur ne semblant guère apprécier son initiative. Déglutissant, Shachi présenta des excuses à son capitaine en ne souhaitant pas alimenter d'avantage sa mauvaise humeur.

De son côté, Trafalgar retourna son attention vers le nouveau venu, tout en avisant de la situation. Cet étranger bien mystérieux et peu bavard ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Peut-être que cet arriviste était de la marine, un chasseur de prime ou même un pirate rival.

Les chances de se retrouver face à un ennemi ne manquaient pas sur les mers, surtout en hissant un étendard noir arborant une tête de mort. Trafalgar Law était bien le mieux renseigné pour savoir que la confiance était une denrée rare. Les problèmes pleuvaient déjà en abondance, et plonger le nez dans un autre nid à soucis n'était pas dans les projets du toubib.

Son choix fait, Law allait ordonner à ses hommes de continuer leur route, d'ignorer tout simplement cette rencontre qu'il jugeait futile. Mais, c'était sans compter sur le naufragé. Se relevant, la capuche de ce dernier dévoila l'apparence du mister. Un teint de porcelaine, des cheveux blancs et longs aux épis aussi rebelles que ceux du chirurgien, et des yeux de couleur rose.

Sans perdre plus de temps, le nouveau venu se présenta au pirate.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Molono.

Le regard froid et calculateur du chirurgien fut sa seule réponse. Ne perdant pas d'aplomb et de temps, l'albinos ayant de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, il ne donnait pas long feu pour sa barque et lui-même par la même occasion, poursuivit.

-Pourriez-vous m'accepter sur votre navire ? Jusqu'à votre prochaine escale, précisa-t-il.

-Débrouilles toi. Je ne fais pas la navette, trancha froidement le chirurgien de la mort.

Devant le refus direct de son interlocuteur, le naufragé se frottant à un mur assaillit le capitaine pirate sans cœur, prêt à le laisser trépasser sur cette mer, d'un regard haineux.

Ce sombre personnage n'était clairement pas un enfant de cœur. Les journaux n'avaient pas dû étoffer le côté froid d'un criminel ce coup-ci. Voyant que toute discussion serait veine, pire, aggraverait la situation, Molono au pied du mur n'eut d'autre choix que contraindre les pirates d'aller dans son sens.

Extirpant une épée dissimulée sous sa cape, d'un bon le jeune homme atteint l'embarcation des pirates. Sans perdre de temps, il jeta son dévolu sur Tim et Moe semblant les plus faibles au vu de leur temps de réaction, et de leurs corpulences.

Se jetant sur Tim, Molono se ravisa en voyant le mécanicien s'armer de sa clé à molette. Son choix secondaire Moe se contentant de montrer les poings lui sembla d'un coup plus abordable.

Sa nouvelle cible en ligne de mire, cherchant à faire de Moe un parfait otage, Molono abaissa le tranchant de son arme sur le pirate alors qu'une sphère bleue engloutit le pont. De suite, Moe permuta sa place avec son capitaine souriant en coin. Un sourire destiné à son nouvel adversaire.

Kikoku barrant l'offensive de l'albinos, ce dernier se recula bien vite, son arme pointée en direction du chirurgien de la mort de très mauvaise humeur. Cet énergumène allait amèrement regretter de s'en être pris à un membre de son équipage.

Nullement intimidé par la renommée de son adversaire, le naufragé s'avança confiant vers Trafalgar Law prêt à croiser le fer avec lui, et sous les regards attentifs des hearts. Mais après quelques échanges, les lames s'entrechoquant avec force, le toubib fut bien vite ennuyé. C'est pourquoi, sans hésitation le chirurgien jugea bon de tenter sur ce cobaye tombant à pique une nouvelle technique.

Décision prise, Law s'accroupit lorsque la lame de son ennemi fusa vers lui avant de tendre sa main libre vers la poitrine du blanc.

Un sourire sur ses lèvres, Trafalgar parvint à utiliser pour la toute première fois en plein combat son attaque scalpel. Il ne fallut par la suite qu'une poignée de secondes pour que le coeur palpitant de sa victime ne se retrouve entre ses doigts tatoués. Estomaqué et choqué, Molono en lâcha son épée, puis tomba genoux à terre tout en fixant le trou béant situé sur son torse.

-Fascinant, déclara le chirurgien tout en observant sous touts les angles possibles le cube aux parois bleutées contenant le cœur chaud, d'un rouge vif de son adversaire.

Law approfondissant son étude sur sa nouvelle capacité, appliqua une faible pression sur le muscle. De suite, Molono hurla tout en agrippant sa poitrine. Serrant les dents, le blanchâtre adressa un regard meurtrier au gagnant de leur affrontement, qui lui renvoya l'un de ses fameux sourires.

Tournant les talons, Law donna son arme blanche à son second le suivant, alors que d'une main il s'amusait avec le cœur du perdant.

-Qu'on l'enferme dans ma salle d'expérimentations. Et coulez-moi son embarcation, ordonna le rooky.

-Aya Aye capitaine !

L'équipage ne perdit pas une seconde, et s'activa à exécuter les demandes de leur supérieur.

Chargés de s'occuper de Molono, Moe et Rodrick traînèrent le captif dans les entrailles du navire, tandis qu'une partie des hearts fouillèrent la petite embarcation. Molono tenu par dessous les bras des deux pirates se débattit, tout en se maudissant d'avoir osé défier en face à face un rooki. Mais après tout, sa situation désespérée, se voir déjà mourir à bord de sa petite embarcation, l'avait poussée à commettre cet acte inconsidéré. Désormais, le voici attaché à une chaise dans une salle sombre, et silencieuse.

Un peu plus loin, dans le calme de son laboratoire, le chirurgien de la mort admirait la coeur battant entre ses doigts, puis décida d'expérimenter deux trois choses qu'il n'eut malheureusement pas l'opportunité d'accomplir.  
Deux coups sur la porte le tirèrent de sa contemplation. Il se rassit correctement sur sa chaise, puis permit à son membre d'équipage d'entrer. C'est alors que Moe passa le pas de la porte tout en tenant entre ses mains un carton de paperasse. Le heart interrogea du regard son capitaine qui lui fit signe de poser son fardeau sur l'une des tables de la pièce. Le brun obtempéra puis avant de s'en aller informa Law la provenance de cette caisse.

-C'est tout se que contenait la barque du naufragé.

Le chirurgien assit sur sa chaise à roulettes roula jusqu'à la boîte et y piocha au hasard. Il étudia un moment le document traitant apparemment dans les moindres détails d'un nouveau système politique pour une île. En conclusion, cela ne l'intéressa pas le moins du monde jusqu'à ce qu'il lise en gros caractère le nom du démon qu'il s'était promis de rapatrier en enfer. Donquichotte Doflamingo. Un sourire sournois fleurit sur ses lèvres, alors que Law décida de rendre une petite visite à son captif.

Mains dans les poches, le chirurgien quitta son laboratoire et se rendit sans se presser où était retenu l'albinos. En passant la porte de la salle, Law appuya sur un interrupteur à sa droite permettant à une ampoule au plafond d'éclairer faiblement la pièce. Quant à Molono, il tenta de ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion bien que la peur s'emparait progressivement de lui. Le blanchâtre reconnut également dans les mains du pirate quelques feuilles du carton lui appartenant.

Sans prendre en compte le regard haineux le fixant, Trafalgar avança dans la pièce jusqu'à atteindre une petite table métallique où quelques uns de ses « joujoux » destinés à ceux les plus réticents à lui faire la causette patientaient. Molono déglutissant questionna muettement le pirate sur ses intentions. Un sourire en coin, Law proposa au jeune homme de ne pas trop l'abîmer, s'il se montrait coopératif.

-Que me veux-tu pirate?

-Quelles sont tes interactions avec Joker ?

* * *

Du côté de Moyesïa, cette dernière finissait de lire un roman qu'elle avait emprunté dans la bibliothèque du navire. Une perle rare ne traitant pas de médecine, que Moyesïa avait apprécié lire. Arrivant au terme des derniers mots de l'ouvrage, la jeune femme bailla et referma le livre alors qu'elle s'empara de son marque-page qu'elle déposa sur sa table de chevet.

S'étirant, la brune n'ayant plus rien pour s'occuper l'esprit retourna divaguer sur ses fautes. Shachi et Penguin malheureusement à leurs postes ne pouvaient pas passer du temps avec elle actuellement. Loin de se lamenter dessus, la démone décida d'aller redéposer le livre qu'elle avait lu dans la bibliothèque, tout en espérant y trouver là-bas une nouvelle occupation. Rien que pour ses deux amis s'efforçant à la faire sourire de nouveau, Sïa tentait de ne pas rester à broyer du noir dans sa chambre.

Ayant rangé le livre, la miss croisant le cuisinier lui proposa son aide. Aide qui fut poliment refusée par Ban, assurant qu'il n'avait presque plus rien à faire. Acceptant ce refus, Moyesïa pensa un court instant gagner le salon du navire, où peut-être une partie de cartes, ou d'un quelconque autre jeu de société l'occuperait.

Sïa en était là à méditer sur quoi faire, lorsque la porte se trouvant à sa droite s'ouvrit. Tombant nez à nez avec son capitaine, la situation devint rapidement glaciale et figée dans le temps. Se contentant de saluer par politesse son supérieur, la démone ne reçut qu'un hochement de tête. Refermant derrière lui la porte, Law ne donna pas plus d'attention à sa nakama et lui tourna le dos.

Observant le ténébreux, Moyesïa hésita un court instant avant de prendre sa décision. Elle savait très bien que les choses étaient devenues très ambiguës entre eux. Le chirurgien n'appréciait guère se que sa nakama avait causé, et encore moins qu'elle sache pour le D de son nom. Ô que non ! Trafalgar préférait tenir tout le monde loin de ses petits secrets, loin de lui. Montrer plus que le froid pirate qu'il était équivalait à montrer sa faiblesse selon lui.

Si bien que la distance entre la brune et lui s'était d'avantage creusée. Souhaitant réussir à calmer les choses entre eux deux, ayant prit son courage à deux mains, la jeune femme rattrapa son supérieur et lui demanda poliment s'il y avait un moyen pour qu'elle puisse lui être utile.

-J'ai fini mes corvées, précisa la miss attendant une réponse de son capitaine.

Law n'ayant pas très envie de se perdre dans une conversation actuellement, les informations qu'il avait obtenues sur Joker étant sa plus grande priorité à traiter, s'apprêtait à envoyer la demoiselle ailleurs, qu'elle puisse prendre un peu de repos, quand une idée germa dans sa tête.

Se stoppant, adressant un regard à la brune, le chirurgien fit apparaître sa room. A l'aide d'un shambels, son précieux nodachi se retrouva dans l'une de ses mains.

-Moyesia, il me semble qu'il te reste une sanction sur le feu, répliqua sombrement le pirate s'amusant de l'expression choquée qu'afficha sa nakama.

La lame de Kikoku trancha l'air, et le corps de la jeune femme devant lui se sépara en plusieurs morceaux. Satisfait du résultat Law usa de nouveau de son attaque shambels, et mise à part la tête et un bras du démon, les autres parties du corps démembré se volatilisèrent.

Adressant un sourire au coin à sa nakama dont la tête reposait sur son bras, Trafalgar lui donna son dos, repartant en direction de son laboratoire.

-Bonne chance pour retrouver le reste de ton corps.

Se retenant de dire le fond de sa pensée à son capitaine, la démone dont la tête reposait sur un bras souffla par le nez, exaspérée. Contrainte à rechercher son corps, la brune préféra ne pas perdre son temps et se mit en quête des parties lui manquant.

Déambulant au petit bonheur la chance de bonne minute, Sïa grimaça soudainement.

-Aïe! Qui s'amuse avec mes jambes ?!

Un brin énervée, la tête sans corps reposant sur un bras atteint la salle des machines, où un obstacle de taille lui barra la route. La porte...

Observant un moment la poignée, la démone plia son coude puis sauta. Elle n'avait guère le choix que de saisir entre ses dents la poignée et de compter sur son poids pour que cette dernière s'abaisse.

Se promettant un bon brossage de dent plus tard, la démone fut heureuse de constater que la porte s'ouvrit. Lâchant la poignée, Sïa retrouva le sol, et fixa incrédule Moe demander de temps à autre à son bras manquant des outils reposant au sol. Le mécanicien concentré sur sa tache, couché sur une planche à roulettes au dessous d'un moteur était tellement pris par ses réparations qu'il ne remarqua même pas Sïa qui dut l'interpeller

-Moe, s'y ça ne te gêne pas je pense récupérer mon bras. Maintenant bien sûr.

La planche à roulettes où se trouvait le jeune homme glissa en arrière et la tête noircie par les machines de Moe lui sourit.

-Ô bien sûr! Désolé de l'avoir emprunté. J'ai trouvé un bras, et justement...j'avais besoin d'un coup de main!

De suite à sa blague plus que pitoyable le brun se tint les côtes et se mit à rire tout en se roulant parterre. De son côté, Sïa leva les yeux au ciel puis afficha tout de même un gentil sourire face à la bêtise de son ami. Repartant avec son bras la suivant, elle se mit en quête du reste de son corps.

L'idée brillante d'user du haki de l'observation lui vint alors. Ses recherches iraient assurément plus vite ainsi, et décision prise Sïa étendit son haki de la perception sur l'ensemble du navire. Trouvant son buste dans le dortoir de Shachi et Penguin, la jeune femme pressentit le pire.

Ne perdant pas son temps, Moyesïa gagna la chambre que partageait le rouquin avec Penguin, et poussa la porte entrebâillée. De dos, Sia reconnut son aniki, Penguin et Chad, un trio de pervers s'agitant autour de son buste qu'ils avaient visiblement fourré dans un sac en toile. Les trois hommes semblaient avoir une discussion forte intéressante mais dont le sujet entraînait une discorde entre eux.

Haussant chacun le ton, ils finirent par se mettre d'accord au bout d'un moment.

-Tu l'as pas bien regardé ou quoi ? Un C ! s'écria Penguin.

\- Je suis de l'avis de Shachi moi !

-Deux contre un Penguin ! rigola le rouquin, les paris sont lancés ! Entre bonnet B ou C voyons qui à raison !  
-Messieurs, intervint soudainement Sïa dans leurs dos, faisons comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

Les trois pris en faute se retournèrent simultanément, et honteux détournèrent leurs regards devant celui de leur nakama. Adoptant chacun une mimique, de la main sur la nuque, au sifflement les trois pervers tentèrent de se blanchirent. Redonnant le buste en leur possession à sa propriétaire, Shachi recollant les bras de Sïa déclara :

-Tu te doutes bien qu'on plaisantait sœurette ? Mieux ! On voulait justement trouver le reste de ton corps! Et te le rendre bien entendu!

-Mais oui, s'est cela, railla Moyesïa prenant appui sur ses deux bras pour se déplacer à partir de maintenant.

Fixant ses amis, ces derniers esquivèrent la situation à l'aide d'excuses toutes faites. Regardant sa montre, Chad prétexta qu'il devait retourner de suite à son poste. Shachi devait apparemment brosser Bepo, et Penguin s'exercer à la guitare.

-Tu ne joues d'aucun instrument, gronda Moyesïa.

-De l'air guitare ! se reprit bien vite le heart quittant la salle au pas de course.

Soupirant à cause de ces trois idiots de services, la démone repartit à la recherche des derniers morceaux lui manquant. Son bassin et ses jambes, songea la miss tout en grimaçant de nouveau. Il semblait que quelqu'un se plaisait à lui piquer ses membres inférieurs. Sans doute un heart ayant trouver une utilité à ses membres manquants, comme avec les précédents.

Les picotements qu'on lui faisait subir à un rythme irrégulier n'était pas très douloureux, mais la surprise de ne pas savoir quand ils se produisaient était dérangeante. Usant de nouveau de son haki, la miss retrouva rapidement ses jambes, dans l'atelier du couturier de l'équipage.

S'y dirigeant, Moyesïa toqua à la porte ce coup-ci. Quelques secondes après, son nakama lui ouvrit. Abaissant les yeux sur la moitié de la démone, le couturier lui sourit doucement et l'invita à rentrer tout en étant parfaitement conscient de la nature de la visite de sa nakama.

Le couturier de l'équipage, un homme fin et portant comme tous un chapeau, saisit sous les aisselles la moitié de Sïa qu'il posa sur le bas de son corps. Retrouvant toute sa mobilité, Sïa remercia le jeune homme avant de froncer les sourcils.

Sans surprise lui aussi avait « profité » des parties de son corps l'intéressant. Et le fait d'avoir une jupe à la place de son pantalon n'enchantait guère la brune foudroyant du regard son ami. Rigolant doucement, Bleck ébouriffa la tignasse de sa nakama.

-Me fais pas la tronche Sïa. Pour une fois que t'es féminine dans ta jolie jupe. Puis les moitiés de corps ne m'intéressent pas.

-Tu m'as dessapée, gronda la brune expirant bruyamment.

Ne pouvant pas le nier, Bleck leva les mains tout en souriant. Ne s'attardant pas plus sur ce point, ayant largement occupée assez sa journée grâce à la sanction de son capitaine, la jeune femme décida de retrouver le calme de sa cabine.

Emportant au passage son pantalon reposant contre le dossier d'une chaise, Kagugarami sortit de l'atelier et regagna le couloir menant à sa chambre. Le pas de la porte passé, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer derrière elle la pièce, de nouveau une sphère bleue enveloppa la pièce.

Law venant de quitter ses quartiers sourit sadiquement, alors qu'il démembra de nouveau la jeune femme dont cette fois-ci, les parties du corps restèrent fixées aux meubles de sa chambre. Ouvrant la porte à l'aide de son nodachi, le capitaine pirate sourit doublement en voyant l'état choqué, et dépité de sa nakama.

-Qui t'as dit que ta punition était levée miss ? Pour la peine tu resteras dans cet état jusqu'au dîner. Passe un bon après-midi Moyesïa, ironisa Law tournant les talons.

* * *

Comme l'avait signalé le chirurgien de la mort, Moyesïa passa le reste de son après-midi dans sa chambre, à maudire le sadisme de son supérieur ne s'étant même pas donné la peine de venir lui-même recoller ses morceaux. Non, le tyran avait donné cette tâche à son second qui reconstitua rapidement le corps de sa nakama. Sans doute avait-il l'habitude de ce genre de puzzle avec pareil capitaine.

Remise en un seul morceau, Kagugarami put alors gagner la salle à manger, où comme toujours les pirates y mettaient un joyeux bordel en attendant le repas. Ban sortit bien vite de sa cuisine, les bras chargés et prêt à livrer bataille contre ses ventres sur pattes.

Mangeant nettement plus calmement, Moyesïa prêta attention à l'information de Kiro. Le bleuté tentant d'ignorer ses camarades bruyant délivra l'information que leur prochaine escale n'était plus bien loin. Que le navire l'atteindrait certainement peu avant l'aube.

A cette nouvelle, le visage de la démone afficha un large sourire. Cette escale saurait assurément la remettre d'aplomb se dit-elle, avant de déchanter bien vite. Son capitaine ayant remarqué son accès de joie, sembla se réjouir de le piétiner en lui rappelant sournoisement que les sorties lui étaient interdites pour les trois prochaines îles.

A l'entente de cette nouvelle, Moyesïa fit par de son refus. Oui, elle avait largement dépasser les bords, mais la démone adorant vivre au Polar Tang ressentait comme tous le besoin de fouler du pied la terre ferme. De plus, elle avait besoin de pendre l'air, faire le tri dans ses pensées une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais au contraire de faire plier son supérieur, ce dernier se rembrunit d'avantage. N'appréciant pas le moins du monde que ses ordres soient contestés, Law ordonna sèchement à sa nakama de se taire, avant que sans crier garde, elle ne se retrouve de nouveau en plusieurs morceaux, et ce pour la nuit entière. Voir jusqu'au petit déjeuner s'il se levait du mauvais pied.

Réflexion faite, la grondée se calma et ne pipa pas un mot de toute la soirée. Son capitaine était réellement un tyran. Mais elle, une tête de mule. Têtue, la miss prit la décision de braver l'autorité du chirurgien. Après tout, rien que quelques heures à l'air libre ne ferait de mal à personne.

De plus, Trafalgar Law n'était pas le seul à pouvoir se montrer fourbe et rusée. Planifiant son prochain coup, la démone savait déjà comment opérer en quittant la salle à manger.

* * *

Il était à peine l'aube lorsque dans un grincement sonore la porte de la salle détenant Molono s'ouvrit. Ce dernier ne dormant pas, sa situation précaire l'empêchant de fermer les yeux, fixa avec haine la silhouette se démarquant dans la pénombre. Et il fut bien soulagé que ce ne soit pas le capitaine pirate. Cette silhouette était après tout bien plus fine et petite. Sans oublier que ses pas étaient bien plus légers. Une femme en conclut l'albinos.

Sans un bruit, Moyesïa laissa la petite lampe torche qu'elle avait pris avec elle éclairer le visage du naufragé, et s'approcha de lui.

-Qu'est ce q-

-Chut!

Sans plus tarder la démone passa un foulard derrière la tête du captif et le coinça entre ses dents avant de le serrer fortement. Faisant apparaître des chaînes la brune attacha Molono, puis tout deux, l'un forcé de suivre l'autre, quittèrent le navire ayant amarré dans une crique au matin.

Une fois sur la terre ferme au paysage recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc les yeux de la démone s'émerveillèrent devant ce spectacle. De si grandes étendues vierges et enneigées! Un rêve blanchâtre qu'elle admira. Bien que Sïa avait déjà vu la neige, jamais elle ne fut aussi belle et proche. Gambadant gaiement et emmitouflée dans son manteau, sans se cacher la miss profita de cette sortie incognito, tout en gardant un œil sur Molono.

Emettant une plainte alors qu'au fur et à mesure le navire des hearts s'éloignait, Sïa finit par retirer le bâillon du jeune homme qui avait l'air peu rassuré.

-Explique-moi, exigea Molono, le chirurgien t'aurait-il ordonné de m'abattre ici?

-Et bien non. Tu es plus mon alibi. Si on te demande lorsqu'on rentre tu t'es échappé, je t'ai poursuivi.

Molono cligna plusieurs fois des yeux face à ça. Un alibi? Lui ?

Donc la jeune femme le retenant actuellement, comparable plutôt à une gamine vu comment elle s'amusait telle une enfant dans la neige, se servait de lui pour duper son équipage. Molono n'en crut pas ses oreilles, si bien qu'il dévisagea Moyesïa.

Par contre, autour d'eux, au milieu de ce tableau blanc le danger rodait. Molono originaire de cette île qu'il avait tenté de fuir, en était pleinement conscient, contrairement à l'idiote à ses côtés. Déglutissant, l'albinos maudit sa malchance tout en fixant dépité la jeune femme à ses côtés.

* * *

 _ **Petit chapitre pour tous ceux et celles reprenant les cours ^^. Bonne rentrée, et merci à TrafalgarD-WaterLaw pour la correction du chapitre.**_


	19. Tempête

_**Merci pour ta review** Cora-Hearts _

* * *

_**Nombre de mots: 4074**_

* * *

Livrée au mot : _**liberté**_ , Moyesïa gambadait joyeusement dans la plaine de l'île enneigée. A ses côtés, ne pipant pas mot, Molono était bien forcé de suivre.

Inquiet, l'albinos, otage de la démone, scruta le ciel. Le désert blanc s'étendait sur des kilomètres, et au loin, seul un imposant massif montagneux contrastait au reste du paysage. Une forêt de sapins aux branches recouvertes de neige pliaient leurs cimes à chaque rafale de vent.

Le jeune homme retourna son attention aux nuages approchant, et menaçants. Voyant le temps se couvrir, les nuages gris approcher, il se tourna vers Moyesïa dans l'espoir que sa kidnappeuse ait un semblant de maturité. La jeune démone pour sa part souriait gaiement, son nez et ses joues rougies par le froid étaient dissimulés sous une écharpe. N'ayant pas le luxe de s'éloigner bien loin du navire pirate, elle se contentait des lieux.

Reculant, Sïa regarda son œuvre. Un bonhomme de neige. Beau, qu'il était beau. Parfaitement symétrique, les deux sphères composant son corps à l'équilibre parfait, bien rondes, bien formées. Des yeux en pierre, et des branches en guise de bras.

-Il lui faut un nez, murmura la brune ayant régressé vers l'enfance, laissant ses tracas de côté le temps de la création de son ami sphérique blanc.

Gardant le silence son prisonnier la considéra. Il n'aimait pas cette stupide gamine, présentée sous les traits d'une adulte. Vraiment, Molono était excédé de voir pareille futilité.

-Tss, t'es vraiment conne.

-Ha, tu trouves aussi, soupira Moyesïa ignorant plus qu'autre chose la remarque.

Cherchant des yeux ce qui pourrait servir de nez à son bonhomme, la démone soupira. S'amuser dans la neige, elle l'avait fait rarement. A la cité d'Akuma il ne neige pas. On ne peut voir cette douceur blanchâtre qu'en s'aventurant sur des pics plus loin. Alors, goûter à ce plaisir si rare d'enfoncer des bottes fourrées dans la neige, elle n'avait pu y résister. Allant jusqu'à braver l'interdiction de son capitaine.

Bien que tout le long de son escapade une petite voix intérieure lui chuchota des atrocités, un bruit de fond gâchant le moment présent. Cette si petite voix lui rappelant la situation précaire. Aussi bien ses erreurs, que le moment où faire face à son capitaine viendrait.

Non, secouant la tête, la brune décida de les chasser de son esprit persécuté constamment par des interrogations. Juste une petite heure réclama-t-elle. Une petite heure loin de tout, loin des responsabilités, et loin des sourires forcés lors de ses moments d'absences pour ne pas inquiéter les heart. Juste une petite heure pour apprécier un plaisir simple, jouer dans la neige. C'était comparable à obtenir la lune ? Certainement pas.

S'arrêtant de divaguer, Sïa regarda d'un air inquiet la forêt. Elle fronça des sourcils en sentant l'approche d'étrangers. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire remarquer. Alors évitant toute rencontre, la démone remonta ses pas, et tira sur la chaîne retenant son prisonnier qui resta planter droit comme un piquet. Le regardant par dessus son épaule, Sïa soupira.

-Une tempête se lève.

Cette phrase fut à peine prononcée, qu'un flocon de neige tomba sur le bout du nez de Sïa. Cette dernière releva la tête, tandis que d'autres flocons tombèrent. Autour d'eux le vent froid reprit de la vigueur, les cimes du sapin plièrent plus souvent. L'albinos ne mentait pas.

Le paysage environnant se brouilla. Sïa claqua des dents, tout en observant les alentours. Elle devait rentrer au sous-marin. Mais le climat actuel réduisait grandement sa visibilité, au point de ne distinguer qu'une masse floue représentant Molono à ses côtés. Seule cette chaîne le retenant, les liait.

Moyesïa avança au bonheur la chance, d'un pas hésitant et chancelant. Ses yeux plissés, elle continua sa route, se dirigeant vers ce qui lui semblait être le chemin vers le sous-marin. Mais les secondes devinrent minutes, jusqu'à ce que ces dernières deviennent à leur tour une longue heure.

Le froid semblait chaque minute plus intense, son avancée dans la neige ardue. La démone tomba à genoux, ses bras l'enserrant et ses mains frottant énergiquement ces derniers. Epuisée, la brune ne trouva pas le courage de se relever comme de précédentes et nombreuses autres fois. La chaîne qu'elle tenait encore dans ses mains n'était même pas tendue, au point qu'elle se questionna. Son alibi avait-il réussi à se faire la malle ?

Piochant une ultime fois dans ses forces, Sïa se releva mais à bout chuta. Son visage fut accueilli par un oreiller glacial mais si accueillant. Ses paupières s'alourdirent, l'envie irrésistible de s'incliner devant la volonté de Morphée la piqua à vif. Quant à sa chaîne, elle disparut, son pouvoir lui en demandait trop.

Prêt de son visage, les bottes de Molono entrèrent un instant dans son champ de vision, ce dernier s'accroupit à sa hauteur, et lui caressa du bout de l'index la joue.

-Bienvenue sur mon île. Qu'elle t'emporte. Que mon monde blanc devienne ta tombe pirate.

Suite à cela, le jeune homme délaissa le corps frigorifié en proie à la morsure du vent. La neige tombante recouvrit petit à petit Moyesïa s'endormant sans lutter bien longtemps.

Du côté de Molono, l'albinos remonta le col de son manteau avec la ferme attention de ne pas finir comme la heart qui l'avait mis dans pareil pétrin. Enfin bon, au moins le voici libre, et hors de portée du toubib psychopathe.

Ses soucis étaient loin d'être réglés, mais Molono savait quoi faire. Trouver au plus vite un moyen d'entrer en contact avec Joker.

Le chirurgien avait farfouillé dans ses magouilles pour son plus grand malheur, il devait réparer ce coup du sort avant d'en pâtir! Depuis des années, il préparait son jeu, avait épluché chaque donnée! Il avait renversé l'ancien régime de l'île, en tuant ses propres parents à petit feu à l'aide de poison, et se jouait de la crédulité de tous sur cette île! Lui, le prince Molono, aurait touché à son but si ses sombres projets n'avaient pas été découverts, le forçant à prendre la mer pour fuir l'île.

Soupirant face à sa malchance, l'albinos s'engouffra dans la forêt de sapins. Il continua, quelques pas encore, puis soudainement un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Au loin, des lumières blafardes de petites habitations lui indiquèrent où aller et que lui, contrairement à la démone, était sortit d'affaires.

Rajustant sa capuche, ne prenant aucun risque d'être découvert, le fugitif emprunta le chemin déblayé le conduisant en lieu sûr. Dans les rues de la ville, il se faufila entre les passants, et en toute discrétion chaparda une bourse de Berry des poches d'une vielle dame. Sans remords, il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à atteindre une auberge pouvant être dans ses moyens.

Une fois celle-ci trouvée, il se paya une chambre. S'allongeant sur son lit, regardant le plafond, Molono soupira. Il était dans la mouise, ses affaires en cours avec Joker étaient en danger.

-J'étais si près du but...Si Joker apprend que nos plans sont en fâcheuses postures, il me tuera sans doute.

Effectivement, après tout l'homme sous le pseudo de Joker était bien peu patient, et ne pardonnait aucune erreur. Sans oublier que ne pouvant le contacter, ce dernier pourrait bien stopper brutalement tout, et envoyer l'un de ses hommes de main le liquider.

Déglutissant à cette pensée, Molono se redressa. S'il voulait avoir une chance de voir ses plans se concrétiser il devait agir maintenant, quitte à prendre des risques!

Sortant de sa chambre, le jeune homme retourna au comptoir de l'auberge. A l'aubergiste, il quémanda poliment la possibilité d'obtenir un escargot phone. Répondant au désir de son client, la jeune employée espérant une prime ce mois-ci se leva.

-Attendez un instant monsieur.

La blonde marcha calmement vers la porte dans son dos, et s'éclipsa une poignée de minutes. Revenant avec un escargot phone gris, elle le tendit à Molono qui s'en empara tout en la remerciant. Revenu dans le calme de sa chambre, l'albinos prit le risque de contacter l'un de ses associés. Il tourna le disque numéroté de l'escargot phone puis, avec impatience attendit qu'on décroche à l'autre bout du fil.

Cette attente qui fut pourtant infime sembla durer des heures pour l'ex-captif des hearts. Il sentit même une veine pulser sur sa tempe en écoutant l'infernal peule peupeule peupeupeule du gastéropode, et enfin! Délivrance!

-Orange.

-Mandarine.

-Molono! s'écria d'une voix enjouée son interlocutrice.

-Tais-toi bordel! chuchota l'albinos tout en se claquant le front de sa main. Le plan a foiré, je suis toujours sur l'île. Je n'ai pas pu m'enfuir. Ma barque s'est fait attaquer par un monstre marin, puis j'ai eu toute la misère du monde à fuir des pirates.

-De plus, nos documents sont dans les mains de Trafalgar Law. Il s'est intéressé à nos histoires.

-T'as tout raté, sombre crétin.

-La ferme Emy. Je doute que tu aurais fait mieux J'ai déjà élaboré un plan pour nous sortir de ce pétrin. Un membre de l'équipage du heart est séparé des autres. Elle avait comme décidé de me promener dans le dos de son capitaine. Grâce à la tempête, je l'ai semée. Dès demain nous irons chercher le corps, mort ou vif, et auront en apparence un otage.

-Qui nous permettra de l'échanger avec nos documents, compléta l'associée de Molono. Un guet-apens plus loin, et espérons que les heart pirates deviennent de l'histoire ancienne.

-Je n'aurai pas dit mieux, Emy.

Sur le visage de l'escargot quelques rougeurs apparurent, alors que Molono sourit sournoisement. Un échange bref suivit avant que le jeune homme ne raccroche et ne ramène l'animal au secrétariat. Bien entendu, il garda sa capuche pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Dans cette partie de l'île, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était le bienvenu.

Une fois revenu dans le calme de sa chambre le fugitif des heart se déchaussa, et fatigué d'avoir dû suivre cette stupide pirate dans la neige à l'aurore, s'endormit. Quelques heures plus tard, une fois la tempête apaisée, avec une impatience dissimulée, Molono attendait à la terrasse d'un café son acolyte.

Apportant son thé à ses lèvres, l'albinos sourit discrètement.

-T'attends depuis longtemps?

-Non. Une dizaine de minutes tout au plus, répondit Molono alors qu'une main se posait sur son épaule.

Déposant sa tasse vide, ainsi que des berrys sur la table, l'albinos se releva. Il fit face au visage métissé de sa fiancée, et acolyte. Son amie venue de South Blue éternua une nouvelle fois. Aussi emmitouflée que personne, Emy jura tout de même contre la fichue température de l'île hivernale. Ses dreadlocks, elle jurait pouvoir les casser, affirmant qu'elles avaient gelé.

Tirant sur la manche de l'albinos, Emy attira l'attention de ce dernier. La brune sourit au jeune homme.

-Alors, elle est où notre petite otage?

Molono dégagea son bras de sa prise, puis se mit en route avec sur ses talons la métisse. Dans le calme, le silence était apaisant, ils traversèrent la forêt de sapins. Le temps en ces lieux semblait tourner au ralenti, le froid offrant ce silence, les animaux hibernaient au seing de ce paysage figé. Leurs pieds s'enfoncèrent dans l'épais manteau blanc, tandis qu'ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une pleine. Pas un rocher, pas une âme qui vive dans les environs. Cherchant de longues heures Moyesïa, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Introuvable, ils ne retrouveraient pas la brune.

Revenus bredouille à leur chambre d'hôtel, Molono au pied du mur s'assit lourdement sur le bord du lit. Refermant la porte derrière eux, sa fiancée lança un journal local de l'île à ses côtés, tout en ajoutant :

-Tu fais la une.

Un coup d'œil au bout de papier, et les souvenirs des jours précédents revinrent à l'albinos gloussant sombrement.

* * *

 _ **Deux jours auparavant.**_

Molono jura, et se cacha derrière quelques caisses patientant dans les caves du château. Des gardes du palais à ses trousses, il dut emprunter l'un des passages secret d'urgence. Appuyant contre une brique, une porte dérobée apparut. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Molono s'y engouffra emportant avec lui quelques dossiers chapardés plus tôt dans les archives.

A son tour, une jeune fille dévala l'escalier, à sa suite des soldats. En larmes, elle chercha des yeux Molono avant de se précipiter vers le passage secret. L'actionnant, elle ordonna aux gardes de s'y engouffrer.

-Par pitié! Ramenez mon frère!

-A vos ordres!

Les soldats exécutèrent les ordres sans broncher, alors que l'albinos à peine sorti de l'enfance gravit dans le sens inverse les marches. Elle arpenta à vive allure les couloirs du château, puis se calmant, prenant une profonde inspiration, elle rentra en silence dans la chambre de sa soeur aînée, prochaine souveraine.

En voyant sa sœur alitée, la jeune fille ne retint pas plus ses larmes. Elle prit place sur le banc qu'occupait Elise, son autre grande soeur tenant la main de la malade Otitie. La benjamine des trois fondit en larmes, bras croisés sur le lit de la malade où sa tête se nicha dans le creux de ces derniers. Une main tremblante se posa sur le sommet de la tête de la pleurnicharde, alors que d'une voix cassée l'alitée tenta de la rassurer.

-Ne pleure pas, nina.

Plus maîtresse de ses émotions, Elise détourna le regard tout en maudissant son frère, ce traître. Comment Molono, un membre de leur famille avait bien pu faire cela à leur précieuse soeur aînée?! Sans oublier les dernières terribles révélations qui avaient éclaté au grand jour! Il était aussi le responsable de la mort précoce de leurs géniteurs.

Et voila que maintenant il s'attaquait à leur soeur?! Comptait-il tous les décimer les unes après les autres! Nina sanglotant refusait d'y croire, contrairement à Elise tirant un trait sur son frère. Une quinte de toux prit Otitie s'affaiblissant à vue d'oeil. Resserrant sa prise sur la main de sa soeur, Elise sentit un nœud à sa gorge se former.

Les deux albinos voyaient leur soeur les quitter sans pouvoir intervenir, alors que soudainement, un bruit attira leur attention dans un coin de la pièce. Elles se retournèrent toutes deux, et virent sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre une femme applaudissant, et arborant un sourire n'aspirant rien de bon.

Essuyant du revers de la main ses larmes, et reniflant un bon coup, la benjamine ne pipa mot contrairement à Elise se relevant brusquement, folle de rage.

-Qui êtes vous?! Comment avez vous pu rentrer?!

-Très émouvant, vous êtes très émouvantes, déclara la femme tout en ne cessant d'applaudir, pour peu j'aurai versé une larme, ironisa t'elle.

Se relevant avec grâce, sans difficulté cette silhouette élancée, svelte et aux formes prononcées les domina. Perchée sur des talons, ses pas résonnèrent contre le carrelage, alors que l'inconnue s'approchait des soeurs. Elle se présenta à elles, tout en souriant sournoisement devant leurs expressions de terreurs en leur apprenant qu'elle était un démon.

-Je ne crois pas en ces sornettes, vociféra haut et fort Elise se demandant qu'attendait elle pour appeler la garde.

Devant le répondant de la princesse, le démon gloussa discrètement. Les humains avaient toujours eut le don de la divertir. Passant une mains dans sa tignasse rousse, l'intruse jeta un regard supérieur vers l'alitée et sans compassion, prédit sa mort aux deux sœurs. La plus jeune reniflant, et repoussant ses sanglots jusqu'alors eut du mal à retenir ses larmes, tandis que son aînée s'énerva d'avantage.

Mais, Elise sut au plus profond d'elle-même que cette étrangère avait raison. Otitie n'en aurait certainement pas pour longtemps, leur frère l'avait conduite vers sa tombe.

Leur tendant ses mains, le démon afficha un sourire si perfide et malsain que Nina alla trouver refuge derrière le dos de sa sœur.

-Frêles humaines, laissez-moi vous offrir un pouvoir pouvant sauver votre aînée. Pactisez donc avec un démon.

-Et puis quoi encore, hurla hors d'elle Elise protégeant sa sœur.

Cet être surnaturelle comme elle se décrivait était assurément dangereuse. Se laisser convaincre n'était il pas un risque trop gros à prendre ? Mais d'un autre côté, leur sœur ne ferait pas long feu si rien n'était fait. Sans ce pilier fort, les deux plus jeunes seraient livrées à elle-même, et surtout seules faces à leur traître de frère.

Un gémissement de douleur de la part d'Otitie finit par mettre un terme à toute résistance. Ecoutant attentivement le démon devant eux, les princesses reçurent la proposition de devenir les nouvelles moires, qui lutteraient aux côtés des démons et se hisseraient aux sommets des humains une fois que les nouveaux envahisseurs gagneraient leurs combats.

Le désire de se venger de leur frère présent, les deux princesses scellèrent leur destin à ce démon ainsi que celui de leur sœur, et abandonnèrent derrière elles leurs yeux, endossant les fonctions de moires.

-Votre nom, demanda froidement Elise ne lâchant pas de ses yeux la rousse devant-elle, à qui elle serrait la main.

-On m'appelle _La Tacticienne._

* * *

 _ **Retour au présent**_

-Bande de racailles ! Vous allez me tuer à la tâche! S'écria Ban tout sourire alors qu'il déposait le petit déjeuner de tous sur la table de la salle à manger.

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux pirates pour se jeter tels des affamés sur la nourriture. En sommes, ce fut un moment banal sur le navire pirate. L'équipage s'empiffrait de bon matin, et ce tout en oubliant les règles de bienséances à table. Mais malheureusement pour eux, lorsqu'ils dépassaient de bien trop ce qui était acceptable, Ban et sa louche se chargeaient de les ramener sur le droit chemin.

Dans cette agitation devenue quotidienne, le chirurgien en bout de table, café en main, lisait le journal du jour tout en tentant de faire abstraction du désordre. Quant à son second à ses cotés, il engloutissait un pot de miel d'un air absent. Le trouble de Bepo n'échappa pas au toubib, et ce dernier ne prit pas de détour pour en connaître la raison.

-Un problème Bepo?

-Je ne vois pas Moyesïa, capitaine.

-C'est vrai. Elle est où notre ventre sur patte kawaii, intervint Penguin la bouche pleine. Vais la chercher!

Mettant ses dires en application, le brun se leva brusquement, les pieds de sa chaise raclant le sol avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. Décidé bien vite à l'accompagner, Shachi emboîta le pas de son grand comparse, et touts deux, décidèrent de faire un crochet à leur chambre pour récupérer de quoi jouer un mauvais tour à leur nakama.

Un sourire espiègle sur leurs visages, ils coururent gaiement jusqu'à la cabine de leur nakama. Gloussant, ils se demandèrent l'un l'autre le silence, alors que Penguin main sur la poignée amorçait un décompte.

-1...

Shachi trépigna d'impatience.

-2...

Le rouquin comme le brun approcha les trompettes en plastiques de leurs bouches, et prirent une grande inspiration.

-3!

Il déboulèrent dans la pièce, et soufflèrent dans les faux instruments de toutes leurs forces, puis se calmèrent bien vite en voyant la pièce vide. Et dire qu'ils espéraient faire une farce à leur amie! Un réveil en fanfare !

-Vous ne l'auriez pas eu, déclara leur capitaine dans leur dos, deux morfales bruyants comme vous contre son haki aurez été débusqué bien vite, soupira Law tout en fermant la porte de sa cabine et désespérant de leurs gamineries.

Shachi et Penguin s'entre regardèrent, puis rigolèrent de bon coeur. Ils avaient parfaitement conscience que leur capitaine devait saturer avec leur quatre cent coups annuels, mais tout de même, les deux farceurs ne cessaient de se vanter d'animer le Polar Tang.

Mais passant ce point, la question de savoir où se trouvait Moyesïa revint bien vite. Réquisitionnant quelques uns de leurs camarades, les deux mécaniciens la cherchèrent partout, l'appelant par moment.

Cependant, l'Aniki du démon devint rapidement aussi blanc qu'un linge, alors qu'il retournait le sous-marin pour retrouver « sa sœur » introuvable.

Réunis dans la salle commune, les pirates du heart se rongèrent les ongles à cause de l'inquiétude les ayant rapidement envahis. Pas uniquement à cause de la brusque disparition de la brune, mais aussi, et surtout, parce que l'un d'entre eux devait se sacrifier en allant prévenir le capitaine de l'absence de la démone.

De cette cellule de crise, Rodrick s'en alla bien vite, décrétant que ce ne serait certainement pas lui que cette garce, en l'occurrence il parlait de Sïa, causerait des ennuis avec le capitaine.

-Vas-y Tim! S'écria Moe.

-Hein?! Pour-pourquoi moi! C'est Shachi et Penguin qui l'ont découvert! A eux de s'y coller!

Une joute verbale éclata bien vite, qui ne déboucha sur aucun accord. Ce fut Chad et sa voix portante qui put apaiser les esprits en proposant tout bonnement un jeu d'hasard pour trancher.

En face à face, Tim contre le duo de mécaniciens débuta les hostilités. Et alors que Tim suppliait le ciel de l'épargner, d'un coup de coude dans les côtes Penguin attira l'attention de Chad. Glissant un billet dans la poche de l'arbitre, d'un clin d'œil le tricheur s'assura la victoire.

Ce fut clair pour Chad qui sourit sournoisement, tout en sortant d'une de ses poches une pièce de monnaie.

-Pile, c'est Tim. Face, les deux p'tits cons.

La pièce sur l'index et son pouce, Chad jeta un coup d'œil à tous ses camarades et apprécia voir le stress de chacun à son paroxysme. Quant à lui, il joua des doigts et la pièce qu'il usait fila vers le plafond.

Tournant sur elle-même, attirant l'attention de tous, ce petit berry allait décider du sort de trois hearts. La saisissant au vol, Chad d'un tour de passe-passe intervertit sa place avec une autre. Il plaqua le berry sur la paume de sa main gauche, puis souleva son autre main pour laisser le résultat « du hasard » à la vue de tous. C'était Face...

Instantanément, Shachi et Penguin le fusillèrent du regard. Les deux p'tits cons s'étaient faits rouler!

Mains dans les poches, furibonds et traînant des pieds, les deux mécaniciens ne pouvant rien dire, du moins en publique sortirent de la pièce. Chad n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, ils se promettaient d'obtenir un jour ou l'autre leur vengeance !

-Tu sais, pas besoin d'avoir deux victimes aujourd'hui...proposa Shachi.

-Je suis totalement d'accord...

Nouvel échange visuel, les deux meilleurs amis devinrent l'espace d'un instant pires ennemis.

-Le premier devant la porte de cap'tain s'en tire, proposa Shachi filant vers les quartiers de son capitaine sans attendre Penguin.

-Hey! Tricheur !

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, le brun tenta de rattraper son retard. Les deux amis étaient bien au coude à coude alors qu'ils courraient dans les couloirs du navire.

A la fin, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte du ténébreux, chacun tenant le col du tee-shirt de l'autre et chahutant bruyamment pour savoir qui avait gagné. Mais, avec effroi, ils virent la porte des quartiers en face d'eux s'ouvrir sur Law.

-Que se passe t'il, encore?

-Ben..., commença pathétiquement Penguin.

La salive des deux hommes semblait s'être asséchée, contrairement aux sueurs froides dévalant leurs dos.

-J'attends, s'impatienta le ténébreux les foudroyant de ses yeux cernés.

Leurs bouches pâteuses, leurs langues pesant des tonnes, il trouvèrent un second souffle, inspirèrent et d'une seule voix déclarèrent:

-Moyesïa n'est plus sur le navire, capitaine.


	20. Shu et ses mots

_Merci à **Cora-hearts**_ pour sa review ^^. Une lectrice toujours au poste ;)

* * *

 _ **Nombre de mots: 4117**_

* * *

Shachi et Penguin souhaitèrent prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous. Le visage habituellement si indéchiffrable de leur capitaine transmit en un instant l'exaspération et la colère de ce dernier, si bien que les deux hearts glapirent, pâlirent dangereusement et finirent dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.

Mais malheureusement pour eux, la fuite qu'ils espéraient tant leur était inaccessible, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils étaient paralysés par la peur. Les deux hommes toujours enlacés sursautèrent à l'entente de la voix de leur capitaine.

-Venez.

Ils hochèrent leurs têtes, et sans poser la moindre question se contentèrent d'obéir. C'est pourquoi, ils suivirent leur capitaine leur ordonnant d'aller récupérer leurs manteaux. Une fois cela fait, les deux mécaniciens allèrent sur le pont du navire où les jumeaux de l'équipage, Charle et Chorle étaient déjà présents.

-Il est où le capitaine ? Demanda d'une petite voix Penguin.

-Dans ton dos.

Une main sur sa poitrine, ayant manqué de peu une crise cardiaque, Shachi comme Penguin se retournèrent. Adossé à son navire, Law referma la porte, puis passa devant les deux cardiaques de l'instant tentant de se remettre de cette énième frayeur.

Passant devant eux, l'un des jumeaux roux offrit un sourire de compassion aux deux mécaniciens, alors que son frère gloussa, se moquant ouvertement de ses deux nakamas. Le bon frère, allons nous dire, retourna son attention sur l'escargot phone qu'il avait en main, puis dans un soupire arrêta la communication qu'il tentait d'avoir depuis de bonnes minutes.

-Elle répond pas, capitaine.

Bien sûr ! Cela aurait été trop beau qu'elle ne décroche, songea le capitaine pirate au bord de l'implosion. Sans oublier, qu'avec toute la neige tombée la veille l'espoir de trouver sa piste était bien naïf. Dans un soupir, le ténébreux en compagnie de son petit groupe de nakamas posa pieds à terre et se dirigea vers la ville, dans l'espoir que sa nakama eut assez de jugeote pour s'y être réfugiée.

Aux portes du village repéré la veille, l'escargot phone tenu par Chorle retentit. Shachi eut l'espace d'un instant la pensée que cela puisse être « sa sœur », mais déchanta bien vite en entendant la voix inquiète du second des hearts.

-Désolé! Le prisonnier n'est plus là non plus! s'écria l'ours en panique.

Le calme avant la tempête...

Le chirurgien donna quelques directives à son second, d'une voix plus froide que le climat de l'île, puis en termina avec cette communication téléphonique l'ayant mit hors de lui. Accélérant le pas, il conduit ses hommes faisant tout pour se faire oublier, à peine respiraient-ils, dans une taverne pour se réchauffer.

Tous accoudés à une table, Law repensa aux derniers événements. Donc, durant la nuit, sa nakama disparaît ainsi que leur prisonnier. Aucun signe d'effraction, ni de lutte au seing de son navire. L'hypothèse qu'elle se soit carapatée pour explorer l'île malgré son interdiction lui plut. Le toubib était quasiment certain que cette idée soit vraie vu le caractère de sa nakama, qu'il savait bien têtue.

Et maintenant que le chirurgien avait la cause du départ de la miss, il cherchait le lien avec le prisonnier. Pourquoi cette sombre idiote de démone avait-elle filé en compagnie de l'albinos ? Quelques idées lui traversèrent l'esprit, mais Law avait le pressentiment d'être loin de la vérité. A coup sûr, cette partie de l'histoire devait trouver une raison dans l'esprit farfelu de la brune ayant sans nul doute pondut un plan peu crédible.

Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, Trafalgar pensa qu'il manquait un bouton off à sa nakama. Ou pire, trouver le bouton reset serait bien plus utile. Ne jamais avoir sauvé cette brune ayant atterrit sur son navire, lui traversait parfois l'esprit lors des journées les plus pénibles, comme aujourd'hui.

Mais alors que ses pensées le turlupinaient, soudainement, des gardes originaires de l'île envahirent la taverne. Le lieutenant dirigeant la section des autorités de l'île s'éclaircit la voix, toussota, puis débuta son annonce.

Et quelle surprise pour les pirates d'entendre parler de leur ancien captif. Apprenant du soldat que ce dernier était prince de l'île, un prince déchu ayant froidement prémédité la mort de la famille royale pour monter sur le trône.

La garde s'en alla peu après, promettant une affolante récompense pour la tête du prince. Quant aux pirates, ils tournèrent leurs têtes vers leur capitaine dont la priorité restait tout de même les recherches de leur camarade. Cependant, ces informations supplémentaires emmenées par les gardes, une nouvelle piste à creuser, permit à un nouveau plan de germer dans la caboche bien pleine du ténébreux.

-Appelez le reste de l'équipage, cherchez tous ceux étant du côté de ce prince. Peut-être a t'il trouvé refuge chez un « ami », tout en embarquant notre nakama.

Hochant leurs têtes les pirates obéirent aux ordres clairs et précis de leur capitaine, qui se sépara d'eux. Peut-être qu'une petite visite à la famille royale ferait avancer les choses.

* * *

 **Au seing du palais royal**

Elise se tenait fièrement dans le dos de sa sœur aînée, miraculeusement remise sur pieds. Cette dernière, sceptre à la main, récitait un discourt visant à motiver ses troupes. Ses soldats, ses conseillers et serviteurs, tous, regardaient avec peur leurs princesses. Leurs souveraines aux regards à jamais perdus, enfin sauf Nina ayant gardé un œil valide, avaient après tout offert leurs vues à un démon.

-Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Mon but est simple. Braves soldats, je n'ai qu'une demande à vous formuler. Traquez mon frère, ramenez-le ici pour qu'il soit jugé pour ses crimes.

Ils gobèrent les paroles de leur lady prête à sacrifier un membre de sa famille pour eux. Otitie était aussi bonne que ses défunts parents, et la sagesse lui était acquise malgré son peu d'expérience et son jeune âge. Sans hésitation ils crurent en elle. La salle se vida, le temps passant lentement fut rythmé par les patrouilles s'en allant du château.

Otitie soupira, et finit par s'affaler sur le trône derrière elle. Sa plus jeune sœur en larmes vint à ses côtés, et s'effondra sur son épaule.

Quant à Elise, un coup d'œil d'Otitie dans sa direction, et l'ancienne malade s'inquiéta. Avec une curiosité macabre, de nouveau Elise s'exerçait à ses nouveaux dons. Jouant avec un fil d'or lévitant dans l'air, sa sœur tentait de lire le futur d'une quelque qu'once personne.

Venant d'acquérir leurs nouvelles capacités, leur talent de tisseuse était sommaire et interagir sur la vie d'humain hors de leur portée. Sans oublier que la cadette sentit bien vite les effets secondaires de ses talents. Ses doigts s'engourdirent, et la forcèrent à cesser sa lecture, laissant la vie d'un de ses soldats comportant ses secrets en paix.

Exténuée la jeune tisseuse s'assit sur une banquette encastrée dans un mur. Non loin d'une fenêtre, l'albinos s'y adossa et y observa le paysage. La constante question où pouvait donc se terrer son rat de frère la pourchassait. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Que mijotait-il ? Quand pourrait-elle prendre sa revanche?

Mais, ce n'était pas tout. Aussi, Elise aurait tout donné pour savoir où se trouvait la démone venue à elles, leurs bienfaitrices selon la princesse. Après tout, des questions traitant de ses nouveaux pouvoirs lui brûlaient les lèvres ! Malheureusement, pour l'heure, d'autres préoccupations se pointaient. La porte du hall s'ouvrit sans que personne ne se soit annoncé, les pas calmes annonçant aux trois soeurs que quelqu'un s'approchait.

-Qui va là? demanda Ottiti sur ses gardes.

-Trafalgar Law.

Le sang de l'aînée ne fit qu'un tour. Que pouvait bien chercher ici un pirate de ce calibre?! Se redressant, la jeune femme s'assit dignement sur son trône, et diriger par sa cadette Nina sut approximativement où tourner sa tête pour faire face au pirate.

-Que voulez vous? De l'or?

-La tête du prince, déclara le chirurgien considérant l'état des trois femmes.

Leurs visages aux paupières cousues grossièrement intriguaient au plus haut point le ténébreux. De son côté, Elise serra les poings. Alors ainsi, leur frère leur avait dégoté des problèmes avec la piraterie?! Songea la princesse se consumant dans la colère et la haine, ne prêtant que peu d'attention à l'entretien entre sa sœur et le rooki.

Le chirurgien resta à parlementer une bonne demi-heure avec les princesses, en apprenant le plus possible sur son fugitif. Car après tout connaître son ennemi est la base pour toute victoire, une base à ne jamais négliger selon le chirurgien emboîtant ses informations reçus de la part de la princesse résignée, à celles qu'il possédait déjà.

Repensant son plan, le chirurgien put avancer, et sut où aller après avoir quitter le château à l'aide de sa room. S'enfonçant dans les quartiers malfamés de la ville pour passer inaperçu, par mégarde, il percuta là-bas une jeune femme coiffée de dreadlocks.

La femme à terre ayant percuté le pirate se releva bien vite, regarda son vis-à-vis et pâlit. Le tortionnaire de son fiancé Molono ! Et merde... La poisse devait définitivement lui coller au popotin.

Tentant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible, Emy tira une drôle de grimace, regarda tout sauf le chirurgien, et se mit à siffloter. Lançant la phrase : quelle belle journée n'est ce pas, elle tourna les talons et d'une démarche robotique tenta de s'en aller.

Chose qu'elle n'eut pas le loisir de faire. Sans gêne, Law lui empoigna l'avant bras, la retenant fermement. Il connaissait cette miss. Comment? Revenant d'à peine quelques minutes de son entrevue avec les princesse du royaume, et se doutant qu'il n'avait pas tant de miss du style arpentant les ruelles sombres et peu fréquentable, Law déduit sans peine que la chance était de son côté, et qu'il avait affaire à la fiancée du prince. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se pencha à son oreille.

-Tu as exactement une minute pour me dire ton choix. Coopération, ou mort?

* * *

 **Du retour auprès de Moyesïa.**

La démone souffla par le nez, puis avec ce qui lui restait de force leva sa main. Cette dernière immergea de son tombeau de neige, puis l'aida à se redresser. Près d'elle, alors que la tempête ne s'apaisa pas, les empreintes de son ancien captif ne seraient bientôt plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Se relevant, Kagugarami eut la pensée véridique que Trafalgar la disséquerait si elle laissait filer Molono. Donc, ne souhaitant pas subir pareil sort, la jeune femme se remit en route.

Mais le temps de l'île en décida autrement. Les pas de Molono s'effacèrent alors que dans ce désert blanchâtre la démone finit par se perdre pour de bon. Quel chemin emprunter? Allait-elle mourir ici? Une mort bien bête, une mort causée par son entêtement, et sa résistance face à l'autorité.

Souriant, la brune se traita d'idiote mentalement. Elle était frigorifiée, et ne ressentait plus depuis longtemps les bouts de ses doigts ainsi que ceux de ses orteils. Ses pas étaient ridiculement petits, et son corps était malmené tel une tige affrontant le vent. Pourtant, elle tenta de s'en sortir, de trouver au moins un abri.

Sa marche fut soudainement moins ardue, ses pieds sortant miraculeusement des centimètres de neige la ralentissant. Mais brusquement, elle glissa. La surface sous ses pieds était lisse.

Se relevant de nouveau, Moyesïa fit un pas et le regretta. Un sinistre craquement la fit se tendre, et elle comprit dans quelle galère se trouvait-elle. Un lac gelé. Autour d'elle, la couche de glace recouvrant la surface de l'eau craqua, chaque fissure se rejoignant tôt ou tard.

Moyesïa retint son souffle, ferma les yeux, sourit tristement, puis l'instant d'après tout se brisa. La glace lâcha sous son poids, son corps plongea dans l'eau glacée. De suite elle battit énergiquement des bras, et des jambes, et s'accrocha à un morceau de glace flottant près d'elle.

Désormais dans l'eau, le froid qu'elle ressentait sur la terre ferme ne lui semblait plus qu'une mise en bouche. Ses paupières déjà bien lourdes s'alourdirent doublement, ses membres déjà engourdis rejetèrent tout ordre venant d'elle. Il y avait comme une grève intérieure, plus personne n'acceptait d'accomplir son travail.

Un soupir, de dernières tendres pensées dirigées vers ses camarades, et la démone chavira sur le côté sombrant dans l'eau. Sïa s'endormait paisiblement, ses souvenirs défilant lui semblèrent bien lointains.  
Malheureusement, il semblerait que le sort s'acharne et cette douce fin l'appelant lui fut brusquement retirée. Sans un signe annonciateur, elle sentit une vive douleur lui transpercer le pied droit.

Puis, elle fut comme happée vers la surface, son pied embroché tiré. Une fois à la surface, se fut bien à contre coeur qu'elle reprit sa respiration, la douleur la tiraillant lui fit serrer des dents. Apportant l'une de ses mains à son pied, ses doigts rencontrèrent l'harpon incrusté dans sa chair. La démone releva les yeux, et tomba nez à nez avec son agresseur/sauveur.

Grand, mince, et élancé. Il devait facilement atteindre les un mètre quatre-vingt quinze. Il portait un chapeau feutre noir sur ses cheveux noir, et une barbe de trois jours durcissait ses traits. Il s'approcha de la heart, qui ne trouva nullement la force de le repousser. Se laissant ainsi faire, se fut sans sourciller que cet inconnu arracha violemment l'harpon planté dans le pieds de la heart hurlant sous l'effet de la douleur. Sans plus attendre, l'homme hissa sa victime sur son épaule.

Ballottée de droite à gauche, la respiration sifflante, pour vivre la brune se raccrocha à ce contact la réchauffant tout de même. L'inquiétude était présente, que lui voulait son « sauveur ».

« Sauveur » qui semblait savoir où se diriger. Bien vite il conduit Kagugarami dans une cabane de chasseur, où il y alimenta le foyer d'un feu en fin de vie. Le ténébreux déposa Moyesïa auprès de cette cheminée après l'avoir dévêtu de ses habits trempés, la laissant en sous vêtement sous une mince couverture. Posait dans un coin de la pièce, regardant avec fatigue son sauveur, la démone blessée grimaça en voyant l'état de son pied.

Quant à l'inconnu, il s'assit sur une chaise en bois, enleva son manteau noir le laissant ainsi dans une tenue dès plus classique et sobre. Chemise noire, pantalon noir, et chaussures à talonnettes également noire. Le « sauveur » de Sïa s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette et sortit de la poche de son manteau un escargot phone ainsi que quelques avis de recherches et brochures de journaux récents.

A voix haute, il en lut deux.

-Kagugarami Otake Moyesïa, surnommée L'entrave. Ce sont pas foulés pour ton surnom dis donc. Prime 75 000 000 berry, p'tite dernière au seing de l'équipage d'une racaille en vogue. J'ai nommé Trafalgar Law. Présente lors de l'attaque du port Rooky dont le monde des affaires a dut mal à se remettre. Ben dit donc, pas mal, pas mal.

Très bien, donc ce petit discourt avait eut le mérite de mettre les points sur les i. Les données actuelles présentaient cet homme comme un ennemi.

Le trentenaire passa un main dans sa tignasse grisonnante par endroit, puis s'équipa d'un escargot phone possédant quelques plumes roses sur le dos, ainsi qu'une paire de lunette teintée. Il composa un numéro, et le gastéropode se mit en route. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes d'attente avant que la voix d'un autre homme ne résonne dans la pièce.

-Fufufu. Mark, ça fait un bail.

-Joker. J'ai quelques informations intéressantes pour toi. Sur tes affaires avec le pays de Stokens, et sur le rooki Trafalgar Law. D'après mes informateurs, tu sembles te pencher sur le cas de ce gamin avec insistance depuis qu'il est dans le nouveau monde.

L'animal mimant les réactions de l'autre homme perdit avec lenteur son sourire. Un air inexpressif, peut-être un peu froid tout compte fait, remplaça la facette joyeuse. Le dénommé Joker de l'autre côté du fil entouré de femmes au bord d'une piscine scandaleusement magnifiques envoya ailleurs toute cette charmante compagnie. Une fois seul le roi de Dressrosa reprit d'un ton sérieux poursuivit la conversation.

-Mark, ne me dérange pas inutilement.

-Comme si c'était dans mes habitudes. Il se trouve qu'actuellement Trafalgar met des bâtons dans les roues dans ta nouvelle petite affaire. Mais chance, j'ai réussi à dégoter sa nouvelle subordonnée. Qu'en fais-je?

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent où seul le vent hurlant dehors se fit entendre. Les cimes des sapins pliaient face aux éléments déchaînés, et Sïa contre le mur tenta d'y prendre appui pour se relever. Ignorant son pied douloureux la démone captive, une fois de plus, parvint à se relever mais éternua, attirant ainsi l'attention de Mark.

Escargot phone à la main, ce dernier tout en poursuivant sa conversation avec Doffy s'approcha de Moyesïa et marcha sur son pied blessé, avant de s'acharner dessus jusqu'à se que sa captive capitule, retournant se vautrer au sol tout en tenant son membre blessé. D'ordinaire, elle aurait put montrer bien plus de résistance, mais sa précédente balade ayant chaviré au désastre l'avait tout bonnement épuisée, et Sïa craignait de couver la grippe.

Son souffle sifflant, ses joues rougies par la fièvre, et de la sueur perlant sur son front n'étaient que preuves de cette supposition. Le démon à terre scruta haineusement son tortionnaire achevant sa communication par escargot phone.

-Très bien...ce petit aristocrate fut bien décevant. Ramène-moi L'entrave.

-Comme tu veux Joker, déclara le mercenaire alors que le « catcha » de fin lui signala que son interlocuteur venait de raccrocher.

Maintenant en tête à tête avec sa victime, le trentenaire pouvait aviser de son état alarmant. N'ayant pas sur lui de quoi la soigner, il se détourna et s'assit de nouveau sur sa chaise. Jambes écartées, mains sur les cuisses, il toisa froidement Sïa. Il espérait qu'elle ne trépasse pas, cette nouvelle n'enchanterait guère son employeur ayant visiblement des projets pour la brune.

En réalité, Mark attendait simplement que les éléments se déchaînant à l'extérieur s'apaisent pour pouvoir rejoindre la ville côtière la plus proche, et embarquer sur un navire spécifique l'ayant déjà accueilli. De là, il conclurait avec Joker un lieu où laisser la brune. Et vous vous doutez bien que Mark ne connaissait pas d'un iota le visage, ou le nom réel de son employeur. Seule sa paye l'intéressait.

Au bout d'un moment, la démone ne tint plus. Son accès de fièvre, sa perte de sang, et la fatigue la contraignirent à rejoindre les bras d'un sommeil forcé. Sa main qui jusqu'à présent retenait le drap la couvrant lâcha sa prise, dévoilant l'une de ses épaules. Tête appuyée contre le mur, elle se laissa aller.

Satisfait, Mark s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette, puis souffla un nuage de fumée tout en s'affalant. Cette satanée chaise n'était en rien agréable. Le dossier bien trop petit pour lui étant bien trop grand.

* * *

Quelque heures durent s'écouler jusqu'à ce que Mark ne jugea que le temps ne lui permette de sortir. Reprenant en main les vêtements de la demoiselle, il fit le choix de les abandonner là, les jetant au feu crépitant dans la cheminée.

Approchant du démon assoupi, il la prit dans ses bras, puis la posa sur son épaule. Il ajusta le drap la couvrant, puis sortit. Ses pas s'enfoncèrent directement dans la neige fraîche le gênant. Jurant, Mark s'approcha d'une moto neige qu'il délivra de la tonne de neige s'étant entassée dessus. Il enfourcha sa moto neige et posa le corps inerte qu'il transportait sur ses cuisses.

Mark actionna l'engin ne demandant qu'à ronronner, puis posa sur son nez une paire de lunettes de soleil. Baillant de lassitude avant de faire gronder le moteur, il débuta son trajet dans le paysage immaculé. Arrivant à une petite ville portuaire il redonna la moto des neiges au loueur auquel il l'avait prise.

Kagugarami sortant avec difficulté de son sommeil sur l'épaule, il alla au port. Le trentenaire y retrouva un marchand d'esclaves qu'il pouvait d'une certaine manière qualifier « d'associé », qu'il salua avant de demander une place pour lui et son « colis » à bord.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, l'esclavagiste ne le lui refusa pas cela, surtout contraint par deux ou trois marchandises de très bonne qualité que son « ami » lui avait apporté. Mark se contenta de cela pour embarquer sur le navire, alors que dans son dos il sentit le regard de fouine de son « associé » s'attarder sur sa captive. Aucun doute, le mercenaire devrait garder un oeil sur lui pour ne pas se faire chaparder Moyesïa.

Les marins à bords du cargo obéirent aux ordres qu'on leur hurlait, alors qu'un conduit Mark aux calles pour qu'il puisse y déposer sa marchandise avec les leurs. Délaissant Sïa là-bas, mais à part des autres futurs esclaves, Mark s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Quant à Sïa, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Bougeant légèrement, elle remarqua que ses poignets étaient enchaînés au dessus de sa tête. Son regard terne considéra ses entraves, tandis que son pied blessé refit des siennes. La couverture qu'elle portait jusqu'à présent avait glissé au sol, la laissant en sous-vêtement aux yeux de tous.

La 10ème Otake avait du mal à suivre le fil de ses souvenirs. Les idées et derniers événements s'entremêlaient, et bien vite des hallucinations s'ajoutèrent à l'équation. Sa fièvre la faisant délirer, sa bouche était pâteuse. Devant elle, l'espace d'un instant elle vit un fantôme du passé traverser la pièce et se cacher derrière des caisses. Moyesïa ayant suivit du regard ce spectre attira l'attention des autres occupants des cellules. Avec un faible sourire, elle l'appela:

-Shu?

Son hallucination réapparut. Sorti de sa cachette, un jeune homme de 16 ans s'approcha de la brune. Son visage lui était flou, ne lui permettant pas à son plus grand désespoir de revoir ses traits. Malgré tout, un sourire illumina le visage de Sïa. Elle y croyait. C'était Shu, réellement lui...  
Un rire lui échappa, alors que d'une voix rauque la brune poursuivit.

-Pars. Tu sais, c'est dangereux de me côtoyer. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu. Tu peux t'en aller. Maintenant a-

Sïa se stoppa. Son « rêve » devenait cauchemar. Le kimono de ce Shu se rougit de son sang, alors que le jeune homme tomba à genoux, son corps partant en avant et allant buter celui de la brune. Moyesïa tenta d'emmener ses mains vers son ami, mais les chaînes la retenant l'en empêchèrent. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla, ses larmes menacèrent de couler alors que sa respiration devint plus rapide.

Plus rien à part ce poids ne comptait. Un poids pesant des tonnes au seing de sa poitrine. Les battements de son cœur étaient horribles à supporter. Ne pouvait-il pas cesser de battre? Lui, ce coeur si lourd, lui donnant la sensation de tomber dans son estomac. Les chaînes la retenant ne pouvaient-elles pas s'envoler pour que Moyesïa puisse enfin apporter ses mains à sa poitrine et qu'elle s'arrache cette pompe!

S'agitant en vain, les flashs d'un passé sombre et sanglant lui revinrent. Le corps de son ami au dessus d'elle la maculait de sang, tandis que les coins sombres de la pièce engloutirent de leurs ténèbres les lieux.

Et enfin, la voix faible de son ami parvint à ses oreilles. L'hallucination releva la tête, une main tremblante se posa sur la joue du démon, et les paroles les plus dures qu'elle n'eut jamais dû supporter s'imposèrent une nouvelle fois.

-Je t'aime Moyesïa, déclara son ami trépassant alors que la brune laissa ses sanglots s'exprimer.


	21. Séparation

Réponse à la review de _ **Cora-Hearts:**_ X) le suspens fait parti du jeu quant on lit une fan fiction. C'était effectivement une très mauvaise idée de sortir...la retrouver, vite? Bonne question...

* * *

 _ **Nombre de mots: 3697**_

Le stress montait d'un cran à chaque pas qu'Emy faisait. Dans son dos, elle sentait le regard perçant de Trafalgar Law la talonnant tout en ruminant mille pensées sombres, toutes dirigées vers sa nakama.

Moyesïa lui causait bien trop de problèmes, et cela commençait à fortement l'agacer. Il n'avait pourtant pas coutume de serrer trop la vis avec ses hommes, d'eux-même ils comprenaient qu'il valait mieux se tenir à carreau. Mais, visiblement cette stupide démone ne comprenait rien tant qu'on n'haussait pas le ton avec elle.

Ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement écouter ? Cela épargnerait tellement de situations précaires ! Bon, certes, son comportement rebelle ne datait pas d'hier, et changer les mauvaises habitudes, comme fuguer quotidiennement ne s'éclipsaient pas en un battement de cils. C'est pourquoi, jusqu'à présent, Trafalgar avait redoublé de patience envers Moyesïa, se contentant de petites sanctions.

Mais désormais, alors que ses plans, que le but qu'il tentait d'atteindre depuis tant d'années approchait à grand pas, il ne pouvait se permettre aucune erreur! Aucun écart de conduite ne serait toléré bon sang ! Tout devait trouver sa place, pour que les engrenages de l'horloge de sa victoire tiennent le coup!

-Vous s-...

-Tais-toi, coupa sèchement le chirurgien.

De suite, son otage se tut, déglutit péniblement, et ne tenta plus de débuter une nouvelle conversation avec ce glaçon. Si le médecin songeait à des sanctions pour Moyesïa, son otage pour sa part réfléchissait à un moyen de fuir. Emy ne pouvait se permettre de conduire le toubib à son cher et tendre! Mais d'un autre côté, embobiner le pirate s'avérait être à ses risques et périls. Elle se doutait bien que le célèbre chirurgien de la mort ne se ferait pas si aisément berner !

Alors, continuer de tourner en rond comme elle le faisait depuis un moment ne fonctionnerait pas éternellement, et elle en avait conscience. Expirant brutalement par le nez, Emy avisa des solutions s'offrant à elle. Le quartier où elle avait passé son enfance, et grandit n'était pas loin. En traversant trois rues, elle arriverait au manoir de sa famille, lieu où elle avait rencontré Molono, et surtout, le siège de leur complot visant à en renverser l'ordre en place. Si elle parvenait à distancer le médecin, de regagner sa demeure, et de prendre la poudre d'escampette, elle pourrait alors contacter sa moitié, et l'informer du danger planant au dessus de leurs têtes.

-Assez.

De nouveau, sa salive eut du mal à passer dans sa gorge, alors que subitement, la lame du nodachi du pirate se fit plus menaçante. Dans son dos, le toubib afficha des airs des plus sadique.

Arborant son éternel sourire en coin, Law indiqua de l'un de ses doigts tatoués une marque sur le mur à leur droite. Le salaud, songea Emy, comprenant aisément que le pirate marquait depuis un moment leur chemin. Et ses passages répétés ne pouvaient donc plus passer inaperçu à Trafalgar, qui d'une voix froide, et sèche, réclama qu'elle coopère. Sans quoi, il ne donnait pas cher de son existence.

La rouquine sentit le peu d'emprise qu'elle avait sur la situation lui échapper. Elle devait négocier, plutôt que ruser avec ce sombre personnage !

-Je n'y gagne rien.

-Faux. La vie sauve, contredit avec sadisme Law.

Fermant les yeux, la noble sentit la pression sur ses poignets s'accroître. Si elle coopérait, cela impliquerait sa trahison pure et simple envers Molono. Mais avait-elle le choix ? Après tout, le toubib semblait peu patient, et catégoriquement contre de quelconques négociations. Prenant de nouveau du recul sur sa situation, Emy finit par céder.

Rétorquant qu'elle capitulait, la jeune femme demanda à Law de la suivre. Par la suite, après quelques rues traversées, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'auberge qu'occupait le prince déchu. Entrant sans plus de cérémonie, conduit par sa prisonnière à l'étage, le capitaine pirate coupa en plusieurs morceaux l'aubergiste ayant tenté de les stopper.

Débarrassés de la patronne des lieux s'époumonant à hurler, ils reprirent leur route, montèrent les escaliers en bois ancien, et traversèrent le couloir, avant de s'arrêter devant une chambre. Activant de nouveau sa room, le chirurgien se téléporta lui et Amy à l'intérieur.

A leur brusque apparition Molono assit sur une chaise tomba à la renverse, tandis que Law poussa sans une once de délicatesse Amy sur le lit. Tranchant les deux complices en plusieurs morceaux, un sourire au coin des lèvres, le chirurgien finit par les rassembler dans un même ensemble, créant une étrange sculpture de leurs deux corps.

Satisfait, Law s'assit sur la petite table reposant contre le mur, tandis que ses prisonniers s'agitaient inutilement sur le lit de la pièce. Réclamant d'une voix tranchante le calme, le toubib obtint le silence, et toute leur attention.

Adressant un regard glacial à l'albinos des lieux, le toubib se saisit en même temps de son escargot phone. Il contacta les membres de son équipage dispersés dans la capitale, et recherchant activement Moyesïa. Leur donnant l'adresse de l'auberge, le chirurgien en ayant fini avec cette tache eut tout son temps pour s'occuper de sa drôle de création.

Quant à Molono et Emy, ils se chamaillaient entre eux. L'un accusant l'autre de l'avoir vendu à ce malade, l'autre pour ne pas s'être inquiété de sa disparition, alors que dernièrement, les projets qu'ils entreprenaient, comme vouloir renverser la royauté en place, étaient forts risqués.

Agacé par leurs chamailleries, Law claqua sa langue contre son palet alors qu'il approchait du lit, mains dans les poches. Agrippant fermement par le cuire chevelu le prince déchu, le pirate le souleva quelque peu du matelas. De sa voix colérique, Law réclama à son ancien captif la position de sa nakama portée disparue.

Détournant le regard, Molono grimaça face au traitement qu'il subissait et avisa du pour et du contre. Le jeune homme ne doutait pas un instant des méthodes que pourrait employer le pirate pour le faire parler. Décidément dans une impasse, l'albinos plia devant la gravité de la situation.

Sans occulter que Joker réclamerait bien vite des nouvelles sur son nouveau petit trafic. Et de loin, Molono ne voulait pas songer à ce qu'il encourrait si le monstrueux personnage avec qui il faisait affaire perdait patience. Non, ce n'était tout simplement pas le moment de songer à cela. Il devait se débarrasser du chirurgien, et contacter dans les plus bref délais le trafiquant. Peut-être pouvait-il encore réparer les pots cassés ? Pour cela, il lui suffisait de se débarrasser de ses soeurs une bonne fois pour toute. Ainsi, sur ce petit bout de terre étant son île les trafiques du flamand fleuriront, et lui en tirerait un joli butin.

-J'ignore où se trouve ta nakama.

La réponse fort déplaisante aux yeux du toubib, le contraignit à resserrer sa prise sur le jeune homme grimaçant de nouveau. Poursuivant, Molono oublia un temps le mauvais traitement qu'il subissait.

-Néanmoins, je peux te conduire où nos chemins se sont séparés.

La réponse nettement plus satisfaisante, Law lâcha sans prévenir la chevelure blanche du prince. Activant de nouveau sa room, il remit les deux corps des nobles dans leurs états d'origines, et prit soin d'avertir ces derniers des conséquences qui s'abattraient sur eux deux à la moindre entourloupe. Se relevant, Molono hocha positivement la tête avant de revêtir sa cape. Il n'avait pas du tout besoin qu'on le repère, tout comme Emy imitant son geste.

Redescendant au rez-de-chaussée, le pirate ne prit pas la peine de remettre en un seul morceau l'aubergiste. Law n'avait tout simplement pas une minute à perdre, craignant pour la vie de Moyesïa., Surtout en sachant que son ancien captif avait laissé la brune au beau milieu d'une tempête de neige, livrée à elle-même.

A l'entrée de l'établissement, Law retrouva ses hommes. Partant avec eux, suivant de prêt Molono les guidant tant bien que mal dans le désert blanc, il chercha des yeux la moindre piste pouvant lui être utile. Pourtant, la brune restait introuvable, à la plus grande surprise de Molono.

Seule l'explication qu'elle s'était miraculeusement relevée, et poursuivit sa route ne pouvait expliquer le fait qu'on ne la retrouve pas. Et les pensées du prince déchu allaient de paire avec celles de Law, arrivant à la même conclusion. Agacé par la tournure des événements, le toubib ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il avait déjà réussi à user du haki de l'observation, réitérer l'action sur plusieurs mètres représentait sûrement sa seule et unique chance pour retrouver sa nakama.

Il devait y arriver, il y avait bien trop à perdre en cas d'échec. Un de ses hommes était en danger, et en tant que capitaine, il était de son devoir de tirer de cette mauvaise posture Moyesïa, même si elle s'y était jetée tête la première.

Malheureusement, Law ne détecta aucune présence dans les environs. Seulement qu'un point d'eau, vers lequel il dirigea ses troupes, où il constata que la glace du lac semblait plus fine par endroits, et même, il en manquait à quelques mètres de lui.

Le fil de sa réflexion l'emmena à l'hypothèse que sa nakama soit tombée dans l'eau, et cette fois-ci, aucune chance qu'elle ne s'en soit sortie. Et cette malheureuse possibilité fit vite le tour des esprits. D'une petite voix un heart osa demander tout haut, ce que tous redoutait.

-Capitaine, vous pensez que Moyesïa s'est noyée dans ce lac?

-Tais-toi Tim.

Fermant les yeux, le ténébreux préféra réfléchir à toutes les autres solutions. Moyesïa n'avait tout de même pas pu finir comme cela! Cette petite emmerdeuse rêvassant la plus part du temps ne pouvait tout simplement pas, n'avait pas le droit de les laisser comme ça. Un dernier espoir de la retrouver naquit au seing de la poitrine du toubib. Son second remuant la truffe sentait leur nakama, son sang. Il allait la retrouver, c'était certain se persuadèrent les hearts!

Quant à Bepo, le mink sentit un poids se poser sur ses épaules tandis qu'il s'activa à pister leur amie dont l'odeur mena les hearts à une cabane.

Peut-être que blessée, Moyesia avait tout de même réussi à trouver refuge durant la tempête. Et ce fut avec cette idée en tête que le chirurgien ouvrit la porte de la cabane, et il n'y trouva rien. Le foyer de la cheminée était éteint depuis longtemps. Dans un coin de la pièce, quelques taches de sang maculaient le sol. Aucune trace, aucun signe de vie de leur amie. Tout avait disparu, ainsi que les traces de la moto neige qu'avait utilisée Mark.

* * *

Les trois princesses royales de l'île étaient de sorties. Accompagnées de gardes, elles arrivèrent à l'auberge qu'avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt le célèbre pirate leur ayant rendu visite il y avait peu. Passant le battant de la porte, de suite l'ambiance de la salle changea. Les trois filles du bon roi récemment tué s'assirent dans le salon de l'auberge.

En silence, ne voyant plus rien, elles écoutèrent le récit de l'aubergiste qui tout en parlant, était remit en un seul morceau par les gardes les plus téméraires, ayant trouvé le courage de réassembler ce curieux puzzle. c'est qu'un corps coupé en plusieurs morceaux avait de quoi largement effrayer.

-...et le pirate est parti en compagnie des deux autres personnes capuchonnées qui occupaient l'une de mes chambres. ..Pauvre con! C'est mon pieds ça! Va pas me l'accrocher sur les fesses!...ô! Veuillez m'excuser mes seigneuries.

-Ce n'est rien, décréta Elise se levant, merci de nous avoir conté vos malheurs.

Ayant largement fini son entrevue avec la femme gérant les lieux, les princesses quittèrent l'auberge. Trouvant le général de leur armée, Elise lui ordonna de recueillir les témoignage des passants, et de retrouver au plus vite la piste de la supernova. Tout semblait indiquer que les recherches de ce dernier furent plus fructueuses que les leurs, et que les mystérieux inconnus que le toubib avaient embarqués n'étaient autres que leur méprisable frère, ainsi que l'un de ses acolytes.

Par conséquent, il ne fallait pas perdre la piste du pirate, que les gardes traquaient avec toutes les peines du monde. Le chirurgien de la mort était connu pour sa discrétion, mais heureusement ses hommes l'étaient moins. Même mieux, l'un des hearts ayant oublié sur la table d'un bar un effet personnel, la garde royale ne se priva pas pour le faire renifler par des chiens.

Leurs maîtres les laissèrent renifler le mouchoir brodé du prénom de Tim, et détachèrent les laisses des canidés. Bien vite, ces derniers se lancèrent dans une course folle, suivis par leurs maîtres voyant au fil des mètres les empreintes des pirates apparaître dans la neige. Les trois soeurs souveraines de ce pays montées sur un traîneau se laissèrent guider par leurs troupes, et ce ne fut qu'après une trentaine de minutes qu'ils trouvèrent une petite cabine.

La tempête de neige s'était calmée, et remontant le col de son manteau, Elise descendit du traîneau. L'aînée des trois soeurs fit quelques pas dans la neige jusqu'à ce que de la cabine ne sortent les pirates en compagnie de leur frère ainsi que sa fiancée. Dès lors, la tensions fut palpable, et tous se gardèrent de prononcer un mot.

Enfin, pas vraiment. Otitie, bien trop téméraire, ordonna aux pirates de leur rendre leur frère devant sans plus attendre répondre de ses crimes. Cette demande attisa la tension présente, qui fut finalement brisée par Law. Un non tranchant et froid raidit la princesse, qui pour autant ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Les crimes de son aîné ne pouvaient rester impunis! Ce pays, ainsi que les princesses, devaient obtenir réparation.

Ouvrant la bouche, Otitie prête à protester la décision du chirurgien lui lançant un regard des plus froid. Mais, sa soeur, Elise la fit taire. Au ton de sa voix, on comprenait aisément que l'héritière n'aurait accepté aucun refus. Le visage ne démontrant aucune expression, l'héritière au trône laissa passer les pirates devant elle, devant ses troupes sans tenter de leur nuire, alors que sa soeur rebelle serra les poings, et fit par de son désaccord.

Ne pliant pas, l'aînée savait que sa décision était des plus sage. Elle le ressentait, ce flot de haine émanant du rooky. Et mieux ne valait pas s'attirer les foudres de ce pirate tristement célèbre, pour leur bien à elles, à ses soldats et à son peuple. Qu'importe tout ce que son cœur voulait cracher à son frère, pour son peuple, pour les derniers ordres qu'elle donnerait sous le nom de sa famille, elle allait taire ses propres sentiments, et faire preuve de bon sens.

De toute manière, son frère s'était attiré la colère du pirate. Elise savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne.

* * *

Une journée était passée depuis le départ du chirurgien de la mort et de son équipage, ainsi que le prince déchu et sa fiancée, devenus les prisonniers du rooki.

Au seing du palais royal, l'aînée des trois princesses s'occupait des derniers détails de la fin du règne de sa famille, et apportait ses derniers conseils à son peuple, qui bientôt sera maître de leur décision. Quant aux nobles de l'île, eux aussi avaient fort à faire, préparant activement leurs bagages. Restées ici, sur cette île bientôt contrôlée par les plus déclassés serait un risque que ne prendrait assurément aucun bourgeois.

Au port, les bateaux des familles les plus aisées n'attendaient plus qu'elles et leurs biens pour lever l'ancre. Quant au peuple, il fêtait dignement les derniers événements. Seule Otitie ne décolérant pas de la décision de son aînée, ayant laissé filer leur frère, et sa soeur Nina se terrant dans sa chambre, se tournait les pouces. Pour l'une, son coeur battait au rythme de la haine, pour l'autre, le sien se brisait tout comme sa famille.

Et se fut en cette journée qui s'annonçait si belle, que le malheur s'abattit sur l'île. Du ciel, un point noir s'approchait avec lenteur de l'île. Ce point survola la capitale de l'île, rodant tel un vautour autour d'une carcasse.

Buffalo, car s'était lui, l'homme hélicoptère ayant sur son dos sa coéquipière de toujours Baby 5, fumant comme à l'accoutumé, tenta une dernière fois de joindre leur associé, Molono. Mais rien, échec de nouveau. A cet instant le sort de l'île fut joué.

Transformant son bras en une mitraillette, la jeune soubrette tira au hasard sur la foule en dessous d'elle. Les cris horrifiés commencèrent à résonner de partout, les villageois affolés accoururent à leurs maisons. Sautant de son moyen de locomotion, Baby 5 se retrouva dans les rues agitées de l'île, et fut vite rejointe par son nakama.

Ensemble, ils poursuivirent leur massacre, mais bien entendu, avec efficacité. Se servant d'otage, tirant sur ceux tentant de se faire la malle, ils rassemblèrent les villageois sur la place de la ville, où ils décimèrent la population.

Les quelques gardes qui arpentaient les rues furent bien inutiles face aux pirates, tout comme ceux qui vinrent en renfort. Les trois princesses du pays, accompagnées du reste des forces de l'ordre de l'île arrivèrent sur la place, et observèrent avec effroi la scène.

Certains gardes reconnaissant parmi les corps inertes au sol des membres de leurs familles, ou amis, fondirent en larme alors que l'appel de la vengeance emplissait leurs coeurs. S'armant, ils bataillèrent contre les hors la loi qui ne firent qu'une bouchée d'eux.

Désormais seules, les trois filles de l'ancien monarque de l'île s'enlacèrent. La fin était proche, et malgré cela, Otitie tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte de ses sœurs souhaitant partir batailler contre ces monstres sans cœur.

Se délogeant de la prise de son aînée, Otomi alla au devant des membres de l'équipage de Doflamingo, et les défia ouvertement sous les exclamations choquées de ses soeurs, la priant d'arrêter de se mettre ainsi en danger. Baby 5 quant à elle, s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette, avant de faire taire la princesse, l'envoyant valser plus lin d'un coup.

Offrant un regard à son acolyte, les deux pirates rebroussèrent chemin. Laissant derrière eux la neige reprendre ses droits, cachant derrière de nouveaux flocons le sol teinté de rouge. Dans ce paysage, les trois princesses du royaume n'étant plus pleurèrent tout ce qu'elles avaient perdu, en l'espace de quelques heures, tout en laissant leurs coeurs se transpercer par la haine immense qu'elles ressentaient à l'égard de Donquichotte Doflamingo, ce corsaire protégé par ce titre, qui ne paierait sans doute jamais pour ses crimes du jour.

Quand à leur ressenti pour leur frère, ayant déclenché cette mésaventure en trafiquant avec bien plus fort que lui, seule la déception moula leurs pensées.

* * *

Ses jambes posées sur son bureau, les bras croisés sur son torse, et son chapeau tacheté masquant une grande partie de son visage, le chirurgien de la mort reclu dans ses quartiers se murait dans le silence, un silence s'étendant dans la globalité de son navire, habituellement plein de vie.

Mais la gaieté avait quitté les coeurs de tous, sauf Rodrick, dès lors que leur démone de nakama avait été introuvable. Tout portait à croire qu'elle s'était noyée dans le lac gelé, que la glace avait cédé sous son poids, et que son corps reposait désormais avec les poissons.

Peut-être qu'au printemps, un pêcheur malchanceux retrouvera ce qui reste d'elle au bout de sa ligne, et que par manque de bol, vu qu'il ne lui avait pas accrocher un collier autour du cou avec son numéro de den den muchi, ce malheureux ne pourrait pas lui renvoyer le corps de sa nakama, songea le chirurgien, dont cette idée laissa filtrer un petit soupir de dérision.

-Bordel, c'est vraiment glauque ce que je pense, remarqua le chirurgien tout en reposant ses pieds au sol.

Passant une main sur son visage las, Law observa sa chambre comme si la pièce lui était étrangère. Il devrait songer à vider celle de la miss de ses effets, une fois que ses hommes auront fait leur deuil, tout comme lui ne pouvant s'attarder longtemps sur cette perte.

Après tout, dans le coeur ankylosé du toubib, s'attarder sur des morts était devenu bien trop douloureux. Il avait versé bien trop de larmes. Désormais tout ce qui comptait était le mot vengeance. Et celle de sa nakama ne saurait attendre, il avait le fautif sous la main, ce Molono.

Mais, cette vengeance de plus à accomplir était dure à encaisser à cause d'un simple constat. Malgré treize longues années écoulées, son niveau ne lui permettait toujours pas de protéger ceux lui étant chers. Certes, il avait aussi le caractère bien à elle de la miss à prendre en compte cette fois-ci. Mais, justement, son rôle de capitaine impliquait qu'il devait faire face à cela. Il aurait très bien put se montrer plus prudent, et aurait dû la surveiller d'avantage.

Mais non, il avait songé que dans ce grain de poussière servant de cerveau à Moyesïa l'information, l'ordre clair de ne pas sortir était bien passé...

Trouvant qu'il avait largement assez remué le couteau dans la plaie, apprenant de cette erreur qu'il ne pourrait jamais réparer, le chirurgien décida de sortir de sa cabine. Encore une fois, il devait tourner la page, achever le chapitre Moyesïa ayant eut sa place dans le livre de sa vie.

* * *

 _ **Enfin! Désolé du temps d'attente! Mais j'ai décidé de reprendre un rythme de publication, un chapitre toute les deux semaines. Par contre diminution du nombre de mot par chap. Rendez-vous le 9 décembre, et merci à miss** TrafalgarD-WaterLaw **d'avoir corrigé le chapitre. ^^**_


	22. Malchance

_Wow des années lumières que j'ai rien posté sur cette histoire, presque un an */* gomen? Allez, on oublie et on repart sur de bonnes bases!_

 ** _Comme ça fait longtemps, rappel. Suite à sa décision purement sotte de se balader en terre inconnue, Moyesïa fut abandonnée dans la neige par Molono. Récupérée par Mark, un mercenaire à la solde de doflamingo, elle est embarquée sur un navire esclavagiste. De leur côté, les heart la croient morte._**

* * *

 **Nombre de mots: 2992**

* * *

Les ombres avaient cessé de danser, les fantômes de hanter, et la peine due à de douloureux souvenirs s'était atténuée. Moyesïa, toujours enchaînée dans la cale d'un navire marchand, était focalisée sur la plaie béante de son pied. Tout en prenant son courage à deux mains, le démon contracta ses abdos, tira sur ses liens et parvint à se relever sur son pied valide. Avec mille précautions, elle posa la pointe de son autre pied, et délaissa son appui étant le mur.

Même en ayant à peine sollicité son membre blessé une vive douleur remonta sa jambe.  
Retrouvant mollement le sol de la cale, Moyesïa comprit que son handicap était plus important qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. La blessure était si profonde, qu'elle était sûre de pouvoir y glisser l'un de ses doigts dans son intégralité. En toute honnêteté, elle redoutait l'infection si elle ne recevait pas le plus tôt possible des soins. De plus, elle ignorait combien de temps s'était déjà écoulé depuis sa disparition. Ou plutôt nouvelle disparition. Cette fois-ci, son capitaine allait lui faire la peau, tout du moins si elle parvenait à le revoir un jour.

Au pied du mur, de nouveau dans une situation bien précaire, la jeune femme décida d'observer une fois de plus les lieux. La cave n'avait pas changé, toujours des cellules où s'entassaient de pauvres futurs esclaves, et quelques marchandises ici et là. Se sentant piégée, entre deux caisses, la brune souffla par le nez. Aucune échappatoire ne semblait lui être à portée de mains pour le moment, la condamnant à un sort peu enviable.

À ce qu'elle se remémorait, son ravisseur comptait la livrer à un certain Joker, un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais semblant s'intéresser de prêt à son supérieur. Et si cette personne suivait attentivement une supernovæ et que son réseau de contacts semblait bien fourni, Moyesïa déduit que ce Joker était sans doute un ennemi puissant. Décidément, un face à face avec cet inconnu n'emballait pas plus que cela la démone. Pour sa survie, elle devait trouver un moyen de fausser compagnie aux marchands d'esclaves.

Mais tout cela paraissait bien mal parti, puisqu'elle était dans l'impossibilité de faire le moindre geste. Au même instant, la porte de la cale s'ouvrit. Laissant passer la haute silhouette de Mark, pour rappel le ravisseur de Moyesïa. La plupart des captifs ayant tissé des liens avant ou après l'enfer qu'ils vivaient resserrèrent leur rang, craintifs devant ce nouveau tortionnaire marchant sans se presser vers sa cible.

Ne le quittant pas de ses yeux, la brune remarqua sous le bras du brun une trousse de premiers soins et se doutait de la raison de sa visite. Mark arrivé auprès de la miss s'accroupit, et sans prendre de précautions saisit le pied meurtri de sa prisonnière grimaçant.  
Avisant de la plaie, le trentenaire farfouilla dans sa mallette rouge sur laquelle une croix blanche était dessinée, et se munit d'un flacon d'alcool. Une compresse en main, il nettoya le contour de la plaie, avant de se saisir de tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour suturer la miss. Mark avait toujours eu l'habitude de livrer « sa marchandise » en état d'utilisation à ses clients et ce ne serait pas « L'entrave » qui échapperait à la règle.

Satisfait de son travail, le mercenaire se releva, tourna les talons et sortit de la cale. Quant à Moyesïa, s'étant mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne laisser passer aucune plainte de douleur, elle détesta d'un cran supplémentaire son ravisseur l'ayant recousue sans un antidouleur. Ses points la tiraillaient, la douleur était atroce. Plus question de tenter de se lever pour le moment, juste réussir à souffrir en silence, ne pas donner le plaisir à ces crapules d'entendre son «désagrément».

Expirant par le nez, tentant de refouler ses pensées portées sur sa douleur, notre démone imagina durant de longues heures tout moyen pour s'échapper, jusqu'à conclure qu'il lui faudrait tout d'abord connaître un tantinet plus la routine de ses ravisseurs. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, sur ce navire devait se trouver un escargot phone pouvant servir ses plans. Et il était bien évident, quasiment en tout cas, qu'un capitaine possédait le sien dans sa cabine ou son bureau.

Une fois un moyen de communication en main, elle aurait le loisir d'informer le chirurgien dans quelle posture précaire elle se trouvait. Ce plan pour le moins risqué était aux yeux de la démone celui comportant le plus de chance de réussite. Certains points, comme comment s'enfuir de la cale, étaient assez problématiques, mais mis à part espérer que la situation ne s'améliore dans les jours qui suivent la brune ne voyait pas d'autre issue.

Une attente longue débuta, qui dura trois interminables jours. À l'aube du troisième, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit de nouveau. Les rayons du soleil s'approprièrent les lieux, aveuglant les captifs qui abaissèrent leurs paupières, leurs rétines déshabituées à la luminosité extérieure. Papillonnant des yeux, Moyesïa s'adapta au plus vite jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer une silhouette baignant dans les premières lueurs, sur le seuil de la porte.

L'inconnu s'avança, tout en traînant un fardeau d'une main. Ses pas lourds firent craquer le parquet, alors qu'il se stoppa devant une cellule déjà pleine, mais qu'il ouvrit. Avec force, il lança au travers de la prison un nouvel individu rattrapé par quelques futurs esclaves. Un rire gras émergea des cordes vocales du trafiquant, qui pour effrayer « le bétail » tapa de sa masse sur les barreaux.

L'effet voulu fut présent, apeuré les marchandises glapirent et se réfugièrent contre le mur. Satisfait et s'étant déchargé de son nouveau colis, le marchand sifflota jusqu'à la sortie qu'il claqua violemment.

Pris en charge, le nouveau venu au centre de l'attention eut la joue claquée doucement par une jeune femme blonde à la mine bien pâle. Émergeant de son inconscience, le jeune homme se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes, avisa de son nouvel environnement avant de jurer.  
Se relevant, dépliant sa grande silhouette égalant, voir surpassant la taille de Trafalgar Law, le nouveau prisonnier posa ses yeux peu habitués à si peu d'obscurité sur la pièce. Soupirant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un bleu excessivement pâle avant déflorer des doigts les grilles devant lui. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres, alors que sans un mot il partit dans son coin sous les yeux des autres victimes présentes, dépassées par le comportement du nouveau venu.

La journée passa une nouvelle fois avec lenteur, durant laquelle Moyesïa tenta de se tenir debout, dans le but d'atteindre un balai reposant contre le mur à un mètre d'elle. Avec, peut-être espérait-elle en tout cas, pourrait-elle à s'emparer des clés accrochées au mur. Suffirait-il encore de pouvoir utiliser le manche de l'ustensile ménagé.

À bout de force, l'estomac dans les talons tellement elle avait faim, Moyesïa abandonna se laissant glisser contre le mur, jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Assoiffée, sa gorge lui brûlait. La fatigue accumulée l'emporta bien vite vers les bras de Morphée ne lui offrant que des cauchemars. Au cours de sa courte nuit agitée de mauvais souvenirs, la brune sommeillant fut arrachée brusquement de son sommeil.

Le regard trouble, elle observa une curieuse poupée en chiffon de la taille de sa main, et transpercée de plusieurs aiguilles se mouvoir. Le curieux jouet animé marcha lentement jusqu'à elle, puis prit progressivement l'apparence de l'homme enfermé plus tôt durant la journée, qui s'agenouilla au côté de la brune.

Saisissant Moyesïa par le menton, l'albinos afficha un sourire carnassier tout en examinant la jolie bouille de la jeune femme. Son attention se détourna sur ses blessures, et autres signes de mauvais traitements qu'elle avait reçus durant les derniers jours.

–Estime-toi heureuse de ne pas avoir été abusée sexuellement parlant jusqu'à présent. Mais là où je t'emmène, possible que la chance tourne, pirate du hearts.

Lui crachant en plein visage, Sïa assassina ce curieux personnage d'un regard empli de haine. Gardant son calme malgré l'action de la prisonnière, l'ancienne poupée se contenta de lui promettre de lui faire amèrement regretter son geste. Preuve qu'il lui offrit en piétinant son membre blessé en se levant.

Grimaçant de douleur, Moyesïa serra les dents alors que son nouveau tortionnaire posa son index sur son front. Sans une explication au préalable, le bleuté pâlichon décida d'appliquer ses pouvoirs sur la pirate. La changeant en une poupée de chiffon animée, dans le but de se déplacer avec Sïa sans être ralenti, il s'empara de la jeune femme changée en jouet à ses pieds.

D'une poigne de fer, l'ancien prisonnier dont les geôliers eurent le malheur de ne point vérifier s'il était un utilisateur de fruit du démon, attrapa Moyesïa abattant ses bras rembourrés et inoffensifs sur les doigts de son nouveau kidnappeur. La démone commençait sincèrement à saturer de se faire continuellement enlever !

Demandant d'un ton austère au bout de tissu d'arrêter de s'agiter en vain, le bleuté se dirigea vers la sortie, tout en s'emparant des clés suspendues sur crochet fixé au mur. Traitant l'équipage de ce navire de sombre crétin, le futur évadé ouvrit la porte sans faire le moindre bruit et se glissa à l'extérieur.

Il rasa les murs, évitant avec soin les yeux des marchands d'esclaves. Ces derniers lui facilitant la tâche, puisque la fatigue due à leur journée les emmenait à être moins vigilants. Devant passer incognito, le blanc fut quand même soulagé lorsqu'il dénicha l'embarcation sur laquelle il s'était fait prendre la vielle, toujours tractée par le navire des esclavagistes. Il ne manquait plus qu'à récupérer ce qui lui appartenait pour filer.

Et se fut sans une hésitation qu'il décida de trouver la cabine du commandant de bord, pressentant retrouver ses biens dans la chambre du maître des lieux. Il s'aventura dans les couloirs, après avoir forcé un membre de l'équipage à parler dans l'unique but de savoir où se rendre. Malgré tout, ne pouvant laisser de témoins derrière lui, il prit soin de réduire à silence le marchand qu'il avait coincé.

Suivant donc les indications de sa précédente victime, le nouveau ravisseur de Moyesïa sur ses gardes, entra avec discrétion dans la chambre du capitaine. Elle était en ordre, spacieuse et richement décorée. Le marché noir servant de business à ses crapules semblait bien rodé et rentable, songea-t-il tout en se mettant à fouiller la cabine.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, et retourna sans scrupule les lieux. Ouvrant les tiroirs du bureau, il les renversant par la suite, mais aussi des coffres contenant des biens coûteux y passèrent, autant le lit qui fut dépouillé du matelas. Souriant largement, il passa à ses doigts quelques bagues ornées de pierres précieuses, tout en affichant un air appréciateur, avant d'ajouter quelques bracelets à ses poignets. Selon lui, ça lui allait à merveille.

Dégotant un sac, l'évadé doublé d'être un voleur, déroba nombre de berrys et joyaux avant de se remettre dans sa quête principale. Il trouva sans mal ses cartes et son log post qui lui avait été enlevé, puis enfin, sous le lit de la chambre son sabre. Il le brandit au-dessus de sa tête, et sortit avec lenteur sa lame de son fourreau. Il fixa son tranchant, s'assurant qu'elle soit en bon état avant de donner des coups dans le vent. Satisfait, il la glissa de nouveau son étui et rattacha son arme à sa taille.

N'ayant décidément plus de temps à perdre en ces lieux, le petit chapardeur sortit des quartiers du capitaine et fit le chemin inverse jusqu'à la sortie tout en viellant sur Moyesïa, coincée dans la poche de sa chemise. Elle ne parviendrait pas aisément à lui échapper.

Passant la sortie, un air supérieur sur le visage, le bleuté se stoppa dans son élan. Une balle venait de lui effleurer le pied, le coup de feu ayant retenti faisant encore bourdonner ses oreilles. Suivant la trajectoire du projectile, il darda son regard sur le mercenaire devant lui, premier kidnappeur de Sïa et homme de main de Joker Mark.

Dans sa poche, Moyesïa frémit tout en observant l'obstacle de taille se dressant face à eux, sortant sa tête de la poche pour mieux assister à la suite des évènements. Or, la remarquant, l'albinos força le bout de chiffon à rester caché, ne voulant pas l'avoir dans ses pattes. Dégainant son sabre, lançant à proximité son sac d'argent près de son embarcation, le voleur acceptait sans broncher le combat.

Quant à Mark, une cigarette au bec pour ne rien changer, il visa son adversaire. Esquivant les balles tirées, l'ancienne marchandise ne sourcilla pas, ne montrant aucun signe de faiblesse. Alors qu'au fond de lui, il ressentait un profond ennui et lassitude dus à ce combat.  
Ce n'était pas que le mercenaire était faible, bien au contraire, Joker ne se serrait pas encombrer de moins que rien, mais se battre n'avait jamais été une activité qu'appréciait le bleuté. Devant trouver un moyen de fuir, ce fut avec un sourire énigmatique qu'il posa ses yeux sur le mât du vaisseau pirate.

Ses doigts trépignant d'impatience resserrèrent leur prise sur la garde de son arme, alors que celle-ci prenait des teintes noires. Faisant un signe d'adieu à son adversaire, un magnifique doigt d'honneur, il dirigea son attaque sombre vers le mât. Ce dernier fut nettement tranché, alors que prenant la poudre d'escampette, le voleur saisit son butin au sol, et sauta sur son embarcation.

Tranchant net la corde le retenant au navire esclavagiste, il libéra son navire. Se faufilant dans l'unique pièce qu'offrait son moyen de locomotion, une salle spacieuse, ronde prenant tout l'arrière du navire, le jeune homme ouvrit une petite porte en fond de salle donnant sur un immense four. Ouvrant les nombreux bacs à côté de lui, il se munit d'une pelle et jeta une certaine quantité de charbon à l'intérieur. De suite, de la cheminée se dégagea de la fumée, alors que les deux roues de chaque côté de l'embarcation se mirent à tourner, brassant l'eau. Revenant à la barre, notre cher chapardeur sous les tirs des marchands mit les voiles. Si deux eurent réussi à s'inviter sur son navire, ils ne firent pas long feu. Barrant leur coup tout en dirigeant son navire, il les envoya faire un petit bonjour au poisson, tandis qu'il s'éloignait du navire des trafiquants restés immobiles, car désormais privé de mat.

Sur le pont, Mark observait d'un air impassible le fugueur avant de déchanter bien vite. Sa propre proie s'était fait la malle selon les dires d'un des marchands revenus des cales où il avait fait l'inventaire. Le quarantenaire crispa ses doigts sur la rambarde du navire, et était prêt à parier que la heart était en compagnie du petit voleur. Sur son honneur, il allait récupérer ses deux petits rats, se promit-il.

De son côté, souriant, le bleuté bien confiant se félicita lui-même, et à haute voix, de son évasion qu'il jugea parfaite, d'une réussite inouïe. Dépliant les voiles de son navire, laissant le peu de charbon restant se consumer, il partit mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir dans sa cabine, faisant également office de cuisine. Puis, s'entends que la poupée reposant dans sa poche s'agitait, il saisit le petit être animé par la tête avant de le balancer en travers de la pièce tout en annulant les effets de son fruit du démon.

Retrouvant son apparence normale, Sïa étalée sur le sol grimaça alors que son nouveau ravisseur s'accroupit à ses côtés. Sans douceur, il la saisit par le cou et la plaqua au sol. Lui renvoyant son regard noir, la démone déjà bien amochée ne perdu pas la face, lui tenant tête.

–Assassine-moi des yeux si ça te chante. Je t'envoie faire un petit séjour à Impel Down, pirate du heart.

À ses mots, le corps de Sïa se tendu. Elle ne pouvait laisser se produire une telle chose ! D'un coup de tête bien placé, la pirate profita que son ennemi l'eut lâchée pour se remettre sur ses pieds, tout en tentant d'ignorer celui blessé, l'adrénaline aidant bien, puis courut hors de la cabine.

Sur le pont, elle chercha des yeux, et en vain, une issue. Mais mis à part le grand bleu l'entourant, rien à l'horizon. Et puis, se tournant en entendant les injures étouffées de son adversaire, la brune déglutit difficilement. Se tournant à l'entente des pas en approche, Moyesïa se tint sur ses gardes, prête à riposter.

Se tenant le nez, le bleuté sachant qu'il avait nettement l'avantage ne craint pas un instant la brune blessée. Mangeant la distance les séparant, c'est fut avec une facilité déconcertante qu'il lut dans les mouvements de la miss et parvint à la retenir par le coude avant qu'elle ne lui file d'entre les doigts.

La tirant jusqu'à lui, leurs visages furent bien trop proches selon Sïa. Ils s'échangèrent leurs haines en un regard, le bleuté dominant la jeune femme affaiblie et blessée.

– Tiens-toi à carreau.

– Dans tes rêves ! riposta Moyesïa bien vite changer en un sac à patate sur l'épaules du bleuté la reconduisant dans la cabine du petit navire à vapeur.

* * *

 ** _Après des longs mois d'inactivité sur cette fiction, la voilà de retour! J'espère que la lecture vous a plu, les fautes ont été généreusement corrigées par_** **Miss Young** **, comme toujours, et à dans 15 jours pour la suite normalement**


	23. Faux espoirs

_**Nombre de mots : 3122**_

* * *

Tête basse, les larmes dévalant ses joues, Molono tentait de s'expliquer mentalement comment il en était arrivé là. En d'autres mots, enfermé dans l'une des salles du Polar Tang, baignant dans une marre de sang, celui d'Emy son ancienne fiancée morte sous la torture de Trafalgar. Il lui suffisait de lever les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec le cadavre en état de décomposition.

Le corps inanimé était couché et tournée dans sa direction. La langue pendait sur un côté, ainsi qu'un filet de salive. Qu'importe le produit administré par ce fou, le système respiratoire de la jeune femme en fut impacté, la conduisant vers un monde meilleur, après bien des heures d'agonie, dont Molono se repassait en boucle. Hanté par les scènes dont il fut le triste spectateur. Maintenant, toujours prisonnier, il ne pouvait qu'attendre tout en se demandant quand il subirait un sort similaire à celui de sa douce. Enfin, peut-être pire. Après tout, les pirates le voyaient comme celui ayant causé la mort de leur nakama...

Les jours passèrent lentement pour l'albinos, entrecoupés par les quelques rares visites du capitaine, toujours longues à ses yeux, mais aussi, et surtout douloureuses. Le regard froid, et calculateur ne flanchait jamais, restant vissé sur sa personne alors qu'il endurait les sévices du ténébreux. Tantôt, à l'aide de l'Ope Ope no mi, ses organes lui étaient retirés par le criminel, se délectant des cris que son captif lui offrait à chaque fois qu'il y infligeait une pression. D'autres fois, c'était les objets coupants, qui prenaient la relève, entaillant sa chair.

L'ancienne tête royale avait beau déjà put ressentir la fin proche, son tortionnaire le soignait, s'occupait de lui un temps, pour que sa souffrance s'éternise plus. Patientant, attendant que son état s'améliore avant de reprendre ses jeux. Aimant torturer mentalement le jeune homme, le chirurgien aimait lui réclamer des indications sur son affaire avec Joker. Réponses que ne possédait pas le prince déchu, mais que le toubib si. Après ses punitions, Law soufflait à l'oreille de Molono ces dernières. Les journées étaient interminables pour le blanc, ayant perdu l'éclat confiant dans ses yeux rosés voilés par la résignation et une envie subite d'atteindre la mort.

N'en pouvant plus, suppliant le chirurgien d'arrêter là Molono n'eut comme unique retour le bruit d'un claquement de porte. Le silence revint, les senteurs du cadavre de Emy ébranlèrent son odorat. Il ne sut combien de temps il était resté cloisonné, mais enfin, son dernier souffle vint.

Pourtant, son esprit fut loin d'être apaisé. Son voyage vers l'au-delà à des lieux d'être paisible, puisqu'il eut la désagréable surprise d'être intercepté par les trois nouvelles moires recrutées par la « tacticienne démoniaque », n'étant nulle autre que ses sœurs.

Molono entendit sous forme d'écho les voix des demoiselles le juger, lui apprenant pour le massacre que ses actions avaient engendré sur leur île. Il serait puni, lui promirent les anciennes princesses usant de leur pouvoir pour modeler le destin de l'albinos tétanisé, tandis que les trois sorcières disparaissaient. Sortant du monde entre mort et vivant, elles se tournèrent vers la tacticienne leur ayant permis d'obtenir leur vengeance. Elles ayant tout perdu lui jurèrent fidélité.

* * *

Le polar Tang était amarré à l'ombre des regards dans une petite crique. Shachi en compagnie de Penguin observait les étoiles, sans échanger un mot. Ils prenaient sur eux, classaient l'existence de leur nakama dans un compartiment «souvenirs précieux ».

– Déjà deux semaines qu'elle n'est plus là, soupira Penguin.

– Tu te sens capable de faire les cartons de sa chambre demain ?

– Pas le choix. Ordre du capitaine, répondit d'une voix nouée le heart.

Comprenant que d'autres mots seraient difficiles à aligner, Shachi préféra se taire à nouveau. La vie sous cet étendard noir attirant l'attention était risquée. Le voyage avec la jeune femme fut mouvementé et malheureusement court, songea le rouquin dont le cœur se compressa. Plus personne ne l'interpellerait avec l'adorable surnom « d'Aniki ».

Les souvenirs et pensées tourmentant les pirates les ensevelirent rapidement, malgré tout l'une d'elles revenait constamment. Leur capitaine avait été catégorique, avec ou sans l'aide et les conseils de Moyesïa, l'équipage était investi d'une mission; s'occuper de tous les démons ayant envahi leur monde.

Ils se le devaient tous, pour honorer la mémoire de leur nakama partie trop tôt, mais aussi pour apaiser son âme. Dans l'espoir que de là où elle se trouve, elle n'ait pas à se tourmenter davantage pour son erreur. Décidant de se montrer raisonnable, Penguin encouragea son ami à prendre la direction de leur dortoir. Sur le trajet, le rouquin soumit l'idée de faire une tombe sommaire en commémoration de Sïa sur l'île suivante. La proposition ne dérangeait pas l'homme arborant son prénom sur une casquette, bien au contraire, et il fut convenu entre les deux hearts d'en informer le reste de l'équipage. Ainsi ceux voulant participer se joindraient à eux durant un après-midi.

Gagnant leur cabine, l'inséparable duo filèrent retrouver leurs lits. Ils s'échangèrent une salutation ; bonne nuit, avant de plonger vers des songes où leurs aventures se poursuivaient, en la présence de Kagurami Otake Moyesïa. Tout en étant loin de se douter que cette dernière respirait encore.

* * *

Moyesïa se remettait doucement de ses blessures. Encore faible, et malheureusement entre les griffes d'un inconnu, elle baissait sa garde souvent, s'assoupissant dans un coin de la pièce du navire à vapeur. La démone ignorait de quoi seraient faits ses prochains jours. En effet, à part obtenir le prénom de son ravisseur Sïa n'en avait pas appris plus sur le mystérieux jeune homme, qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux. Elle l'observait s'atteler à cuisiner le plat du jour. Or ayant remarqué qu'il était étroitement surveillé, Kaden se tourna et lui sourit sournoisement :

– Cesse de me mater, jolie brune~

Elle battit des paupières, avant de s'énerver contre lui et ses propos. Balayant d'un revers de la main ses dires, elle ne sourcilla pas lorsqu'il s'approcha. Le bleuté lui saisit le menton, et planta ses yeux azur sur son minois. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, fin appréciateur devant pareille créature, il poursuivit sur sa lancée :

– À moins que tu ne souhaites finir à la carte ce soir.

\- Même pas en cauchemar ! répliqua t-elle tout en se dégageant vivement de sa prise, et accourant dans le sens opposé.

Laisser filer cette femme n'était décidément pas dans ses plans, si bien que la chasseuse de prime la retint par les épaules, puis plaqua sauvagement ses lèvres contre celles de sa proie se débattant. Mordant sans attendre cette langue s'étant incrustée, l'espace de quelques secondes, dans sa cavité buccale, Moyesïa eut le plaisir de voir s'éloigner son agresseur.

D'un air mauvais, Kaden fit abstraction de son petit muscle rose douloureux, et gratifia la brune d'un regard noir. La surplombant de toute sa hauteur, le jeune homme tomba au-dessus d'elle lorsque sans prévenir leur embarcation tangua dangereusement. Jurant, le voleur dut bien se résoudre à abandonner quelques minutes son nouveau jouet pour aller voir quoi pouvait bien agiter son navire. Claquant la porte à sa sortie, il laissa Moyesïa réfléchir sur les derniers évènements. La conclusion de sa réflexion fut sans appel, elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps avec ce prédateur.

Se relevant à son tour, tout en sachant que les menottes à ses poignets n'étaient qu'un handicape supplémentaire, la brune progressa vers l'unique sortie, et y passa sans faire le moindre bruit. Le navire était petit, un gros désavantage pour la démone qui malgré tout, à court de solutions, devait tenter sa chance. Mais, facilement prévisible, Kaden la remarqua.

– Tu penses aller où comme ça, jolie brune ?

Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle sprinta jusqu'à la rambarde, sauta par-dessus, et se retrouva non pas en haute mer, comme elle l'avait craint, mais près du rivage. L'eau lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle remercia l'enfer que le navire se soit échoué sur une île, et poursuivit sa fuite dans le but de se libérer de la coupe de son ravisseur.

À ses trousses, Kaden était quant à lui bien décidé à ne pas laisser partir sa future poule aux œufs d'or. Cette prise lui rapporterait bien trop de berrys. Le chasseur de prime qu'il était n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. La prenant en chasse, le jeune homme lui hurla de revenir, pour lui éviter quelques conséquences fâcheuses dues à sa fugue. Ne l'écoutant bien évidemment pas, Moyesïa s'enfonça dans les terres arides se dressant devant elle.

Elle n'y voyait que des dunes et des dunes de sable, à l'infini. Sans équipement, sans eau, sans rien en somme, avait-elle raison de s'y risquer ou courait-elle à sa perte? Longeant la côte, essoufflée, le poids de ses menottes pesant sur ses bras la jeune femme trébucha malencontreusement, ce qui permit à son ravisseur de la rattraper. Saisissant par le coude Sïa, la forçant à se relever, le bleuté la traîna déjà à sa suite, dans l'objectif de regagner son navire. Cette petite lionne avait besoin d'être dressée songea-t-il, alors que se débattant, Kagugarami parvint subitement à se munir de l'épée de Kaden, jusque là à sa hanche.

Le souffle court, la portant à bout de bras, comme le lui permettaient ses entraves, elle menaça le trafiquant. Le silence régnait, alors que touts deux ressentirent une présence hostile les envelopper. Grognant, à contrecœur, la brune rejoignit son ennemi et lui rendit son arme. Puis, surprenant son ennemi, malgré des menottes en granite, elle fit apparaître des chaînes.

– Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose dans ton état, railla le chasseur.

– Sauver ma peau, si. Pour la tienne, ça reste à voir, répliqua sombrement la démone.

Ne relevant pas, Kaden dos à dos à Sïa scruta le sol à leurs pieds, puis bondit plus loin tel un félin. Ayant fait de même, sauvée par son haki de l'observation, la criminelle évita une main squelettique sortie de terre. Elle mit rapidement en lumière cet évènement. Soit des démons avaient investi ces terres, ou au mieux, il s'agissait là de l'œuvre d'un fruit du démon.

Kagugarami ignorait encore si une grosse pointure démoniaque tel qu'Anne se cachait derrière tout ça, mais de toute manière, ici, blessée et en présence de ce curieux Kaden, elle était à coup sûr en danger. En parlant du bleu, ce dernier agitait sa lame sous le nez de quelques opposants sortis des entrailles du sol, en réduisant plusieurs en morceaux. Plantant sa lame dans un crâne, une aura sombre s'évapora de l'être dépourvu de chair.

Passant le revers de sa main sur son front, voyant que les ennemis ne cessaient d'affluer, le jeune homme prit une décision. Rangeant son épée à sa hanche, il se tourna vers Moyesïa et agrippa avec force son bras, assez puissamment pour lui laisser une trace dans les jours avenirs. Sans lui demander son avis au préalable, il la changea de nouveau en une poupée qui protesta vivement. La retenant dans son poing, il évita les coups de griffe de squelettiques, puis s'enfuit.

Il revint sur la côte, vers son embarcation tant bien que mal, où il eut la désagréable surprise de constater que celui-ci était réquisitionné par quelques ennemis sans un gramme de graisse, ayant levé l'ancre. Son unique échappatoire envolée, de nouveaux adversaires à ses trousses, le chasseur de prime dut se résoudre à une action qui pourrait lui coûter la vie. S'enfoncer vers les plaines arides, il sema les soldats squelettiques ne s'y aventurant point.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de course, le chasseur de criminels finit par jeter la poupée de chiffon à ses pieds qui redevint bien vite de taille humaine. La démone se releva, observa un moment le chemin d'où ils venaient avant de rapporter son attention à ses poignets. Tendant ses bras en direction de Kaden, la brune réclama à son ravisseur de la libérer de ses chaînes. Un sourire fourbe sur les lèvres, le bleuté plaqua ses mains sur les épaules de Moyesïa, puis la rapprocha de lui. D'une main, il captura sa nuque et vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

– Impossible ma jolie~. Les clés se trouvaient sur mon navire.

Le repoussant vivement, excédée par la situation, la jeune femme lui tourna le dos, tout en songea qu'elle était dans de beaux draps ! Elle n'avait plus le luxe de se retirer ses chaînes jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles. Dévisageant le paysage désertique, n'offrant nulle présence de vie, la heart soupira. Coincée avec un potentiel violeur, à des kilomètres de tout, n'était pas vraiment l'une de ses activités préférées.

– Allez, suis-moi, ordonna subitement Kaden ouvrant la voie.

Un sourcil levé démontra son interrogation muette, avant qu'elle ne se résigne. La pirate n'avait pas vraiment d'autre alternative, et donc suivit son ravisseur. Leur marche sous un soleil de plomb fut éprouvante, et la fin de journée fut un bonheur, les températures ayant nettement baissé. Le vent se levant par moment balayait du sable finissant dans les mirettes de la démone ainsi que ceux de Kaden.

Ne pipant pas mot, il valait mieux économiser sa salive, l'ambiance était au point mort. Tous deux savaient que leurs chances de survie étaient bien basses. Pourtant, l'esprit de Sïa était en ébullition. Et pour cause, sa rencontre précédente avec ces squelettes faisait remonter bon nombre de souvenirs. Angoissée était un faible qualificatif pour décrire son tumulte intérieur. Paniquée convenait bien mieux, alors qu'elle fixait sans se rendre compte le dos de son kidnappeur. Soupirant, pour au moins la centième fois, elle s'attira les foudres de Kaden, qui exaspéré se retourna d'un bloc.

Non, mais vraiment ?! Pas moyen d'avoir la paix plus de cinq petites et infimes minutes sans que la brunette bien roulée n'émette une plainte sonore ? Son sort était peu enviable, et cela il s'en foutait royalement tout en ayant conscience. Mais à ce rythme, en plus des menottes, il allait finir par la ballonner. Histoire d'avoir enfin du silence. Il avait besoin de calme, de pouvoir se concentrer pour produire une idée pouvant le tirer de cette impasse, et situation délirante. Des morts, des os ambulants les avaient pris en chasse ?! Pas croyable ! Il n'avait pas de mode d'emploi pour se tirer de pareil guêpier. Sans doute là l'œuvre d'un fruit du démon, pensa naïvement le bleuté, mais en tout cas il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour s'attarder en la compagnie à tout ce petit monde.

Ouvrant la marche, Kaden sourit brusquement avant de tirer plus violemment sur les liens de Moyesïa. Ils ne trépasseraient pas de si tôt, puisqu'au loin se dressait miraculeusement une oasis ne demandant qu'à devenir leur refuge. Priant pour ne pas être victime d'un simple mirage, le jeune homme confiant et espérant s'avança vers le point d'eau suivi de près par sa prisonnière, fronçant les sourcils. Un curieux pressentiment naquit au creux de la poitrine de la démone, malheureusement consciente que sans repos, sans cette lueur d'espoir que représentait ce paradis, ils ne feraient pas long feu. À contrecœur, ignorant son mauvais ressenti, la jeune femme suivit les pas de son méprisant allié. Approchant le havre du désert, ce dernier se jeta à genoux devant et sans plus attendre plongea ses mains dans le liquide transparent qu'il apporta à sa bouche.

De son côté, avec nettement plus de réserve, Moyesïa avisa dans un premier temps des alentours, s'assurant que d'autres squelettes ne surgirent pas avant de céder. Car, s'avouait-elle, la soif la tenaillait et une gorgée d'eau ne lui serait pas désagréable. Loin de là. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme s'accroupit à son tour, trempa l'une de ses mains dans le liquide avant de l'apporter à ses lèvres, qui glissant dans sa gorge soulagea cette dernière irritée. Ses muscles se détendirent. Poussant un soupire, elle finit par plonger ses deux mains et aspergea son visage marqué par la fatigue. Elle retrouva ainsi quelques couleurs déjà bien rarissimes avec son teint cadavérique de nature. Les épreuves essuyées dernièrement lui semblèrent déjà, et d'un coup supportables, du moins durant un court instant.

Surveillée de prêt par Kaden, la jeune femme se laissa difficilement aller au repos. Ce fut lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux que des poids lui retombèrent sur ses épaules.

– Malheureuse, je n'eus pas tord. Y avait anguille sous roche, se désola la heart tout en affichant un sourire de dérision en remarquant les quelques remous à la surface de l'oasis.

Fronçant les sourcils, la réaction de trafiquant ne se fit point attendre. Se redressant, dans un mouvement de recul, il s'éloigna tout en sortant un énième juron comme il pouvait si bien le faire, tel un certain chirurgien de la mort. Attrapant la miss par les cheveux, première chose lui étant à portée de main, il contraint cette dernière à se relever et la saisit par le bras tout en se mettant à courir. Se laissant faire tout bonnement, sachant que la fuite serait vaine, car bien trop tard, la démone préféra se concentrer sur un moyen plus efficace pour se sortir d'affaire. Tout l'éden fut happé par le fond du point d'eau. Le trou s'agrandit gobant tout sur son passage. N'échappant point à cet évènement, Sïa ainsi que son énième kidnappeur furent à leurs tours tirés vers le gouffre.

Le sable tombait, les rares palmiers aussi. Sautant sur l'un, Kaden se raccrocha au tronc alors que connaissant l'issue de tout ceci, résignée, la démone glissa vers les ténèbres. Son corps disparu bien rapidement sous les grains jaune-orangé constituant ce désert. De son côté, borné, Kaden ne tira pas sa révérence. Sur son arbre, il tenta de rejoindre la terre ferme. Sautant, désespéré, et espérant rejoindre les bords sûrs du gouffre seul le contact du sable lui indiqua son échec. S'y enlisant, se débattant contre les éléments, il ne parvint guère à aller à l'encontre de la volonté des forces le conduisant à sa perte et finit enterré vif, subissant le même triste sort de Moyesïa.

* * *

 _ **Voilà! Délais tenu, 15 jours pile et voilà chapitre! U.U Comme d'habitude les fautes et répétions retirés sont l'œuvre de Young, m'aidant toujours autant. U.U Merci miss Young!**_

 _ **Après, petit tour chez les hearts T.T Quelle tristesse! Ils ont tiré un trait sur Sïa, encore et toujours dans la merdoune ;).**_

 _ **Logiquement, 15 jours avant la suite. A la prochaine !**_


End file.
